Fixed 01 - Adicta a ti
by LeannaAchele
Summary: Rachel Berry trabaja en un club nocturno y busca un ascenso, pero debe mantenerse alejada de cualquiera que pueda desencadenar su trastorno de amor obsesivo. Pero ella no contaba con la llegada de Quinn Fabray a su vida, la nueva dueña del club. Atención G!P QUINN
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. Nuevamente una trilogía. ****Comenten si les parece interesante y mañana comienzo a subir los capítulos. La historia es G!P Quinn.**

**Una cosita antes, me han estado pidiendo que haga una adaptación de 50 sombras, es mas la persona que estaba adaptándola me escribió y me comento que se le complico y por eso no la pudo ni puede continuarla. Pero resulta que quien había empezado a adaptarla hace poco volvió. Cualquier cosa yo ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos en caso de que no pueda terminarla o estén interesados igualmente no tengo ningún problema en subirla, ya que mi adaptación tiene algunos personajes distintos, principalmente como se habrán dado cuenta en ninguna historia incluyo a Finn :D**

**Pero bueno, tampoco quiero que lean siempre lo mismo asi que ustedes me dirán que les gustaría que hiciera.**

**No los aburro mas, los dejo con el prologo. Comenten!**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologo<strong>_

En la vida de Rachel Berry el acoso y las órdenes de restricción son cosa del pasado. Con su reciente Maestría en Administración de Negocios en su mano, tiene su futuro asegurado, obtener un ascenso en el club nocturno donde trabaja y mantenerse alejada de cualquier persona que pueda desencadenar su trastorno de amor obsesivo. Un plan perfecto.

Pero Rachel no contaba con Quinn Fabray, la nueva dueña del club. Ella es inteligente, rica, y guapa, la clase de persona de la que Rachel sabe que debe mantenerse alejada si quiere mantener sus tendencias pasadas bajo control. Excepto que, Quinn se fija en ella. La quiere en su cama y no hace nada para ocultarlo.

Evitarla no es una opción después que Quinn le hace una propuesta de negocios que no puede rechazar y ella se involucra más en su universo, incapaz de resistirse a su atracción gravitatoria. Cuando se entera de que Quinn tiene su propia historia oscura, se da cuenta demasiado tarde que se ha enamorado de la peor mujer con la que podía involucrarse. O tal vez sus pasados menos que ideales les den una oportunidad de sanarse una a la otra y finalmente encontrar el amor que les ha faltado en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Patito, nuevamente yo :) espero que esta también sea una historia de tu agrado. Besos hermosa :*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, empieza esta nueva historia.**

**Gracias por la aceptación, espero que sigan asi :)**

**Para quienes están interesados en la continuación de: Desnuda ante ti, Reflejada en ti y Atada a ti, viernes o sábado comienzo a subir la continuación "Cautivada por ti"**

**Por cierto, gracias gleedahasteryn :D**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

Me sentía viva.

Los alternantes flashes de luces oscuras y suaves, el ritmo pulsante de la música del club Ellie Goulding, el movimiento de cuerpos transpirados bailando, sonriendo, disfrutando unos de otros… el Sky Launch Night club se metía en mi sangre y me encendía de una manera en que no dejaba hacerlo a nadie ni nada desde hace bastante tiempo. Cuando estaba allí trabajando en el bar, ayudando con las cosas de camarera, atendiendo a los _DJs_ me sentía más libre que en cualquier otro momento de mi día. El club tenía magia.

Y, para mí, curaba.

Por su vibración y vida, el club era un refugio seguro para mí. Era un lugar en el que podría conectarme sin preocupación de excederme. Nadie iba a demandarme por concentrarme demasiado duro o demasiado tiempo en mi trabajo. Pero el rumor era que The Sky Launch, que había sido puesto en venta desde hace algún tiempo, estaba a punto de ser vendido. Un nuevo propietario podía cambiarlo todo.

**- Rach** - Sasha, la camarera trabajando en la primera planta, me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta a mi trabajo - **Necesito un Vodka Tónic, un Ruso Blanco y dos Butterball. **

**- Entendido -** saqué el vodka de la estantería detrás de mí.

**- No puedo creer lo ocupadas que estamos para ser un jueves** - dijo ella cuando yo trabajaba en su orden.

**- Es la ocupación veraniega. Dale una semana y el lugar explotará - **no podía esperar. El verano en el club era un total desmadre.

**- En ese momento es cuando las cosas se ponen divertidas por aquí** - David Lindt, el gerente del club, se unió a nuestra conversación, un brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando la brillante luz blanca que iluminaba la barra iluminó su rostro.

**- Muy divertido** - le di a David una amplia sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo mientras ponía las bebidas en la bandeja de Sasha, mi estómago tensándose con un tintineo de deseo.

Él respondió a mi guiño con uno de su propia cosecha, avivando el tintineo en mi panza hasta hacerla una llama baja.

David no era el amor de mi vida ni siquiera el amor del momento, pero su pasión compartida por el club despertaba algo en mí. Mi interés en averiguar más y en ascender de trabajar en un bar parecía interesarle a él también. Más de una noche de mostrarme los truquillos habían terminando en sesiones de retozo intenso. Aunque había estado instantáneamente atraída por él, su poca estatura, su rubio cabello rizado y ojos azules me habían cautivado. También su agudo sentido del negocio y excepcional estilo de mando eran cualidades que yo requería en un hombre. Y, a decir verdad, la falta de efecto que él tenía en mis emociones daba la mitad de la atracción. Teníamos una química decente, pero él no conseguiría volverme loca por él como lo he estado por otros chicos. Él era seguro y sólido y ésa era mi definición del hombre perfecto.

Marqué la orden de Sasha mientras David llenaba chupitos la orden de Todd, sospeché, otro camarero que estaba junto a Sasha. David ya raramente entraba a la parte de atrás de la barra, pero había poco personal para la noche y yo le di la bienvenida a su ayuda. Especialmente con la forma en que estábamos repuntando. Un regular y sus amigos se habían apoyado contra la barra esperando mi atención y, por el rabillo del ojo, vi un tipo con traje tomando un lugar en la esquina alejada del mostrador.

Le di a Sasha su ticket, pero David la detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

**- Espera. Como aquí estamos al menos algunos de nosotros, creo que deberíamos brindar por Rach** - pasó de mano en mano los chupitos que había estado llenando. Tequila: mi licor de elección.

Le eché un vistazo con sospecha. Aunque no era inusual tomar un chupito o dos mientras trabajábamos un turno, siempre habíamos mantenido el perfil bajo, nunca frente a nuestro gerente y, ciertamente, no con su apoyo.

**- Sin preocupaciones** - dijo David, chocando mi brazo con el suyo -** Es una ocasión especial. **

Con un encogimiento de hombros, sonreí y agarré el chupito que me ofrecía.

**- Tú eres el jefe. **

**- Estamos demasiado ocupados para un brindis apropiado, así que sólo vamos a decir que esto es por Rach. Estamos orgullosos de ti, chica. **

Me sonrojé e hicimos chin-chin con los vasos mientras todos alrededor, incluyendo el cliente regular y sus amigos, gritaban _"Así se habla"_ y _"Salud"._

**- ¡Yujú!** - Grité con mi propio entusiasmo. Había trabajado duro para conseguir mi grado. También estaba orgullosa de mí. Tragué el chupito de una vez, disfrutando la quemazón mientras se alineaba por mi garganta y se extendía por mis venas - **¡Maldición, eso es agradable! **

Consciente de que la multitud se estaba impacientando, Sasha se fue con su orden mientras David llenada la de Todd. Giré mi atención primero hacia el habitual, un chico cuyo nombre me había abandonado. Se acercó para darme un abrazo, lo que devolví. Puede que no lo recordase, pero sabía cómo ganar mis propinas.

**- Cuatro de lo que sea que haya en el grifo** - dijo, con su voz sobre la música, que parecía haberse puesto más alta en los últimos minutos - **¿Dónde está Santana? **

Le tendí sus dos primeras tazas y empecé a trabajar en las siguientes dos.

**- Como ella cubrirá todos mis turnos la semana que viene, tiene esta noche libre **- es verdad… este tipo era el que usualmente coqueteaba con Santana, otra camarera.

- **Eso es genial. ¿Y qué harás en tus vacaciones? -** Sin Santana alrededor, Habitual enfocó su encanto en mí. Sus ojos trabajaron por mis pechos, que eran verdaderamente difíciles de no notar. Especialmente con mí bajo escote. Tenía unas chicas agradables, ¿quién podía culparme por enseñarlas?

**- Absolutamente nada** - esperé que mi respuesta sonase a que estaba ansiando mis vacaciones. La verdad era que me había tomado un respiro para que pudiera ir a casa y pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor. Pero sólo esa mañana, Brian había cancelado el viaje, diciendo que estaba demasiado abrumado con trabajo. Ni siquiera sería capaz de venir a mi graduación.

Tragué las emociones que amenazaban con mostrarse en mi cara. Encima de estar decepcionada, estaba aterrorizada. Con nada en que ocupar mi tiempo no era atractivo para mí. Casi le había dicho a David varias veces que me pusiera en los horarios, pero cada vez que empezaba, me sentía como una total perdedora. Quizá una semana fuera sería bueno para mí. Podría manejarlo. ¿Verdad?

Ahora no era momento de inquietarse por la semana que vendrá. Terminé la transacción con el Habitual y me fui para ocuparme de la mujer con traje al final del mostrador.

**- Bueno, ¿qué puedo conseguir… te…?** - Mis palabras se fueron apagando cuando mis ojos encuentran los de la mujer con traje, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, repentinamente extraído por la vista delante de mí. La mujer… ella era… preciosa.

Increíblemente preciosa.

No podía apartar la mirada, su apariencia era magnética. Lo que significaba que ella era exactamente la clase de persona que debería evitar.

Después de numerosos corazones rotos que habían sido desparramados en mi pasado, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, yo había descubierto que podía dividir a las personas de las que estaba atraída en dos categorías. La primera categoría podría ser descrita como follar y olvidar. Éstas eran personas que me llevaban a la cama, pero eran fáciles de dejar atrás si era necesario. Era el único grupo que valía la pena. Eran los seguros. David caía en esta categoría.

Luego estaban los que eran cualquier cosa menos seguros. Esos no eran follar y olvidar; ellos eran _¡Oh, joder!_ Esas personas me atraían tan intensamente que me veía consumida por ellas, absolutamente concentrada en todo lo que hacían, decían y eran. Huía de esas clases de personas, lejos y rápido.

Dos segundos después de trabar miradas con esta mujer, sabía que debería estar huyendo.

Ella me parecía familiar debe de haber estado en el club antes. Pero si lo había estado, no podía imaginar que la hubiera olvidado. Ella era la mujer más impresionante sobre el planeta: pómulos cincelados y mandíbula fuerte debajo de un cabello rubio y los ojos avellanas más intensos que había visto nunca. Por lo que podía ver, su caro traje de tres piezas de color azul marino era de un gusto excelente. Y su olor una fragancia distinta de un jabón y una lindura puramente femenina, casi me tenía olisqueando el aire frente a ella como un perro en celo.

Pero no era sólo su belleza incomparable y su increíble demostración de sexo femenino lo que tenía quemando entre mis piernas y en busca de la salida más cercana. Era cómo me miraba, de una forma que nadie me había mirado nunca, una posesividad hambrienta presente en su mirada como si no sólo estuviera desvistiéndome en su mente, sino que me hubiera reclamado para estar satisfecha por nadie más excepto ella.

La deseé instantáneamente, un hormigueo de obsesión tomó raíces en mi barriga un familiar y viejo sentimiento. Pero que la deseara no importaba. La expresión en su cara decía que me tendría lo quisiera yo o no, eso era tan inevitable como si ya hubiera pasado.

Eso me asustó como la mierda. El vello de mi piel se me erizó mientras observaba a mi miedo.

O quizá se erizó con delicia.

_Oh, mierda. _

**- Whisky escocés de malta. Solo, por favor. **

Casi me había olvidado que se suponía que tenía que servirle. Y la idea de servirla parecía tan sexy que, cuando me recordó mi trabajo, casi me tropiezo conmigo misma para conseguirle su bebida.

**- Tengo un Macallan de doce años. **

**- Bien** - dijo ella, pero la entrega de su voz baja y profunda tenía a mi pulso palpitando.

Cuando le di su whisky, sus dedos rozaron los míos y me estremecí. Visiblemente. Sus cejas se levantaron muy ligeramente por mi reacción, como si estuviera complacida.

Retiré mi mano rápidamente, metiéndola contra el corpiño de mi vestido de tubo como si la tela pudiera borrar la calidez que ya había viajado desde donde ella me había tocado hasta el necesitado centro entre mis piernas.

Nunca rozaba dedos con los clientes… ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Porque no podía tocarla. Estaba tan traída por ella, tan ansiosa por algo que no podía nombrar, que tomaría cualquier contacto que pudiera conseguir.

_Esto otra vez no. Ahora no. _

_Nunca. _

Me alejé de ella. Lejos y rápido. Bueno, lo más lejos que podía llegar, enroscándome en la esquina opuesta de la barra. David podía servirle a la chica si quería algo más. Necesitaba no estar cerca de ella.

Y luego, como a propósito de la mala suerte en que mi vida había ido, volvió Sasha.

**- David, ese grupo de las Cinco Burbujas está molestando a la camarera otra vez. **

**- Estoy en ello **- se giró hacia mí - **¿Puedes manejarlo por un minuto? **

**- Está claro que sí **- no estaba tan claro. No con la Sra. _"Atraer-A-Rach-Cualquiera-Sea-El-Costo-Para-Su-Cordura" _sentada al final de la barra.

Pero mi declaración era convincente. David se deslizó fuera del mostrador, dejándome sola con la mujer con traje. Incluso Habitual y sus amigos se habían unido a un grupo de chicas risueñas en una mesa cercana. Le eché un vistazo a la pista de baile, esperando que pudiera atraer a clientes al mirar al mar de caras. Necesitaba órdenes de bebidas. De otra forma, la mujer con traje podría pensar que estaba evitándola al esconderme en mi esquina, lo que, por supuesto, estaba haciendo. Pero, honestamente, la distancia entre nosotras no hizo nada para atenuar la apretada bola de deseo rodando en mi estómago. Era inútil evitarla.

Suspiré y limpié el mostrador frente a mí, aunque no parecía necesitarlo, sólo para mantenerme ocupada. Cuando me atreví a mirar a la buenorra que había invadido mi espacio, noté que su whisky estaba casi vacío.

También noté que sus ojos languidecían por mí. Su mirada penetrante se sentía más que una típica mirada fija de un cliente tratando de atraer a la camarera, pero sabiendo que tenía una tendencia a exagerar el significado de las acciones de las otras personas, deseché la idea. Conjurando mi coraje, me forcé a mí misma a ver si estaba bien.

¿A quién estoy engañando? Nada forzoso era necesario. Me deslicé hacia ella como si estuviera tirando de mí con una cuerda invisible.

**- ¿Otro? **

**- No, estoy bien** - me tendió uno de cien. Por supuesto. Había estado esperando que me diera su tarjeta de crédito para que pudiera averiguar su nombre.

No, no, yo no estaba esperando eso. No me importaba su nombre. Ni noté que en su mano derecha estaba ausente cualquier anillo. Ni que estaba todavía observando cada movimiento mío mientras tomaba el dinero que me había dado y registré su orden en la caja registradora.

**- ¿Ocasión especial?** - Preguntó ella.

Fruncí el ceño, luego recordé que ella había visto nuestro brindis.

**- Uh, sí. Mi graduación. Iré mañana a buscar mi MAE. **

Su rostro se iluminó con honesta admiración.

**- Felicidades. Por todo tu éxito** - ella levantó su bebida hacia mí y bajó un trago final.

**- Gracias** - estaba paralizada por su boca, su lengua saliendo para quitar la última gota de líquido de sus labios. _Yum._

Cuando bajó su vaso, estiré la mano para darle su cambio, preparándome para la excitación del contacto que pasaría inevitablemente cuando lo tomase.

Pero el contacto nunca llegó.

**- Guárdalo. **

**- No puedo** - ella me había dado cien. Por un vaso de whisky. No podía aceptar eso.

**- Puedes y lo harás** - su tono imponente debió haberme irritado, pero, en lugar de eso, consiguió que los jugos fluyeran **- Considéralo un regalo de graduación. **

**- De acuerdo** - su comportamiento me dejó sin ganas de discutir **- Gracias** - me giré para poner el dinero dentro de mi jara de propinas sobre la parte de atrás del mostrador, molesta conmigo misma por el efecto que tenía esta extraña en mí.

**- ¿Esto también es una fiesta de despedida?** - Gritó su voz desde detrás de mí, atrayéndome otra vez para estar frente a ella - **No puedo imaginar que uses tu MAE para seguir atendiendo la barra. **

Por supuesto que eso es lo que asumiría la mujer de traje. Probablemente, ella era algún tipo de negocios que compartía la opinión de mi hermano: hay trabajos que valen la pena tener y trabajos para otras personas. Atender la barra era de los últimos.

Pero me encantaba atender la barra. Es más, me encantaba el club. Sólo había empezado mi trabajo de graduación porque necesitaba más que hacer. Algo para mantenerme ocupada era lo que Brian había dicho cuando se ofreció a pagar mis gastos más allá de mi beca y mi ayuda financiera cubierta.

Fue una decisión buena, la decisión correcta porque esencialmente detuvo mi vida de salirse fuera de control. Por los últimos tres años, había lanzado mi vida dentro de la escuela y el club nocturno. El problema era que la graduación sacaba la mayoría de mi preocupación. Y ahora me embarraba la cancha con préstamos para estudiantes, tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a fin de mes sin tener que irme del The Sky Launch.

Pero yo tenía un plan. Quería un ascenso. Había estado ayudando con las tareas de supervisión durante el último año, pero había sido incapaz de conseguir un título oficial porque los jefes tenían que trabajar a tiempo completo. Ahora que el colegio había terminado, estaba disponible durante más horas. David me había estado entrenando para la posición. La única pega de mi trayectoria podría ser un nuevo dueño. Pero no iba a preocuparme por eso. Todavía.

Aunque explicar mi meta a extraños nunca era fácil. ¿Qué tan sabio era usar un MAE de Stern para una carrera en la dirección de un club nocturno? Probablemente no era sabio en absoluto. Así que tragué antes de responderle a la mujer con traje.

**- En realidad, me gustaría ascender aquí. Me encanta la escena del club nocturno. **

Para mi sorpresa, ella asintió, sus ojos brillaban cuando se sentó hacia delante y entró en la brillante luz blanca de la barra.

- **Esto te anima. **

**- Exactamente** - no podía retirar mi sonrisa - **¿Cómo lo había sabido? **

**- Se nota. **

Caliente, rica y en mi onda. Ella era precisamente el tipo de mujer por la que podría obsesionarme, y no de una forma sana.

**- ¡Rach!** - El grito del Habitual de antes me hizo recular de esos intensos ojos avellanas de la extraña - **Me voy de aquí. Quería volver a felicitarte y decirte buena suerte. Y, hey, aquí está mi número. Llámame alguna vez. Puedo ayudarte a ocupar tu semana libre. **

**- Gracias, uh -** leí el nombre que había escrito en la servilleta que me había dado, _Matt_. Esperé a que se alejase antes de lanzarla a la basura debajo del mostrador, observando a la mujer de traje mientras lo hacía.

**- ¿Haces eso con todos los números que recibes? **

Me detuve. No era como si no me hubiera acostado con clientes antes, pero nunca con los habituales. Ésa era una regla. No quería volver a verlos. Demasiada tentación para volverme loca por ellos.

Pero no tenía interés en tener esa conversación con la mujer de traje. Y con sus ojos constantemente en mí, finalmente creí que mi atracción por ella no era sólo por mi parte. No cuando ella me había dado una propina tan generosa.

**- ¿Estás tratando de averiguar si tiraré tu número? **

Ella se rió.

**- Quizás. **

Su reacción me hizo sonreír e hizo que la humedad entre mis muslos se espesase. Era divertido coquetear con ella. Qué mal que tuviera que acabarlo. Puse mis manos sobe el mostrador y me incliné hacia ella para que pudiera oírme sobre la música, intentando no deleitarme con la mirada abrasadora que le dio a mi pecho cuando lo hice.

**- No tiraría el tuyo. No lo tomaría en absoluto. **

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero la risa de antes todavía bailaba en ellos.

**- ¿No soy de tu tipo? **

**- No necesariamente** - fingir que no estaba atraída por ella. Tenía que ser consciente de mi reacción hacia ella.

**- ¿Por qué entonces? **

**- Porque estás buscando algo temporal. Algo divertido con lo que jugar** - me incliné incluso más cerca para mostrar mi frase golpeadora: el que desalentaría incluso a la persona más cachonda - **Y me encariño** - retrocedí y me enderecé para que pudiera enterarme de su reacción **- Bueno, ¿eso no te asusta como la mierda? **

Yo había esperado ver el pánico destellar a través de su rostro. En lugar de eso, vi un brillo de diversión.

- **Tú, Rachel Berry, haces cualquier cosa menos asustarme -** pero, a pesar de sus palabras, ella se puso de pie, abotonándose su abrigo mientras lo hacía **- Felicidades otra vez. Verdaderamente, un logro. **

La observé demasiado tiempo mientras se alejaba, más hecha polvo por su despedida abrupta de lo que quería admitir.

Me tomó unos buenos cinco minutos después de que se fuera para darme cuenta de que nunca le había dado mi nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez yo! jajaja Besos hermoso Patito :*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me alegra que ya les este gustando la historia, o por lo menos haya llamado su atención.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

**- ¿Ya has conocido a la dueña? **

Levanté la mirada de mi portapapeles hacia el trasero de Santana mientras ella estudiaba el contenido del pequeño refrigerador detrás de la barra, su cabello en cascada bailaba con sus movimientos. Mi ceño se frunció. No me había olvidado del nuevo dueño, que resulto ser 'Dueña', había intentado no pensar en eso, sabiendo que me obsesionaría.

La irritación por habérmela recordado ahora llenó mi respuesta.

**- ¿Cuándo podría haberla conocido?** - No había estado en el club nocturno desde mi graduación, hace más de una semana.

Santana cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se encogió de hombros.

**- No lo sé. Pudiste haber caído de visita o algo. **

Ella me conocía demasiado bien. No había podido evitar que varias veces la semana pasada deambulase por aquí. Había sido una batalla, pero me había mantenido alejada.

-** Nop. En realidad, pasé la mayoría de mi semana en un spa cerca de ****Poughkeepsie.**

- **Bueno, ¡qué emoción! -** Santana levantó una ceja adornada - **¿Ganaste la lotería cuando no estaba mirando? **

**- Difícilmente. Era un regalo de Brian** - Él no se había molestado con una tarjeta, sólo un sobre que contenía el billete del tren y un vale regalo para mí para mi portero la mañana de mi graduación. Quizá había sido la idea de su esposa.

**- Qué… amable** - Santana detestaba a Brian y nunca se molestó en esconderlo. Una de las pocas personas que conozco en mi vida que sabía mi historia, ella era fieramente leal y siempre estaba de mi lado. Mi hermano, no tanto. Eso automáticamente en desacuerdo.

**- No suenes tan mierdosa. Sí que fue agradable. Hice un montón de mierda que nunca había hecho antes** - montar a caballo, escalar montañas. Montones de tratamientos de spa **- ¡toca mi piel! - **Estiré mi mano para que ella la tocara **- Mis manos nunca han estado así de suaves. **

**- No estás bromeando. Suave como un bebé. **

**- Fue bueno para mí. De verdad. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Relajarme, pero mantenerme ocupada. **

**- Guau. Un punto para Brian. Quizá está madurando finalmente** - Su voz se aligeró **- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu tiempo fuera del spa? **

Miserable. Los cinco días de spa habían sido perfectos, pero después de que el viaje había terminado, tuve que volver a mi vida real, lo que significó un apartamento vacío y una mente que se negó a dejar de trabajar.

**- Me alegro de estar de vuelta, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Y puede que tenga cuatro o cinco archivos de nuevas ideas para el club. **

Ella se rió.

**- Hey, al menos ésa es una obsesión sana. **

Le sonreí avergonzadamente.

**- Un poco saludable** - Me estiré en busca del Sky y Vodka que mi artículo decía que debería estar en el estante y marqué su presencia en mi papel cuando lo encontré. Había beneficios en una mente activa. Yo siempre tenía inventarios perfectos y presentaciones sin defectos. Iba relacionado con la gente que obsesionarse tenía sus desventajas.

Me apoyé contra la parte de atrás del mostrador y revisé mi reloj. Quince minutos antes de abrir. Eso significaba quince minutos más antes de que las luces disminuyeran y entrasen el modo club. El club con todas las luces encendidas me hacía sentir vulnerable y desnuda y fuera de lugar. Incluso la personalidad chismosa y descarada de Santana estaba enmudecida, como si alguien hubiera bajado su volumen. Nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación en modo club.

Mis ojos viajaron a través del bar, quedándose en el lugar en el que la mujer de traje se había sentado la última vez que había trabajado. No era la primera vez que había pensado en ella desde esa noche. Ella había sabido mi nombre. ¿Lo había escuchado a escondidas? No mi apellido. Debió de habérselo preguntado a alguien, aunque no la había visto hablando con nadie más. Pero quizá antes de que hubiera tomado su orden… no le había estado prestando atención. Quizá alguien más se lo había dicho entonces.

**- ¿En qué estás pensando?** - Santana cortó mis pensamientos, imitando mi figura contra el mostrador.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella se volvería loca si le contase que una tipa cualquiera conocía mi nombre, asumiría que mi seguridad estaba en riesgo. Yo, por otra parte, tenía distinta empatía por las personas que estaban en necesidad de conseguir más información de la que deberían. Y no quería un sermón sobre aspirantes a acosadores. Yo sabía todo sobre el acoso.

Pero podía decirle otras cosas sobre la misteriosa extraña.

**- La última vez que trabajé, esta tipa…** - me detuve, recordando lo magnéticamente atractiva que la mujer de traje había sido **- Esta tipa increíblemente caliente, en realidad, me dio cien dólares por tres dedos de Macallan. Me dijo que me quedase con el cambio. **

**- ¿Y esperaba que terminaras en su cama después de tu turno? **

**- No. Pensé que era eso lo que quería, pero…** - ¿qué había querido ella? ¿Había parecido tan centrada en mí, o me había imaginado eso, columpiada por mi propio deseo por ella? **- No lo sé. Se fue sin intentar nada -** Yo había intentado asustarla para que se fuera, pero eso no me había parecido la razón de que se fuera **- Fue… raro. **

**- ¿Material de masturbación a medianoche? **

**- Nunca lo diré. **

**- Tu rostro lo dice todo. **

En la pasada semana, ella había entrado en mis pensamientos, vistiendo decididamente menos de lo que había vestido cuando la había visto en el bar. Y las blancas fantasías sexuales eran lo suficientemente inocentes para la mayoría de la gente, pensar demasiado en alguien nunca era bueno para mí y Santana lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba su sermón. Mientras que no la volviera a ver —y las probabilidades eran mínimas— yo estaría bien.

Me moví para enderezar cosas en el mostrador que no necesitaban ser enderezadas y cambié de tema.

- **Y la nueva dueña… ¿la has conocido? ¿Cómo es? **

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- **Ella está bien. Más joven de lo que imaginarías. Como, veintisiete o veintiocho años. Jodidamente rica. Aunque está loca con la limpieza. La hemos estado llamando la Nazi del Bar. Inspecciona todo, limpiando con su dedo sobre los mostradores para asegurarse de que están limpios, como si tuviera un TOC o algo. Oh, y hablando de material de masturbación, está psicóticamente caliente. **

Santana pensaba que cualquiera con una billetera gorda que todavía tenía pelo, era caliente, así que su declaración no decía mucho. Pero su comentario de la Nazi del Bar me hizo sonreír. Los empleados habían sido descuidados con los estándares de limpieza desde hace algún tiempo y podrían hacerlo con un poco de amor rudo. Al menos, eso es lo que yo diría si fuera la gerente. Eso me dio esperanza de que la nueva dueña y yo pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

Me pregunté sobre la mujer que finalmente había soltado los verdes por el precio irracional del club. No era que The Sky Launch no pudiera valerlo, pero necesitaba algunos arreglos serios para sobresalir del mar de clubs de la Ciudad de Nueva York. ¿La nueva dueña vería el potencial del lugar? ¿Qué ganas le pondría? ¿Dejaría el negocio bajo el control de David?

**- La conocerás esta noche** - Santana hizo sonar su labio inferior - **Supongo que es una grande en el mundo de los negocios. Probablemente has oído hablar de ella… Queen Febrey o algo así. **

Mi mandíbula cayó.

- **¿Te refieres a Quinn Fabray? **- Esperé mientras ella asentía - **Santana, Quinn Fabray no sólo es la mujer de negocios más exitosa debajo de los treinta años en Estados Unidos. Ella es como una Diosa en ese mundo. Todos saben quién es Quinn Fabray -** Quinn había nacido en la riqueza con los Rockefeller de hoy en día como padres. La hija mayor, ella había expandido la riqueza de los Fabray diez veces más. Como estudiante de negocios, había estado intrigada con un número de sus asuntos.

**- Sabes que no estoy al tanto de toda esa mierda "Quién es Quién" **- Santana se enderezó en toda su altura más los tacones de siete centímetros **- Aunque no me sorprendería si está en la lista de los Top Ten de todas las **_**Más-Calientes-Barra-Más-Sexies-Barra-Más-Hermosas del mundo. **_

Me mordí el labio intentando sacar de la nada una imagen de ella en mi cabeza. Probablemente había visto una foto de ella en algún sitio, pero no podía recodar cómo lucía, aunque la vida me fuera en ello. En general, no prestaba atención a esas cosas. Pero algo tiró de las puntas de mi cerebro, algo que no podía atrapar lo suficiente. Una conexión que mi mente estaba fallando en hacer.

- **De todas formas** - dijo Santana, volviéndose a apoyar en el mostrador **- creo que está por aquí. La vi entrar en las oficinas anteriormente cuando estabas agarrando las servilletas del almacén. **

Asentí, sin estar segura de si estaba emocionada por conocer a Quinn Fabray o no. Parte de mí quería ponerse en plan chica fan por una o dos de sus decisiones empresariales más famosas. E intercambiar ideas con ella sería emocionante.

O aterrorizante. ¿Qué si no tenía nada que sugerir que no hubiera pensado ya? Quinn Fabray no necesitaba mis pésimas ideas para ayudarle a hacer prosperar el club.

A menos que no estuviera planeando involucrarse en el negocio.

Pero, ¿por qué compraría el club si no tenía intenciones de involucrarse? En ese caso…

Mierda. Antes de que las visiones de futuro que yo deseaba, hicieran _¡puf!_ en mi imaginación hiperactiva, necesitaba conocer a Fabray y tantearla, estuviera yo intimidada o no.

Respiré varias veces para calmarme, luego volví mi concentración en hacer el inventario del bar. Concentrándome en mi tarea, pulsé ausentemente al compás de la música tecno que estaba en el sistema de sonido y dejé ir todas mis preocupaciones.

La música no estaba en el volumen normal de trabajo —podíamos hablar con comodidad sin levantar nuestras voces— pero estaba lo suficientemente alta para que no oyera la puerta de la oficina abrirse a la izquierda de la barra. Por eso no noté a Quinn al principio. Mi espalda estaba hacia ella y mi mirada fija sobre mí mientras estiraba el brazo en busca del Tequila Gold en el estante más alto de la barra. Incluso después de que hubiera retirado la botella y girado, mis ojos primero encontraron los de David. Él me echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza y sonreí, complacida de que mi corsé muy ajustado no haya pasado desapercibido. Él era la razón por la que había vestido esa maldita cosa. Apenas podía respirar bajo su agarre. Pero por la mirada abrasadora que me dio, lo valía, calentándome a fuego lento en el departamento de la lujuria.

Luego encontré los ojos de Quinn y dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Primero, mi excitación fue a completo hervor. Segundo, mi cerebro finalmente conectó lo que había perdido antes. Quinn Fabray era la mujer de traje.

Sin hacerlo a propósito, le eché un vistazo a su cuerpo. Toda la vista de ella era incluso más caliente, especialmente con una luz mejor. Otra vez vestía un traje, uno de dos piezas esta vez, un gris claro que yo casi tenía que llamar plateado. Se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo de una forma tan sexual que parecía obsceno mirarla.

Cuando mis ojos llegaron a su cara —su fuerte mandíbula, suplicando por ser chupada, besada y mordisqueada— encontré que ella también me estaba echando el ojo. El saber esto hizo que mi ya sonrojada cara se sonrojara más. Aunque su mirada no era tan intensa como había sido cuando primero la conocí, su tirón era igual de fuerte, y supe —_supe_ absoluta e irrevocablemente— que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

David habló primero, sus palabras viniendo hacia mí a través de su mirada, apenas registrándose.

**- Ella es Rach** - sospeché que sus ojos no habían abandonado mi pecho - **Um, Rachel Berry, quiero decir -** normalmente estaría eufórica por haberlo descolocado y porque sus pantalones estaban visiblemente tirantes, pero estaba zarandeada por la nueva dueña. Para ser más precisa, por lo locamente que ella me afectaba.

**- Quinn Fabray** - el bajo y suave susurro de Quinn tuvo mis muslos apretándose, mis bragas encharcándose con humedad. Y si pensé que ella me había reclamado con sus ojos la noche en que nos conocimos, el arrebato que corrió a través de mí cuando estrechó mi mano, profundizó su posesión. Casi como unas esposas invisibles estirándose para unirme a ella de forma permanente **- Es bueno conocerla apropiadamente, Srta. Berry. **

**- Rachel** - corregí, sorprendida por el bajo anhelo en mi voz **- O Rach.**

Dejó caer mi mano, pero su tacto permaneció en mi piel, en mis venas.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar. Así es como había conocido mi nombre. Ella, probablemente, había venido esa noche para revisar a sus futuros empleados. Pero eso no explicaba la posesividad. Quizá era de la clase de persona que pensaba que las mujeres eran objetos. Quizá llevaba la definición de dueña a otro nivel. El pensamiento hizo que mi piel se llenase de piel de gallina.

Y debajo de eso, el pánico trepó en mis entrañas.

No podía estar tan loquita por mi jefa, por la mandamás, la mujer que determinaría mi destino en el club. Perder la cabeza por ella terminaría con serias consecuencias.

Puse una mano sobre mi barriga, animándome a respirar profundamente por el diafragma para calmar mi creciente ansiedad.

Quinn ladeó su cabeza y me estudió.

**- He oído muchas cosas de ti. Y he visto tu trabajo** - se detuvo, moviendo su mirada de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo una vez más, chamuscando mi piel mientras lo hacía **- pero nada de lo que oí o vi me preparó para encontrarte vistiendo ese conjunto.**

El color se drenó de mi cara. No estaba segura de a dónde estaba yendo con su declaración, pero por su tono, me sentí reprendida.

**- ¿Perdone? **

**- Yo pensaría que una graduada de Stern buscando una carrera en dirección estaría vestida más apropiadamente. **

Tan rápido como empalidecí anteriormente, ahora me sonrojé, iracunda y avergonzada a partes iguales.

Claro, mi top era revelador, pero a ella no pareció importarle cuando me comió con los ojos sólo unos momentos antes.

O quizá su comida con los ojos había sido meramente un pensamiento deseoso.

Mierda. Lo había imaginado todo, ¿verdad? Todo eso de saber que ella me deseaba… Dios, ¿cómo la había leído tan completamente mal?

Incluso en mi error, no podía soportar su crítica sin responder. Si Quinn tenía otros clubs o no, yo no tenía idea, pero ella estaba ciertamente equivocada sobre lo aceptable que era el atuendo. Un regalo a los ojos era esperado en un club. Las chicas calientes hacen entrar a los clientes.

**- Lo que estoy vistiendo es bastante apropiado para un empleado del club. **

**- No para alguien trabajando para ser director. **

**- Sí, incluso para directores. El sexo vende, Sra. Fabray. **

**- No en un club de élite. No en la clase de club que tengo la intención de manejar** - su tono autoritario resonó en mi cabeza, pero luego bajó su volumen y las palabras resonaron en mis huesos - **Debes saber que las mujeres lo pasan mal en el mundo de los negocios. Tienes que trabajar para ser tomada en serio, Rachel. Viste sexy, no como una ramera. **

Apreté los dientes. Normalmente, soy del tipo que discute bien pasado el punto de ganar o perder —había tenido varios debates intensos en más de una de mis clases— pero ahora me encontraba aturullada y en blanco. Quinn tenía razón. Tenía ideas para el club —ideas que requería que la gente confiase en mi destreza en los negocios— Había aprendido en Stern lo que requería para impresionar a la gente y, para mi crédito, había dudado cuando me había comprado el corsé, preguntándome si el medio abierto que rebelaba mi vientre desde mi canalillo hasta mi ombligo era demasiado revelador. Sus palabras validaban ese miedo.

Peor, me di cuenta de que había pensado que era deseo, era algo claramente muy diferente. No estaba reclamándome, me estaba juzgando.

Mi estómago se cayó. No había oportunidad de promoción. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Vestirme para un tipo en vez de para mi carrera? _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

Miré a David y descubrí que él estaba igual de petrificado por la operación.

**- Um, sí, Rach** - dijo él, intentando recuperarse **- ¿Eso es nuevo? **

No me importaba lo que David dijera. El brillo en sus ojos me dijo que apreciaba mi atuendo. Pero estaba con su nueva jefa. Tenía que mantenerse profesional.

Y, en verdad, me importaba más la opinión de Quinn en ese momento que la de David. David era una atracción categoría uno, después de todo. El tipo de chico al que no me dedicaría emocionalmente. Quinn, por otra parte, era…

No, no pensaría en ella de esa manera.

Me pasé la lengua por mis labios secos.

**- Es nuevo** - esperé que no sonase tan avergonzada como me sentía **- Me disculpo. Juzgué mal -** también odiaba un poco a Quinn Fabray. Incluso cuando tenía razón. Era una imbécil con ojos vagabundos, justo como todas las personas de traje que había conocido.

**- Tengo ese suéter de encaje en mi taquilla **- ofreció Santana **- Debería quedarte. **

**- Gracias. Lo tomaré. **

Santana susurró en mi oreja cuando pasó junto a mí hacia la sala de descanso de personal.

**- Aunque, si me preguntas, ¡luces malditamente bien! **

**- Ahora que nos ocupamos de eso… **- Quinn giró su atención hacia David **- He cambiado de opinión sobre volver este fin de semana **- David se relajó visiblemente. Pero el siguiente comentario de Quinn lo tensó otra vez - **Volveré mañana. No puedo estar aquí hasta las nueve. ¿Puedes dejar tiempo para ****mí entonces? **

Jugueteé con los servilleteros, incluso cuando ya los había puesto en el inventario, sin estar segura de si se suponía que sería parte de la conversación o si debería volver a mis tareas.

**- Por supuesto** - dijo David, incluso cuando a las nueve era cuando el club abría y no era realmente una hora conveniente para tener una reunión.

**- Bien** - Quinn se giró hacia mí y me congelé en medio de la mezcla de Servilletas - **Tú también estarás allí, Rachel. **

Todavía confundida por mi error desastroso, no estaba ilusionada por aceptar la invitación —la orden, mejor dicho— Pero tendría que superar mi mal comienzo si esperaba continuar trabajando con ella. Ni siquiera segura de si esperaba una respuesta, le di una de todas formas.

**- Sí, señora. **

Quinn entrecerró sus ojos, así que no podía estar segura, pero parecían haberse dilatado. Me escudriñó como si estuviera decidiendo algo despedirme, quizá, o darme otra oportunidad. Después de varios segundos dolorosos, simplemente asintió.

**- Mañana** - luego se giró para irse.

David y yo miramos en silencio mientras Quinn caminaba hacia las puertas del club. Al menos, observé, demasiado distraída por el rastro de un apretado trasero al final de la chaqueta de su traje para notar lo que

David estaba haciendo. Maldición, Quinn lucía justo tan bien desde detrás como de frente. Si iba a estar mucho en el club, yo iba a empezar a ponerle un revestimiento a mis bragas.

El minuto en que el hermoso trasero de Quinn desapareció de la zona de entrada, David dejó salir un suspiro, recordándome su presencia.

Lo miré fijamente, con los ojos como platos.

**- ¿Qué demonios? **

David se rió por lo bajo.

- **No tengo idea. Sólo he conocido a Fabray una vez antes de hoy y no hablamos mucho de nada aparte de explicarme nuestras operaciones actuales de negocios. Aunque es, ciertamente, rara. **

**- Bueno, ¿qué esperas, crecer con toda esa riqueza y la presión por tener éxito? - **¿Por qué carajo la estaba defendiendo? La mujer me hizo sentir ansiedad e intimidada y humillada. Y quizá un poquito excitada. Oh, y más cachonda que en toda mi vida. No iba si quiera a reconocer la fijación que sabía que tendría por ella si no me ponía bajo control.

Respiré profundamente, esperando liberar el raro nudo en mi estómago que pensar en Quinn había creado.

**- No sé lo que estoy diciendo. Supongo que sólo tendremos que esperar y ver. **

**- No te preocupes, Rach. **

Recordar que él era el único con el que estaba medio saliendo, encontré los ojos azules de David, luchando por recapturar la certeza de que él era perfecto para mí.

Malinterpretando mi ansiedad sobre mi trabajo, él continuó:

- **Fabray tiene demasiados perfiles de valor alto. No querrá pasar mucho tiempo en el club. Estoy seguro de que dejará que las cosas vayan bastante como están, quizá alguna sutileza menor. Y mientras que yo tenga algo que decir, tú tendrás un rol más significativo. **

David sonrió, más a mi pecho que a mi cara.

- **¿Quieres que me quede y ayude a cerrar esta noche? **

Su juguetón cambio de actitud daba la seguridad que yo necesitaba.

**- Estaba contando con eso. **

RQRQ

A las cuatro de la madrugada, el club cerró y David y yo trabajamos rápidamente y con eficiencia, separando las tareas de gerencia entre nosotros. Cuando todos los cajones habían sido contados y el dinero dejado en la caja fuerte, él despachó al resto de los empleados y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para terminar los informes. Me senté en el escritorio y balanceé mis pies mientras lo observaba trabajar.

David me miró y sonrió antes de volver a su monitor.

**- Gracias a Dios que estabas detrás de la barra antes. ¿Quién sabe qué más hubiera dicho Quinn sobre tu atuendo si hubiera visto esos pantalones? **

Bajé la mirada hacia el elegante pantalón negro que era tan apretado que se me marcaban los labios de la vagina. Me hacían sentir sexy y, por alguna razón, me hacían pensar en la oscura expresión de Quinn cuando primero había puesto sus ojos en mí. La expresión que me había convencido que había imaginado.

**- Genial. ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que tengo que tirar éstos también? **

**- Bueno, sólo no los uses mientras estás trabajando** - se puso de pie para que pudiera llegar a la impresora de la esquina de su escritorio **- Para que conste** - dijo cuando su brazo rozó mi cintura **- No apruebo este atuendo ni un poquito.**

Yo, por otro lado, quería quemar todo el conjunto. Sólo me había causado problemas toda la noche: los clientes habituales borrachos pensaban que podían tocarme y decirme cosas que de otra manera no dirían.

Pero me lo había puesto por David, para el momento en que estuviéramos solos. Ya está.

Puse un mohín falso.

**- Qué mal que tu opinión no es la que importe. **

David se inclinó más cerca.

**- ¿Mi opinión no importa? **

**- En realidad** - dije, agarrando su chaqueta por las solapas **- tu opinión importa muchísimo. **

Su voz bajó.

**- Entonces pienso que estás tan sexy como el infierno. **

Cubrió su boca con la mía, sumergiendo su lengua en lo profundo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y disparé mi propia lengua entre sus labios. La excitación que había sido encendida por la caliente mirada de Quinn Fabray horas antes, había permanecido justo a raya a lo largo de la noche. Ahora, había vuelto en toda su fuerza con el beso de David.

Moví mis manos por su torso y bajé a sus pantalones. Pero cuando empecé a soltar su cinturón, él se alejó.

Abrí mis ojos y me alarmé. Por un momento había esperado ver los ojos avellanas de Quinn devolviéndome la mirada en lugar del azul insípido de los de David. ¿Qué me pasa? Hombre, esa Quinn podía joder el embrujo de una chica.

David acarició mi hombro.

- **Tenemos que terminar esto, Rach. **

Parpadeé.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué? **

- **Mira, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Pero… **- parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Dejó caer su brazo de mi hombro **- Si dices en serio eso de conseguir una posición de dirección, ¿realmente crees que deberíamos estar jodiendo? ¿Qué parecería eso? Estoy seguro de que Fabray no lo aprobaría. **

No había pensado en eso exactamente así. En mis fantasías, David Lindt y Rachel Berry-Lindt llevaban The Sky Launch como una pareja, conduciendo al club hasta un nuevo éxito increíble. La fantasía nunca había incluido una parte donde el resto de los empleados y la dueña del club me acusarían de acostarme para escalar.

- **Lo mantendremos en secreto - **dije suavemente, sin querer dejar ir una parte vital de mi sueño. Sin querer perder mi red de seguridad.

- **No tiene que ser para siempre. Sino por ahora, especialmente cuando no estoy seguro de cuáles son los planes de Fabray para mí o para el club. Creo que necesitamos un descanso. **

**- Claro -** forcé una sonrisa. No quería que se diera cuenta de la extensión de mi decepción. Ni siquiera habíamos estado saliendo. Apenas estábamos coqueteando. ¿Por qué me sentía tan aplastada?

Pensé en lo que me había atraído de David en primer lugar. No era el chico más inteligente que conocía ni el más caliente. Ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien. Y no era como si no tuviera otras opciones. Era una chica atractiva trabajando en un club nocturno de élite… tenía miles de oportunidades de sexo en la ciudad. Oportunidades ñamñam. No todos tan ñamñam como Quinn Fabray, pero ñamñam de todas formas.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me bajo de un salto del escritorio de David. ¿Por qué mis pensamientos seguían yendo a Quinn? Incluso en medio de una medio-ruptura, estaba pensando en ella. Y Quinn era exactamente la clase de persona de la que no debería estar pensando. En absoluto. Nunca. No si quería mantener la pizca de control que había logrado conseguir en los pasados años.

**- ¿Estás bien, Rach?** - La voz de David me trajo de vuelta al incómodo presente.

Maldición. Había estado tan segura de una relación con David que nos había imaginado enviando tarjetas de Navidad juntos. De acuerdo, quizá me había fijado en él más de lo que quería admitir, pero no tan intensamente que iba a volverme loca por terminarlo. La gran putada de toda la situación era que ahora no tenía un chico seguro detrás del cual esconderme. Ahora estaba vulnerable para notar otras personas no tan seguras. Personas como Quinn.

Oh, Dios, ¿éste era el principio de un episodio obsesivo?

No, yo estaría bien. Tenía que concentrarme en mi promoción. Era más fuerte que esto.

**- Sí. Estoy bien. Si has terminado, voy a cambiarme. **

David asintió. Me apresuré a ir a la sala de descanso de los empleados al otro lado del hall. Saliendo de mi corsé y apretados pantalones, me puse mis shorts de gimnasia y un sujetador deportivo y metí el problemático atuendo en mi bolso de lona. Como no había una línea de metro directa desde Columbus Circle hasta mi departamento en Lexington y la 15º, usualmente corría hasta ella. A veces después de un turno largo, tomaba el autobús o un taxi, pero con todo el estrés de la noche, necesitaba ejercicio cardiovascular para direccionar mi concentración.

Quince minutos después, llegué al pavimento, tomando el aire fresco con el resto de los corredores tempraneros de la Ciudad de Nueva york. Me encantaba el sentimiento de unidad que eso me daba, incluso cuando la mayoría de los otros corredores estaban empezando el día, no terminándolo, como yo.

Rápidamente, entré en mi rutina, correr por el borde sur del Central Park, pero el ritmo estable de mi cuerpo no era suficiente como para ahogar los pensamientos de David y mi futuro en The Sky Launch. No era suficiente para ahogar mis pensamientos de la hermosa nueva dueña que había ordenado que me encontrase con ella más tarde esa noche. La preocupación volvió ¿Quinn estaba planeando despedirme? ¿O todavía tenía una oportunidad de promoción?

Una cosa era segura: me pensaría mucho más mi elección de guardarropa en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito lindo :*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

Esa noche tomé un taxi al club, lo cual había sido un error. El tráfico inusual me había hecho llegar a las nueve y tres minutos. Me apresuré hacia la oficina pero fui detenida por Santana cuando subía las escaleras.

**- David y la dueña caliente ya están allí** - dijo ella por encima de la música del club, jugando con un mechón de su cabello - **Quinn me dijo que te dijera que esperaras aquí. Ella te dejará saber cuándo te quiera allí. **

**- ¡Maldita sea! No es tan tarde, ¿cierto? **

**- No, ellos entraron allí hace diez minutos. No tienen idea de a qué hora llegaste. **

Me relajé, agradecida de que mi exclusión de la reunión no era porque había llegado tarde. Me subí a un taburete de la barra más cercana a la oficina y puse el bolso de mi computadora en el suelo junto a mis pies.

**- Espera, Rach** - dijo Santana viniendo alrededor de la barra **- Déjame verte. **

Me puse de pie de nuevo y me di la vuelta, mostrando mi vestido ajustado. Lo escogí porque el color del lazo blanco tenía un estilo de negocios en él, pero la falda negra ajustada decía club nocturno en vez de secretaría de oficina.

**- ¡Joder, chica, te ves bien!** - La confirmación de Santana me calmó más de lo que ella nunca podría saber. O tal vez lo sabía. Era una buena amiga.

**- Gracias. Lo necesitaba. Sobre todo después de la Sra. Desaprobadora anoche. **

**- Ahora es conocida como Colegio de Abogadas y Armario Nazi. **

Me reí y me subí de nuevo al taburete. El mismo en el que Quinn se había sentado la primera vez que la vi.

- **Oye, sabes, ella es la mujer de traje del que te hablé, la que me dio los cien. **

**- ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! **

**- No lo hago. Sabiendo el paquete que tiene entre sus piernas ¿Crees que ella quiera que le haga sexo oral para conseguir el ascenso? **

**- ¿Sería tan malo si lo pidiera? **

**- Sí. Lo sería completamente, maravillosamente, horrible **- Pero sobre todo era horrible que la idea no sonara tan mal.

Mientras trataba de vaciar mi mente de las imágenes de la mamada a Quinn, examiné el club. El lugar estaba tranquilo, incluso para un miércoles por la noche. Desde el bar, tenía la vista completa de las diez salas de burbujas que rodeaban el perímetro del nivel superior. Las salas de burbuja eran lo más destacado de Sky Launch. Cada sala, de forma redonda, contaba con una pared de cristal con vista a la pista de baile en el nivel inferior, y tenía acceso privado al igual que los asientos de palco en el estadio. Todas tenían una zona de asientos curveada alrededor de una mesa, y tenía lugar para ocho personas cómodamente. Las burbujas proporcionaban un área relativamente tranquila y discreta sin dejar de ser una parte muy importante del club. Cuando las luces estaban encendidas era porque estaban ocupadas, las paredes exteriores de las habitaciones brillaban de color rojo. Sólo dos estaban iluminadas. Una pena. Si el club tuviera la clase de notoriedad que podría tener, esas habitaciones se llenarían en los diez primeros minutos de estar abierto.

**- Dios, espero que esto mejore** - dijo Santana, cubriendo su torso sobre el mostrador a mi lado - **No puedo hacer un turno completo a este paso. ¡Es tan aburrido! **

**- También lo espero. **

Deberíamos haber estado colapsando con la multitud del verano a estas alturas. La falta de clientes me hizo sentir con más confianza en mis ideas para el club. Me inquieté, ansiosa por entrar a la oficina y compartirlas con mis jefes.

**- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?** - Preguntó Santana.

**- Trabajé en una presentación en PowerPoint toda la mañana. Colapsé a eso de las dos. **

Santana entrecerró los ojos.

**- Necesitas más sueño que ese, Rach. **

**- Nah. Cinco horas son suficientes. **

De hecho, me sentí muy bien. Reuniendo lo mejor de mis pensamientos para Sky Launch en la presentación, había sido muy terapéutico, alivié mis preocupaciones sobre mi futuro en el club. Quinn no podía despedirme después que viera todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que había puesto en el negocio, ¿podría? No si mis ideas eran buenas, y sabía que lo eran.

Saqué mi celular de la copa de mi sujetador donde lo mantenía, no tenía bolsillos en mi vestido ajustado, y miré la hora. Era casi las nueve y treinta. ¿Cuánto tiempo me mantendrían esperando?

Salieron minutos más tarde. Me puse de pie en el momento que los vi, alisé mi vestido y miré a Quinn, ávida por una señal de aprobación.

Pero la expresión que me encontré me robó el aliento, una expresión de total poder y de dominación. Incluso en la oscuridad del club, podía distinguir sus ojos mientras me examinaban detalladamente, la manera en que lo hacía cada vez que nos veíamos. Una vez más me sentí reclamada por un abrumador magnetismo, mi corazón se aceleraba sólo con verla. Mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y mis rodillas se doblaron, inclinándome hacia delante.

En sus brazos.

Me atrapó con una facilidad elegante que contradecía el cuerpo solido que me mantuvo estable. Mis manos apretaron la camisa de su traje, ¿cómo hicieron mis manos para meterse por debajo de su chaqueta? Y resistí el deseo de recorrer con ellos esos firmes brazos que sentía debajo de mi agarre.

Confundió mi movimiento, al parecer pensando que estaba buscando más estabilidad.

**- Rachel -** su voz fluyó sobre mí como sexo líquido **- Ya te tengo. **

_Te tengo._ Cielos, lo hacía.

**- Rach, ¿estás bien? **

David me miró por encima del hombro de Quinn. ¿Tenía que preguntar? ¿No podía ver que me estaba ahogando en la lujuria?

**- Sí -** me las arreglé -** Yo, um, nuevos zapatos. **

Quinn le echó un vistazo a mis sandalias de tiras de diamante de imitación embellecidas.

**- Son preciosas** - Su voz salió tan profunda que retumbó y mi vientre se anudó con el sonido.

**- Uh, gracias. **

Estaba sin aliento. Y avergonzada cuando me di cuenta que todavía estaba en los brazos de Quinn. Aflojé mi agarre y me empujé en una posición de pie.

**- Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar. **

Las manos de Quinn permanecieron en mí hasta que estuve estable.

**- Tenía que discutir varias cosas con él en privado. **

**- No hay problema. **

Todavía sentía el ardor de las manos de Quinn en mi piel desnuda. Para distraerme, me sumergí en las discusiones de negocios.

**- Tengo muchas ideas que me gustaría compartir sobre el club. Las puse en una presentación. Traje mi computadora portátil. **

Los labios de Quinn se curvaron con un toque de diversión.

- **Muy amable. Ponte de acuerdo con David. Estoy segura que está muy interesado. **

_Muy amable._ Como si hubiera hecho algo lindo. Algo que sólo los grandes harían. Cuan malditamente condescendiente.

Mi corazón se desplomó. Realmente no debería haber estado tan decepcionada. No era como si me hubieran pedido que preparara algo. Había sido mi propio hyper enfoque. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido invitada a la reunión. Sobre todo ahora que aparentemente había terminado y ni siquiera había estado en ella.

**- ¿Qué te parece mañana, Rach?** - Sugirió David - **Vas a abrir de todos modos. ¿Por qué no vienes más temprano? ¿A las seis y treinta te da tiempo suficiente para la presentación? **

**- Sí. Dejaré mi laptop aquí si no te importa. **

Me agaché para recoger mi bolso, pero Quinn lo alcanzó antes que yo.

Se la dio a David.

**- David, ¿puedes guardar esto en tu oficina? Tengo que comer algo. Rachel se me unirá. Reservé una de las burbujas. **

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba las habitaciones vacías.

- **Aunque parece que no era necesario una reservación. **

Me tensé ante la última demanda de Quinn. ¿Por qué David no se nos unía? ¿Quinn se propuso despedirme sobre salmón recubierto de pacanas? ¿Era eso de lo que habían discutido en privado?

O tal vez el interés de Quinn en mi era menos comercial y más de placer. Las miradas que me había dado sugerían que así era, y después de recibir la misma expresión en varias ocasiones, me di cuenta que no podía haberlo imaginado como seguí tratando de convencerme a mí misma que lo hacía.

Y ese pensamiento era más aterrador que ser despedida. Sobre todo cuando ya había sentido un tirón de fijación. Había estado tan estable durante los últimos tres años, no podía permitirme obsesionarme con mi jefa caliente. Eso era un desastre esperando a suceder. Definitivamente debería decir no a la habitación burbuja.

Excepto que no había renunciado a mi ascenso. Y porque había una ligera posibilidad de que Quinn quisiera hablarme sobre eso, tenía que decir sí a la cena, aunque mi consentimiento a duras penas parecía necesario ya que ella tenía su mano presionada contra la parte baja de mi espalda dirigiéndome a una de salas burbuja más privadas antes de que siquiera hubiera accedido. Mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su toque, y mi estómago se retorció en un nudo nervioso que no era exactamente desagradable.

Y era muy consciente de los ojos que nos seguían, los pocos que había en el club, seguro que muchos de ellos brillaban con envidia. ¿Sola en una sala burbuja con Quinn Fabray? Todas las mujeres en Manhattan deberían estar celosas. Cosas morbosas se sabía que pasaban en esas burbujas. Sonreí ante las posibilidades.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? La tipa me había invitado a cenar, no a su cama. Sólo porque estaba loca por ella, leyendo sexo en cada uno de sus movimientos, no significaba que era recíproco. Y la loca necesidad de detener esto de una vez por todas, incluso si ella correspondía.

Dentro de la habitación, encendí la luz indicando que estaba ocupada como de costumbre. Por lo general una anfitriona habría hecho eso cuando acomodara al cliente, pero ya que habíamos omitido la formalidad de la anfitriona me hice cargo yo misma. Y tenía que hacer algo con mi energía nerviosa. Continuando con el trabajo, agarré un menú de la pared y se lo entregué a Quinn que se quedó esperando en el borde de los asientos.

Tomó el menú y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

**- Después de ti. **

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que estuve en una burbuja fuera de servicio y la reversión de mi papel combinado con el aura de _"fóllame"_ que rodeaba a Quinn me desequilibró. Me deslicé en el cojín afelpado, agarrando la mesa para sostenerme.

Quinn se quedó de pie, observándome intensamente por varios segundos antes de quitarse la chaqueta gris y colgarla en el gancho detrás de ella. Maldita sea. Era incluso más caliente con su camisa gris a la medida. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, admirando sus muslos luchando contra la tela de su pantalón mientras se sentaba. Dios, era tan deliciosa.

Dios, estaba en problemas.

Tiró el menú laminado en la mesa sin mirarlo.

**- No necesito eso. ¿Tú? **

**- No, gracias, Sra. Fabray. **

Ya tenía memorizado el menú. Además, no había manera de que pudiera comer en su presencia.

**- Quinn** - corrigió.

**- No, gracias, Quinn. **

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando dije su nombre.

**- Ya comí. **

**- ¿Una bebida entonces? Aunque sé que trabajas a las once. **

Lamí mis labios, pensando más en la mujer sentada en frente de mí que en la sed, preguntándome lo que tenía reservado para mí.

**- Tal vez un té helado. **

**- Bien. **

Por costumbre, llegué a oprimir el botón en el centro de la mesa para llamar a la camarera, pero ella se me adelantó, nuestros dedos chocaron. Me moví para retirar mi mano, pero ella fue más rápida otra vez, tomándola en la suya. Inhalé bruscamente ante la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

**- No fue mi intención sobresaltarte. Estaba admirando tu suave piel. **

Pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos.

**- Oh. **

Pensé en decirle que había estado en un spa increíble, pero en realidad, ¿Le importaba? Y además, hablar era difícil con esa cosa que le estaba haciendo a mi piel, ardiendo tan a fondo con sus caricias.

Su celular sonó y dejó ir mi mano. La puse en mi regazo, necesitando el calor de mi cuerpo una vez que había perdido la calidez del suyo.

**- Disculpa** - dijo, sacando el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, silenciándolo sin mirar la pantalla.

**- Puedes contestar si lo necesitas. **

Podría usar unos minutos para organizar mis pensamientos. Porque, ¿qué diablos quiere conmigo? No sólo no saberlo me estaba matando, sino también entre más tiempo pasaba con Quinn, más fácil era para mí pensar en ella y en sus increíbles ojos avellanas. Y su cuerpo. Y su voz suave.

**- No puede haber nada lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir esta conversación. **

E incluso sus líneas más encantadoras.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero fui interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió. Sasha entró con una bandeja de comidas y bebidas. Observé como ponía un plato de róbalo y un vaso de Sancerre en frente de Quinn y un vaso de té helado en frente de mí. Quinn debió haberlo pre ordenado, pero, ¿cómo sabía que pediría un té helado?

Debió haberse imaginado mi pregunta.

**- Le pregunté a Santana qué tomabas generalmente. Si hubieras dicho que querías algo diferente, no luciría tan relajada en este momento. **

Eso le valió una sonrisa. Sea cual fuese su juego, estaba trabajando en él.

**- Hmm, relajada no es exactamente la palabra que usaría para ti. **

Caliente, ardiente, volcánica. Todas esas palabras eran mucho más apropiadas.

**- ¿Qué palabra usarías para mí entonces? **

Me sonrojé y retrasé la respuesta tomando un trago de mi té. Afortunadamente, Sasha habló en ese momento.

**- ¿Algo más, Sra. Fabray? **

Levanté mi ceja. ¿La invitaría también a llamarla Quinn?

**- Estamos bien. **

No, no primer nombre para Sasha. Sólo yo. Bien, ¿tuvo eso algo que ver con el líquido que hay entre mis muslos?

La puerta apenas se había cerrado detrás de Sasha cuando Quinn volvió a preguntar.

**- ¿Qué palabra usarías para mí, Rachel? **

La manera en que mi nombre sonó en su voz sensual me puso la piel de gallina.

**- Controlada dije, sin dudarlo. **

**- Interesante. **

Tomó un bocado de su róbalo y observé, hipnotizada por la manera en que su boca se curvó alrededor del tenedor.

- **Controlada no es exactamente una descripción de mí. Pero había pensado por la mirada en tu rostro que dirías algo más. **

Empecé a preguntarle lo que había esperado que dijera, pero no estaba segura de querer caminar a través de la puerta que abrió. No me presionó, pasando los siguientes minutos comiendo en silencio.

Dejándola comer, volteé mi cuerpo para mirar el club por debajo de mí. Incluso con mis ojos apartados, sentía la presencia de Quinn colgando sobre mí como un manto. Me pregunté sobre la mujer sentada en frente de mí. ¿Por qué había comprado The Sky Launch? ¿Qué quería de mí? Y la pregunta más intrigante, ¿Cómo me sentía acerca de esta mujer dominante que me dio órdenes, me regañó y me hizo querer subirme en su regazo y frotarme contra ella como una gatita? Sí, ella era guapa, pero, ¿me gusta? ¿O era simplemente otro rico culo pomposo del que estaba inexplicablemente atraída?

**- Sé porque accediste a cenar conmigo, Rachel. **

Me volteé para mirarla y me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome a dónde iba posiblemente. En primer lugar, no había acordado cenar con ella, si eso es lo que esto era. De alguna manera ella me había llevado allí. En segundo lugar, muchas de las razones por las que no había luchado contra ella serían vergonzosas si las expresaba. Eran numerosas: Averiguar sus planes para el club, conseguir un ascenso, poner celoso a David. Meterme en los pantalones de Quinn.

No, no meterme en sus pantalones. Eso no podría estar en mi lista de razones. Podría. No.

Quinn bebió un trago de su vino, luego limpió sus labios perfectamente formados con su servilleta.

**- Tengo que ser sincera contigo. No tengo la intención de ayudarte con tu deseo de administrar. **

Me moví nerviosamente, sin saber si debía relajarme o estar decepcionada. Por un lado, esa era probablemente la razón menos humillante que ella podía haber mencionado por la que estaba cenando con ella. Y por el otro lado, estaba mi ascenso.

**- Eso no significa que no serás promovida. **

¿Acaso Quinn tiene algún tipo de habilidad para leer mentes? Eso explicaría por qué tenía tanto éxito en el mundo de los negocios.

**- David dijo que eres muy capaz, y estoy segura de que conseguirás el puesto sin mi ayuda. Puede que sea dueña de The Sky Launch, pero no soy tu jefa. David es tu jefe y lo seguirá siendo a menos que el negocio no progrese bajo su mando.**

Bien, entonces. Podía vivir con eso. David casi me había asegurado un lugar en la administración. El plan volvió al buen camino. Y era probable que Quinn no estuviera planeando pasar mucho tiempo en el club. Podría haber suspirado audiblemente.

Quinn se recostó contra el sofá, dejando su brazo sobre la parte superior.

**- Pero no te invité aquí para hablar sobre el club. **

_Finalmente._ Tragué.

**- ¿Por qué me invitaste? **

Un toque de diversión cruzó el rostro de Quinn.

**- Tal vez me gustas. **

Me estremecí cuando un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal. Pero no confiaba en que simplemente estaba tratando de seducirme. Estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para hacer su juego, y ese nunca sería el estilo de Quinn. Había más.

Dios, esperaba que hubiera más. Sí estaba sólo tratando de seducirme, ¿Qué diablos iba a decir?

Bebí un sorbo de mi té helado, deseando que fuera algo más fuerte. Cuando bajé mi vaso dije:

**- Tal vez estoy viendo a alguien. **

**- No lo haces. Nadie dejaría que su mujer use el atuendo que usaste ayer. No en público, de cualquier manera. **

La mención del atuendo que había apodado problema y la idea de que nadie me dejaría usarlo me sacó de mis casillas.

**- Tal vez no me meto con personas controladoras. **

Su boca se torció ligeramente.

**- Muy bien, Rachel** - Arqueó una ceja - **¿Estás saliendo con alguien? **

Claro que no estaba viendo a nadie, maldita sea. Miré mi regazo, mi expresión diciéndole a Quinn todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué esta mujer me ponía tan nerviosa? Yo era una mujer muy segura, me expresaba muy bien en un día normal. Pero no a su alrededor.

Me senté derecha, intentando encontrar alguna apariencia de seguridad.

**- No es por eso que me invitaste, Quinn. Tienes intenciones ocultas. **

**- Intenciones ocultas. **

Quinn hizo un sonido que pensé debió haber sido su versión de una risa entre dientes.

**- Sí, Rachel, tengo una intención oculta. **

Y entonces, en vez de compartir su intención oculta, cambió de tema.

**- Presumo que disfrutaste tu tiempo en mi spa la semana pasada. **

Sorprendida por absolutamente todo lo que estaba diciendo, intenté seguir el giro del tema.

**- Oh, no me di cuenta que eras la dueña…espera…** - Y la luz se encendió **- ¿El regalo vino de ti? **

**- Sí. ¿Lo pasaste bien? **

**- No. De ninguna manera. **

Estoy bastante segura que mi mandíbula cayó. En realidad, físicamente, literalmente cayó.

**- ¿De ninguna manera? **

Al darme cuenta que mi comentario no había expresado lo que realmente quería expresar, intenté de nuevo.

**- Quiero decir, sí, lo pasé muy bien, fue un momento maravilloso, de hecho, pero de ninguna manera podrías haber hecho eso. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste haberlo hecho. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

Toda una gama de razones corría por mi cabeza, la número uno porque era espeluznante y psicótico. Pero había sido llamada por esas dos palabras muchas veces y no quería echárselas en cara a otra persona tan fácilmente. Así que escogí otra razón.

**- ¡Porque eso es demasiado! **

**- No para mí. **

**- Pero para mí lo es. **

¿Cómo no podía entenderlo? La inmensidad de eso se construía en mí como las burbujas de champán en una botella recién descorchada.

**- ¡Es enorme! ¡Y ni siquiera me conoces! Es completamente inapropiado, poco profesional, sin precedentes, e inapropiado. Y si hubiera sabido que venía de ti, nunca lo hubiera aceptado** - Esto no podría ser solamente para meterme en sus pantalones. Podría haber sido conquistada por mucho menos, era tan vergonzoso admitirlo.

Quinn tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de ser paciente.

**- No es inapropiado en absoluto. Fue un simple regalo. Piensa en ello como un saludo dorado. **

Mi voz era firme tratando de evitar gritar de frustración.

**- Pero no le das regalos como ese a una mujer que trabaja para ti a menos que estés dirigiendo un tipo de club diferente. **

**- Estás exagerando, Rachel. **

**- ¡No lo estoy! -** Finalmente su última declaración se registró **- ¿Y qué quieres decir con saludo dorado? ¿Quieres decir, como un bono por firmar?** - Varios de mis compañeros habían hablado sobre los bonos que les habían ofrecido cuando aceptaron sus cargos de seis cifras después de graduarse de la escuela. Carros y cosas como esas.

- **Sí, Rachel** - Sacudió su mano en el aire **- Esa es mi intención oculta. Me gustaría contratarte. **

No podía haberme sorprendido más si me hubiera pedido que me desnudara para ella. O tal vez eso era lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Para qué exactamente quería contratarme?

**- Ya trabajo para ti y estoy feliz donde estoy. **

Semántica. Pero entendí lo que estaba tratando de hacer, separándose de mí y de mi trabajo en The Sky Launch, así que asentí.

**- Eso no afectaría tu empleo en el club. **

Quitó su brazo del sofá y se inclinó hacia delante.

**- Tal vez contratarte no es el término correcto. Me gustaría pagarte para ayudarme con un problema. Creo que eres perfecta para el trabajo. **

Toda la conversación daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pero ella tenía mi atención.

**- Tú ganas -** Mi curiosidad se despertó - **¿Para qué es el trabajo? **

**- Necesito que rompas un compromiso. **

Tosí, preguntándome si la había escuchado correctamente, sabiendo que lo hice.

**- Um, ¿qué? ¿De quién? **

Quinn se echó hacia atrás, sus deslumbrantes ojos avellanas parpadearon ante las luces estrambóticas.

**- El mío. **

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito lindo xoxo :*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

Quinn golpeó un largo dedo sobre la mesa frente a ella.

**- Cierra la boca, Rachel. Aunque es bastante adorable verte atónita, también es una gran distracción. **

Cerré la boca. Un millón de preguntas circulaban por mi mente, demasiado rápido para tomar forma. Y en algún lugar detrás de todo eso, registré que me había llamado adorable. Necesitaba una bebida, algo más fuerte que té helado. Quinn deslizó su Sancerre hacia mí y yo lo tomé, agradecida.

El vino me devolvió la voz.

**- No sabía que estabas comprometida** - Me sonrojé entonces, recordando todas las cosas sucias que había habido sobre Quinn y cómo había creído **- de acuerdo -** esperado, que hubiera estado coqueteando conmigo. Tomé otro trago de vino.

Quinn miró por la ventana, tal vez esperando ocultar el tormento que destellaba en su rostro.

**- No lo estoy realmente -** Se volvió hacia mí, su expresión era ahora reservada y sin emociones, como de costumbre - **Ese es el problema. Ni Celia ni yo estamos interesadas en absoluto en el arreglo. **

Eso me relajó, por alguna razón. Pero ayudó poco a aclarar nada.

**- ¿Entonces por qué no sólo rompes con ella? **

Suspiró.

**- No es así de simple. **

Le di a Quinn mi mejor expresión de explícalo-sencillamente-para-mí.

Aparentemente, funcionó.

**- Sus padres han sido amigos míos desde hace décadas. Ellos tienen un plan específico para la vida de su hija y no aceptan su decisión de no casarse conmigo. Si ella rompe, la cortarán emocionalmente y financieramente. Eso no es algo que deseo para mi amiga. **

Su explicación me erizó. ¿Estábamos viviendo en el siglo veinte con matrimonios arreglados y mierda? Dios, la gente rica vivía vidas tan extrañas. Escogí mis palabras pensativamente, con cuidado de no mostrar el alcance de mi irritación.

**- No importa que los padres no deban estar controlando a su hija ya adulta, ellos no te controlan. ¿Lo hacen? **

Los ojos de Quinn ardieron.

**- No. Nadie me controla. **

Su enfática respuesta había encendido mi cuerpo. Ese comando y autoridad, era tan…caliente. Lamí mis labios, y entonces me alegré mientras ella se concentraba en la acción. No lo había imaginado. Ella estaba reaccionando a mí. Quizá no con tanta fuerza como yo reaccionaba a ella, pero la energía entre nosotras era real.

Crucé las piernas tratando de aliviar la necesidad entre ellas.

**- Me estoy perdiendo algo. **

Ella asintió.

**- Supongo que lo haces** - Recuperó el Sancerre enfrente de mí y lo remató de un trago rápido. Saber que habíamos compartido la copa envió otro cosquilleo a mis regiones inferiores.

**- Rachel, si hay alguien en el mundo que tiene poder sobre mí, es mi madre. Mi madre sabe que ****soy…incapaz…de amar. Le preocupa que vaya a…terminar sola. El matrimonio con la hija de su mejor amiga, por lo menos, asegura que eso no va a suceder -** Sus palabras fueron medidas y uniformes. Y como cada vez que hablaba, me hipnotizó con su voz.

**- Haría a mi madre muy feliz verme casar con Celia. Si se trata de Celia perdiendo toda su vida, entonces con gusto voy a entrar en un matrimonio sin amor. Sin embargo, odiaría robar su futuro de felicidad si ella pudiera encontrar a alguien más. **

Sacudí la cabeza, confundida, abrumada, deslumbrada.

**- ¿Dónde entro yo? **

Ella arqueó las cejas.

**- Ah, mira, si los padres de Celia creyeran que estoy enamorada de otra mujer… **

**- Ellos no querrían que se casara con una mujer que estaba enamorada de alguien más. **

**- Exactamente. Y mi madre estaría tan emocionada de que encontré a alguien con quien soy feliz, que dejaría de preocuparse por mi futuro. **

La idea de traicionar a alguien quién sólo quería que Quinn fuera feliz me molestaba. Pero estaba también muy atraída por la dulzura de esta mujer dura frente a mí preocupándose lo suficiente sobre su madre y su amiga para tomar medidas tan extremas.

También vi un enorme potencial para mí hacer del enemigo en el escenario.

**- Así que soy supuestamente la fulana de la que estás enamorada. **

Sus labios se curvaron en los bordes.

**- Nadie te confundiría como una fulana, Rachel. Incluso cuando te vistes como una.**

Ese maldito problema de la ropa de nuevo. Estaba ardiendo cuando llegué a casa.

La mención de esto me puso de repente fría y a la defensiva. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me recosté lejos de Quinn Fabray.

**- ¿Por qué no contratas a una fulana real para tu farsa? **

Ella sonrió.

- **Mi madre nunca creería que me he enamorado de una fulana. Tú, sin embargo, tienes determinadas cualidades, cualidades que hacen la historia muy creíble. **

No quería jugar este juego más. Mi respuesta era no. Pero no podía evitar preguntar:

**- ¿Qué tipo de cualidades? **

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y estaba atrapada en ellos.

**- Eres una belleza exquisita, Rachel, y también muy inteligente. **

**- Oh** - Dejé caer mis manos a mi regazo, aturdida. Era una buena cosa que el vino hubiera desaparecido.

Lo habría derramado, y todavía tenía un cambio para el trabajo.

Quinn rompió el intenso contacto visual.

**- Y eres morena. Los tres te hacen mi tipo por así decirlo. **

La ausencia de su intensa mirada era tanto escalofriante como liberadora. Podía pensar de nuevo, formar frases coherentes. Pero también la quería de vuelta con una fiereza que no podía explicar.

**- Percibo tu vacilación, Rachel, y lo entiendo. Tal vez sería un buen momento para discutir el pago -** Admiraba cómo podía pasar de momentos de magnitud a negocios directamente con tal facilidad. Yo, yo tenía un latigazo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntar lo que le pagan a alguien por fingir un romance antes de que ella continuara - **Tengo entendido que tienes una cantidad sustancial de préstamos estudiantiles. Me gustaría liberarte de esa deuda. **

Me eché a reír.

**- Eso es demasiado, Quinn -** Ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había necesitado conseguir a través de la escuela. Ni idea de la pesada carga que estaba sobre mí.

**- No para mí. **

**- Lo es para mí -** Me senté delante, desafiándola** - Son ochenta mil dólares. **

**- Ochenta y cuatro mil doscientos seis, para ser exactos. **

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Como hacía a menudo, ella respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

**- Soy la propietaria del banco en el que tienes tus préstamos. Los busqué hoy. Sería muy fácil para mí darlos de baja. Sin dinero real intercambiando de manos, si eso te hace sentir mejor. **

**- Eso es un pago muy generoso** - Demasiado generoso. E igual que me lanzaba a comprar un billete de lotería cada vez que el bote era particularmente alto, quería saltar sobre su oferta. Pero nada de lo que se pagaba así de bien terminaba bien.

**- Vale la pena para mí ver que este proyecto tiene éxito, Rachel. **

Mi respuesta era no. Ya había decidido. Tenía que ser no. Había demasiado riesgo en firmar un acuerdo, cualquier acuerdo con ella.

Pero no podía dejar de querer saber más de los detalles.

**- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que querrías que haga? **

**- Fingir que somos una pareja. Te invito a varias reuniones en las que mi madre nos vea juntas. Esperaría que puedas colgarte de mi brazo y comportándote como si estuviéramos locamente enamoradas. **

**- ¿Y eso es todo?** - No podía imaginar que sería tan difícil fingir estar enamorada de Quinn. Y ese era el problema con toda la maldita cosa. Fingir estar enamorada de alguien que ya me afectaba tan intensamente era un gran detonador para obsesionarse.

**-Eso es todo -** Sus hombros se habían se habían relajado visiblemente. Ella pensaba que la estaba tomando en serio, que estaba considerando su ridícula idea, y casi me pregunté si en realidad debería.

Tragué saliva. Por ochenta mil dólares tenía que haber algo más que ella esperaba.

Ya que no iba a deletrearlo, tanteé el tema yo misma.

**- Esta relación fingida, ¿en qué medida debo esperar representar? **

- **No evadas esto. Estás preguntando sobre sexo** - Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo** - Nunca pago por sexo, Rachel. Cuando te folle, será gratis. **

Allí estaba, la promesa que tanto anhelaba y temía. Su cruda declaración me hizo retorcerme en mi asiento. Nunca había estado tan excitada y tan confusa a la vez. _¡Estábamos en mi trabajo, por el amor de Cristo!_ Tenía que empezar mi turno en menos de media hora y todo lo que quería hacer era responder a sus comentarios groseros con comportamiento igualmente travieso.

De alguna manera obligué a mi boca a hablar.

**- Tal vez debería irme. **

**- ¿Quieres? -** Era una invitación para quedarme.

**- N…no estoy segura -** tartamudeé - **Sí. Creo que debería** - Pero no me moví. No podía.

Quinn se aprovechó de mi debilidad, presionándome para complacerla con razones.

**- ¿Porque estás incómoda con mi propuesta? ¿O porque te dije que voy a follarte? **

Su declaración no tuvo menos impacto la segunda vez.

**- Yo…sí. Eso. **

Inclinó la cabeza, contemplándome con ojos perplejo.

**- Pero estoy segura de que no es una sorpresa para ti, Rachel. Sientes la electricidad entre ****nosotras. Tu lenguaje corporal lo expresa bastante bien. No estaría sorprendida de encontrar que ya estás mojada. **

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

**- No te avergüences. ¿No sabes que siento lo mismo? -** Se removió en su asiento **- Si leyeras atentamente mi cuerpo, verías la evidencia. **

Supe entonces que estaba dura. Mi sexo se apretó con el conocimiento. Si mi cerebro no se había convertido completamente en puré me gustaría estar en su regazo ahora, tomando su longitud en mis manos, chuparlo con mi boca.

Quinn pareció encontrar mi miseria fascinante.

- **Vamos a la mesa a contratarte mi propuesta un momento y discutir esta otra cosa más a fondo. Por favor, comprende que están muy separadas las cosas. Nunca quiero que pienses que mi deseo sexual por ti es de ninguna forma parte de una farsa para mis padres y sus amigos. **

Vértigo ridículo fluyó a través de mí. Quinn Fabray me deseaba. Y yo iba a arruinar todo con mi reacción atónita. Fruncí el ceño en concentración.

**- Yo, no sé cómo reaccionar frente a alguien diciéndome que me desea. **

**- ¿Nadie te dijo eso antes? **

Hurgué mi vaso, acariciando las gotas de sudor que todavía se acumulaban desde el montón de hielo restante.

**- No con esas palabras. Acciones a veces. Ciertamente no tan abiertamente. **

**- Eso es una vergüenza -** Se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició con el pulgar a través de mi mano, su tacto haciéndome marear** - Planeo decírtelo cada vez que pueda. **

**-Oh **- Saqué mi mano. Era demasiado, demasiado rápido. Tal vez podría terminar en la cama de Quinn y estaría bien y no me asustaría.

Pero esta no era su cama. Este era el club. Y tanto si me asustaba como si no, mezclar trabajo con sexo nunca era una buena idea.

Ah. ¿Era eso lo que David había dicho cuando rompió conmigo? Qué momento para el entendimiento haciendo clic.

Puse mis manos en el borde de la mesa.

- **Yo, eh, me siento un poco abrumada. Necesito irme. Me has dado mucho en qué pensar. **

Me puse de pie y ella lo hizo también.

**- Desearía que no lo hicieras. Pero si tienes que hacerlo…** - Sonaba necesitada, lo que reflejaba cómo me sentía.

No podía mirarla. Si lo hacía, me quedaría.

- **Tengo que ir a trabajar. **

Me acerqué a la puerta y puse mi mano en la perilla. Pero la palma de Quinn presionó la parte superior de la puerta, sosteniéndola cerrada y atrapándome entre ella y la pared.

Bajó la cabeza a mi oído.

**- Espera, Rachel -** Su aliento me hizo cosquillas y me quemó simultáneamente.

Cerré los ojos, tomándola, teniéndola - **Me disculpo por abrumarte. Esa no era mi intención. Pero quiero que sepas que si decides ayudarme con mi situación, continuaré seduciéndote. Soy una mujer que consigue lo que quiere. Y te quiero a ti. **

_Um, santo wow. _

Excitada no empezaba a describir cómo su declaración me hizo sentir.

Luego, su boca estaba sobre mí, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Di una aguda respiración. Involuntariamente, dejé mi cabeza rodar a un lado, otorgándole un mejor acceso.

Y ella tomó lo que le di, mordisqueando un sendero en mi cuello, enviando ondas de deseo a través de mi vientre. Moví mi mano fuera del pomo de la puerta y agarré su brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Ella curvó su otro brazo alrededor de mí, su mano colocándose sobre mi pecho. Jadeé ante el contacto, inclinándome ante su toque.

Amasó mi pecho mientras acariciaba su rostro en mi cabello.

**- Debería habértelo dicho antes **- dijo en voz baja** - Te ves absolutamente hermosa esta noche. No puedo apartar los ojos de ti. Seria y sexy envuelta en un paquete -** Presionó contra mí y pude sentir su erección en mi espalda baja - **Bésame, Rachel. **

Era tan caliente cómo ella usaba mi nombre libremente. Como si fuera suyo para usar. Y en muchos sentidos lo era. Casi nadie me llamaba así menos Rach. Ella había reclamado mi nombre cuando me reclamó.

Todo lo que quedaba para mí era aceptarla.

Su boca estaba esperando cuando giré mi cabeza. Al instante, ella capturó la mía con la suya y gemí. Deslizó su lengua posesiva y hábilmente, instando la mía a salir a jugar. Su beso era tan exigente y confiado como ella, sus firmes labios conduciendo el tempo, robando mi aliento y enviando una gran expectativa a mis partes femeninas. Dios, imaginar sus labios ahí abajo…

Removí mi cuerpo, necesitando más contacto, e instintivamente, ella se volvió también así estábamos cara a cara. Envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tiré de ella más profundo, queriendo sentirla en cada parte de mi boca. Ella sabía lo que necesitaba, lamiendo y acariciándome, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar mi culo.

Yo quería todo de ella. Forcé mi cambio y cualquier otra excusa que había hecho para mí misma durante el curso de la conversación. Incluso si me llevaba a obsesionarme, la necesitaba en mi interior, y no sólo con su lengua. Rodé mis caderas contra ella, pidiendo que me tocara ahí, para aliviar el dolor en mi centro.

Quinn respondió, moviendo sus manos de mi trasero a mis hombros. Luego me empujó suavemente, rompiendo el beso, pero dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros, como tratando de mantener esa distancia.

Mi boca se sentía vacía y fría mientras me esforzaba por calmar mi respiración. La respiración de Quinn era igualmente desigual, y jadeaba a mi ritmo. A medida que mi cerebro volvía de un estado de dichosa neblina, me inquieté, incapaz de comprender su repentina retirada.

Reconociendo mi preocupación, Quinn movió su mano para rozar mi mejilla.

**- Aquí no, preciosa. No de esta manera -** Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello y presionó su frente contra la mía - **Voy a tenerte debajo de mí. En una cama. Dónde pueda adorarte adecuadamente.**

Su declaración era una promesa. Una amenaza sensual que me ponía ansiosa de hacer lo que venía.

Pero tenía que ir a trabajar. Y ella tenía razón. Un polvo rápido en la sala burbuja no lo sería suficiente para lo que quería con Quinn. No, lo necesario. Quinn estaba muy lejos de lo que yo quería. Pero había ido más allá de eso ahora. Tenía que tenerla, a pesar de lo malo que para mí pudiera ser.

Cerré los ojos mientras Quinn pasaba una mano bajo mi pecho y metía la mano dentro. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando, en lugar de sentir sus dedos en mi pecho, sentí mi teléfono siendo retirado.

Abrió la pantalla y marcó un número. Un momento después oí su teléfono sonar.

**- Ahora tenemos el número de la otra. Espero que lo utilices -** Reemplazó mi teléfono en el interior de la copa de mi sujetador, sus ojos demorándose en mi escote antes de tirar de mí para rozar sus labios con los míos **- Llámame cuando estés lista. Mañana. **

Me besó rápidamente y luego se fue, dejándome preguntándome si estaría lista para llamarla tan pronto como mañana. Y si podía esperar tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* me alegra que este gustando la historia.<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>_

Me desperté justo antes del mediodía de la mañana siguiente cuando escuché zumbar mi teléfono con un texto entrante. Lo enchufé en la mesilla junto a mí, pero no estaba lista para despertar, no después de haber llegado a la cama después de las seis.

Acostada con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole a mi almohada y recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Las cosas que Quinn me dijo, la forma en que me besaba, me tocaba, mi corazón se aceleraba ante el recuerdo. ¿Todo esto sucedió realmente? Mi trastorno obsesivo sobre las relaciones hace que me sea muy fácil imaginar cosas que suceden entre otros y yo que en realidad no pasan. Han pasado varios años desde que caí en los viejos hábitos. ¿Ahora, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo?

No, no lo estaba inventando. Yo no podía inventar un beso así. Había ocurrido. Y yo quise más que pasara. Pero por la mañana con la distancia y nuevos ojos, pude ver mucho mejor la forma en que no debió ocurrir. Por mucho que lo quería, yo ya estaba pensando en ella mucho más de lo sano.

Fui a través de pasos para reconocer la fijación artificial en mi mente:

_¿Pensé acerca de Quinn hasta el punto que afecta mi trabajo o mi vida diaria? _

Yo ciertamente había pensado en ella mucho después de que ella dejó el club, pero me las arreglé para trabajar mi turno sin ningún problema.

_¿Pensé que era la indicada para mí? _

De ninguna manera. De hecho, sospechaba que no debería mezclarme con ella en absoluto.

_¿Creía que sería feliz si nunca la veo de nuevo? _

Estaría decepcionada, pero no devastada. Bueno, probablemente no devastada. Bueno, estaría devastada.

_¿La llamaría o la visitaría obsesivamente hasta el punto del acoso? _

Yo no sabía dónde vivía o trabajaba. Si yo me estaba fijando, me habría dado cuenta de eso antes de que me hubiera ido a la cama esa mañana. Yo ni siquiera tengo su número.

Oh, espera, lo hice. Pero no lo había utilizado. Yo estaba muy bien. Por el momento.

Aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué quería estar conmigo. Quinn Fabray mantenía el estatus de celebridad. Podía salir con supermodelos y mujeres con genealogía ¿por qué habría de quererme? La falta de una respuesta me mantuvo dudando de lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ella y yo.

Y luego estaba su ridícula oferta para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles a cambio de colgarme de su brazo caramelo. ¿Cómo diablos califico para eso? Si yo fuera otro tipo de chica, uno con signos de dólar en los ojos, estaría encantada por su —¿Cómo se llama?— _Proposición_. Afortunadamente, el dinero no hablaba de mí más de lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. La única tentación era la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con esa deliciosa ejemplar de mujer. Pero yo ya había pasado por esto eso no era una buena idea.

Además, si le había entendido bien, la opción de pasar tiempo con ella estaba en pie con o sin aceptar su trabajo.

_¡No es una opción, Rach! _

Era una idea confusa de todos modos. Dormir con ella sin una relación, pero pretender tener una relación. ¿Por qué no tener una relación?

Y ahí estaba yo, tratando de hacer su oferta más de lo que era.

Suspiré y estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Está claro que no iba a volver a dormir y Quinn era demasiado para contemplar sin café. Me di la vuelta y cogí mi teléfono para leer mi texto, esperando secretamente que fuera de ella.

Era de mi hermano.

- _**Estaré allí en veinte. B **_

Me senté, entré en pánico. ¿Se me olvidó la visita de Brian?

Me desplacé a través de mis textos vi que había enviado uno a las siete de la mañana.

_**- La Corte canceló. Tomaré un tren rápido a Nueva York. Necesitamos almorzar. B **_

Tiré mi teléfono en la cama junto a mí y gemí. Como mi único pariente vivo, me encantaba Brian con una profundidad y necesidad extrema. Pero su papel en mi vida se había transformado de un hermano cuidador cuando tenía dieciséis años después de la muerte de mis padres, y en un esfuerzo por compensar por lo que sabía que había perdido, me había distanciado de muchas maneras.

Él también me había salvado, y yo estaría eternamente agradecida.

Además, paga el alquiler de mi apartamento. Así que cuando Brian venía de Boston en un día laborable para almorzar, mejor que esté lista y esperando. Aunque sabía que la visita sorpresa no podía significar nada bueno.

Tomé una respiración profunda y salté de la cama. No tenía tiempo para una ducha. Brian y los patronos de cualquier lugar ostentoso al cual me lleve tendrían que conformarse con la versión maloliente de mí. Me puse un par de pantalones de vestir de color topo y una blusa crema y me rocié una generosa cantidad de Pear Blossom Body Spray antes de tirar mi cabello largo y castaño en un moño desordenado.

Localicé mis llaves y el monedero cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Halé la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí y di un paso hacia el ascensor mientras contestaba.

_**- Estoy fuera de tu edificio**_ - dijo Brian.

_**- Hola a ti también**_ - Ninguna pequeña charla para Brian. Apreté el botón de llamada del ascensor y esperé.

_**- Lo que sea, sasafrás. Tenemos reservas en quince minutos para Peacock Alley. ¿Estás lista? **_

Rodé los ojos ante su elección de restaurante. Que poca originalidad de su parte recoger el Waldorf.

_**- Ya estoy camino abajo. Sabes, podrías haber utilizado el timbre del apartamento en vez de llamar. **_

_**- Pero entonces no podrías caminar y hablar como tú. **_

_**- Y yo estoy a punto de perderte ahora cuando me meto en el ascensor. Nos vemos en un segundo**_ - No estaba segura de que el ascensor causaría que nuestra llamada fallara, pero estaba enfrentándome a toda una hora de almuerzo con Brian. Necesitaba cincuenta segundos indultos.

**- Ahí estás** - dijo Brian a nadie cuando salí por la puerta de enfrente de mi edificio de apartamentos. El apartamento había sido recogido por Brian desde que él paga la factura, y estaba segura de que su proximidad en el Waldorf había sido la mitad de la razón por la que lo había elegido. Nadie podría confundir un lugar tan elegante, pero la ubicación era matadora. Mi única queja es la falta de un metro para el lado oeste, pero que sólo se convirtió en un problema en el mal tiempo.

**- Hey, Bri** - dije lanzando mis brazos alrededor de él **- Es bueno verte. **

- **También a ti -** Él se apartó y me miró de arriba abajo** - Te ves terrible, Rach. Como si necesitaras más horas de sueño. **

**- Vaya, gracias -** Caminamos hacia el restaurante - **Salí de trabajar a las cinco. Sí, estoy un poco cansada. **

**- ¿No es la hora de empezar a trabajar en un trabajo más normal? ¿Algo como de nueve a cinco? **

**- Trabajo de nueve a cinco. No son las mismas de nueve a cinco que tú trabajas** - Como si Brian trabajara de nueve a cinco. Era un adicto al trabajo, a menudo se quemaba las pestañas trabajando en su último caso. Si su asistente legal no fuera su tipo, él nunca se hubiera casado. El hombre no tenía vida social. Me sorprendería saber que tenía una vida sexual, incluso con una nueva esposa.

**- Sabes lo que quiero decir. **

Sólo habíamos estado juntos cinco minutos y ya estaba quisquilloso. Si eso era un indicador de cómo la comida sería, prefiero saltarme la comida e ir directo a lo que trajo su trasero aquí.

**- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Brian? **

Me estudió, decidiendo si debería mostrar sus cartas. Él no eligió.

**- ¿No puede venir a visitar un hermano a su única hermana en un capricho? **

Todavía me siento mal por faltar a tu graduación.

Escondí mi rodada de ojos. Él podría haber llegado a mi graduación, si hubiera querido, y los dos lo sabíamos. Pero tuvimos que jugar el juego de la familia feliz.

**- Eres un abogado pez gordo ocupado. Lo entiendo. **

**- Siento el sarcasmo en tu voz, Rach. **

Mi hermano se destacaba en la lectura de las personas, haciendo de él una fuerza de ser reconocido en la sala del tribunal.

**- Está bien, estuve enojada que no hayas venido. ¿Eso te hace feliz? -** De hecho, me ha herido. Él tenía la cita por casi nueve meses. ¿Cómo no voy a sentir la falta de prioridad? **- Lo superaré ahora, sin embargo, así que olvídalo. **

Habíamos llegado al hotel, lo que nos dio la oportunidad perfecta para dejar el tema. En el restaurante, nos sentamos enseguida, y dejé que el nuevo entorno me transformara exteriormente actuar en introspectiva.

Deliberé durante mucho tiempo acerca de mi elección de menú, molestando a Brian, que sabía lo que quería al instante. Cuando el tic de su pierna debajo de la mesa rebotando aceleró, me decidí por una ensalada de la casa. Dios, el hombre no tenía paciencia. Él debe aprender una lección de Quinn.

La idea de Quinn trajo calor a mi cuerpo y un surco en mi frente. Algo empujaba en el borde de mis pensamientos, algo que no puedo entender.

Brian conversó conmigo casualmente, evitando concentrarme en perplejo sobre Quinn. Me dijo brevemente sobre un caso que estaba trabajando y sobre las reformas que él y Mónica le habían hecho a su casa de piedra rojiza.

Cuando terminó una porción decente de su comida, casi al mismo tiempo que pensé en pegarme un tiro sobre la banalidad de nuestra conversación, Brian se aclaró la garganta.

**- Rach, no estoy aquí para ponerme al día. He tenido un montón de ideas acerca de nuestra situación últimamente y me he dado cuenta de que eres una mujer adulta con una excelente educación. Es hora de que asumas más responsabilidad por ti misma. No estoy haciéndote un favor al posibilitarte. **

Tomé un largo trago de mi agua, contemplando cómo reaccionar ante su declaración repentina. Connotaciones antiguas de la palabra _'posibilitar'_ me picaron. ¿Estaba insinuando que yo no era así? ¿Y cómo que no era responsable de mí misma? Yo estaba viviendo y trabajando en la Gran Manzana si eso no era tomar la responsabilidad, yo no sabía lo que hacía.

Siempre impaciente, Brian no esperó por mí para elegir mi respuesta.

**- No puedo dejarte tirar tu vida por la borda en un club nocturno. Eres demasiado vulnerable para trabajar en ese tipo de establecimiento. **

El Sky Launch. Brian nunca le ha gustado que trabaje allí, no desde el primer día. Pero él lo había aceptado porque me mantuve alejada de los problemas. ¿Lo había olvidado ya?

**- No he tenido ningún problema, desde que trabajo allí. **

**- Tenías la escuela para mantenerte ocupada. Necesitas algo más difícil para concentrarte. **

Olvida que me preocupa exactamente lo mismo a mí misma, estaba enojada.

**- Brian, sé cómo manejar mis desencadenantes. ¿Y qué sabes al respecto? Nunca fuiste a ninguna de las reuniones de apoyo. **

Su voz se elevó incómodamente para el entorno sereno.

**- ¡Porque no soy tu padre! **

Ese fue el punto crucial de toda la conversación. Brian había sido forzado a mí crianza y yo siempre había sospechado que se resentía por ello. Ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Se quedó mirando su plato vacío. Cuando habló de nuevo, estaba más tranquilo.

**- Mira, Mónica tendrá un bebé. **

Y todo encajó en la comprensión. Estaba siendo reemplazada.

**- Felicitaciones. **

**- Necesito enfocar mi energía y mi dinero en ella y el bebé. Es el momento para que madures -** Él se enderezó en su asiento, como para fortalecer su posición **- No voy a pagar por el apartamento nunca más. **

**- Pero, ¡no puedo darme el lujo de pagar por el apartamento! No en este momento con mis préstamos estudiantiles por vencer** - Era consciente de que sonaba petulante y consentida, pero siempre había asumido que me ayudaría por un tiempo más largo. No era como que no tuviera el dinero.

**- Entonces tal vez debes buscar un trabajo mejor remunerado. **

**- Brian, eso no es justo. **

**- Piensa en todo lo que he pasado contigo y luego me hablas de ser justo. **

No pudo haberme herido más con cualquier otra palabra.

**- No he tenido ningún problema en un largo tiempo** - le susurré.

**- Violaste una orden de restricción. **

**- ¡De eso hace más de cuatro años! **

**- Lo siento, Rach. No te puedo apoyar más** - Sus palabras eran definitivas.

Había tomado su decisión; no habría de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Vi lo que había hecho con él, los años de cuidar a un hermano perturbado mentalmente. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca quise creer que mis acciones le habían herido profundamente. Agitó un viejo dolor que había enterrado.

Pero también estaba enojada. Ya no podría ser frágil, pero desde luego no era constante por mi cuenta. No financieramente de todos modos. Necesitaba su apoyo ahora más que nunca y que jodido era, él era mi única familia. No tenía a nadie más.

Tiré la servilleta sobre la mesa y, sin saber si yo esperaba sonar más sincera o malcriada, dije;

**- Gracias, Brian. Gracias por todo -** Agarré mi bolso de la parte posterior de la silla y salí de Peacock Alley, cuidando de no mirar hacia atrás. Quería parecer fuerte y estoica. Al girar le daría a mi hermano un buen vistazo de mis lágrimas.

Dejé de llorar hasta que salí del hotel. Una vez en la calle, el bullicio de la ciudad y el coraje me armaron de valor. No necesitaba de Brian. Yo podría hacerlo por mi cuenta. Claro que me había ayudado a pagar la factura ya que mis locuras me costaron todo mi dinero de la herencia, pero el apoyo y la responsabilidad eran mucho más que tirar dinero en efectivo.

RQRQ

Me apresuré para regresar a mi apartamento, consciente de que Brian no trataría de detenerme o llamarme.

Me pasé la siguiente hora detrás de mi computadora, averiguando mis facturas y gastos, en busca de maneras de hacer recortes. Con un ascenso en el club que no estaba garantizada podría pagar mi apartamento. Pero no sería capaz de pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles cuando entre en vigencia el próximo mes.

Brian efectivamente me atrapó. No es una mala estrategia. La Rach de antes tendría que ceder ante sus deseos, aceptar un trabajo en una de las oficinas corporativas bien remuneradas que me habían perseguido en la graduación.

Afortunadamente, tenía otra opción.

Tomando una respiración profunda, tomé mi celular y presioné remarcar. Dios, ¿estaba realmente haciendo esto? Lo estaba. Y si fuera honesta sobre ello, me alegré por la excusa. Tal vez realmente debería haberle dado las gracias a Brian.

Llame al número del que Quinn había llamado la noche anterior y solo sono una sola vez antes de que contestara.

_**- Rachel**_ - Su voz era suave y sexy. No sexy como cuando ella se acercaba a mí, pero al igual emanaba sexo naturalmente.

La confianza me empujó.

_**- Uh, hola, Quinn. **_

Hice una pausa.

_**- ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?**_ - Sentí que disfrutaba de mi incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no podía mostrar la misma confianza que ella hizo? Nunca tuve problemas de ansiedad en el trabajo o en la escuela.

El pensamiento de la escuela empujó algo y solté la pregunta que me había molestado durante el almuerzo.

_**- ¿Cómo sabías que yo era inteligente? **_

Oí un crujido y me la imaginé recostada en un sillón de cuero detrás de un escritorio ejecutivo.

_**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **_

_**- Dijiste que yo era…**_ - Me sonrojé, me alegro de que no podía verme _**- Hermosa e inteligente… **_

Me interrumpió:

_**- Exquisitamente hermosa y muy inteligente. **_

_**- Sí, eso -**_ Habiéndolas escuchado antes hacía sus palabras no menos efectivas. De hecho la forma de su declaración debí haberla sentido indiferente y fría, pero eran todo lo contrario. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Me aclaré la garganta _**- Pero apenas has hablado conmigo. ¿Cómo sabes algo acerca de mi inteligencia? **_

Ella se detuvo brevemente.

_**- En el simposio de posgrado en la Stern. Te vi presente. **_

_**- Oh -**_ El simposio se celebró un mes antes de la graduación y se lo habían ofrecido a los mejores estudiantes del programa MBA. Cada uno de nosotros habíamos presentado una nueva e innovadora idea de un panel de expertos. Mi presentación había sido llamada comercialización de impresión en la era digital . Yo no había querido saber quién estaba en el panel, a sabiendas de que los nombres me enviarían a la investigación obsesiva y acoso en línea. Después, los expertos y los presentadores fueron invitados a una velada de vino y queso, por lo que los estudiantes podrían codearse y los ejecutivos corporativos podían hacer ofertas de trabajo. Que había presentado por la experiencia. Por el honor. No había querido un trabajo, así que me lo salté.

Ahora me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera ido. ¿Acaso Quinn me había seguido la pista? ¿Fue pura coincidencia que ella me haya hecho una oferta en el club que trabajo al mismo tiempo que el simposio?

_**- ¿Es esa la única razón por la que llamaste, Rachel?**_ - Sus palabras sin rodeos mantenían una indirecta de una tomadura de pelo.

_**- No -**_ Cerré los ojos y apreté a un lado de mi escritorio para ayudarme. La aceptación de su oferta era más difícil de lo que debería ser. No podía dejar de sentir que era demasiado fácil de salir como si estuviera vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

Pero también sentí una oleada de emoción, una onda eléctrica de espesor de la libertad.

_**- Su propuesta… me gustaría aceptarla. Estoy diciendo que sí -**_ Recordando su otra proposición de seducirme, le aclaré_** - Su oferta para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles, quiero decir. **_

Su silla crujió de nuevo y me la imaginaba de pie, con la mano metida en el bolsillo de un traje italiano. Ah, mmm.

_**- Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, Rachel. **_

Sacudí la visión de mi cabeza y esperé a que dijera más. Cuando no lo hizo, le dije:

_**- Entonces, ¿qué sigue ahora? **_

_**- Tengo tiempo en mi agenda, a las cuatro y media. Ven a mi oficina de Industrias Quinn entonces y ultimaremos detalles. **_

Tendría que verla miré mi reloj en dos horas. Mi corazón se aceleró.

_**- Suena bien. Quiero decir, bueno. Me parece bien. **_

Ella se rió entre dientes.

_**- Adiós, Rachel. **_

_**- Adiós**_ - Abracé el teléfono durante varios segundos después de colgar, hipnotizada por el efecto de esta extraña en mí, me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de llevar a la estafa que había inventado, con la esperanza de que fuera capaz de frustrar su compromiso avanzado.

Está bien, tal vez no esperaba por ese último, pero quería creer que lo haría. Por el bien de mi salud mental.

También pensé en el simposio, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Quinn Fabray haya tenido un mayor detalle de lo que permite la creación de esta fachada ante sus padres.

Tal vez el pensamiento debería haberme asustado. Pero sólo me intrigó más.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta saber eso Patito ;) besos xoxo :* :*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

Dos horas resultaron ser apenas el tiempo suficiente para prepararme para ver a Quinn. Pasé mucho tiempo en la ducha, afeitando mis piernas y axilas y la depilación Brasileña, castigándome a mí misma mientras lo hice, ya que no había manera de que Quinn fuera a ver mis partes femeninas.

Entonces me paré frente a mi armario durante lo que me parecieron horas. Yo iba a ir directamente de la oficina de Quinn al club para reunirme con David luego una mierda completa de atender barra después de eso. Necesitaba la mezcla perfecta entre elegante y sexy con un guión de fóllame por favor, para el trabajo, por supuesto. Finalmente me decidí por un vestido verde azulado con un cinturón y camisa de vestir negra. Era más corta de lo que me hubiera gustado para la parte de negocios de mis planes, pero muy largo para la mayoría de los vestidos que llevaba en el club. Sujeté mi pelo en una coleta baja y limité mi maquillaje a rímel y brillo de labios. Me veía bien, fresca y natural.

Después de haber estado demasiado distraída para preguntarle a Quinn donde se encontraba Industrias Quinn, tuve que buscar en Google. Resultó que las oficinas estaban cerca del One Worldwide Plaza, a una línea de metro del club. Desde mi apartamento, tomé un taxi, no queriendo comenzar a sudar. Y, oye, estaba consiguiendo ochenta mil dólares, podían pagarme un taxi hasta el West Side.

Había estado en la acera del hermoso edificio cubierto de cobre y granito muchas veces, pero nunca dentro de éste. Industrias Quinn ocupaba la parte superior de varias plantas, y reconocí algunos de los otros inquilinos que figuraban en el vestíbulo como filiales a Industrias Quinn. Tomé las instrucciones del guardia de seguridad y cogí el ascensor hasta el último piso.

El largo viaje me dio una oportunidad más para una charla en silencio. Tres años sobria, Rach. No puedes fijarte en ella. No puedes obsesionarte.

Pero cuando me anuncié con la bonita recepcionista rubia, sentí una punzada de dolor por la envidia de que ella pudiera trabajar cerca de Quinn en una base diaria.

Dios, realmente estaba en problemas. Ella no estaba dentro del la Oh, mierda categoría de las mujeres atractivas para nada.

**- Señorita Berry** - dijo la rubia después de notificar a su jefe que había llegado **- Ella está lista para usted. **

Miré el reloj, cuatro veintidós. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando Quinn? ¿Me había equivocado con el tiempo?

Las gruesas puertas dobles detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista se abrieron, aparentemente por sí mismas. Ella debió de haber presionado un botón en alguna parte.

**- Justo por ahí **- dijo.

Di un paso tentativo hacia la oficina. Quinn, que estaba sentada detrás de un amplio escritorio moderno ejecutivo, se puso de pie cuando me vio.

**- Rachel. Adelante. **

Cuando tuve una vista completa de ella, me quedé helada. En su oficina bien iluminada, vi realmente a Quinn Fabray por primera vez. Y ella era maravillosa. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas a rayas con una flamante camisa de vestir blanca y corbata a rayas. Sus gruesas gafas negras de montura que deberían haber gritado alerta empollona, me ponían resbalosa en mi ropa interior. Ella se veía muy veloz e inteligente y dominante y… wow.

Tragué saliva. Dos veces.

**- ¿Llego tarde? **

- **No, en absoluto -** Su voz sexy hizo a mis rodillas combarse y de pronto me arrepentí de mis zapatos de tacón Mary Janes -** Mi última cita terminó antes de lo ****que me esperaba. Toma asiento.**

Decidida a aparecer serena y con ello, enderecé mi postura y me acerqué a la silla a la que ella hizo un gesto hacia delante desde su escritorio.

**- Hmm - **dije, mirando a su alrededor después de que estuve sentada. El generoso espacio de su oficina continuó con la decoración moderna. Detrás de su escritorio había ventanas del suelo al techo que daban una vista impresionante de Midtown - **Un bonito lugar. No lo que había imaginado, pero increíble.**

Quinn se desabrochó la chaqueta y se sentó, con las cejas levantadas.

**- ¿Te imaginaste mi oficina? **

Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes. Ahora pensaba que yo había estado pensando en ella. Lo había hecho, pero ella no necesita saberlo.

**- Pensé que sería más tradicional. Pero lo moderno realmente se adapta a ti. **

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**- En realidad, tengo una diseñadora. No tengo idea de lo que es moderno o contemporáneo o tradicional. Ella me mostró fotos de las cosas que pensaba que me gustarían y yo sólo asentí. **

Sonreí, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando hacerme sentir a gusto, pero mi estómago estaba en nudos. La oficina de Quinn era un territorio desconocido para una camarera de un club nocturno y habíamos quedado para discutir un inusual acuerdo de negocios. Y ella estaba jodidamente caliente, me deslumbró.

**- Espero que no te importe si tomamos los negocios en primer lugar. **

**- Por supuesto que no -** Si los negocios era lo primero, me pregunté lo que vendría después.

Nada. Nada podría seguir porque cuando hubiéramos terminado yo amablemente le daría las gracias y saldría de su oficina.

_Ja, ja, claro. _

**- Como he dicho antes, estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado mi oferta. Antes de aceptar oficialmente, sin embargo, quiero estar segura de que entiendes exactamente lo que te pido. Entablamos ésa discusión anoche...** - Hizo una pausa y yo sospechaba que estaba recordando el motivo por el que se presentó la discusión. Al menos, eso es en lo que yo estaba pensando** - Así que me olvidé de mencionar un punto clave. **

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo sus brazos sobre los reposa brazos.

- **Soy una mujer de alto perfil, Rachel. Convencer a mi madre de que somos una pareja requiere hacer un espectáculo para el mundo. Eso significa que estarás de turno, por decirlo así, en todo momento. Cuando estemos juntas alrededor de la gente, vamos a jugar a la pareja feliz. Cuando no estemos juntas, aún tienes que actuar como si tú fueras mía. **

Fue mi imaginación o ¿había hecho hincapié en las palabras fueras mía? De cualquier manera, la piel de gallina viajó por mi piel.

**- No puedes decirle a nadie que no tenemos realmente una relación. **

Yo arrugué la frente y mi boca secó de repente.

- **No me había dado cuenta de eso. **

**- No, me lo imaginaba **- Ella entrecerró los ojos, mirando en mi reacción **- ¿Aún sigues estando interesada? **

Realmente no tenía otra opción. Podía aceptar o ceder a los deseos de Brian. Además, ¿a quién querría decírselo? Santana. Y David. ¿Estaba todavía pensando en David con la alta, caliente, y devastadoramente guapa mujer sentada frente a mí? Sí. Debido a que David tenía el potencial de ser real. Y, francamente, yo no sabía si realmente me gustaba Quinn más allá de todo lo físico. Desde luego, no debería.

**- ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a mantener la mentira? **

**- Por tanto como sintamos que podemos sin imponer demasiado en nuestras vidas personales. Cuanto más, mejor, obviamente, pero si mi madre ve que soy capaz de enamorarme, ella no tratará de presionarme a un matrimonio sin amor, incluso si tu y yo hemos roto. ¿Sigues interesada? **

**- Son ochenta mil dólares, Quinn. Eso es una gota en el océano para ti, pero para mí... entiendo si tengo que trabajar para ello. **

Se relajó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- **Bien -** Quinn apretó un botón de su escritorio.

-_** ¿Sí, señora Fabray? **_- El dulce timbre de la voz de la recepcionista llenó la habitación.

**_- Envíalo dentro, por favor, Patricia_ -** Quinn se puso de pie y apretó otro botón en su escritorio.

Oí su respuesta al teléfono de _Trish_ cuando yo llegué y me pregunté si ella ponía los apodos a la gente en general, o si sólo sabía del peso del uso de un nombre propio, el poder que mantenía sobre las personas.

Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre moreno y musculoso con un traje negro caminó dentro. Si Quinn no hubiera ya puesto mi caliente botón a toda marcha, yo estaba bastante segura de que este hombre lo hubiera estado teniendo zumbando.

**- Éste es Jordan** - dijo Quinn, yendo hacia el frente de su escritorio. Jordan asintió** - Él ha sido asignado para te lleve al y del trabajo y a cualquier otro lugar al que tengas que ir. **

No es que yo quisiera rechazar un regalo tan hermoso, pero una cosa que me encantaba de NYC eran los modos alternativos de transporte. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Los coches no eran mi cosa favorita.

**- No necesito un conductor -** Entonces, para no parecer desagradecida añadí **- Por lo general consigo hacer mi ejercicio corriendo a casa. **

**- Entonces él va a llevarte a trabajar y seguirte a casa cuando tú corras para asegurarse de que llegas con seguridad - **Antes de que pudiera discutir, Quinn me miró con severidad - **Rachel, mi novia tendría un conductor. Ella también tendría un guardaespaldas. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar al guardaespaldas si usas mi conductor. **

Tomé una respiración profunda.

**- Está bien. **

**- Él va a estar esperando abajo para llevarte al club cuando hayamos terminado. Gracias, Jordan. **

Jordan volvió a asentir y luego salió de la oficina. Quinn apretó un botón y las puertas se cerraron detrás del conductor.

**- Y Rachel, limpia ésa expresión de tu cara. Jordan es gay. Yo no lo habría contratado para ti de otra manera. **

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, avergonzada y regañada. Además, a mí definitivamente no me gustaba Quinn. Más allá del atractivo sexual, de todos modos.

**- ¿Algo más? - **No podía mirarla.

Ella se echó hacia atrás para sentarse en el borde delantero de la mesa, su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca como para yo tocarla sin mucho movimiento de mi parte.

**- Mi madre está organizando un desfile benéfico de moda para el domingo. Esa será nuestra ****primera salida en pareja. **

**- Está bien **- Crucé mi pierna sobre la otra, su cercanía estaba poniéndome nerviosa. Y mientras yo estaba siendo tan afectada por ella, me di cuenta de que ella no había sido nada más que negocios desde que yo había llegado. ¿Había sido su movimiento conmigo la noche antes una manera de asegurarse que aceptaría su proposición? Si era así, ella era una imbécil total.

**- Tus préstamos se amortizarán a partir de las 09 a.m. el lunes por la mañana. Te será enviada una confirmación por escrita. **

**- ¿No quieres esperar y ver si podemos poner andar ésta cosa primero?** - no quise sonar arrogante. Bueno, no del todo. Estaba empezando a sentirme como un acuerdo que ella estaba negociando. No me gustaba.

**- Realmente no estoy preocupada por eso, Rachel -** Quinn también parecía nerviosa **- Pero si lo prefieres, voy a posponer la amortización por una semana. **

**- Bien, como sea. ¿Debo firmar algún acuerdo o algo así? **

**- Prefiero que no haya un rastro de papel con esto. **

**- Pero si alguien cuesta que mi deuda sea pagada... **

**- Pagaría todas las deudas de mi novia. Por supuesto que lo haría. Y cualquier otra deuda. ¿Tienes otra deuda? **

**- No **- Tenía una Visa que había cargado. No necesitaba saber eso** - ¿Eso es todo? **

Quinn se encogió de hombros, un gesto fuera de lugar para una mujer tan segura.

- **A menos que tú tengas cualquier otra pregunta. **

Dudé en preguntar, pero tenía que saber.

**- Cuando estemos juntas, en público, quiero decir, ¿puedo tomar tu mano y... besarte? -** miré fijamente hacía ella a través de mis gruesas pestañas por el rímel.

La comisura de su labio se torció.

**- Espero que lo hagas. A menudo -** Um, wow **- ¿Algo más? **

Pensando en besarla, me pasé la lengua por el labio inferior.

- **No.**

**- Entonces la parte de negocios de esta reunión se ha hecho -** Se puso de pie y se movió de nuevo hacia su lado de la mesa. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de su silla. Joder, el chaleco, tirante sobre su torso mostrando su delgado torso, sí, fue una distracción.

Quinn se puso delante de su silla y se inclinó sobre su escritorio, sus palmas frente a ella. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y yo me morí de ganas de saber lo que estaba pensando. Cuando habló, su tono era bajo y uniforme.

**- En unos dos minutos, Rachel, voy a caminar alrededor de éste escritorio y besarte hasta que estés húmeda y falta de aire. **

Oh, wow.

**- Pero primero, permítanme aclarar una cosa que sospecho que puede ser un problema. Esta farsa es sobre todo para convencer a mí madre. Voy a estar diciendo y haciendo cosas, cosas románticas, tal vez que no serán genuinas. Necesito que recuerdes eso. Fuera de la vista del público, voy a seducirte. Eso será genuino, pero nunca puede ser mal interpretado con el amor. **

**- Porque eres incapaz de amar -** Mi voz sonaba dócil y plana.

**- Sí. **

La curiosidad me llevó a inclinarme hacia adelante.

**- ¿Por qué crees eso?**

Quinn se enderezó y se quitó las gafas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

**- Tengo veinte y nueve años y nunca he tenido ninguna inclinación hacia una mujer que no sea tenerla en mi cama. Yo no hago cosas como las relaciones románticas. Estoy casada con mi t****rabajo - **Caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa hacia mí **- Eso, y el sexo casual, es lo que me realiza. **

Repasé la rareza de la situación en mi mente. Quinn Fabray quería sexo. Conmigo. Pero no una relación. Pero ella quería que su madre creyera que tenía una relación. Conmigo. Así que ella no sabía que su hija era incapaz de amar.

Todo eso me hizo girar en un círculo.

Y la peor parte era que yo sabía que no era capaz de la relación casual que ella estaba exigiendo.

Excepto… pensé de nuevo en la otra categoría de personas con las que había estado involucrada en mi vida, personas por las que había estado demasiado atraída. Joe, Ian, Paula, todos quisieron una relación en un principio. Si no lo hubieran hecho, si hubieran hecho una declaración desde el primer día que no querían nada más, ¿habría hecho una diferencia en la forma apegada que fui con ellos más tarde?

Estaba justificando y yo lo sabía. Con Quinn, yo era una alcohólica caminando en un bar, pero decidiendo que podría resistir la tentación, siempre y cuando se sellaran todas las botellas.

Era una mentira que decidí probar para creer.

**- ¿Sin romance? puedo hacer eso. **

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en el frente de su escritorio de nuevo. Levantó una ceja con diversión en sus ojos.

**- ¿También eres incapaz de amar? **

Me encontré con su mirada e ignoré la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me dijo que corriera.

**- No, todo lo contrario. Amo demasiado. Mantener el amor fuera de la ecuación es una cosa muy buena. **

**- Bien. Sin amor. **

Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó hacia mí, con una mano en cada uno de mis brazos, me enjaularon. Su mirada tenía hambre, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser besada.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, tenía que saber algo. Cuando ella se acercó, puse una mano sobre su hombro.

**- Espera. **

**- No puedo** - Pero se detuvo** - ¿Qué? **

Estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, y los labios que yo ansiaba mordisquear mantuvieron mi atención mientras hablaba.

**- ¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a quien quisieras. **

**- Increíble. Te quiero **- Se inclinó de nuevo, su boca rozando la mía, su aliento calentando mi piel.

**- ¿Por qué? **

Se echó hacia atrás. No muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para mirarme.

**- No lo sé. Sólo lo hago - **Sus palabras salieron en un susurro, como si ella raramente hiciera declaraciones de incertidumbre, y yo dudaba que lo hiciera** - Desde el momento en que te vi... -** Su voz se desvaneció mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi frente, con los ojos clavados fijamente en los míos, y me pregunté brevemente qué momento, ¿la noche del simposio de la graduación o cuando me había visto por primera vez en el club?

Cualquiera que quisiera decir, su desconcertada posesividad era sincera, y cuándo y por qué ya no importaba, y la pequeña voz gritando en mi cabeza fue ahogada por el alto sonido sibilante de deseo latiendo a través de mis venas. Me incliné hacia delante.

Quinn no dudó por un segundo, encontrando mi boca con la suya. Con lo dudosas que sus palabras habían sido, sus labios fueron seguros y firmes. Movió una mano detrás de mi cuello para dirigirme, profundizando el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Chupó y lamió, enviando escalofríos por mí espina dorsal y me imaginé su boca húmeda caliente en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Suspiré.

Sin su boca salir de la mía, me puso en una posición de pie. Esto era mejor. Pude presionar mi cuerpo contra ella, sentir su lujuria a lo largo de mi vientre, consiguiendo el contacto que había anhelado. Pasé mis manos por su pelo y hacia abajo a lo largo de la base de su cuello, disfrutando el hormigueo que tiró a través de mis piernas mientras gemía contra mis labios.

Un timbre agudo nos hizo saltar y alejarnos. Me puse una mano sobre el pecho, mi corazón latía rápidamente por el susto y por el intenso beso.

Quinn sonrió.

- **El interfono -** explicó, con la voz entrecortada. Ella se movió detrás de su escritorio y pulsó un botón** - **_**¿Sí? **_

La voz de la secretaria llenó la habitación de nuevo.

- _**Estoy a punto de salir, Señora Fabray. ¿Hay algo más que necesite? **_

_**- No, gracias, Patricia. Puedes irte -**_ Había conseguido el control de su voz.

Increíble. Yo aún estaba conmocionada.

Quinn se puso una mano en la cadera y me miró fijamente, como si se preguntara qué hacer con el problema frente a ella. Ambos calentando y helándome a la vez, por ser mirada tan intensamente, por ser meditada tan científicamente. Abracé a mis brazos alrededor de mí misma.

**- ¿Qué? **

Negó con la cabeza.

**- Nada** - Cogió su chaqueta de la silla del asiento y extendió su mano hacia mí - **Ven, Rachel. **

Mi cuerpo respondía a sus órdenes antes de que mi cerebro pudiera decidir. Tomé su mano, el calor de ella reavivando el fuego que había comenzado en la boca.

Me llevó a un ascensor en la esquina trasera de su oficina que no había notado antes. Dentro de éste, introdujo un código en el panel y viajamos lo que parecía un vuelo arriba. Las puertas se abrieron a un loft totalmente amueblado, diseñado con el mismo diseño moderno que su despacho por debajo. Ventanas desde el suelo al techo forraban toda una pared. El tema se repetía en todo el extenso espacio, las paredes de cristal dividiéndose en un comedor, una sala de estar, y viéndose a escondidas detrás de las cortinas, un dormitorio.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada de la cama, escandalizada por los malos pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente al ver a su espacio personal me encontré con la mirada de Quinn, consciente de la diversión en sus ojos. Me sonrojé.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un armario sacando dos vasos.

**- ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té helado? **

**- Por supuesto **- Preguntándome si ella siempre había tenido té helado o si se habría surtido específicamente para mí. La seguí a la cocina, subiendo a un taburete metálico de aspecto elegante **- ¿Vives aquí? **

Abrió el congelador y cogió un puñado de cubitos de hielo, dejando caer a la mitad en cada uno de los vasos.

**- A veces me quedo aquí. Pero no lo considero mi hogar. **

Miré alrededor del loft otra vez, la razón estableciéndose.

**- ¡Quinn! ¿Éste es tu picadero? **

**- A veces -** Sirvió el té en los vasos y luego se volvió hacia mí entregándome uno al otro lado del mostrador.

Tomé el vaso de ella, bebiendo con avidez, necesitando la humedad para mi boca repentinamente seca.

**- ¿Y me has traído aquí porque...? **

Tomó un sorbo de su té, y se lamió los labios. Ella levantó una ceja.

**- ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí? **

Sentí un repentino estremecimiento seguido por una ola de pánico. Yo no estaba preparado para esto, ¿no? Miré mi reloj. No había tiempo.

- **Um, tengo que ir a trabajar en diez minutos. **

**- Veinte minutos. Tienes un conductor. **

Me moví, la parte interior de mis piernas con una sensación pegajosa y húmeda.

**- Aún así eso no es un montón de tiempo. **

Quinn dio la vuelta al mostrador, tomó mi té de mi mano y lo dejó con el suya.

**- ¿No es un montón de tiempo para qué? **

Mi garganta se sentía como si se hubiera cerrado, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para unas débiles palabras.

- **¿Vas a hacer que yo lo diga? **

Sonrió mientras me giró, luego me enjauló contra la barra.

**- No. No ahora. Si lo dices no voy a ser capaz de resistirme a ti, y, como has dicho, no hay tiempo suficiente. Así que en su lugar me voy a tener que conformar con una muestra. **

Selló su boca sobre la mía, consumiendo mis labios y mi lengua con hirviente frenesí. Mis manos se arrastraron hasta el chaleco, anhelando estar en su piel. Recorrí sus brazos con mis manos, podía sentir lo firme que eran debajo de mis dedos. Jesús, ésta mujer había trabajado bien su cuerpo. Quería correr mis uñas sobre su cuerpo, desesperada por estar desnuda contra ella.

Quinn no permitió que el menor detalle de tela estuviera en el camino de su deseo. Desabrochó varios botones de mi torso para poder deslizar su mano y sostener mi pecho. Mis pezones se pusieron erectos cuando movió ligeramente uno con el pulgar. Luego apretó utilizando sólo la cantidad correcta de rugosidad que me gustó, lo que me hizo suspirar de placer en su boca.

Puso su otra mano sobre mi pierna desnuda y lentamente trazó mi extremidad. Su toque era fuego en mi piel y yo jugueteé bajo su caricia con ganas de más de ésa quemadura, ávida de aquel infierno. Abrí mis piernas para ella, engatusando su mano con una de las mías. Sonrió contra mis labios mientras gustosamente le mostraba mi necesidad, mis ansias locas por ella.

Y luego sus dedos estaban sobre mí, empujando a un lado la delgada tela de mi ropa interior, alcanzando el brote sensible de mi núcleo. Gemí ante su toque, su pulgar rodeando el manojo de nervios con una mezcla hábil de presión profunda y suave. Unos toques como pluma continuaron. Estaba lista cuando ella metió un dedo en mí caliente orificio. Di un grito ahogado, levantando mis caderas para encontrarme con su sondeo, fuera de mi mente con las ganas de venir.

Murmuró contra mi boca.

**- Cristo, Rachel, estás mojada. Ah, tan mojada. Me estás volviendo loca con tus sonidos y lo mojada que estás para mí **- Arrastró mi jugo arriba sobre mi clítoris, y luego embistió con dos dedos dentro de mí, atrayendo a una serie de gemidos de mi cuerpo. Una barrida más a mi clítoris y yo estuve sobre el borde, mi orgasmo provocándome convulsiones.

Pero aun cuando me vine en su mano, Quinn no abandonaba su asalto.

**- Dios, te corres con tanta facilidad **- Su voz delataba su asombro y su propio anhelo **- Tengo que hacer que hagas eso otra vez. **

Me quitó las bragas mientras yo todavía me estremecía.

**- Coloca los codos sobre el mostrador **- me ordenó.

Lo hice, agradecida por el apoyo que me brindó. Entonces Quinn puso sus manos en mis rodillas y extendió separando mis piernas, haciendo la apertura aún mayor. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus dedos volvieron a mi agujero con tres de ellos ahora y su lengua estaba en mi clítoris.

**- ¡Joder! -** grité, incapaz de soportar otro clímax, sin poder vivir sin éste.

Sus hábiles dedos me follaron, sumergiendo y sacándolos en movimientos largos y firmes mientras chupaba y lamía mi hendidura. Agarré el final de la barra detrás de mí mientras sentía el murmullo del otro orgasmo alzándose, todos mis músculos apretándose, mi núcleo estrechándose alrededor de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, se alimentaba de mí, lamiendo la evidencia de mi éxtasis, acariciando mis sensibles nervios con su lengua con infinita devoción. Era mucho, demasiado. Un tercer punto culminante rasgó a través de mí, siguiendo a los talones el último. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, temblando violentamente y grité, una maldición, tal vez, o su nombre o sonidos ininteligibles, demasiado ocupada para identificar los detalles de mi clamor.

Cuando mi visión se aclaró y mi cerebro volvió, encontré a Quinn sosteniéndome, susurrando en mi oído, con mi olor flotando de sus labios.

**- Eres tan sexy, preciosa. Tan jodidamente sexy y pronto me voy a venir contigo justo así. **

Mis dedos se aferraron a mechones de su cabello.

**- Muy pronto **- prometió - **Y a menudo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :* <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>_

Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente para sentarme sin apoyo, Quinn me dejó, volviendo con una toallita húmeda. Observé mientras limpiaba el interior de mis piernas y mi sexo, la calidez de la tela y la intimidad de la acción me cautivó.

**- Gracias** - dije cuando se encontró con mi mirada, mi agradecimiento extendiéndose más allá de la limpieza.

Me besó, mi sabor aferrándose a su lengua. Aunque estaba saciada, la excitación comenzó de nuevo con el toque de sus labios y al darme cuenta del bulto en sus pantalones.

Demasiado pronto se apartó.

**- De nada. **

La seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la habitación y lanzaba la toallita en un gran cesto. Cuando miró hacia atrás, me atrapó mirándola y me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé. La nueva familiaridad que tenía con mi cuerpo me hizo sentir incómoda.

Luchando por serenarme, busqué a tientas los botones de mi vestido. Entonces me bajé del taburete, encontré mi ropa interior en el piso y las metí en mi bolso.

Levantó una ceja como cuestionándome mientras enderezaba su corbata.

**- Mis bragas están, um, empapadas - **Noté su expresión de satisfacción **- No puedo usarlas. **

Un ceño reemplazó su sonrisa.

**- No puedes trabajar sin ellas. Tu vestido es demasiado corto. **

**- Seré cuidadosa. No me importa. **

**- A mi sí -** Quinn se me acercó, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos **- Rachel, tú sin ropa interior es algo muy sexy. Cuando estoy contigo. Definitivamente no pienso que es sexy sabiendo que estás desnuda y rodeada de un montón de clientes acaparadores ebrios **- Era severa, como si estuviera regañando a un niño obstinado - **De hecho, eso me hace muy infeliz. **

Bueno, bueno. Quinn tuvo un ataque de celos. ¿Podría ser más caliente?

Pero no podía tenerla infiltrada en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Ya había insistido en un chofer. E intervenía en mis elecciones de vestuario. Me mantuve firme.

**- Puedo cuidar de mí misma. **

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

La miré.

**- No me voy a poner mis bragas empapadas. Oleré a sexo toda la noche y déjame decirte lo que eso le hace a un montón de clientes ebrios acaparadores. **

Frunció el ceño.

**- Déjalas entonces. Al menos puedo hacer que las laven. **

Le tendí mis bragas.

**- Si querías tener un recuerdo todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo. **

Las tomó, su expresión era todavía severa.

**- No voy a conservarlas. Permíteme un momento y estaré lista para irnos** - Desapareció en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta.

**- ¿Estarás lista para irnos? -** No esperaba que fuera a ir conmigo. Sin embargo, no respondió, o no escuché su respuesta debido al agua corriendo.

**- ¿Dijiste algo?** - Preguntó cuándo regresó. Se puso su chaqueta y me tendió su mano.

Tomé su mano, dándome cuenta que ya no tenía mi olor, sus manos estaban lavadas y sus dientes recién cepillados. Era práctica, pero me desanimé cuando oficialmente se había distanciado de la apasionada escena de momentos antes.

**- No me había dado cuenta de que ibas al club. **

**- Iré -** Me llevó por una puerta de entrada hacia el pasillo con otro ascensor. Ese, supuse, conducía al vestíbulo principal en lugar de su oficina. Dejó ir mi mano y oprimió el botón - **¿Es eso un problema?**

Me encogí de hombros, aunque, quería decir, _Infiernos, sí es un problema. Me confundes, deslumbras y distraes._ ¿Cómo podría presentar mis ideas con los ojos ardientes de Quinn en mí, mirando su increíble boca malvada que me había devorado recientemente con tal habilidad? Especialmente cuando sus ojos ardientes y su malvada boca no daban ninguna indicación de que algo fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido.

No estaba dispuesta a ser tan honesta pero era incapaz de dejarlo pasar, presioné.

**- ¿Por qué hiciste que nos encontráramos aquí cuando pudimos habernos encontrado en el club? **

**- Privacidad, Rachel. No puedo imaginar que quisieras experimentar **_**eso**_** en el club, ¿lo querrías?** - Las puertas se abrieron y me condujo dentro del ascensor **- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? **- La sonrisa en su tono enfatizó el doble significado de sus palabras.

**- No -** respondí rápidamente mientras ella oprimía el botón de la L **- Me arrepiento que tú no te vinieras -** No podía pensar en un momento en el que alguien me haya dejado tomar todo el placer sin recibir nada a cambio. Me hizo sentir incluso más vulnerable en frente de ella.

**- Vas a tener oportunidades para rectificar eso. **

Y entonces los pensamientos de la _rectificación _se agolparon en mi mente, tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn, su polla en mis manos…

Mi sexo se sentía hinchado y necesitado. Otra vez.

Maldita sea. No era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Tenía que mantener mi cabeza en el juego. Lo cual sería fácil sin el objeto de mi deseo a mi lado, su brazo rozaba mi hombro.

**- Justo después de tu charla sobre no ser mi jefa y todo eso, no pensé que vendrías. **

**- David podría querer un consejo. Debería estar allí** - Me echó un vistazo - **También, tengo curiosidad. ¿Eso va a molestarte? **

**- No estaba preparada. Eso es todo. **

Sus ojos se iluminaron al comprender.

**- Estás nerviosa. **

**- Sí.**

Se movió detrás de mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

**- No lo estés. Eres perfecta. Estarás perfecta. **

Me hundí en ella. Eso era lo que necesitaba, su toque después de un acto tan íntimo. Me había sentido despojada y expuesta. Necesitaba confortación, no solamente sobre la presentación de negocios que estaba a punto de hacer, sino también de sus sentimientos, o su atracción, o lo que fuera que tuviera por mí.

Mientras descendíamos, volví mis pensamientos hacia David y la presentación que estaba a punto de hacer. Oh, Dios, David. Un nuevo horror me golpeó.

**- ¿Podríamos…?** - No sabía cómo hacer la pregunta **- ¿Tenemos que, um, fingir hoy? **

**- No quieres que David te de puntos extra porque piensa que estás saliendo con su jefa. **

**- Así es. **

Y ya que aún podría casarme con David algún día, mi farsa con Quinn requería delicadeza. Sin embrago, la idea de casarme con David sonaba menos atractiva de lo que lo hizo alguna vez.

**- Podemos mantener las cosas en secreto por uno o dos días, si lo prefieres. **

**- Gracias. **

La ansiedad se deslizó por mi vientre mientras me preguntaba como planeaba equilibrar todas mis relaciones: El falso romance con Quinn, el supuesto futuro con David, la ruptura de la dependencia de Brian, el sexo real con Quinn, el posible ascenso de David. Me estremecí y los brazos de Quinn se apretaron más a mí alrededor.

Malinterpretó mi ansiedad.

**- Sabes lo que dicen que se debe hacer cuando uno está nervioso** - susurró en mi oído **- Imaginar al público desnudo. **

Levanté las cejas.

- **¿A ti y a David? **

- **No, preciosa. Sólo a mí. Es una orden. **

El tono de mando de Quinn envió un chorrito de deseo a la piscina entre mis muslos. De alguna manera, no pensaba que imaginármelo desnudo sería alguna ayuda.

Jordan esperó por nosotros en la calle en frente del edificio en un Maybach negro 57. Nunca había estado en un carro lujoso y mi reacción natural hubiera sido gesticular y salivar, pero contuve mi entusiasmo, tratando de parecer menos afectada de lo que en realidad estaba. Recliné mi asiento, aprovechando el reposapiés, mientras Quinn atendía algunos asuntos de trabajo. Escribió en su Blackberry e hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas.

Debería haber estado enfocada en mi presentación, pero escucharla dirigiendo negocios me fascinaba, su tono imponente y la demanda de respeto, irradiaban tanta naturalidad en las directivas más simples. Generalmente cuando me hablaba de esa manera, me sentía sobresaltada y fuera de balance. Pero cuando fui testigo de que le hablaba de esa manera a los demás, o tal vez debido a lo que había pasado entre nosotras, me sentí empoderada. Como si pudiera encarnar esas mismas cualidades a través de la ósmosis.

RQRQ

Llegamos al club cinco minutos antes de la reunión programada. Quinn permaneció en el carro por un momento, dejándome entrar primero en lugar de hacerlo juntas. En la oficina, encontré a David configurando mi portátil.

**- Hola** - dijo saludándome - **¿Estás lista para mostrar lo que hay en ese cerebro brillante? **

Me pregunté si David sabía sobre el plan de Quinn de asistir o no. De cualquier manera no quería que supiera que yo sabía.

**- ¿Debería empezar? **

**- No, Fabray dijo que podría venir. Deberías darle algunos minutos. **

Quinn entró unos segundos después.

**- David** - dijo, estrechando su mano **– Rachel -** Me dio un asentimiento, y me pregunté y eso era por consideración a mí, a sabiendas que su toque me llevaba más allá de la distracción. ¿O es que mi toque le hacía lo mismo a ella? No podía imaginar que pudiera ser verdad, ella compartimentaba tan naturalmente, tenía que creer que sus pensamientos eran sinceros sólo en el momento en cuestión.

Comenzando, mi presentación de ideas tomó el mayor esfuerzo, pero confiando en mis diapositivas de PowerPoint, fácilmente caí en una zona de confort, pronto me olvidé de mi audiencia. Primero, me enfoque en los aspectos operativos de The Sky Launch, los elementos que amenazaban nuestra competitividad con otros clubes, sugiriendo un incremento en las horas y días que abríamos, una nueva formación del personal clave, y un modo unificado de operación entre los meseros y el personal. Luego, comencé con las recomendaciones de marketing, haciendo hincapié en un cambio de marca total, centrando nuestra atención en las salas de burbuja.

Hablé durante casi una hora y media. A veces David hacía preguntas, y las respondía con seguridad y concisamente. Conocía a The Sky Launch. Sabía de negocios. Sabía que haría del club un lugar turístico. Me sentía bien.

Excepto de vez en cuando para pedir una aclaración, Quinn se mantuvo en silencio y atento. Cuando terminé, la miré, esperando una retroalimentación o una alabanza, o una reacción de cualquier tipo.

En lugar de eso, miró su reloj.

**- David, tengo que ir a un lugar ahora. Puedes llamarme mañana si quieres discutir estas ideas. **

Las endorfinas del desempeño de la presentación no fueron suficientes para refugiarme de la derrota de la falta de reconocimiento por parte de Quinn. ¿Había apestado completamente? ¿Las chicas inteligentes no la excitaban? ¿Y a dónde tenía que ir un jueves a las ocho de la noche?

Como sea. Si a Quinn no le gustó, que se aguantara. Ella no era mi jefa, como vehementemente lo había señalado. No necesitaba su estúpida validación. Había sido la primera de mi clase. Conocía mis capacidades. Aparté mi laptop, la furia se escapaba de mí con movimientos bruscos.

**- Gracias** - dijo David.

**- Excelente. ¿Rachel? **

**- ¿Qué? -** contesté con brusquedad.

Quinn esperó hasta que me encontré con sus ojos para seguir.

**- Acompáñame afuera, por favor. **

Mordí mi labio mientras la seguía fuera de la oficina, sabiendo que mi actitud habido sido menos que profesional. Al menos me iba a castigar en privado.

Caminamos en silencio por la rampa hacia la entrada. El club no abría sino dentro de una hora y el lugar estaba vacío excepto por algunos empleados preparándose para la noche.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la puerta de entrada, Quinn me metió en la habitación de guardarropa. Chillé por la sorpresa.

**- Rachel** - gruñó Quinn, presionándome contra la pared con su cuerpo, sujetando mis manos a mis costados. Su nariz viajó a lo largo de mi mandíbula - **Estuviste brillante, ¿lo sabes? **

**- No** - Mi voz chilló, su inesperado cambio de temperamento lanzándome en un círculo - **Quiero decir, mis ****ideas fueron buenas, pero entonces no dijiste nada…-** Me fui apagando en un gemido cuando mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

**- No podía. Estaba jodidamente cachonda** - Empujó su ingle contra mi estómago, haciendo hincapié en su punto y luché contra otro gemido. Su calidez contra mí se extendía en un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo.

**- ¿Entonces estuvo bien? **

**- Oh, preciosa, ¿de verdad tienes que preguntar? - **Retrocedió para mirarme **- Piensas inteligentemente, eres práctica y sin embargo poco convencional - **Apoyó su frente contra la mía **- Y eso me vuelve jodidamente loca. **

Me sentía mareada. Generalmente, salía con personas que estaban atraídas por mi cuerpo, no por mi mente. Me entusiasmaba. Ahora estaba segura de que la atracción de Quinn comenzó en el simposio de postgrado en Stern.

**- Así que a Quinn Fabray le atraen las chicas nerd. **

Alternaba sus palabras con besos calientes en mi cuello.

**- Me gustas tú, cuando eres nerd, cuando estás nerviosa, cuando estás temblando bajo mi lengua. **

Maldita sea, Quinn sabía cómo tocarme en los botones correctos, botones que ni siquiera era consciente que tenía. Me estremecí bajo sus besos. Tenía ganas de tocarla, pasar mis dedos a través de su cabello, poner su cuerpo más cerca del mío. Pero todavía tenía mis brazos inmovilizados, así que me tuve que conformar con decírselo con palabras.

**- Me gustas, también. **

Aplastó mi boca con la suya, dejando ir mis brazos para que sus manos vagaran por debajo de mi vestido. Agarró mi culo desnudo apretando y acariciando mi suave piel mientras me besaba agresivamente. Mis dedos volaron a su cara, y puse mis manos alrededor de sus mejillas mientras su lengua bailaba con la mía.

Cuando se apartó, ambas estamos jadeando. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

**- Durante la presentación, ¿me imaginaste desnuda? **

Siempre. Sonreí.

**- No tenía suficiente para seguir adelante. Nunca te he visto desnuda. **

**- Nunca te he visto desnuda y eso no me impide imaginarlo -** Recorrió mi cuerpo por un momento y gruñó. Como si estuviera viéndome desnuda en ese instante.

Su estado de ánimo juguetón me hizo más valiente de lo que había sido con ella.

**- ¿Entonces cuando vamos a remediar el ver los pedacitos de desnudez? **

Quinn frotó el pulgar a lo largo de mi mejilla.

**- Ah, ahora ella está ansiosa. Después de hacer una muestra de la mercancía. **

**- Siempre estoy ansiosa. Ahora estoy segura -** Volteé la cabeza para mordisquear su dedo y levantó una ceja.

**- ¿A qué hora trabajas mañana? **

**- Nueve. **

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando los mordiscos se convirtieron en succiones.

**- Me aseguraré de terminar el trabajo a las cinco** - dijo con la voz ronca **- Ven al apartamento a esa hora. Toma el ascensor principal hacia el penthouse. Tendrás que insertar un código: Siete-tres-dos-tres. Repítelo para mí. **

**- Siete-tres-dos-tres. **

**- Bien, te lo enviaré en un mensaje para que no lo olvides. Cinco en punto. No comas. Te alimentaré **- Sacó su dedo de mi boca y me dio un beso rápido **- Me alimentaré de ti -** Regresó de nuevo con un beso más profundo.

Suspiró cuando se alejó de mí.

**- Hasta mañana, preciosa -** Agarró mi mano y la sostuvo hasta que ya no pudo más mientras se alejaba. Antes de desaparecer del guardarropa se dio la vuelta - **Oh, y te aseguro, que pedacitos no es la palabra apropiada para mis partes desnudas. **

Lo supuse por el contorno de sus pantalones.

RQRQ

Menos de una hora después de que Quinn se fue, Santana me detuvo cuando pasaba por la barra inferior.

**- Rach** - dijo, señalando una pequeña bolsa en el mostrador - **Cosita Caliente dejó eso para ti mientras estabas tirando de los cajones en la oficina. **

Me mordí el labio.

**- ¿Cosita Caliente? ¿Te refieres a Quinn? **

**- Sí -** No tenía ni idea de lo que Quinn podría haberme dado, y aunque había estado en mi camino para desbloquear las puertas delanteras y abrir el club, cambié mi dirección y me dirigí hacia el paquete.

Un papel doblado fue pegado en el interior. En una pulcra letra impresa había escrito: _No puedo dejarte ir sin __ellas._ Me sonrojé cuando eché un vistazo adentro, sospechando que sabía lo que me iba a encontrar. Efectivamente, eran mis bragas, lavadas y dobladas cuidadosamente. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cuál de los miembros de su personal tenía el trabajo de lavarlas cosas interiores de las amigas íntimas de Quinn. Pero el hecho de que hizo que pasara era bastante lindo.

- **Entonces, ¿qué diablos, Rach? -** dijo Santana, y rápidamente cerré la bolsa.

**- No es nada. Dejé algo cuando estuve en su oficina -** Internamente me golpeé. Ahora iba a preguntar por qué había estado en la oficina de Quinn.

Pero eso no fue lo que preguntó.

**- ¿Dejaste tus bragas en la oficina de Quinn? Sí, ya veo. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? **

Me pasé una mano por la cara. Santana se enteraría pronto. Se enteraría de la historia falsa, de todos modos. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que estaba saliendo con la mujer.

Pero no lo hice. No podía. No estaba lista para compartirlo, todavía. Quería vivirlo de verdad un poco antes de empezar a fingir.

**- Santana, te prometo que te lo diré. Pero no esta noche. **

Dejó salir un suspiro un poco exagerado.

**- Está bien, como quieras. Pero será mejor que me cuentes todos los jugosos detalles cuando estés lista para soltarlo. **

**- Hecho -** dije, me sorprendí a mi misma sonriéndole al espejo. Tal vez, me había equivocado sobre Quinn. Obviamente no era un culo pomposo como pensaba que era. De hecho, estaba resultando ser una mujer bastante decente.

Maldita sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos hermoso Patito :* :*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

****Antes que nada pido disculpas por haber desaparecido tantos días, aunque tampoco fueron muchos. No me voy a extender con una explicación, simplemente no estaba de ánimos, aun no lo estoy, pero no quería hacer esperar mas y no me parecía correcto hacerlo, espero sepan comprender.****

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>_

Me desperté al día siguiente con Quinn en la cabeza. Otra vez. Nunca había programado el sexo y el saber que estaba en el orden del día hizo que mi vientre se apretara y que mi coño latiese. Pero con la constante repetición de las palabras que mi jefa había dicho y los movimientos que había hecho, mi bandera de pánico comenzó a elevarse. Me pregunté si como tantas veces en mi vida estaba condenada a vivir obsesionándome sobre mis relaciones o si quizás realmente estaba obsesionada con estar obsesionada con ellas.

Con tres horas antes de ir al encuentro de Quinn en el desván, tenía que enfocar mi ansiedad. De lo contrario estaría exhausta al momento de verla e incluso dudaba que su mágico encanto me pudiera relajar.

Decidí salir a correr y rápidamente lo lamenté. Las carreras de mediodía eran brutales en verano, especialmente cuando me había acostumbrado al trote fresco de la mañana.

A mitad de camino de la ruta prevista, me rendí y fui más despacio como de paseo. Ninguno ayudó a calmar mi mente, el calor, el ejercicio, todavía no podía dejar de preguntarme sobre Quinn, lo que haría y me diría cuando la viera. Por coincidencia o esfuerzo del subconsciente, me encontré vagando a la Iglesia de la Unidad donde se encontraban mi viejo grupo de Adictos Anónimos. Había descubierto este a causa a de mi trastorno obsesivo un lugar donde los adicto atípicos se reunían para hablar de todo de aficiones desde adictos a los videojuegos como a compradores compulsivos. Había dejado de acudir de forma regular ya que no había tenido ningún ataque en varios años, pero tal vez chequearme ahora no sería una idea mala.

Fui dentro y bajé al sótano a las salas de encuentro, una sesión conducida por mi Coordinadora favorita estaba terminando. Me coloque en la parte de atrás hasta que ellos terminaron, luego me dirigí hacia Lauren.

**- ¡Vaya, hace un montón que no te veo!** - dijo Lauren, tirándome entre sus brazos en un amistoso abrazo, con su pelo en docenas de largas trenzas golpeándome -** ¿Debería preocuparme el verte? **

**- No lo sé aún. ¿Tiene algo de tiempo para hablar? **

**- Un poco. ¿Quiere agarrar una taza de café del rincón? **

**- Sí. **

Mientras caminábamos, puse al corriente a Lauren de mi graduación y las perspectivas de promoción en el club, así como el golpe que Brian me había dado cuando me retiro su apoyo financiero. Lauren había sido me consejera en muchas de mis cuestiones familiares y conocía probablemente mejor que cualquiera las complejidades de la relación con mi hermano.

**- ¿Estarás bien sin la ayuda de Brian?** - preguntó Lauren cuando nos sentamos fuera, cada una con un café helado. Su subtexto decía que hablaba de más que de dinero. Las situaciones agotadoras conducían a recaídas en los trastornos de salud mental, y ella quería saber si yo estaba lo bastante estable para mantenerme firme.

**- Tal vez** - dije con un suspiro -** Eso creo. Brian no ha sido de mucha ayuda con cualquiera de mis mierdas excepto económicamente. Y tengo resuelto el dinero con el trabajo. **

**- ¿Lo tienes? Esto es magnífico. Aunque noto un "pero" **

**- Pero hay alguien. **

**- ¡Mm hmm! **- Se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho - **Continúa.**

Hice una pausa, sin estar realmente segura de cómo explicar mi relación con Quinn, queriendo dar detalles y sabiendo que no podía. Traté de señalar exactamente lo que me concernía a mí expresándolo de la forma más simple que podía.

**- Trabajo junto a esa persona. Y no puedo dejar de pensar. **

**- ¿Es sobre David? **

El pensar en David ahora parecía raro. Había mencionado a David antes en el grupo, cuando comenzamos nuestros ocasionales encuentros fuera de las sesiones. Ahora se sentía lejano y en el pasado aunque dos días antes nos agarráramos.

**- Es alguien más. Es una mujer.**

Lauren asintió.

- **¿Qué tipo de pensamientos tienes sobre ella? **

**- Fantasías -** Bajé la cara para ocultar mi rubor -** Fantasías sexuales.**

**- ¿Qué más? **

**- Eso. **

Lauren movió la cabeza.

**- No vas a decirme que tienes problemas porque estás pensando en algún tipo de perversión con una mujer caliente. **

**- Pero es que es todo el tiempo. Creo que me despierto pensando en ella, me voy a dormir pensando en ella, estoy en un bar y pienso en ella. **

**- ¿Pero sin acecharla, ni llamarla al trabajo o enviarle correos electrónico sin cesar? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Sólo Pensamientos sexuales? **

**- No, reproduzco las cosas que me dice en mi cabeza. Me pregunto lo que hace y lo que piensa. **

**- ¿Has considerado que podía pasarle a ella? **

Tomé un trago de mi café. Hasta la noche anterior había pasado mucho tiempo considerando que yo no le gustaba a Quinn. Excepto sexualmente. Siempre sabía que mis partes femeninas le atraían. Pero otra que esas, no, no lo había considerado. No podía.

**- Lauren, no puedo gustarle **- gemí - **No…hay posibilidades con ella. **

**- ¿Estás segura? **

**- Sí. Hemos hablado de ello** - Ella me miró curiosamente. Busqué algo más que poder darle - **No me está cortejando** - concedí.

**- Muchas mujeres consiguen a alguien caliente que son inalcanzables. Es natural. Eso no significa que recaigas. Permanece realista sobre la situación. Si sientes que consume tus pensamientos hasta el punto que afecta tu orden del día, entonces tienes que buscar alguna ayuda. **

**- Así que dormir con ella, ¿sería una mala idea? **

Si me decía que sí, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. No pensaba que pudiera cancelar lo de Quinn. La quería tanto y demasiado.

**- ¿Lo haces? **

**- No aún. **

Lauren me miró con severidad.

**- Pero piensas en ello, ¿cierto? Ahora, chica, el sexo sin intención de una relación abre todo una otra multitud de problemas que no tienen nada que ver con la adicción, pero seguramente pueden añadírsele. **

**- ¿Es imposible tener sexo sin compromiso? **

**- Estoy segura que es posible, solamente que no conozco a muchas personas que se escapen de eso. Y no creo insinuar que no eres lo bastante fuerte para tratar con ello, pero, dulce, ¿lo eres? **

**- Esto podría deshacerse en las fantasías. **

**- Tal vez. Es algo que solo tú puedes comprender. **

**- No quiero sonar como una guarrilla Lauren, pero he tenido algunos encuentros de una sola noche en los últimos años sin cuestiones accesorias. **

**- Entonces quizás estés bien. Pero las cosas de una noche funcionan porque después no tienes que ver a la persona todos los días. Todavía la verás después, ¿estoy en lo cierto? **

**- Mis encuentros de una noche funcionaron porque aquellas personas eran un folla y olvida. Quinn, no. **

Y la vería después. _"De vez en cuando"_. Probablemente más que eso. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea sobre cuánto requeriría que viera Quinn nuestro pequeña engaño. La farsa estaba prevista para comenzar el domingo, aunque ella había intentado tener cuidado con mantener el sexo por separado así que me imaginé que tendríamos un rollo de un día y luego seguiríamos adelante.

Lauren me estudió con cuidado. Después de unos minutos ella se encogió.

**- No puedo decirte que hacer, Rach. Y no puedo decirte que dormir o no dormir con esa mujer hará alguna diferencia en si vas o no a recaer en el modelo obsesivo. Lo que puedo hacer es estar allí para ti y sugerir que vuelva un ratito a las reuniones para algo de apoyo suplementario.**

El apoyo suplementario era una buena idea. Antes de que nosotras nos separásemos, estuve de acuerdo con acudir a una reunión semanal.

Luego me apresuré a casa para prepararme para la tarde ya qué no había estado de acuerdo con cancelar mi encuentro sexual con Quinn.

RQRQ

De nuevo me atormenté sobre la elección de vestimenta para mi noche con Quinn, finalmente decidiéndome por una camisa de cuello vuelto negra y unos shorts de rayas, ambos con lentejuelas. Jordan me dejó delante del edificio de Industrias Quinn minutos antes de las cinco. En el momento en que introduje el código en el elevador y subí hasta el ático, sacudía mis sandalias de piel de más de siete centímetros.

Me tomó al menos un minuto entero poder moverme antes de llamar a la puerta del desván. Quinn la abrió inmediatamente, como si simplemente esperase al otro lado, pero ella tenía su teléfono móvil en su oído.

_**- Roger, no quiero oír que perdimos esta empresa porque mi personal no fue capaz de prever la posibilidad de separación -**_ Ella sostuvo al receptor lejos de su boca - **Entra **- me susurró. Luego volvió a su llamada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

No podía decidir si su preocupación por el trabajo me ponía más o menos nerviosa, pero me di la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Vestía pantalones de traje negros a medida y una camisa de etiqueta gris claro con varios botones abiertos en la parte superior, su corbata colgaba deshecha alrededor de su cuello. Me fijé en su escote expuesto, imaginándome lamiendo el pedazo de piel desnuda que veía por primera vez. Dios, si estaba cautivada por unos pocos centímetros, ¿qué haría cuándo estuviera desnuda?

Ella devolvió mi mirada fija, sus ojos intensos y dilatados por la necesidad. El calor que siempre sentía en su presencia me encendió de lleno y los momentos que estuvo allí de pie al teléfono se sintieron como horas de agonía.

_**- Ten cuidado, Roger. Espero que esto esté resuelto antes de que yo llegue el lunes**_ - Terminó la llamada telefónica sin decir adiós, aventando su Blackberry en la mesa al lado de la puerta de la calle, su mirada nunca dejo la mía.

**- Hola** - susurré, incapaz de manejar el agudo silencio.

Su labio se curvo despacio en una atractiva sonrisa.

Fue todo eso lo que tomó. Una sonrisa y no pude contenerme más. Me había imaginado que el primer movimiento sería suyo, sin embargo fui yo la que me moví hacía ella, estrellando mi boca contra la suya.

Su sorpresa duró sólo un milisegundo antes de que respondiera a su manera. Sus anteriores besos habían sido profundos y apasionados, pero éste no mantuvo ninguna restricción cuando sumergió su lengua en los recovecos de mi boca con hambre desesperada. Encontré su impaciencia con igual fervor, lamiendo su boca, arremetiendo con mi lengua a través de sus dientes.

Sin romper nuestro beso, las manos de Quinn se movieron debajo de mi camisa manoseando mis pechos por encima de mi sostén. Jadeé ante la maravillosa comezón que se disparó por mi cuerpo ante su gentil presión. Mis propias manos hurgaron en los botones de su camisa, imágenes mías rasgando la maldita cosa llenaron mi mente.

Tan pronto como abrí completamente su camisa, la sacó, jadeando.

**- Jesús, Rachel. Te deseo tanto, no me puedo comportar. **

**- Quinn** - dije, acortando la distancia que había creado **- Si esto es comportarse mal, por favor no pares** - Deslicé su camisa de sus hombros, dejándola caer al piso e hice lo mismo con el sostén, luego puse mi lengua sobre su pecho y lamí desde su clavícula hasta su pezón.

Ella gimió.

**- Al menos déjeme tomarte en la cama. Si sigues con esto, voy a follarte contra la puerta. **

**- Eso no suena como la peor cosa del mundo** - murmuré, pero la dejé conducirme hacia el separado dormitorio.

**- No, no lo hace** - Se paró a unos metros de la cama y me tiró en sus brazos. Hociqueaba mi cuello cuando dijo **- Sin embargo no voy a ser capaz de saborearte correctamente y siempre lo lamentaré.**

Ella tiró de la parte inferior de mi camisa hacía arriba por encima de mi cabeza luego alcanzo atrás para deshacer el broche de mi sostén de media copa de encaje negro. Cuando este se abrió, mis pechos se liberaron de su prisión de copa C y no quise nada más que presionar mi piel contra su pecho desnudo.

Pero Quinn quería mirar, hipnotizada.

- **Me imaginé que tendrías unos hermosos pechos, Rachel. Pero no tenía ni idea… -** Se interrumpió con voz ahogada. Me empujó hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas encontraron su cama y tuve que sentarme. Arrodillándose delante de mí, Quinn retorció un pecho con su lengua, ahuecándolo hacía su boca con su mano, su otra mano envuelta alrededor de mi espalda.

Con un gruñido, su boca cubrió mi pezón y sorbió y tiró con agradable presión. Grité sacudiéndome acompañando su ardor, apretando mi coño. Agarré su pelo cuando ella apuro a fondo, dejándome jadeante y cerca del orgasmo antes que se girara para dedicar la misma atención al otro pecho.

Cuando hubo terminado, hizo su camino besando hacía abajo de mi estómago.

- **Eres tan sensible. Podría pasar todo el día chupando tus magníficas tetas** - Me empujó de nuevo sobre la cama - **Pero hay tanto de ti para adorar.**

Ella colocó sus dedos en la cintura de mis short y bragas y los sacó. Arqueé mis caderas para ayudarle.

**- Mis zapatos** - dije cuando bajó hasta alcanzar mis tobillos.

**- Me encantan **- Ella maniobró mi ropa sobre mis tacones altos -** Los quiero clavándose en mi espalda cuando envuelvas tus piernas alrededor de mí.**

Temblé ante su sensual instrucción. Sin una amante exigente, disfruté del modo en que me dijo como serían las cosas, confiando en que sus modos nos traería a ambas el placer.

**- Apóyate sobre los codos -** Lo hice y ella dobló una pierna arriba y luego la otra, sujetando mis tacones sobre el borde de la cama, mis muslos abiertos. Suspiró mientras deslizaba sus manos por encima del interior de mis piernas** - Luces tan jodidamente atractiva así. Toda extendida para mí -** Mi sexo se apretó y ella sonrió, pasando sus dedos abajo sobre mi raja **- Me deseas. Mira como late tu hermoso ****coño. **

Nunca nadie me había hablado de aquella forma primaria y cruda. Estaba increíblemente caliente y salvaje, y se combinaba con la repetida excitación de las caricias de sus dedos sobre mi palpitante brote, no tomó demasiado hacerme convulsionar. En cuanto su lengua substituyó sus dedos, rozándome con aterciopeladas lameduras, me deshice, empujando mi cabeza de nuevo dejando salir un grito desigual.

**- Otra vez** - exigió bruscamente, sumergiendo tres dedos profundamente dentro de mí. Mis manos enroscadas en la sabana, sin la seguridad de poder tomar otro, queriendo algo más que sus dedos. Me acarició, frotando el interior de mis paredes mientras su boca volvía a chupar mi clítoris. Cuando alcance el borde de mi punto culminante de nuevo, me estremecí bajo la construida tensión, ella estiró su otra mano hasta mi pecho y tiró de mi pezón con sus dedos. Me corrí violentamente, golpeando contra la cama, con mi sexo ondulándose alrededor de sus dígitos.

Mientras me sacudía, fui vagamente consciente de Quinn quitándose la ropa. Oí al cajón de la mesita abrirse y cerrarse y del rasgón del envoltorio del condón. Me cambió hacia atrás sobre la cama, dándose espacio para avanzar lentamente sobre mí.

Luego se colocó entre mis piernas, su caliente vara apretándose en mi temblorosa entrada.

**- Estás lista para mí -** dijo, apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos. Alineó su erección con mi apertura y entró en mí parcialmente -** Jesús, Rachel -** susurró **- Te sientes tan jodidamente bien** - jadeé cuando ella me invadió. Era tan grande.

No estaba segura que fuera a caber, me tense, sabiendo que tenía que relajarme si tenía cualquier esperanza de acomodarla. Ella ajusto mi pierna y fue lo que necesité. Me abrí y ella se hundió más profundo, acomodándose en mi apretado canal.

No podía recordar haber estado alguna vez tan completamente llena, no sólo debido a su contorno, sino debido al modo en que sus ojos perforaron los míos cuando se estiró y se movió dentro de mí. Haciendo círculos con sus caderas mientras empujaba su eje adelante.

**- Tan bueno. **

Sacó despacio, casi toda la longitud de su polla, y lamenté el vacío que dejó detrás. Luego flexiono sus caderas y se metió dentro de mí con un golpe feroz. Grité y ella se hizo eco con una baja queja de deseo. Presionó su pecho contra mí y capturó mi boca, besándome duramente con mi sabor sobre sus labios mientras empujaba dentro de mí.

Incluso aunque ya hubiera cuidado de mí dos veces estaba desesperada por alcanzar otro orgasmo. Me mecí contra ella, encontrando cada impulso de sus caderas, gimiendo y jadeando mientras tomaba cada una de sus directas estocadas.

**- Envuelve tus piernas a mí alrededor** - gruñó Quinn mientras continuaba su asalto.

Obedecí, habiendo olvidado su anterior deseo de que lo hiciera así. Mis tacones golpeaban en la parte de atrás de sus muslos, clavándose en ella mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí, añadiendo un nivel adicional de erotismo. Al levantar de mis piernas para abrirme aún más, su gran polla profundizó en mí, golpeando un punto dentro que se encendió con cada golpe.

Mi orgasmo se construyó desde allí, apretándose en mí cuerpo, presionando y contrayéndose alrededor de los estimulantes empujes de Quinn.

**- Me voy a correr** - gemí, ya temblando.

**- Sí** - gritó Quinn - **Sí, córrete, Rachel** - Mi punto culminante explotó en mí, mentalmente atraído por su persuasión. Segundos más tarde, su propio cuerpo se tensó y tiró, liberándose en mí durante mucho tiempo, con mucha fuerza y con mi nombre derramándose de sus labios.

Ella cayó sobre mi tembloroso cuerpo, nuestro pechos levantados y cayéndose en igualdad. Su cabeza se enterraba en el hueco de mi cuello cuando jale mis dedos en su pelo humedecido por el sudor.

**- Sabía que el sexo contigo sería así** - dijo ella, su voz casi un susurro - **Poderoso e intenso y jodidamente increíble. Lo sabía. **

Tragué, ocultando cualquier emoción que amenazase con mostrarse excepto la saciedad.

**- Yo, también. **

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Quiero volver a actualizar con la regularidad que lo hacia.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>_

Debo haberme dormida. Cuando desperté, Quinn estaba sobre mí, tirando una colcha sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

**- Duerme, preciosa** - dijo cuando luché por incorporarme. Se había puesto una sudadera, pero todavía olía a sexo. Mi vientre se apretó en respuesta a su olor. ¿Nunca estaría satisfecha de mi lujuria por Quinn?

Rozó un beso sobre mi frente.

- **Tengo que pedir la cena. Chino ¿está bien? **

Me estiré.

**- Suena delicioso. **

**- Los llamaré. **

Miré su magnífica parte posterior cuando dejó el dormitorio, disfrutando del abandono a mí eufórico postsexo. Dios, me sentía bien. No había sido follada de esa forma en… bien, nunca. El cuidado y la entregada atención de Quinn como amante evitaban poco el ser deseada. Desde luego, eso me hizo quererla. Otra vez.

Tiré del edredón apretándolo a mí alrededor, con un incómodo sentimiento arrastrándose sobre mí. Traté de diseccionar su fuente. El hecho era que me sentía cómoda, demasiado cómoda. Mi regla número uno para escaparme de apegos poco saludables era evitar encariñarse en general. La sensación de comodidad estaba muy cerca del apego. Y no había ningún modo en que yo pudiera encariñarme de Quinn.

Una tenue bola de ansiedad comenzó a formarse en mi vientre. Podría quedarme para la cena, decidí, pero tenía que estar vestida y sentada en una mesa. Y luego, después de que la noche terminara, Quinn y yo teníamos que mantener nuestra relación estrictamente laboral.

Empujando la manta, comencé a reunir mi ropa. Encontré mis bragas y me las puse, luego alcance mi sostén.

**- ¿Te estás vistiendo? **

Salté. Quinn estaba de pie en la entrada, mirándome, llevando su camisa y corbata que hmm, desecha antes en gran parte en el cuarto. De repente me sentí torpe cerca de la desnudez, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sacudió su ropa de encima de la cesta de ropa sucia luego cruzó sus propios brazos. Quinn no pareció querer ocultarse como yo lo hacía, pero me pareció que quería regañarme. Levantó una ceja.

**- ¿Tienes prisa por irte? **

Temblé. Su mirada fija y mi falta de ropa me hicieron recordar con fuerza por qué me había querido ir. Miré lejos. Probablemente me querría fuera pronto de todos modos, habiendo conseguido lo que quería. No tuvimos que fingir otra cosa.

**- Por lo general las personas con las que estoy no quieren que pierda el tiempo después del sexo. **

**- Esa declaración trae tantas cuestiones a colación que no sé por dónde comenzar** - Dio un paso hacia mí -** ¿Qué está mal con las personas que no…? - **Sacudió la cabeza -** Rachel, por favor no me clasifiques con las otras personas que conoces. Me gustaría pensar que no soy como la mayoría de ellas. Y no quiero saber o pensar en ti teniendo sexo con alguien más. No comparto. **

Sin encontrar sus ojos, recogí mis pantalones cortos del suelo, sin hacer caso de la emoción que pasaba por encima de mi espina dorsal ante su sugerencia de posesividad.

**- Eso suena terriblemente a relación. Pensé que no tenías relaciones. **

**- No tengo relaciones románticas. Las relaciones sexuales son completamente otra cosa. ¿Por qué te preparas para marcharte? **

Evitando su pregunta, me zambullí por mi camisa a los pies de la cama, pero Quinn me golpeó.

**- Párate** - dijo, sosteniendo mi camisa fuera de mi alcance. Ella puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla de modo que yo la mirara a los ojos. Su frente arrugada por la confusión y su tono lleno de sinceridad - **Quiero que te quedes. Y, si estás tan inclinada, preferiría que no estuvieras vestida. **

Quise derretirme bajo su invitación, pero rechacé estar afectada.

**- Tú estás vestida ** - dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho otra vez, sonando a un niño con puchero. El nudo de ansiedad se apretaba, y yo me agarraba a cualquier cosa que pudiera para mantenerme en mis trece5.

**- En cuanto la comida este aquí, estaré encantada de perder la ropa. ¿Te haría eso sentirte mejor? **

**- Sí -** Pero eso hizo que mis hormonas hablaran. Mis hormonas la querían desnuda. Y dura. Y escurriéndose por el sudor.

Pero mi cerebro no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

**- No sé** - corregí.

Todavía sosteniendo mi barbilla, rozó mi mejilla con su otra mano.

- **¿Qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza, preciosa? ¿Vas a escaparte siempre qué tengamos sexo? **

Ella quería tener sexo conmigo otra vez. Mi intimidad se contrajo ante el pensamiento. Pero, cuando mi excitación se despertó, también lo hizo el terror que palpitaba por mis venas. Por lo general el sexo terminaba cualquier interés que tuviera en alguien. Excepto antes, cuando nada terminaba mi interés en alguien y me obsesionaba sin parar. Y ahora, cuando cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba por la necesidad de tener más de la mujer delante de mí. ¿Oh, Dios santo, estaba cayendo en los viejos hábitos?

Me di la vuelta lejos.

**- Realmente no había pensado que esto fuera más que algo de una sola vez, Quinn. **

Agarró de mi brazo y tiró.

**- Rachel -** Buscó en mis ojos, indagando una respuesta que sabía que no encontraría porque ni yo tenía la respuesta -** Si no quieres tener sexo conmigo otra vez, tienes que decírmelo. **

- **¡Lo quiero! -** Sus manos sobre mí, y sus ojos clavándose obtuvieron la verdad de mis labios -** Lo quiero** - dije otra vez suavemente. Lance mis brazos alrededor de ella y presioné mi cara contra su pecho. Ella devolvió mi abrazo. Tan caliente. Se sintió tan caliente, segura y fuerte. Como que ella podría protegerme de cualquiera cosa que me asustara. Cuando la realidad, la realidad de lo que ella era para mí, podría ser lo bastante para impedirme necesitar más.

**- ¿Qué es? -** Su voz era ligera. Acarició mi pelo, y mi pánico bajó media muesca -** Dime. **

Las lágrimas amenazaron y yo estaba agradecida de que no pudiera ver mi cara. ¿Estaba condenada a vivir el resto de mi vida con miedo a hacerme cercana de la gente?

**- No estoy bien con las relaciones. De cualquier clase. Yo tengo… problemas.**

¿Qué mierda hacía yo? El sexo ocasional no significaba compartir ningún secreto íntimo. Pero se sintió bien decirlo.

**- ¿Como qué?** - Las manos de Quinn enredadas en mi pelo, calmándome - **¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la orden de restricción? **

El piso cayó bajo mis pies. No podía moverme.

**- ¿Sabes sobre esto? -** Nadie sabía sobre eso. Al menos, muy pocas personas. Brian, mi grupo de apoyo, Santana había oído trocitos y pedazos. Pero nunca se lo habría dicho a Quinn. Me liberé de sus brazos y me caí en la cama, enterrando mi cara en las mantas -** ¡Oh dios, estoy tan avergonzada! **

Se rió y se tumbó sobre la cama a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada sobre su codo cerca del mío. Frotó su mano a través de mi parte posterior, masajeando mis músculos tensos. Se sintió tan bien que, si no estuviera muerta por la humillación, estoy segura que habría gemido.

Cuando habló, su voz fue baja sobre mi oído.

**- Sé cosas personales sobre ti, preciosa, el modo en que miras y los sonidos que haces cuándo estás a punto de correrte, ¿y estás preocupada por eso? **

Gemí en la cama, mitad apenada y mitad por el placer que sentí con sus dedos sobre mi espalda. Giré mi cabeza así podría oírme hablar, pero lejos de ella así no tendría que ver su cara.

**- Ese fue un asunto grande. El asunto más grande. Como mi secreto más grande. Pensé que mi hermano lo había enterrado** - Me levanté sobre mi codo y me di la vuelta para mirarla - **Y tú estás diciendo que debería estar avergonzada por cómo me veo y sueno cuando… tú sabes. **

**- Tuve que investigar algo si podías llegar a hacerte pasar por mi novia. No fue necesariamente fácil de encontrar, pero no increíblemente difícil. Ahora está enterrado** - Ahueco mi mejilla, sus ojos tornándose oscuros -** Y nunca, nunca te avergüences de cómo te ves o suenas en cualquier momento, especialmente cuando estás a punto de correrte** - Hizo círculos con su nariz alrededor de la mía - **Tengo el honor de saber cómo eres de ese modo. **

**- Estoy avergonzada** - Dejé a mi cabeza caer sobre la cama, pero me quedé afrontándola -** Sobre la orden restrictiva, supongo. No sé cómo reaccionar a lo otro. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

Pasó su mano a través de mi cara y por mi pelo, cada golpe enviando una carga eléctrica que chispeaba en mi corazón. Eso me relajó y me consoló y me hizo parecer de gelatina. Podría haberme preguntado algo justo entonces y yo me habría rendido.

**- Porque me hace sentir toda extraña y agitada. Y excitada. **

**- Fantástico** - Sonrió abiertamente - **Pero lo que quise decir, es ¿por qué estás mortificada? **

**- Ah** - Enrojecí. Lo que yo había dicho por equivocación era en realidad menos embarazoso de lo que realmente había preguntado. Pero ya que ella todavía me acariciaba con aquella mano mágica suya, que tenía más poder que la tortura china de agua, le contesté eso, también - **Porque prueba que estoy loca. ¿Sabes, cuándo dije que me gusta demasiado? La orden de restricción es parte de eso, y me gusta fingir que nunca pasó. **

**- Entonces esto nunca lo hizo** - Besó mi nariz - **Todos hemos cometido locuras en el pasado. Yo nunca lo utilizaría contra ti - **Dejó de acariciar mi pelo, y miró hacia algún sitio más allá de mí - **Solamente otra razón que sostiene que el amor de romántico no es de interés para mí. La gente se vuelve loca por eso. **

Entonces se relajó y se enfocó de nuevo en mí.

**- Pero regresemos al centro de esta conversación, ¿por qué tiene eso que corresponderse con una relación entre tú y yo? **

Me incorporé, acobardada por la facilidad con la que despidió mi comportamiento pasado.

**- Me puse fuera de mi, Quinn. Con el tipo. Él no me tomaba en serio y necesité que entendiera. Varias personas, en realidad, pero fue esta última persona, un tipo el que no terminó bien. **

Se sentó arriba a mi lado, nuestros hombros se rozaban.

**- ¿Y piensas que vas a **_**"enloquecer"**_** por mí? **

Enfoqué las manos en mi regazo.

**- Real y francamente no puedo decirte. He estado lejos de cualquier relación desde entonces y no sé como trataría con ello. Tratar de tener algo ahora, eso es territorio inexplorado para mí - **Sinceramente, me asusta volver a caer en los viejos y pocos saludables hábitos, no quería terminar las cosas con Quinn. Y nosotras estaríamos trabajando juntas. Incluso si el mejor curso de acción sería no volver a dormir con ella otra vez, ¿sería capaz yo de resistirme?

La miré a los ojos, preguntándome si todavía no la había espantado. Porque tanto como yo sabía que debería correr, esperaba que ella no lo hiciera.

**- No me he puesto histérica hasta ahora. Contigo. Y no quiero no volver a tener sexo contigo otra vez. Pienso…** - giré lejos, ruborizada por millonésima vez.

Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y mordisqueó mi oreja.

**- Eres adorable cuando estas nerviosa. No quiero no volver a tener sexo contigo otra vez tampoco. Así que no lo haremos. En cambio tendremos toneladas de increíble sexo. **

Me dejé ser sostenida en su abrazo.

**- No dije que sí, aún -** ¿Pero no era yo? Tengo que tomar un día a la vez. ¿Y qué haría yo si me despertara una mañana completamente obsesionada con ella? Como si yo pudiera parar las cosas con ella en ese punto.

**- Rachel, deberías tomar un día a la vez, pero ya sé que habrá toneladas de folladas entre nosotras dos** - Tiró de mi más cerca, y me derretí ante sus palabras, ante su toque - **De hecho, voy tener que estar dentro de ti otra vez antes de que vayas al trabajo.**

Sentí su erección en mi vientre desnudo. En vez de estar sorprendida y avergonzada, todavía la quería tanto, que decidí deleitarme en ello. ¿Como ahora mismo?

Me besó, profundamente, su lengua asumiendo mi boca. Entonces, justo así de rápido, se separó.

**- No ahora mismo, preciosa. La cena casi lle…** - el intercomunicador zumbó antes de que terminara la palabra. Sonrió cuando se puso de pie. Entonces se dirigió al salón, diciendo sobre su hombro -** pero tú entusiasmo es súper caliente. **

Me reí para mí misma, disfrutando de la comezón residual de nuestro beso. Joder. La cena estaba aquí y no estaba vestida. Ponerme mi propia ropa ahora sería una declaración. Permanecer desnuda también lo sería. Me senté encima y miré su camisa sobre la cima de la cesta de ropa sucia. Esto tendría que servir como compromiso.

Me puse mis pantalones cortos y apenas había terminado de abotonar su camisa cuando Quinn volvió con una bolsa de comida en una mano y dos platos en la otra. Me exploró de arriba a abajo, con un destello de felicidad en sus ojos.

**- Si tienes que estar vestida, completamente lo apruebo. **

De repente sintiéndome juguetona, hice una reverencia.

**- Bien, muchas gracias, Sra. Fabray. No sé lo que haría yo sin su aprobación. **

Sonrió abiertamente, cruzando a la cama.

**- ¿Debería desnudarme? Dije que lo haría. **

**- No si quieres que en realidad coma. Yo estaría demasiado distraída. Y tengo un momento difícil con los palillos. **

Quinn gesticuló para que me uniese a ella sobre la cama.

**- ¿Necesitas que te dé de comer? **

**- ¡Hmm! Tal vez. **

Comimos juntas, comiendo la ternera mongol y el pollo Szechuan extendido sobre la cama. Luché con mis palillos, la mitad de mi comida no llegaba a mi boca. De tanto en tanto me daba de comer, y yo la dejé, disfrutando de ser cuidada de un modo en el que no lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

**- ¿Qué haces mañana?** - Preguntó Quinn después de que ella había salido y había vuelto con dos vasos de té helado -** Antes de trabajar, quiero decir. **

Tomé un trago, me conmovió que Quinn decidiera beber conmigo cuando ella probablemente prefería vino.

- **Trabajaré hasta las tres esta noche. O de la mañana de mañana, como sea que lo quieras ver. Probablemente dormiré una parte buena del día. Trabajo a las nueve mañana por la noche. ¿Por qué? **

Se inclinó para alimentarme con otro bocado.

**- Necesito llevarte de compras. Necesitarás equiparte para la gala de caridad de mi madre. **

Prácticamente me ahogué con una castaña de agua.

**- Oh dios de los espantos, una única ropa inadecuada y asumes que no puedo vestirme. Seriamente, debería quemarla. **

**- Eso no es así en absoluto. Resulta que me gusta esa ropa y estaría muy decepcionada si encontrara que la hubieses quemado. En realidad espero verte con ella otra vez. En privado, desde luego **- Sus ojos miraban ausente, quizás imaginándome en el apretado corsé que había llevado esa noche en la que oficialmente la conocí - **Y he adorado cada una de tus otras vestimentas** - Ella tiró del fondo de la camisa, su camisa, que yo llevaba - **Tienes un gusto excelente a tú manera. Pero mi madre espera que la chica con la que estoy saliendo este vestida… **- Hizo una pausa -** ¿Cómo debería expresarlo? **

Por la forma de su mirada vi que luchaba por encontrar sus palabras por una vez.

Pero como parecía miserable le eché una mano.

**- Lo tengo. Necesito ropa de diseñador -** Hice una pausa, tratando de decidir si estaba ofendida **- Supongo que si quieres llevarme y comprarme ropa cara, no voy a discutir. **

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

**- Esto es una bonita actitud. Te recogeré a las dos. El plan es pasar el día conmigo. Y no me mires así sólo será sobre sexo si quieres que lo sea. **

Desde luego que lo querré. Pero si realmente lo pensaba debería hacer como que no lo parecía. Me dejé considerarlo.

**- ¿Cómo te propones que funcione esto, exactamente? ¿Me enviarás un mensaje cuándo quieras consuelo sexual? **

**- Seguro. O tú puede ponerme un mensaje a mí. O podemos arreglarlo antes de tiempo como lo hicimos esta noche** - Quinn me estudió - **¿Qué me dirías a no usar condones? **

Yo siempre pensé que los condones eran una lata, pero nunca había estado en una relación comprometida donde pudiera pensar en no usarlos. Sonó tan extraño tener esa conversación después de solo una vez con Quinn.

**- Supongo que si estás limpia… yo estoy en control de natalidad. Estoy con la inyección. Mi última prueba de STD fue hace un mes y resultó limpia. **

**- Estoy limpia. Me chequeo mensualmente. Y odio los condones. **

**- Entonces no más condones. **

Ella rió y capté mi error.

**- Sí, supongo que estoy de acuerdo. **

**- Mmm** - Acarició con su mano encima de mi muslo desnudo. La tensión sexual colgada en el aire entre nosotras, pero mi cerebro me gritaba que fuera cautelosa.

Abracé mis rodillas, arrancándolas por accidente de su toque.

**- ¿Dijiste que esperabas fidelidad, puedo esperar lo mismo de ti? ¿O usarás este loft con otras mujeres? **

Quinn movió las sobras de nuestra cena al suelo, despejando el espacio entre nosotras. Entonces puso una mano sobre cada una de mis rodillas, fijándome con sus ojos.

**- No soy una puta, Rachel. Este loft ha sido usado para el sexo, sí, pero lo tengo porque así puedo estar cerca de mi oficina, no para follar** - Estiró una mano para colocar un pelo de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja -** Seré tan fiel como espero que tú lo seas. **

Su proximidad, su toque, su promesa de fidelidad, revolvió mi excitación, pidiéndome entregarme. Pero eso también tiró de algo mucho más profundo, algo tanto familiar como desconocido, algo que yo no podía nombrar o identificar, y sabía que si lo intentara, independientemente de lo que fuera, me arrasaría y me consumiría.

Trepé fuera de la cama.

**- No puedo pensar más en eso ahora mismo -** Comencé a reunir mi ropa.

**- ¿Por qué estás tan aterrada?** - Se puso de pie también.

Me giré, de repente enfadada, con ella, conmigo, con mi estúpida compulsión de aferrarme y ahuyentar a la gente, con mis padres por morir y empujarme a aquel comportamiento.

**- Sabes, todo está muy bien y es correcto para ti que quieres una relación sexual comprometida. No tendrás ningún problema en estar impasiblemente implicada, esa es tu falta. Esa no es mi falta. ¿No ves que lo que me estás pidiendo podría serme imposible entregarlo?** - Limpie mis ojos, esperando parar cualquier lágrima antes de que desafiaran caerse.

Quinn me alcanzó, pero me alejé.

**- Cuanto más tenemos sexo, Quinn, más probablemente me aferro, e incluso si tú estás dentro, no estaría al nivel sobre el cual me aferro. Así que, confía en mí cuando digo que esto tiene mala idea escrita por todas partes de ello. Llamemos a esto una maravillosa ¡**_**ah, mi dios!**_** una maravillosa tarde, y ahora tenemos que seguir adelante. **

Su boca apretada en una línea recta.

**- Si eso es lo que necesitas. **

**- Lo hago** - Me abracé, avergonzada por mi arrebato -** Y necesito una ducha. ¿Te importa? **

**- No del todo. Allí dentro** - Gesticuló hacia el cuarto de baño -** Te traeré algunas toallas. **

Sonó distante, e inmediatamente lamenté empujarla allí. Ya echaba de menos su calor.

En el cuarto de baño, lance mi ropa sobre la encimera de granito negro y evité mirar al espejo, no gustándome a quién vería mirarme fijamente. Conecté la ducha extra caliente, esperando que el calor me liberara del enfriamiento en que me había instalado, y me elevara bajo el pesado rocío.

Allí dentro, sola, con el agua y el vapor abrazándome, las lágrimas llegaron con libertad. Grité silenciosamente, rindiéndome a la hueca soledad a la que yo me había comenzado a acostumbrar antes de que Quinn llegara para mostrarme algo nuevo.

Absorbida en mi autocompasión, no la oí entrar en el cuarto de baño con las toallas, y cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha y se deslizó dentro para unírseme, en vez de maldecir su obvia falta de respeto por mis deseos de alejarme de ella, me abandoné y presioné mis labios en los suyos.

Respondió sin vacilación, besándome con apacible agresión. Cuando me separé para tomar aliento, alcanzó la botella de gel y vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mano. Luego ella comenzó a lavarme. Se tomó su tiempo, pasando sus manos jabonosas sobre cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. En mis pechos tardó más tiempo, exprimiendo y acariciando los dos, pellizcando mis pezones con sus pulgares. Suspiré de placer.

Cuando había limpiado a fondo mi mitad superior, se dobló para lavar mis piernas, comenzando con mis pies y subiendo por mis largos miembros. Ella se movió tan despacio, tan sensualmente, masajeando la espuma en mi piel, que para el momento que sus dedos se deslizaron por los pliegues en la base de mi vientre, yo estaba lista para rogar. Sus pulgares pasaron rozando mi clítoris y gemí.

Recorrió todos mis pliegues una y otra vez, y tiré a cada excitante pase.

**- Quinn** - dije, mis dientes apretados, mi coño tenso por la necesidad.

**- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?** - Empujó dos dedos dentro de mí, retorciéndolos.

**- ¡Sí!** - Jadeé - **Creo que, no. Te quiero a ti. **

Su sonrisa fue retorciéndose mientras seguía presionando en mí con sus dedos.

**- Tendrás que esperar. Disfruto haciéndote esperar** - Quise discutir, pero añadió un tercer dedo a su sondeó y con cuidado pellizco mi clítoris y hablar se hizo imposible. Gemí mientras me mecí hacia adelante y hacia atrás, clavándole mis uñas en los hombros de Quinn.

Solamente cuando había alcanzado el borde del orgasmo, sus dedos dejaron mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos y la encontré de pie delante de mí, sosteniendo la botella de gel para el cuerpo.

**- Necesito ser lavada también. **

Mi cuerpo dolió con anhelo, pero estaba impaciente por explorarla. Aún no había explorado su cuerpo desnudo totalmente, había estado demasiado distraída en el dormitorio y ahora en la ducha. Enjabonando mis manos arriba, comencé como ella lo hizo, por sus hombros, pero yo estaba demasiado ávida para moverme despacio.

Pronto, había limpiado todo excepto su polla. Miré fijamente su gigantesca erección, fascinada por su longitud y contorno. Se había sentido grande, pero no tenía ni idea de que era tan grande.

Tragué. Con fuerza.

**- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?** - Sentí que se reía, incapaz de mover mis ojos de la vista delante de mí.

**- Hmm, guau** - manejé **- Estoy un poco intimidada. **

- **Sin embargo ya ha estado dentro de ti. Sabes que cabe** - Su voz se volvió desigual - **Tócala, Rachel. **

Su orden me hizo moverme. La rodeé con mis manos alrededor de su eje y acaricié su piel caliente y sedosa. Se sentía tan firme, tan poderosa, tan perfecta. Moví mi puño arriba y abajo, una vez, dos veces, y la tercera vez, saltó en mis manos.

En el siguiente golpe, gruñó y me levantó arriba, alentándome a envolver mis piernas a su alrededor. Presionó mi espalda contra la pared de azulejos, su boca devastando la mía, y con un fuerte empuje, estaba dentro de mí. Enredé mis manos en su pelo cuando chocó en mí, sintiendo cada centímetro de su polla rellenándome y follándome.

Grité cuando mi orgasmo me sacudió, los temblores se extendieron por todo el camino hasta los dedos del pie. Quinn aceleró su paso, agarrando más fuerte mis caderas así podría bombear en mi sexo que se contraía alrededor de su eje de acero. Después de varias embestidas se liberó con su propio grito, su polla empujada dentro de mí cuando ella eyaculó con vehemencia dentro de mi sexo.

En aquel momento, me dejé creer que podríamos estar juntas tal y como ella quería, sin llegar a consumirnos, aun cuando tuviera miedo de estarlo ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>_

Ansiosa por nuestra aventura de compras, decidí esperar a Quinn frente a mi edificio. Había esperado a Jordan y el Maybach, así que me sorprendí cuando Quinn se detuvo conduciendo un Mercedes SL Roadster.

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

**- Bonitas ruedas. **

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sexy mientras ella conducía el coche al tráfico.

**- Me alegro de que lo apruebes. **

No sabía dónde mirar primero, al coche deportivo de lujo o a Quinn en sus oscuro y apretados pantalones vaqueros y blusa granate. No la había visto en ropa casual, y, tan bien como se veía en sus trajes, este nuevo aspecto hacía a mi barriga aletear.

Bueno, Quinn en general hacía mi barriga aletear.

**- ¿Así que condujiste por ti misma? - **Normalmente, no soy mucho de una pequeña charla, pero el matiz sexual entre nosotras necesitaba silenciamiento. Sobre todo porque otra mañana de constante cuestionar la salubridad de mi relación con Quinn me había llevado a decidir que el día necesitaba ser libre de sexo. Necesitaba contrarrestar cualquier apego con distancia. Con suerte, no me acobardaría cuando se tratara de decirle.

Me miró por encima del hombro antes de cambiar de carril.

**- ¿Por qué mi conducción te sorprende? **

Me encogí de hombros, asegurando mi cinturón de seguridad.

**- Me imaginé que siempre tenías un conductor **- No es que necesitara uno. Navegaba entre el tráfico de la ciudad bien y verla manejar el volante era caliente.

**- ¿Cuál es la diversión de tener un coche fantástico sino lo conduces? **

**- Bueno punto. **

En el siguiente semáforo, Quinn me miró por encima de sus gafas de sol Ray Ban Aviator.

- **Te ves hermosa, Rachel. Como de costumbre. **

Su voz rezumaba pura seducción, y tiré del dobladillo de mi vestido azul, preguntándome si siempre había sido tan corto como parecía de repente.

**- ¿Me estás halagando así dejaré que elijas lo que me pruebe? **

**- Voy a elegir lo que te pruebes de todos modos. **

**- Por supuesto, lo harás -** Ella estaba pagando, de todos modos.

Condujimos en silencio durante unos minutos, intercambiando miradas ocasionales que sostenían el peso de nuestra atracción. Bajo ciertas circunstancias, el coqueteo y la tensión serían divertidas, pero no cuando me sentía tan fuera de balance e insegura.

Tenía que quitarme de encima mi declaración.

**- Um, Quinn, ¿podemos mantener hoy para solo comprar? - **Le pedía a Dios que ella entendiera lo que quería decir sin deletrearlo.

Ella lo hizo. Un breve destello de decepción cruzó su rostro —o tal vez fue mi imaginación— Su voz parecía rígida cuando dijo:

**- Lo que quieras, Rachel. **

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de decir nada. El estado de ánimo coqueto y divertido se desvaneció, y Quinn se volvió reservada y retraída. Consideré retirar mis palabras, pero realmente, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

**- Vamos a Brittany's -** dijo después de unos minutos, sin mirarme.

**- ¿Brittany, tu hermana? - **La hermana de Quinn, Brittany era dueña de una popular boutique de diseñador en Greenwich Village. Era el tipo de lugar al que sólo se podía entrar con una cita, pero por lo que había visto desde los escaparates, la mujer tenía unas locas habilidades para la moda.

**- Sí. Sus amigos la están arrojando a una fiesta de bebé hoy, así que había esperado que ella no estuviera en la tienda. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que iba a llevar a mi novia para un equipamiento, ella insistió en estar allí para conocerte. Lo que significa que estamos oficialmente en el trabajo. ¿Es eso un problema? **

**- Um, no, por supuesto que no **- Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Esto me ocurría a mí, las horas que pasé preocupándome por si tenía algún impulso de acechar a Quinn online en realidad debería haberlas pasado acechándola online. Entonces yo tendría tal vez un poco más de información sobre el supuesto amor de mi vida **- ¿Y si me pregunta cosas? ¿Sobre ti? ¿Sobre nosotras? -** ¿Y cómo podríamos ser capaces de lograr la imagen de una pareja feliz cuando la tensión entre nosotras era palpable?

**- No te preocupes por eso. Estaré allí. Sigue mi ejemplo **- Quinn alcanzó sus gagas y se frotó el puente de la nariz **- Francamente, es poco probable que tengas la oportunidad de hablar en absoluto. Brittany es muy habladora. **

**- Pero, ¿qué debo hacer? **

**- Sólo ser mi novia. **

QRQR

**- ¡Oh Dios mío, Quinn, me dijiste que era preciosa, pero no tenía ni idea! -** La alegre rubia que estaba de pie frente a mí estaba claramente relacionada con Quinn. Compartían muchas de las mismas características, pómulos cincelados y coincidentes tonos de pelo y piel.

Brittany era un poco más alta que Quinn, y su vientre redondo sobresaliendo en frente a ella.

Brittany continuó hablando mientras me escaneaba de arriba abajo, dando vueltas alrededor de mí y Quinn, quien había sostenido mi mano ya acaparándola justo antes de que sonara el timbre de servicio.

**- Ella va a ser muy divertida para vestir. Tiene mi tipo favorito de cuerpo**, **todo tetas y caderas y -** se detuvo mientras levantaba mi vestido ya corto **- ¡Fantásticas piernas, Quinn! **

La sonrisa maliciosa de Quinn apareció mientras apretaba mi mano.

**- Sí, estoy muy familiarizada con los activos físicos de Rachel. **

Color corrió a mi cara.

Brittany golpeó a su hermana juguetonamente.

**- Eres una chica muy mala -** Entonces me miró y jadeó, tapándose la boca con la mano **- ¡Oh Dios mío, estoy hablando de ti en tercera persona. ¡Cómo puedo ser tan grosera! ¡Estoy tan emocionada de conocerte pro fin, Rachel! ¡Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti! **

Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mí en un generoso abrazo. Miré a Quinn sobre su hombro, preguntándome qué le había dicho sobre mí y cómo me había dejado a mí misma caminar en este momento tan poco preparada. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y soltó mi mano, no dándome más una excusa para abrazarla de vuelta.

En el momento en que Brittany me soltó, me di cuenta de que tenía que dejar de preocuparme y meterme en el personaje. Tragué saliva y le di una amplia sonrisa.

**- Me alegro de conocerte, también. Pero llámame Rach. **

**- Y tú puedes llamarme Britt. Quinnie es demasiado correcta **- Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor del mío, recordándome a las molestas chicas populares en la escuela secundaria que caminaban por los pasillos con sus manos entrelazadas con sus amigas. Aunque es cierto, no era tan molesto cuando eras la chica que estrechaban - **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo hoy, lo que lamento muchísimo, así que vamos a empezar. Ya tengo un millón de ideas para ti. **

No había tenido la oportunidad de mirar alrededor, después de haber sido abordada por Britt a la entrada, pero ahora examiné la tienda. Aunque pequeña, Brittany's tenía una amplia gama de ropa de mujer y zapatos. Las paredes y los muebles eran de un blanco brillante, dando a la habitación un aire de elegancia, mientras que dejaba las prendas en exhibición pop como arte.

**- ¿Estamos de compras solo para el evento de mamá? -** Preguntó Britt, su frente arrugada como si meditando por dónde empezar.

Quinn mantuvo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. A pesar de saber que el gesto era parte del espectáculo organizado para su hermana, la electricidad que siempre acompañaba a su contacto corrió por mi columna vertebral.

**- Específicamente para el desfile de moda, pero vamos a ver qué más podemos encontrar. Lo que sea que Rachel adore, lo compraremos **- Me miró con una mirada que sólo podía ser descrita como admiración. Dios, ella era buena.

La atención de Britt estaba sobre nosotras así que me aseguré de devolver la mirada a Quinn, luchando por no perderme en sus intensos ojos avellanas.

**- Aw, gracias -** Añadí azúcar a mi tono generalmente sin azúcar. Me volví hacia Britt - **Quinn me mima. No lo merezco. **

Quinn comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por un zumbido en su teléfono.

**- Disculpad **- Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras leía su texto.

Britt la ignoró y reunió ropa sobre su brazo.

**- ¡Esto y esto, oh y esto será perfecto para ti! -** Ella gritó hacia la parte posterior de la tienda **- Stacy, ¿puedes iniciarnos una habitación? **

Una rubia alta y flaca apareció de una oficina en la parte de atrás. Ella tomó la ropa que Britt le entregó.

**- ¿Qué habitación quieres usar? -** Aunque le habló a Britt, Stacy miró con nostalgia hacia Quinn. Con la nostalgia suficiente para preguntarme si tenían una historia o si Stacy deseaba que la tuvieran.

Escabullí mi propia mirada a Quinn. Ella seguí escribiendo cosas en su teléfono, su ceño fruncido y su boca tirada en una línea apretada.

**- El vestidor grande por favor. Rach, esta es mi asistente, Stacy -** Britt llamó la atención de la rubia de vuelta a ella **- Rach es la novia de Quinn, así que asegúrate de que recibe tratamiento VIP. **

**- Por supuesto -** dijo Stacy con una falsa sonrisa brillante, sus ojos disparando dagas en mi dirección.

Cuando Stacy se había retirado fuera del alcance del oído, me incliné hacia Britt.

**- A tu asistente parece que no le gusto mucho -** Hice una pausa. ¿Debería decir más? Decidí que sí. Era la verdadera yo la que quería saber sobre Stacy y Quinn, pero a la novia en mí le gustaría saber también **- Y parece que le gusta Quinn un montón. ¿Hay algo entre ellas? **

Britt vaciló, sin mirarme a los ojos.

**- Ignórala. Stacy ha estado totalmente enamorada de Quinnie desde siempre, a pesar de que ella no es para nada su tipo. Nada de qué preocuparse. En realidad es cómico. **

Ella parecía como si pudiera estar callándose algo, pero por otro lado, tal vez estaba simplemente incómoda al hablar de la muchacha enamorada con la novia de su hermana. Me decidí por lo último cuando Britt bajó la voz.

**- ¿Te diste cuenta cómo Quinn ni siquiera le dio la hora? **- Se rió.

**- Lo hice **- Me reí también. De verdad. Me gustaba Britt.

Britt continuó recogiendo ropa y accesorios.

**- Quinn, ¿qué piensas sobre éstos? **- Levantó un par de tacones de tiras.

Sin levantar la vista, Quinn gruñó su respuesta.

- **Uh huh. **

Me mordí el labio, preguntándome qué le había preocupado. Ella había estado decidida a escoger ropa para mí, y yo sabía que ella quería jugar la farsa para su hermana. En su lugar, había estado sobre su teléfono desde que habíamos llegado. Una pequeña parte de mí temía que ella estaba pasivamente y agresivamente tratando con mi declaración de ningún sexo evitando nuestra situación. Pero entonces de nuevo, Quinn nunca era pasiva sobre nada.

Britt no aprobaba su falta de atención tampoco.

**- Quinnie, es fin de semana. Guarda tu Blackberry -** Ella le dio un codazo - **Finalmente tienes una novia. ¿Estás tratando que eche a correr? **

Quinn terminó de teclear y levantó la cabeza.

**- ¿Hmm? **

Di un paso delante de ella y puse mis manos en sus brazos.

**- Escucha a tu hermana y para con el trabajo. **

Ella guardó el teléfono y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

**- ¿Te sientes ignorada? **- Su rostro se había relajado, pero sus ojos aún mostraban signos de sufrimiento.

**- Vas a hacerme creer que tienes otra chica -** Tal vez ella tenía otra chica. Yo había rechazado el sexo y quizá ahora estaba yendo a través de su lista de contactos.

Empujé la idea fuera de mi cabeza y froté mi nariz contra la suya. Entonces, porque no podía evitarla, bajé la voz y le pregunté.

**- ¿Está todo bien? **

**- Es trabajo **- Ella acarició su rostro contra el mío, pero no antes de mirar a Britt asegurándose de que ella estaba mirando. Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo de nuevo. Lo sacó, dejando un brazo envuelto ligeramente a mí alrededor. Su cuerpo se puso rígido bajo mis manos mientras leía su texto **- Lo siento, nena, tengo que hacer una llamada. **

¿Nena? En mi cabeza, rodé los ojos.

Britt realmente hizo rodar sus ojos.

- **Ven conmigo, Rach. Ella puede hacer su aburrida llamada. Vamos a probar algunas de estas cosas en ti -** Ella me tomó del brazo, dispuesta a llevarme al vestidor.

Quinn detuvo su marcación.

**- Esperad un segundo, me uniré a vosotras. **

Britt sacudió la cabeza.

**- Vamos a salir y mostrarte sus trajes. No te preocupes. **

**- Brittany, no voy a dejar a Rachel sola con mi demasiado entusiasta hermana pequeña. **

Vacilé entre agradecerle por la protección y sospechar que Quinn no me quería a solas con Britt por razones propias. Me incliné hacia la sospecha, pero puede haber sido porque soy sospechosa por naturaleza.

Britt miró a su hermana.

**- No vienes al probador. Eso está simplemente…mal. **

Decidiendo que podía manejarla bien por mi cuenta, si esa era realmente la razón por la que ella no quería que nos separáramos, me alejé de las garras de Britt y me apoyé en Quinn.

**- Estaré bien, Q -** Acorté su nombre en parte por la necesidad de algo más familiar para llamarla y en parte para irritarla - **Ocúpate de lo que sea que necesites. **

**- ¿Q? -** Cuestionó de modo que sólo yo pude escuchar.

Le susurré de vuelta.

**- Ve con ello, cariño **- Tenía la intención de darle sólo un piquito, pero cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos, ella lo convirtió en un beso profundo, un beso que se sentía mucho más involucrado de lo necesario si era sólo por Britt.

La tarde pasó rápidamente mientras me probaba casi todos los elementos de la boutique. Britt me ayudó a vestirme, emparejando cada atuendo con zapatos y accesorios adecuados. Siempre me ha gustado probándome ropa nueva, pero nunca me había visto ni sentido tan bien como lo hacía llevando las opciones de Britt. Me sentía como una modelo.

Cada cambio de modelo, hacía un desfile para Quinn, que sonreía y asentía entre hablar por teléfono. De vez en cuando ella sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, por lo general cuando un traje era ligeramente subido de tono. Y un par de veces vi el destello de deseo en sus ojos, el que me había reclamado la noche que la conocí. Esos trajes eran los que añadí como mis favoritos.

Cuando ya habíamos seleccionado un vestido para el desfile de moda, además de un montón de trajes adicionales, Britt levantó un vestido de noche negro con un corsé.

**- Hemos reservado el mejor para el final -** dijo.

Aunque la idea de usar el corsé alrededor de Quinn me puso un poco nerviosa por mi primer encuentro con ella, nunca había visto algo tan exquisito como el vestido que Britt sostenía, y sabía incluso antes de ponérmelo que sería magnífico.

Britt me ayudó a quitar mi sujetador y luego levantó el vestido por encima de mi cabeza, tirando de él hacia abajo por encima de mi busto.

**- Así que Quinn me contó que te conoció en alguna cosita de la universidad - **dijo mientras comenzaba a enhebrar los cordones.

Tragué saliva. Había asumido que Quinn le habría dicho a la gente que nos conocimos en el club, pero esto tenía más sentido. Daba a los ficticios Rachel y Quinn tiempo para enamorarse. Aún así, me confundió por un momento, y me detuve antes de contestar.

- **Sí, era un simposio de graduados en Stern. **

Britt apretó otro cordón.

**- Tengo que saber, ¿fue amor a primera vista para ti también, o sólo ella? **

Así que ella había reivindicado amor a primera vista. Un bonito detalle.

**- Sin duda para mí también. **

Vi a Britt sonreír detrás de mí en el espejo.

- **Es todo tan romántico. Cómo te quería contratar y ya tenías un trabajo, ella compró el club en el que trabajabas para acercarse a ti. **

Tomé una respiración rápida, sorprendida por esta nueva adición a la historia.

- **¿Ella te dijo eso? **

Britt apretó la mano en la boca, sus ojos muy abiertos.

- **Oh, Dios mío, ¿no lo sabes? **

**- No, no, lo sabía **- No lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue la posibilidad de que podía ser verdad. Lo había descartado cuando se me había ocurrido antes. Ahora, no podía descartarlo tan fácilmente.

Asimismo, no podía pensar en ello en ese momento. No cuando Britt todavía se veía asustada por si había dicho algo que no debía. Traté de calmarla.

**- Fue una locura romántica compara el club. Simplemente no creí que ella le contara a nadie. **

Lo que dije funcionó. El rostro de Britt se relajó.

**- Es sorprendente. Normalmente es tan privada sobre sus emociones. Debes haber sacado a relucir algo en ella -** Ella se alejó de mí - **Y este vestido hará sacar a relucir algo en ella o de lo contrario está completamente ciega. ¡Te ves increíble! **

Ella tenía razón, me veía increíble. Y cuando salimos a la tienda, Quinn hizo algo más que simplemente sonreír y asentir. Colgó el teléfono y se quedó boquiabierta.

**- ¿Te gusta? -** Ya podía decir la respuesta de sus hambrientos ojos. Esa mirada suya, nunca dejaba de excitarme, nunca dejaba de hacer que mis bragas se mojaran.

Ella asintió, aparentemente sin palabras, y me maravillé de ser yo quien la había traído a ese estado. Me hizo sentir más atractiva y más poderosa de lo que jamás me sentí.

**- Wow, Quinnie se quedó sin palabras -** dijo Britt, con las manos descansando sobre su embarazado vientre **- Llama a Ripley. **

Ignorando a su hermana, Quinn se acercó a mí.

**- Te tomaría en mis brazos **- murmuró **- pero no sería capaz de verte. Estás** **impresionante, Rachel. **

**- Gracias **- susurré. Este momento era para nosotras, no para Britt. Estaba hermosa para ella y eso la hacía a ella aún más hermosa para mí. También hizo que mis pezones se cuadraran, una situación incómoda cuando un corsé ya tenía mis pechos en una tenaza.

**- Bueno chicas, os diría que consiguierais una habitación, pero me temo que usaréis uno de los vestidores -** Britt amenazó con romper el momento, pero la intensidad del mismo se quedó **- No tengo que preguntar si vais a comprar este. **

**- Nos lo quedamos -** Quinn no me quitó sus ojos de encima, demostrando la verdad en su declaración ya que no podía dejar de mirar.

Una imagen breve destelló en mi mente de ella y yo yendo hacia esto justo en la sala de exhibición. Pero ya que teníamos espectadores —y ya que, por mi propio decreto era un día libre de sexo— aparté la vista. El lapso en el contacto visual ayudó a darme fuerza para alejarme también.

**- Me voy a cambiar. **

Britt encabezó la marcha, deteniéndose en la puerta del probador para echar un vistazo a su reloj.

**- Aw, mierda, ¿es realmente esta hora? ¡Voy totalmente tarde! Ve, entra. Enviaré a Stacy para ayudarte a desnudarte -** Me abrazó rápidamente **- Y fue maravilloso conocerte por fin. Nos vemos mañana en el desfile. **

Soplé un mechó de pelo que me había caído sobre mi cara y entré al vestidor, para nada ansiosa por encontrarme con Stacy y sus ojos daga a solas. Mientras la esperaba, llegué a mi espalda a ver si podía desatarme el corsé por mí misma, enganchándome una uña en uno de los hilos. Estaba examinando la uña, tratando de suavizar el borde áspero cuando sentí las manos de Stacy deshaciendo los cordones. Ella tenía tanto odio por mí que ni siquiera había ofrecido un saludo.

Levanté la vista de mi uña hacia ella en el espejo. Pero no era Stacy deshaciendo mi corsé, era Quinn.

Ella encontró mis ojos, clavando mi reflejo con una mirada codiciosa. Lentamente, sin romper su mirada, continuó aflojando los cordones de mi corpiño.

No la detuve. Ella no preguntó, y no se detuvo.

Cuando terminó de aflojar mi vestido, sus manos viajaron a los finos tirantes en mis hombros. Vi como movía las correas por encima de la curva de mis huesos y debajo de mis brazos. El vestido cayó al suelo, dejándome con nada más que tacones de tiras negras y mi tanga rojo.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron y mi sexo se apretó.

La quería. Todo lo que dije sobre las relaciones saludables y no saludables, no importaba. Y estaba en esto con ella. Si había un punto de unión que me llevaría a la obsesión, ya había pasado por él. Y admitir esto me hizo arrepentir de alguna vez haber tratado de ser algo diferente con ella.

Las manos de Quinn corrieron alrededor de mi cintura, reuniéndose por encima de mi ombligo. Entonces, mientras una viajaba a acariciar mi pecho, la otra se movió debajo de la banda de mi tanga. Separé mis piernas, una invitación para que ella encontrara mi yema hinchada. Su labio se torció un poco mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi pulido deseo, separando los pliegues de mi sexo y liberando el aroma almizclado de mi lujuria. En ese momento ella supo lo mucho que la anhelaba, vergonzosamente mojada como estaba.

Continuó ahuecando mi pecho que estaba de repente pesado y tierno mientras ella chasqueaba el pulgar por el elevado pezón. La atención que le dio a mi pecho magnificó la acción más abajo, su dedo volviendo a burlarse de mi clítoris, y dejé escapar un gemido entrecortado. Ella estiró sus brazos sobre mi torso, soportándome mientras me debilitaba por el placer y cerré los ojos para saborear en la cercanía del clímax.

**- Rachel, mira **- La voz de Quinn en mi oído sobresaltó mis ojos abiertos - **Mira cómo de hermosa te ves cuando te vienes. **

Mi historia sexual no había sido completa. Habitaciones oscuras con socios medio borrachos y manos torpes.

Manteniendo mis ojos abiertos sólo durante lo sucedido por accidente. Espejos y lugares públicos no estaban en mi lista de fantasías. Pero vi su mano moviéndose a mi centro, su pulgar rodeando mi sensible protuberancia, su dedo sumergiéndose en mi húmedo centro. Ella tenía razón, era hermoso. Era hermoso cómo ella me acariciaba, cómo sabía qué hacer para sentirme de la manera en que me quería sentir, cómo mi piel se sonrojaba y mi espalda se arqueaba. Era hermosa la forma en que me sostuvo cuando me sacudí en sus brazos, mi orgasmo moviéndose a través de mí en una larga erupción.

**- Pon las manos en el espejo **- Su orden ronca y la anticipación de saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer desató una nueva ola de excitación, incluso más intensa que antes.

Todavía temblando, extendí mis manos delante de mí, sus brazos dejándome tan pronto como logré mantenerme. Detrás de mí, oí su cremallera, el sonido elevando mi nivel de excitación, sabiendo que su pene estaba liberado y a unos segundos de estar dentro de mí. Los tacones de diez centímetros de todavía llevaba puestos me pusieron justo a su nivel, y se empujó con facilidad en mi canal húmedo con un gemido.

**- ¡Joder, Rachel! **

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo, la conexión entre nosotras terriblemente intensa, y un pánico corrió a través de mí. Ella lo vio, o lo intuyó, y me engatusó a través de esto, diciéndome que estaba conmigo y asegurándome que se encargaría de mí, prometiéndome que ella también lo sentía.

Me mordí el labio para reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar, consciente de que sólo una puerta se interponía entre nosotras y Stacy, que probablemente volvió a colgar y doblar los trajes desechados que me había probado más temprano mientras yo estaba siendo gloriosamente follada por la mujer de la que ella estaba enamorada. Pero cuando me vine esta vez no contuve mi grito, desesperada por dejar que Quinn supiera lo que me había hecho.

Yo seguía gimiendo cuando su propio orgasmo llegó, su fuerte peso sobre mi espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia su liberación.

Y si me preguntaba si todo el acto fue una pantalla para la asistente de su hermana, su susurro en mi oído dijo lo contrario.

**- Esto, preciosa. Esto es real. **

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito xoxo<strong>

**Antes que nada gracias por seguir la historia, por los follows, favs y reviews.**

**Quiero desearles una feliz Nochebuena y Navidad, que la pasen de maravilla.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>_

Quinn me dejó elegir la mayoría de ropa y zapatos que compró para mí. Al final, fue tan generosa. A propósito no hice caso al costo total cuando Stacy se lo leyó a ella, temerosa de sentirme como si fuera la amante o peor aún que fuera su puta.

Comimos una buena cena en un restaurante italiano en el pueblo, luego Quinn me llevó al club. Inusualmente tuvo la suerte de encontrar un sitio para aparcar en la acera de la cuadra, la aprovechó y se estacionó, dejando el coche inactivo.

**- El Desfile de Caridad de mi madre comienza a la una mañana. Te recogeré a las doce y quince. Lamento que no puedas dormir más. ¿Estás fuera a las tres de la mañana? **

**- Si. Puedo manejarlo. **

**- Jordan estará aquí para recogerte. Me aseguraré de que él tenga todos tus paquetes y que te ayude a llevarlos a tu apartamento - **Una sonrisa maliciosa se arrastró sobre su rostro - **A menos que prefieras que yo te recoja. **

¿Quinn llevarme a casa? Sí, yo lo preferiría, pero necesitaba tener algunos límites. Ya había dejado que me tenga cuando le dije explícitamente que no lo haría.

**- Me temo que tendría incluso menos horas de sueño de esa manera. **

**- Cierto. Probablemente no sea una buena idea. **

Nos sentamos durante varios segundos, la tensión sexual se desataba en silencio. ¿Debo darle un beso de despedida? ¿Debe ella darme un beso de despedida? ¿Tenemos tiempo para colarnos en el guardarropa por un polvete? Me limpié, como pude en el baño del restaurante, pero el olor a sexo aún colgaba en el aire y eso me tenía pensando en cosas sucias. No quiero irme.

**- ¿Está todo bien en el trabajo? -** Era una excusa para quedarme, pero también estaba realmente interesada en su serie de textos y llamadas a la tienda.

**- Puedo manejarlo** - dijo repitiendo mis anteriores palabras.

Yo esperaba que me dijera más, pero ella no había compartido cualquier negocio conmigo desde que la había conocido. No había ninguna razón para creer que lo haría ahora. Lo miré por un rato, hasta que me hizo sentir rara, mi estómago oscilando como si estuviera descendiendo de una rueda de la fortuna. Entonces miré por la ventana delantera, Santana se paseaba por la calle. Esto me dio una idea. Otra excusa, en realidad. Esta vez para conseguir el contacto físico que anhelaba.

**- Desde que el engaño está activado, será mejor hacerlo oficial** - Hice un gesto hacia Santana y Quinn asintió comprendiendo.

**- Excelente idea** - Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Santana estuviera un poco más cerca, asegurándose que tuviera un buen espectáculo. Luego se bajó del coche y se acercó a mi puerta, abriéndola para dejarme salir. Ella pasó el pulgar por mi mejilla.

**- ¿Lista?**

Nunca estaba lista, pero incliné la cabeza en alto para que mi boca pudiera satisfacer la suya. Nuestros labios se unieron, nuestras lenguas revolotearon una alrededor de la otra. Mis rodillas se doblaron, pero sus manos estaban alrededor de mi espalda, como apoyo. Me agarré de su camisa, deseando desesperadamente enredar mis dedos en su cabello, a sabiendas de que eso sólo alimentaría mi lujuria. En serio, sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde nuestra aventura en el vestuario, y sin embargo, se sentía como si no hubiera conseguido nada en meses.

Ella se apartó y echó una mirada hacia Santana.

**- Nos vio** - dijo en voz baja.

**- Oh -** Ya me había olvidado de nuestras demostraciones públicas de afecto significaban para ella **- Bueno** - Tragué - **Gracias -** dije en voz baja, todavía sin aliento **- Por hoy** - Por comprarme linda ropa, por ignorar mi petición de tener un día libre de sexo, por tomar el aire de mis pulmones con un beso en Columbus Circle.

**- Mañana, Rachel. **

Me las arreglé para alejarme de ella, dándole una mirada de vuelta antes de que se metiera en el coche. Santana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyada en la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para mí.

- **Tiempo para los detalles** - dijo mientras le pasaba.

Y me liberé, diciéndole todo sobre Quinn y Rachel, la pareja feliz, entretejiendo la verdad con la ficción. Le dije que nos habíamos encontrado en Stern y que ella había comprado el club para estar cerca de mí, pero no le dije eso a David. Le dije que pasamos juntas todo nuestro tiempo libre, que no podíamos mantener nuestras manos alejadas la una de la otra, que estábamos locamente enamoradas.

Las mentiras llegaron con facilidad y se sentían bien, creíbles. No porque yo sabía Santana las creyera, cosa que hizo, sino porque casi las creo también.

RQRQ

Eran casi las cuatro cuando Jordan y yo habíamos terminado de descargar todos mis paquetes en mi apartamento, pero aún no estaba cansada. Por un momento tuve una punzada de pesar, deseando haber dejado que Quinn me llevara a casa en su lugar. Los pensamientos de ella se habían aferrado a mí toda la noche no podía contar el número de veces que había comenzado y eliminado un texto para ella y mi sexo se sentía hinchado y dolorido por la falta de ella.

Había sido fuerte en el coche, el reconocimiento de la insalubridad de llenar todo mi tiempo con la mujer. Ahora, solo necesitarla, me debilita. En vez de dirigirme directamente a la cama, ya que eso debería haber hecho, encendí mi computadora y me permití hacer la única cosa que había intentado tan duro no hacer; acoso cibernético.

Me dije que tenía que encontrar información sobre Quinn así que me gustaría estar preparada. ¿Y si su madre hacía un comentario acerca de su historial de la universidad? Me gustaría saber que estudió en Harvard. O ¿qué pasa si alguien me pregunta acerca de mis pensamientos sobre las inversiones filantrópicas de Quinn? Me benefició saber que ella era una gran benefactora del Centro Lincoln y que ella financió una beca privada en Julliard.

Y sus ex novias. Necesitaba saber acerca de ellas, también. Sin embargo, no encontré mucho en ese campo. En su mayoría fotos de Quinn con una variedad de mujeres. Di un grito ahogado cuando reconocí una de las mujeres como Stacy de la tienda de Brittany. Ella al menos tuvo una cita con Quinn. No es de extrañarse que tuviera animosidad hacia mí.

Ningún solo rostro se repitió excepto por Celia Werner, la delgada, guapa rubia con la que su familia quería que se casara. Ellos en realidad nunca aparecían "juntas" juntas, pero Celia tenía esa mirada de adoración en sus ojos que me hizo dudar de que estuviera completamente satisfecha con un matrimonio concertado con Quinn. Pero, de nuevo, no podía creer que alguien no estaría contenta con Quinn.

Me enteré de muchas cosas sobre mi supuesta novia en esas horas, pero, sinceramente, mi búsqueda en Internet tiene poco que ver con estar preparada para la familia y los amigos de Quinn. Busqué porque me sentí obligada a entender a la mujer que me afecta de manera tan completa. Leí artículo tras otro porque quería saber la pequeña trivia tonta de esas que sólo un verdadero fan o amigo íntimo sabrían. Me senté detrás de mi ordenador hasta que mis ojos estaban borrosos, absorbiendo cada pedacito de aclaración que pudiera encontrar acerca de Quinn Fabray, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Si estaba obsesionada, no me importaba. Quinn me atrajo hacia élla con una fuerza magnética. Y aunque sabía que mi comportamiento sólo puede permitirse un lapso de una sola vez, saboreé la alta fijación de la mujer que ya había dejado claro que nunca sería mía.

RQRQ

Jugaba con el bordado gris del corpiño de mí Valentino cuando la limusina se detuvo en el centro de Manhattan faltando quince para la una del día siguiente. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero también, me sentía prisionera en el corsé que llevaba debajo de mi vestido para sorpresa de Quinn me estaba castigando por llevarlo en público.

**- Deja de inquietarte** - dijo **- Estás hermosa. **

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando Jordan abrió la puerta de la limusina. Quinn era la más cercana a la acera, y comenzó a salir cuando yo la detuve.

**- Espera. **

Levantó una ceja cautelosa.

- **¿Otra solicitud de una tarde libre de sexo?**

Me sonrojé.

- **No he renunciado a eso. **

Ella sonrió, sin molestarse en ocultar su placer en mi declaración.

**- En fin... - **Miré hacia ella bajo mis pestañas muy rizadas con rímel - **Sólo quería decir... te ves caliente ****-** Y wow, que sí. El desfile de caridad pedía una vestimenta semi formal, y Quinn se veía fantástica en un traje de chaqueta gris Dolce & Gabbana equipado con una camisa de vestir de un tenue color púrpura que coordina a la perfección con mi atuendo. Con los botones superiores desabrochados, exponiendo un poco de piel lo suficiente como para volverme loca. Realmente caliente.

Me miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza antes de salir del coche. Metió la mano hacia atrás para ayudarme, con el rostro todavía plagado con una expresión curiosa.

- **¿Qué?** - exigí, preguntándome si había dicho algo malo.

**- Rachel -** suspiró **- Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo ahora. Pero estamos en el deber, así que voy a tener que conformarse con esto** - Ella me atrajo para un beso que, aunque no era casto, se sintió restringido, careciendo de la pasión habitual que vierte en sus besos. Este beso era para los espectadores, el puñado de fotógrafos que rodeaban las puertas del Hammerstein Ballroom.

Cuando rompió nuestro abrazo, me tomó la mano, con los dedos ligeramente cruzando la banda de goma que llevaba en la muñeca.

- **¿Qué es esto?** - preguntó mientras me condujo al interior de las puertas dobles de la sala.

**- Me recuerda comprar café** - Mentí. En realidad, lo llevaba para recordarme no pensar en ella. Había aprendido la técnica en el asesoramiento. Cada vez que un pensamiento no deseado o insalubre me pasaba por la cabeza tenía que chasquearlo y el ardor me ayudaría a frenar el comportamiento.

Sí, claro. Como si el chasquido de una banda elástica pudiera detener los pensamientos que Quinn suscitaba —pensamientos de nosotras juntas, desnudas, durante toda la noche. Y esos no eran incluso los pensamientos que me preocupaban. Las fantasías que pudiéramos estar juntas más allá de nuestra pequeña farsa, más allá de la habitación— esos son los que me preocupan, y no los tenía. Aún. Pero después de mi aventura de Internet a principios de la mañana, sentí la necesidad de una red segura. La banda elástica fue todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir.

**- Tienes realmente la necesitad de comprar café. **

**- ¿No me has visto ir...** - Mis palabras se desvanecieron cuando reconocí más de algunas de las personas que platicaban en el vestíbulo como celebridades. No sé por qué me sorprendió. El Desfile Anual de Caridad de los Fabray por el Autismo era un gran evento y siempre atraía a los ricos y famosos. En serio, no había pensado en ello.

Quinn sonrió ante mi expresión de asombro mientras me guiaba más allá de los escoltas, escoltas que ni siquiera nos pidieron invitación como la pareja junto a nosotras, estoy bastante segura, eran el alcalde y su esposa. Um, sí, Quinn estaba mucho más fresca de lo que yo hubiera comprendido.

Pasamos por el bar y entramos por la puerta principal de la sala de baile.

**- Si deseas una bebida, puedes conseguir algo adentro. Mi madre estará ansiosa de conocerte.**

Nos detuvimos cerca de la puerta, Quinn escaneaba la habitación.

Asimilé nuestro entorno. El lugar era extravagante, un antiguo teatro de ópera que había sido infundido con la tecnología moderna. El objetivo central era la pasarela, que se extendía desde un bajo escenario. Un complejo sistema de iluminación que parecía más apropiado para un concierto de rock que un gran desfile de moda. Sillas en fila en ambos lados de la pasarela, y más allá, mesas cubiertas de blanco rodeaban la habitación. Tres niveles de balcones adornados colgaban de las paredes de los techos a más de sesenta pies.

**- ¡Quinn! ¡Rach! -** Me giré hacia el sonido de la voz familiar y vi a Britt que se movía en nuestra dirección tan pronto como su vientre redondo le permitía **- ¡Guau, te ves increíble! -** me dijo** - Este vestido se ve tan genial combinado con esos zapatos. ¡Y Quinnie te complementa! ¡Qué dulce! **

El brazo de Quinn se apretó en mi cintura, la única indicación que me dio fue que su hermana le molestaba.

**- No eres la única en la familia que tiene sentido de la moda, Brittany. **

**- Por supuesto que no. Sam también es muy inteligente. Tú, sin embargo, eres generalmente demasiado rígida para ser considerada cualquier cosa creativa. **

**- Ouch** - Pero ella sonrió. Quinn estaba nada, si no orgulloso de quién era.

Britt también sonrió. Entonces, su rostro se tensó bruscamente.

- **Disculpa, sé que esto es totalmente grosero, pero...** - Ella se acercó a la oreja de su hermana para susurrarle algo que no pude oír.

La mandíbula de Quinn se puso rígida. Se enderezó, alejándose de Britt.

**- Ella sabe de Rachel. **

Britt asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

**- ¿Ella sabe acerca de...?** - Se fue apagando.

**- Ella lo sabe** - Sus palabras relajaron a Britt, aunque sólo ligeramente.

Quería verme no afectada, pero sabía que mi perplejidad se leía en todo mi rostro. Ellas estaban hablando de mí y alguien más, y al parecer yo sabía acerca de algo o alguien, por supuesto, yo dudaba porque Quinn nunca me dijo nada de nadie. Mi curiosidad me ganó.

**- ¿Qué?**

Britt miró a Quinn como pidiendo permiso para ponerme al tanto. Ella permaneció inexpresiva. Britt lo tomó como una oportunidad para seguir.

- **Celia está aquí** - Su boca se torció **- No sé si eso sería un problema. **

_Celia Werner._ Ella había dicho que la conocía, pero realmente no la conozco. Sabía que su familia quería que se casaran, que sus activos mayoritarios de la familia eran la televisión y los medios de comunicación. Sabía que era bonita. Muy bonita. Y ella adoraba a la mujer que actualmente frotaba el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante a través de la palma de mi mano. La mujer que de hecho no la adora. O a mí, para el caso.

Si mi mano estuviera libre, me habría roto la banda elástica. No había sido un pensamiento sano.

Tragué saliva y luego puse una sonrisa alegre.

**- No, Celia no es problema. ¿Cierto, Q? **

Hizo una mueca ante el apodo.

**- En absoluto. **

**- ¿Dónde está?** - Si la perra estaba en las instalaciones, tenía que averiguar la mejor manera de enfrentarla.

**- Allí** - Britt señaló discretamente.

Seguí su gesto. Allí estaba ella, la mujer de las fotos, llevaba un vestido rojo de un solo hombro que se acentuaba a su figura delgada.

**- Te ves mejor que ella** - dijo Britt. No es cierto, pero me gustó el comentario. No me veía mejor que ella en absoluto.

_Chasquido._ Otro pensamiento poco saludable.

**- ¿Brittany, debes ser tan maliciosa?** - Quinn me apretaba la mano **- De todos modos, Rachel se ve mejor que la mayoría de la gente. **

Le di un beso. No sólo porque parecía un buen momento para que una novia recompensara a su novia por un cumplido, sino porque yo quería. Quería recordarme a mí misma que no importa lo que Quinn y yo tenemos o no tenemos juntas, yo era la que la besaba yo era la que convencería a la gente de que ella no debía estar con Celia.

Me devolvió el beso de esa manera reservada de la que había aprendido que era para el público, su lengua apenas se deslizaba dentro de mis labios.

**- Oh, infiernos, no. Quinnie ligar no es algo que quiero ver -** una voz desconocida interrumpió nuestro abrazo. Quinn se hizo a un lado revelando a un muchacho de cabello rubio, de ojos azules que llevaba una chaqueta de traje sobre una camiseta y jeans **- Pero, guau** - El muchacho me escaneó de arriba abajo con una mirada lujuriosa - **Cada vez que te sientas como escalando una posición social, puedes poner esos labios sobre mí. **

**- Sam** - Britt lo regañó. Se cortés.

Sam. El más joven de los hermanos Fabray. Ya había leído algunos blogs de chismes que especulaba la razón de la gran diferencia entre Britt y Sam era porque los tres niños no compartían el mismo padre. De hecho, mirando a Sam ahora, vi muy poco parecido con sus hermanas mayores.

**- Rachel te lleva nueve años **- dijo Quinn con una mirada severa en su rostro.

**- Tendré dieciocho el mes que viene **- Los ojos de Sam se quedaron clavados en mí.

Nunca le dije a Quinn tenía veinte y seis. No debería estar sorprendida que la mujer haya descubierto mi orden de restricción, obviamente, había hecho su investigación sobre mí, también. Bueno, estábamos en el mismo nivel ahora. Como si se pudiera estar en el mismo nivel con Quinn.

Quinn facilitó una introducción a medias.

**- Rachel, este es nuestro hermano, Sam** - Quinn golpeó a su hermano en el hombro en un gesto que parecía casi divertido - **Sam, para de desvestir Rachel con los ojos. Eso es inapropiado. **

Sam se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de desafío y de superioridad que sólo podría ser entregado por un adolescente.

**- ¿Debido a que estamos en público o porque ella vino contigo?**

**- Porque esa no es forma de tratar a las mujeres **- El tono de Quinn era cortante pero en vano.

**- ¿Y tú eres quien me va a enseñar cómo tratar a las mujeres? **- Él miró a su hermana mayor, una conversación silenciosa pasaba entre ellos en esos pocos segundos. Y entonces Sam desistió -** Mamá me mandó a buscarte. Ella quiere conocer al caramelo en tu brazo** - Se giró sobre sus talones, mirando con indiferencia una vez para ver si le seguíamos.

Britt lo siguió, agarrándole por el codo para susurrarle al oído. Corrigiéndole de su descaro, sospechaba.

Quinn suspiró.

**- No le hagas caso. Es un adolescente cachondo. **

**- Se parece a su cachonda hermana mayor **- le susurré.

**- Compórtate** - Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Me estremecí ante su tono de mando y la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

Seguimos a los hermanos menores Fabray en todo el salón de baile, el tejido alrededor de las mesas y la creciente multitud de personas hasta que nos acercamos a una de las mesas más cercana al escenario.

**- Esta es nuestra mesa** - dijo Sam. Hizo un gesto con la barbilla a un grupo de personas hablando a unos pocos metros de distancia - **Mamá está allí. **

Me quedé mirando la espalda de la mujer que sabía que era Judy Fabray por las fotografías del Internet. Su cabello rubio era arrastrado por un moño mostrando su largo cuello agraciado. Incluso desde atrás, era evidente que la madre de Quinn era una mujer hermosa, imponente.

Como si ella sintiera nuestra presencia, miró por encima del hombro hacia nosotras, ofreciendo una sonrisa a sus conocidos mientras lo hacía.

Una oleada de energía nerviosa inexplicable rodó a través de mí. ¿Y si ella no se traga nuestro acto? ¿Qué pasa si arruino todo?

Quinn debió sentir mi ansiedad porque ella me apretó la mano y se inclinó para susurrarme;

**- Tú lo harás genial. No tengo ninguna duda** - Ella me besó el cabello.

Su distracción funcionó. Ya no estaba preocupada por impresionar a su madre, centrada ahora en preguntarme si su tierno beso fue para mí o por cualquiera que pudiera estar observándonos.

¿Y por qué siquiera importa? No éramos una pareja, esto era fingir. Besos tiernos eran románticos y no estaban involucrados románticamente. Sexualmente, sí. Románticamente, no. Visualicé otro golpe de la banda elástica. Obviamente, no había contado con la mano de Quinn durante todo el día, cuando me puse la banda elástica en mi muñeca.

Por el momento me recordé a mí misma que todo lo que Quinn hacía era minuciosamente fingido, Judy envuelta en su conversación y se acercó a nosotras. Como había sospechado, ella era muy hermosa. Su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, y su tez perfecta. Usaba Botox, por su frente lisa e inexpresiva. O no era una persona expresiva, era muy posible teniendo en cuenta que estaba relacionada con la Sra. _No-Muestro-Verdaderas-Emociones _a mi lado.

**- Quinn -** El leve movimiento de cabeza coincidía con la rigidez de su saludo.

Quinn respondió del mismo modo.

**- Madre** - Sus ojos se posaron en mí brevemente - **Me gustaría que conocieras a Rachel Berry.** **Rachel, esta es mi madre, Judy Fabray. **

**- Encantada de conocerla, uh...** - de repente no sabía cómo llamarla ¿Judy? ¿Señora Fabray? Si hubiera inflexiones de mi voz diferente, podría haber terminado en _"Encada de conocerla"_, pero dejé la frase colgando y tenía que terminarla. Me decidí por la apuesta segura **- Sra. Fabray** - Solté la mano de Quinn para estrechar la de ella, esperando que mi palma no fuera notablemente sudorosa.

Mi preocupación era infundada. Judy Fabray no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tomar mi mano. En lugar de eso me escudriñó con los ojos entrecerrados, dando vueltas a mí alrededor como un halcón.

**- Ella es lo suficientemente bonita. **

Bajé mi mano a mi lado e hice un esfuerzo consciente para cerrar la mandíbula.

Antes de que pudiera decidir si tenía que dar las gracias, ella siguió adelante.

**- ¿Dónde dices que la encontraste?**

Me quedé atónita. Ella hablaba de mí como si yo no estuviera allí como si fuera un cachorro que Quinn había encontrado a un lado de la carretera.

Britt intentó salvarme.

**- Mamá. **

Judy la calló con un gesto, y vi la disculpa tácita en los ojos de Britt.

Miré a Quinn, pero su mirada estaba encerrada en su madre.

**- Te lo dije. Nos conocimos en una función en Stern. **

Judy se rió.

**- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en NYU? ¿Los barrios bajos? **

Me sonrojé de rabia, mis manos estaban en puños a mi lado.

Quinn se puso rígido también.

**- Madre, no seas una perra. **

Sam sonrió abiertamente por la elección de palabras de su hermana.

Judy, por otro lado, no hizo ninguna indicación de incluso haber escuchado.

**- Dime, Rachel ¿Qué fue lo primero que te atrajo de mi hija su dinero o su nombre? **

Enojada ni siquiera empezaría a describir cómo me sentía. Estaba furiosa, pero todavía en control. Sin perder el ritmo, envolví mi brazo alrededor de Quinn y respondí.

**- Ninguna de los dos. Me sentí atraída por ella, porque está que arde. Sin embargo, me quedé con ella porque es jodidamente increíble en la cama. **

La boca de Judy se abrió. Tuve la sensación de que era una mujer que rara vez era agarrada con la guardia baja y al verla sorprendida me dio un escalofrío.

Quinn levantó una ceja, pero no parecía disgustada. De hecho, el brillo de sus ojos parecía divertido. Me facultada para continuar.

**- Mire, Judy Fabray. Pueda que no me haya graduado de Harvard como su hija y su marido** - Admití, pausando para observar la reacción de Quinn el hecho de que yo sabía esos detalles sobre su familia a pesar de que no me había dicho ni una sola cosa. Una vez más, vi el brillo **- Pero estoy orgullosa de mi grado de NYU. Y no he venido aquí hoy para que mi educación sea insultada por una mujer que abandonó la escuela de derecho. **

Judy dio un paso amenazador hacia mí. Yo quedaba apenas unos centímetros más alta que ella debido a los tacones, pero ella llevaba su estatura con autoridad.

**- ¿Por qué has venido aquí hoy?**

Se me ocurrió que como Judy Fabray estaba siendo la villana para mí, ella no era mi madre. Y aunque mis padres habían muerto, habían sido amables y cariñosos y nunca han tratado a nadie, y mucho menos alguien que supuestamente importaba con la malicia de juicio que la madre de Quinn me había impartido.

Y ahora tengo entendido por qué Quinn no tiene ningún reparo en mentir a su madre acerca de una relación. Si tuviera que hacerle frente, me gustaría hacer algo para sacarla de mi vida.

Así que en lugar de retroceder, me enderecé, mi brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de la mujer a mi lado.

**- Vine aquí porque Quinn quería que conociera a su madre. Ella parece preocuparse por su opinión, por alguna razón. Y ya que me preocupo por ella** - mucho, debo añadir - **acepté venir. **

Quinn envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más cerca. Sentí su sonrisa mientras me besaba la sien.

Los labios de Judy alzaron una leve sonrisa.

**- Oh** - Britt jadeó. Sam pareció estar igualmente sorprendido.

Al igual que antes, Judy ignoró las reacciones de su familia.

**- Iremos a nuestra casa en los Hamptons a finales de esta semana. Espero que tú y Quinn se nos unan. **

Abrí la boca para decir, gracias, pero no gracias. Bueno, tal vez realmente quería decir, _jódete puta._

Pero Quinn habló antes que yo.

- **Podemos gestionar un fin de semana largo. **

Judy parecía querer interponerse, lo cual no era nada comparado con lo que yo quería hacer.

**- Eso es todo lo que puedo prometer, madre. Algunos de nosotros trabajamos para ganarnos la vida. **

Ella suspiró.

- **Está bien. Ahora tengo gente importante con la que necesito hablar. Discúlpeme, por favor -** Ella agitó la mano en señal de saludo - **¡Richard! ¡Annette! **

La observé alejarse, sorprendida por su tono repentinamente agradable y amable. Supuse que fingir era de familia. Cuando giré mi atención de nuevo en la descendencia Fabray, vi que todos me estaban mirando.

**- ¿Qué?**

Britt y Sam se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

Fruncí el ceño, todavía confundida.

Quinn me tomó en sus brazos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- **Rachel. Eres increíble. **

Empecé a derretirme con ella, pero recordé que le dijo a su madre que nos uniríamos a ellos en los Hamptons. La golpeé ligeramente en el hombro.

- **Trabajo este fin de semana. **

**- Olvídate de eso. No era una petición, era una orden. **

Yo no le podía decir eso "olvidarme del trabajo" era imposible, porque, bueno, ella es la dueña del lugar. Sería difícil sin embargo. Tengo una reunión con David el siguiente día espero que me dé oficialmente un ascenso. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? _Gracias por el ascenso, ahora ¿necesito el viernes y el sábado libre?_ Tendría que decirle que estaba viendo a Quinn, aunque la idea me hizo temblar.

Más allá de eso, no quiero ir a los Hamptons con Judy Fabray. Me aparté del abrazo de Quinn.

**- Q, siento decir esto ya que ella es tu madre y todo eso, pero no puedo manejar pasar tiempo con ella. No es buena. **

Se echó a reír. Luego cerró los ojos con los míos, barriendo el pulgar por mi mejilla en voz tan baja que me hizo estremecer.

**- No vamos a pasar cada minuto con ella. Y, de todos modos, parecías manejarla bien. **

No pude evitarlo. Su sonrisa juvenil y sus ojos avellanas tenían un poder sobre mí. Y, ella había dicho que no pasaríamos cada minuto con Judy, enviando mi imaginación a toda marcha con imágenes de lo que estaríamos haciendo en su lugar. Mis pezones se apretaron ante la idea. ¿Cómo iba a resistirme?

- **Está bien, pero no puedo ser responsable de mis actos si ella es así de nuevo. **

Se inclinó para besarme, susurrando cuando lo hizo.

**- Eso es con lo que cuento. **

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Feliz 2015! T****engan un hermoso año. ****No sé cuantas historias mas adaptare, por el momento gracias por haber leído las que ya adapte y estoy adaptando.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>_

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente. Judy estaba demasiado ocupada saludando a los donantes bien remunerados y socializando como para comer con nosotros, gracias a Dios. Adam, el esposo de Britt, se nos unió después de que nuestras ensaladas estuvieron servidas. Él era un cirujano y tuvo un caso de emergencia esa mañana. Se veía bien con ella, Adam era alto y desgarbado, Britt era un poco mas baja que él. Por medio segundo traté de imaginármelos teniendo sexo antes de darme cuenta que una vez que lo pensé, no sería capaz de dejarlo de pensar.

Aunque nada memorable pasó durante el transcurso de la comida, me divertí. Observé las bromas amistosas entre los hermanos, uniéndome a sus risas cuando una broma en particular afectaba a alguno. La conversación que se dirigió hacia mí fue fácil y sin trabas. A menudo tenía temor de que si estaba rodeada de personas nuevas quisieran saber todo sobre mí y mi familia. Cuando algo iba en una dirección demasiada privada, me daba cuenta de que Quinn desviaba la conversación por mí. ¿Era porque sabía la tristeza de mi pasado? ¿O estaba manteniendo cortésmente mi trabajo ligero y sin preocupaciones? De cualquier modo, el almuerzo fue más íntimo que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando le envié una mirada casual a mitad de la comida, su sonrisa hizo que mi pecho se apretara. Pudo haber sido por el espectáculo, pero mi reacción era genuina. Me di cuenta que ninguna cantidad de banda elástica rompiéndose podría detener lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella.

Después del postre y el café, el salón de baile se convirtió en un bullicio de nuevo con la gente visitando otras mesas y más invitados llegando quienes sólo habían comprado boletos para el desfile de modas. Sam encontró un grupo de chicas jóvenes con quienes entretenerse, y Britt persuadió a Adam para que la asistiera entre bastidores donde estaba manejando a los modelos y diseñadores.

Aunque me gustó conocer a Britt y Adam, y Sam nunca dejó de entretenerme, estaba contenta de tener un minuto a solas con mi cita. Arrastré mis manos por sus hombros y bajo su espalda, atrayendo su mirada hacia mí. Vi el deseo, sus ojos ardían. Agarró mi muslo y se inclinó, pero el beso esperado nunca llegó.

**- Oh, no necesitan hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto en mi presencia - **una voz sedosa ronroneó detrás de nosotros - **Recuerden, lo sé. **

Quinn se puso rígida bajo mi mano y mis ojos siguieron los suyos, aterrizando en la rubia de piernas largas tomando asiento junto a mí. Era intimidante, no debido a su actitud, sino porque era muy hermosa. Puse mis manos en mi regazo, sin embargo la mano de Quinn permanecía segura en mi pierna bajo la mesa.

**- Soy Celia** - Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos **- Pensé que probablemente deberíamos conocernos. Aunque, parece que Quinn no está muy entusiasmada. **

Le eché un vistazo a Quinn quien de verdad parecía incómoda.

**- No, tienes razón. Deberían conocerse** - dijo ella, su mano apretando mi muslo. Sentía que había un propósito detrás de su toque, pero no estaba segura si me estaba reclamando, calmando, o tranquilizándose ella misma **- Ahora ya se conocieron. **

**- No vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, imbécil** - le sonrió a Quinn, luego me dio otra sonrisa **- Lo creas o no, en realidad somos amigas. **

Lo creía. Ella se sentía cómoda a su alrededor, y Quinn ni siquiera se inmuto cuando le dijo imbécil. Eso hizo que mi estómago se torciera inexplicablemente. Entonces, cuando me pregunté si ellas habían tenido sexo, un agudo y punzante dolor comenzó en mi pecho. No necesitaba retorcer la banda elástica, ya asociaba el pensamiento con el dolor, pero lo hice de todas maneras ya que mis manos estaban finalmente libres por debajo de la mesa para hacerlo.

Quinn suspiró.

**- ¿Qué quieres, Ceeley? **

¿Alguien a quién en realidad Quinn llamaba por un apodo? La punzada se profundizó.

**- Quería agradecerle a Rachel personalmente por toda esta farsa. **

_Así que, realmente lo sabía._ Lo que en realidad me ponía en una posición de desventaja ya que no sabía casi nada de ella.

Celia se inclinó hacia mí como si me estuviera confiando un secreto, pero lo suficientemente alto para Quinn pudiera escucharla.

**- No sabes lo que esa idea de casarse ha sido un dolor en el culo -** Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

**- Um, puedo imaginarlo** - Los dolores punzantes en mi pecho me hacían querer apuñalar a Quinn **- Ella no es del tipo de comprometerse. **

Quinn retiró su mano de mi pierna, y de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras, a pesar de que no habían sido malvadas, ¿lo habían sido?

Celia se rió entre dientes.

**- Guau. Ya la conoces muy bien** - Se echó a reír de nuevo.

Ugh, era toda una risitas. Quería vomitar. U odiarla. Pero algo en ella me atraía.

- **Es bueno hablar con alguien que la conoce. **

**- ¿Pero acaso Quinn no es increíblemente buena fingiendo?** - Estrechó los ojos hacia ella, y atrapé las dagas que Quinn le disparaba con los ojos.

**- Lo es** - Pensé en nuestro tiempo juntas, las caricias, los besos en público. Algunos de ellos habían sido confusos, y había culpado a mis tendencias de crear más cuando no había nada más. Pero tal vez no había sido mi imaginación hiperactiva **- Bastante buena. **

**- Me gustaría continuar esta maravillosa conversación entretenida, pero veo a alguien con quien necesito hablar de algunos negocios -** Quinn se levantó y me tendió su mano.

**- ¿Rachel?**

Tuve la extraña sensación de que no quería dejarme sola con su _Casi-pero-no- prometida-real._ La última vez que me sentí de esa manera, había recibido información interesante de su hermanita.

**- Ve tú, Q. Me quedaré con Celia. **

**- Estaremos bien** - la tranquilizó Celia - **Y terminaremos nuestra conversación si quieres con una pelea de gatas fingida para seguir con la farsa. **

La mandíbula de Quinn se tensó.

**- Sin peleas de gatas fingidas. En mi guión, ustedes son amigables. **

**- Entonces, ella y yo deberíamos sentarnos y charlar, ya que se supone que somos amigas** - Celia me dio un guiño** - ¿Cierto, Rachel?**

**- Sí** - Le di un guiño de vuelta. No pude evitarlo. Era de alguna manera adorable **- Y ya que somos amigas, deberías llamarme Rach. **

**- Amigables, no amigas** - Quinn tomó un respiro profundo, pero su voz seguía siendo tensa cuando habló de nuevo - **Está bien, regresaré enseguida. **

La observé darse la vuelta, los músculos tensos de su trasero escondidos bajo su chaqueta, pero su parte baja era atractiva de todos modos. De repente, recordé que tenía una testigo observándome, y volví mi atención hacia Celia sólo para encontrarla echándole un vistazo también. Además tenía la mirada de adoración que había visto en las fotos de ella con Quinn.

**- Te gusta** - dije sin poder evitarlo. No estaba segura de lo que quería saber.

Se encogió de hombros y luego levantó una ceja.

**- ¿En serio? Probablemente soy tu única oportunidad de obtener información verdadera sobre Quinn y ¿eso es lo que quieres saber? **

Me reí.

- **Tienes razón, me gustaría algo de información** - La lista de preguntas con las que podía atacar a Celia era tan larga que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Ya que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo teníamos, necesitaba hacerlo bien **- Está bien, Britt parece pensar que debería estar celosa de ti. ¿Debería? Quiero decir, ¿debería pretender que lo estoy? **

Celia frunció sus perfectos labios carnosos.

**- Bueno, ¿no es esa una manera inteligente de hacerme la misma pregunta? No. Quinn y yo hemos sido nada más que amigas. Si ella fuera una persona que le contara todo a su novia, ella te diría que me gusta, pero nunca ha sentido nada por mí, solamente amistad. Así que a menos que seas del tipo de chica superficial que se pone celosa por todas las amigas de su pareja, entonces no pretendas estar celosa. **

Era un poco superficial de ese modo, y definitivamente del tipo celosa que llevaba a la agonía de la obsesión. Pero estaba representando un papel, así que ¿por qué no hacer mi personaje vacío de mis propias imperfecciones?

**- No celos, entonces. ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿Es cercana a ellos o es así de apartada como con todo el mundo? No he podido saberlo. **

**- Los ama a todos, profundamente. Tan profundo como Quinn puede amar a alguien, quiero decir. Pero se necesita mucha percepción para darse cuenta de eso - **Se recostó en su silla y me observó -**Creo que alguien que estuviera enamorado de ella sabría eso. **

Asentí, comprendiendo. Entonces, me sumergí en la pregunta que me había estado atormentado desde la primera vez que oí hablar de su situación.

**- ¿Por qué la madre de Quinn no cree que ella pueda estar enamorada? A parte de que ella es un perra de corazón frío -** Eso provocó una sonrisa en Celia - **¿Alguna vez ha salido con alguien? **

**- Más o menos. Quiero decir, ha tenido citas con muchas mujeres. A ninguna de ellas la llevó a conocer a su madre, pero, si ha salido. **

El dolor punzante regresó. Simultáneamente, note un destello de agonía oscurecer el brillante rostro de Celia. Se me ocurrió que esta conversación debió ser incluso más difícil para ella, considerando que en verdad tuviera sentimientos por la mujer y que yo tuviera…bueno, no sentimientos, pero algo.

**- Sabes, salir no es la palabra adecuada. Quinn se acostaba con ellas. Y luego jugaba con ellas. Se metió en todo tipo de problemas. Más de una vez. **

Me quedé inmóvil.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con que jugaba con ellas? **

**- No debería decírtelo. Quinn no quiere que lo sepas. Pero realmente deberías. De lo contrario podrías estar con la guardia baja si Judy dice algo. **

Mi voz era un susurro.

- **¿Cómo jugaba con ellas? **

Suspiro.

- **Es difícil de explicar. Como que decía que sólo quería ser amigas o amigas con beneficios, pero ****luego las manipulaba a su manera, sabes, ¿como siempre consigue lo que quiere? **

_Dios, lo sabía._ Sólo pude asentir.

**- Había manipulado a esas mujeres para que se enamoraran de ella. Lo cual no es realmente difícil, es decir, es Quinn. Pero realmente jugaba con ellas. Les daba falsas esperanzas, conseguía que se engancharan con ella. Era un juego para alla una de las cosas horripilantes que los ricos mimados hacen sólo porque pueden hacerlo **- Hizo una pausa **- Puedo decir eso porque quiero a Quinn sinceramente. También, soy una chica rica mimada. **

El mundo parecía que se había derrumbado por debajo de mí. ¿Era lo que Quinn estaba haciendo conmigo? Mi garganta se sentía apretada.

**- ¿Todavía, um, hace eso? **

**- Honestamente, no lo sé. Tuvo un montón de terapia así que me gustaría decir que ahora está "mejor", pero ¿quién sabe? Por supuesto, debido a esto, su madre tiene la idea de que si se casa con alguien como yo, podría mantenerla a raya. Y mis padres quieren que me case con el apellido Fabray y su cuenta de banco, son asquerosamente codiciosos. Pero nunca podría estar de acuerdo con esos actos egoístas, aunque estoy muy encariñada con Quinn. Y me gustaría estar en los pantalones de esa hermosa mujer. ¿Puedes imaginar lo hermoso que serían nuestros hijos? Suspiro. **

Dijo la palabra suspiro en lugar de suspirar. Eso fue a lo que me aferré de todo su monólogo porque no quería pensar en el resto. La terapia ayudaba a la gente —lo hacía, no podía negarlo— pero tenía dudas de que me hubiera arreglado. Y a sabiendas de que conocía los patrones de su comportamiento anterior, me di cuenta de que Quinn no debería estar teniendo sexo con alguien si en verdad estaba _"mejor". _

Al igual que yo no debería estar en una relación carente de emoción si estuviera _"mejor"_ ya que la falta de afecto por parte de una persona que deseaba era uno de mis desencadenantes.

Puse una mano en mis rodillas por debajo de la mesa para detener su golpeteo. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Celia continuó, sin darse cuenta de mi tormento.

**- Pero este plan de Quinn es brillante. Tan pronto como Judy se relaje lo suficiente para creer que se ha enamorado de ti, va a estar eufórica. Ella quiere que Quinn sea normal. Quiere que esté feliz y enamorada. Yo quiero que esté feliz y enamorada. Lástima que no es real. **

_Sí, lástima. _

Frunció el ceño, la preocupación grabada en su frente.

**- ¿Estás bien? Te ves realmente pálida. **

¡No, no estaba jodidamente bien! Acababa de ser informada que la mujer que no debería estar follando en primer lugar estaba probablemente jodiendo con mi cabeza al igual que con mi cuerpo.

**- De repente, no me estoy sintiendo bien** - No era una mentira. De verdad creía que iba a vomitar **- Discúlpame, tengo que…** - No podía pensar en una excusa para irme. Sólo sabía que tenía que…

**- Ve. **

Me deslice rápidamente a través de la multitud hacia las puertas, empujando mi camino hacia el vestíbulo lleno. El desfile comenzaba en quince minutos y yo iba contra el tráfico. Me agaché y me dirigí hacia una puerta diferente cuando vi a Judy en el bar, esperando a que no me hubiera visto. No porque me preocupara por la estúpida farsa de Quinn sino porque no quería tratar con ella.

Sin embargo, enfocada en evitar a Judy, no me di cuenta que estaba caminando en dirección a Quinn.

**- ¿A dónde vas?** - Alcanzó suavemente mi brazo para detenerme, y un hormigueo familiar se disparo hacia mi vientre.

Acompañando los hormigueos, mi estómago se revolvió del asco. Aparté el brazo de Quinn.

**- No me toques. **

Quinn levantó una ceja confundido.

**- Basta** - Puso sus manos en frente de ella, mostrando que no me tocaría pero bloqueando mi ruta de escape - **¿Qué está mal contigo? **

Recorrí el vestíbulo buscando una manera de escabullirme.

**- Qué está mal contigo debería ser la pregunta correcta. **

**- Rachel **- Dio un paso hacia mí, su voz baja y severa** - No sé de qué estás hablando, pero estás haciendo una escena. Necesitas calmarte y guardar lo que sea que sea esto para más tarde. **

Se movió para agarrar mi codo, pero me alejé antes de que pudiera. No va a haber un más tarde.

**- Renunció -** Pase por su lado y salgo por la puerta principal hacia la acera.

**- ¡Rachel! -** Me siguió.

La rabia surgía a través de mí, las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Estaba vulnerable y avanzaba a trompicones y ella había tomado ventaja. Me volví hacia ella, las lágrimas calientes corriendo por mis mejillas.

**- Dime, Quinn, ¿me escogiste porque pensabas que mis problemas de obsesión harían tu juego más divertido? Porque, en realidad, ¿dónde está el desafío en eso? **

La mandíbula de Quinn se apretó, la realización estableciéndose.

-** Joder Celia y su gran boca** - Dio un paso hacia mí, su mano alcanzándome. Di un paso hacia atrás. Se suavizó, pero su mirada era insistente **- Hablemos de esto en la limusina. **

**- No quiero… **

Me interrumpió.

**- Rachel. No es justo que escuches a un extraño contar su historia y no me des la oportunidad a mí de explicarte** - Sus ojos se movieron de repente, pero, aparte de eso, sus rasgos y su compostura estaban controlados** - Te estoy diciendo que hablaremos de esto en la limusina que esta estacionada en el aparcamiento de al lado. Primero, porque mi madre nos está observando, me voy a inclinar y voy a besar tu frente. Luego me voy a acercar a ella y le voy a decir que no te estás sintiendo bien. Nos encontraremos en el carro. **

Me asomé por encima de su hombro y vi a Judy en el interior de las puertas, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Ya le había dicho que estaba renunciando.

Conseguiría un trabajo en cualquier lugar perdedor donde Brian quisiera que trabaje, porque obviamente no podía trabajar en cualquier lugar donde Quinn Fabray estuviera. Pero sabía que no me dejaría ir a menos que accediera a su plan. Entonces, cuando llegara a la limusina, le diría a Jordan que me sacara de allí antes de que Quinn se nos uniera.

Le di un asentimiento. Se acercó con cautela y me besó suavemente en la frente.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para esconder mis pezones que se habían puesto como guijarros a traición.

**- La limusina, Rachel. Te veré allí. **

Aparté las lágrimas de mi rostro bruscamente mientras me acercaba al aparcamiento que había señalado, cogiendo mi ritmo tan pronto como estuve fuera de su vista. Había varias limusinas estacionadas, pero vi a Jordan apoyado contra el capó, jugando con su celular. Cuando me vio acercándome a él abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra.

**- Llévame a casa, por favor, Jordan -** Me atraganté mientras me acomodaba.

Jordan cerró la puerta y lo escuché entrar en el asiento del conductor. No había dicho nada, no había estado de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo con mi indicación, y, por un momento, temí que sólo tomaría órdenes de Quinn.

El alivio me invadió cuando el carro arrancó…

…Y luego inmediatamente se detuvo junto al salón de baile y Quinn subió, las puertas se bloquearon automáticamente después de que ella cerró la puerta.

_¡Mierda!_ Quinn probablemente le envió un mensaje a Jordan diciéndole que ya estaba saliendo, para que la recogiera después, y para que no me llevara a ningún lugar sin ella. Sin razón, me sentí traicionada por mi chofer.

Cuando el carro se detuvo en el tráfico, me presioné en la esquina opuesta, lo más lejos que podía de la mujer que compartía el carro conmigo.

Quinn presionó un botón y habló.

**- Jordan, conduce alrededor hasta que te diga lo contrario. O encuentra un lugar para estacionar por un momento. **

Normalmente me habría sonrojado, temerosa de lo que Jordan pensaría que estábamos haciendo en el asiento trasero. Pero estaba demasiado enojada y dolida para importarme.

Nos sentamos allí por unos minutos, sin hablar. No podía imaginar que la siempre en control Quinn Fabray estuviera sin palabras, así que asumí que su silencio estaba destinado a calmarme. O a ponerme nerviosa. Alguna especie de táctica manipuladora.

No me calme. En cambio, el silencio me dio tiempo para analizar cada uno de los momentos de los últimos días, permitiéndome reconocer su mano dominante en todas sus acciones. Me dio más motivos para odiar su control sobre mí. Y a mi misma por caer con el idiota en primer lugar.

Finalmente habló, en voz baja.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Celia exactamente? **

No podía permanecer en silencio.

**- Oh, sólo como juegas con las emociones de mujeres vulnerables. ¿Es verdad? **

**- Rachel… -** Se movió a través de su asiento, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla.

**- ¡No me toques!** - Apartó su mano **- Y deja de decir mi nombre. ¿Es verdad? **

**- ¿Vas a calmarte para que pueda explicarte? **

Su tono de voz suave y condescendiente, incentivo mi ira. Necesitaba que lo admitiera. Tenía que oírla diciéndolo.

**- ¿Es verdad? **

Su respuesta llegó como una ráfaga.

**- ¡Sí, es verdad!** - Tomó un respiro profundo, recuperando el control **- En el pasado, era verdad. **

Me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en los suyos. No había esperado su confesión. No esperaba que me dijera nada —nunca lo hacía— y temía que si me movía dejaría de hablar. Así que me quedé quieta.

Se tomo su tiempo, sin mirarme cuando hizo su confesión.

**- Hice…cosas… de las que no estoy orgullosa. Manipulé personas. Las herí y a menudo fue deliberado -** Se volteó hacia mí, perforándome con sus intensos ojos avellanas y la arenilla en su voz **- Pero ahora no. No hago eso ahora. No contigo. **

Su entrega me afectó, pero fui más allá de la emoción, sabiendo que tenía pruebas que traicionaban sus palabras.

**- ¿De verdad? porque parece completamente obvio que hiciste exactamente lo mismo conmigo. La manera en que me escogiste en el simposio, me localizaste, y me diste vacaciones en un spa y Jesús, ¡compraste el club! **

Negó con la cabeza.

**- No es así. Expliqué lo del regalo y estaba interesada en el club de todas formas. Cuando supe que trabajabas allí, sí, eso ayudó a tomar mi decisión…. **

La interrumpí.

**- Y me **_**"contrataste"**_** y sedujiste. Y cuando te dije que no necesitaba tener sexo contigo, de alguna manera lograste que hiciera exactamente eso. Eres una manipuladora. Eres una abusadora, Quinn **- Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de detener la nueva arremetida de lágrimas que amenazaban.

**- No, Rachel. No quería eso contigo** - La angustia en su tono puso mis lágrimas en movimiento. Se inclinó hacia delante y sentí que quería tocarme. En su lugar, puso su mano en el asiento a mi lado, acercándose a mí mientras lo permitiera **- No quiero ser de esa manera contigo. **

Me limpié las lágrimas, incapaz de mantener su ritmo.

**- ¿Entonces qué querías conmigo, Quinn? **

**- ¿Honestamente? No estoy segura -** Se recostó contra su asiento. Su expresión confundida, desgarrada.

De repente, parecía mucho más joven de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Ya no se veía confiada, imponente como la mujer que sabía que era, sino como una miembro de una de mis sesiones de terapia, expuesto y accesible.

Dejó escapar una risa breve, como si reconocería su propia vulnerabilidad y eso la divertía o la confundía.

- **Me siento atraída por ti, Rachel. No porque quiera herirte o hacerte sentir de cierta manera, sino porque eres hermosa, sexy e inteligente y, sí, un poco loca, pero no estás rota. Y eso me da esperanza. Para mí. **

Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Dios ayúdame, quería acercarme a ella. Quería confortarla, sabiendo que sus palabras sobre mí decían más sobre ella misma de lo que alguna vez había hablado.

Sin embargo, no me moví, no estaba dispuesta a romper el momento. Incluso mis lágrimas habían cesado como si hubieran sido interrumpidas.

**- Y tal vez he sido una abusadora. Pero soy una persona dominante. Puedo intentar cambiar las cosas sobre mí, pero los fundamentos de mi personalidad nunca van a desaparecer** - Su voz bajó aún más **- Tú de todas las personas deberías ser capaz de entender eso. **

Me tenía desde antes. Probablemente cuando había insistido en que no quería ser cualquier cosa conmigo, pero sin duda cuando había inferido que ella estaba rota, y que yo no lo estaba. Y si nada de eso me había llegado su última declaración lo hizo. La entendía. Más de lo que creía posible. Lo que se siente ser de cierta manera y que te odies a ti mismo por eso. Lo difícil que era cambiar y aprender a aceptar las partes de mí que eran mi esencia y no iban a cambiar. Y lo que me hizo creer que era incapaz de enamorarme de la manera en que las personas normales lo hacen.

Sabía como se sentía ser esa persona.

**- Lo siento** - Salió como un susurro ahogado, así que repetí **- Lo siento. No me juzgaste y yo lo hice. **

Asintió una vez y supe que había aceptado mi disculpa.

**- Y exageré cuando te dije abusadora. No he hecho nada que no quería hacer. Y toda tu seguridad, y la cosa dominante es en realidad un poco caliente. **

Casi sonrió, pero cerró los ojos como si tratara de dominar sus emociones. Cuando los abrió otra vez, estaban suplicando.

**- Rachel, no abandones. No me abandones. **

Aparté la mirada, sabiendo lo fácil que sería rendirme si seguía viendo esos ojos avellanas.

**- Quinn, tengo que hacerlo. No debido a esto, bueno, no solamente por esto, sino a causa de mi pasado. No soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con alguien que tiene sus propios problemas. **

A decir verdad, no sabía si era lo suficientemente buena para estar con alguien.

- **Lo eres, Rachel. Sólo te dices eso a ti misma porque estás asustada. **

Eso me atrajo hacía ella.

**- Debería estar asustada. No es seguro. Para ninguno de las dos. También deberías estar asustada. **

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cuando habló de nuevo, estaba resignada, como si no esperara que sus palabras hicieran una diferencia sin embargo, las dijo de todos modos.

- **No creo eso. Creo que pasar tiempo con otra persona que tiene tendencias compulsivas similares puede dar un mejor entendimiento y sanar. **

Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y me quedé mirando el techo del carro. Quería creer como ella lo hacía, que podríamos mejorar una a la otra. Pero no podía. Todo lo que había presenciado y experimentado en mi vida alrededor de personas adictas me decía lo contrario. Además, si me hubiera querido alrededor para confiar y darme un poco de comprensión, debió haberme dicho todos sus secretos desde el principio. Y no lo hizo.

Por mucho que doliera, tenía que romper las cosas. Tenía que hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas.

Pero estaban mis problemas financieros. Tan irrelevante como podría parecer el dinero en el momento, sería capaz de mantener mi trabajo en el club lo cual tenía un enorme impacto de bienestar en mi propia salud mental.

**- No renunciaré** - Me volví hacia ella - **Pero no puedo tener una relación contigo, Quinn **- Mi garganta se sentía apretada, pero continué - **Todo lo que puedo darte es la farsa. Tengo que protegerme a mí misma en este punto** - Debí haber terminado las cosas, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Esto tenía que ser suficiente.

Los hombros de Quinn bajaron ligeramente.

**- Entiendo** - Asintió como si quisiera reafirmar que entendía, haciéndome sospechar que no entendía nada en absoluto pero estaba aceptando mi decisión de todas formas **- Gracias** - Se enderezó, volviendo a su posición, y sabía que estaba de vuelta al habitual seguro de sí misma.

Sin embargo, tenía una cosa más que decir. Me acerqué a ella, poniendo una mano firmemente en su rodilla.

**- Quinn, no estás rota. **

Su expresión vacilo brevemente, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. Cuando los levantó de nuevo los vi pasar por mi escote expuesto. Su ceja se levantó.

- **¿Qué estás…? ¿Eso es…? **

Bajé la mirada para ver lo que vio. El corsé. Maldita sea, lo había olvidado. Un conocido tirón de deseo se formo bajo mi vientre, seguido de un dolor más doloroso en mi pecho.

**- Sí, lo usé para ti. **

Suspiró.

**- Guau. Eso fue…eso fue muy considerado de tu parte. **

Todavía nos deseábamos la una a la otra, y sería fácil dejar que eso nos gobernara.

Pero era más fuerte que eso. Podía ser más fuerte que eso.

**- Lo siento. **

**- Lo sé. Yo también -** Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos por un momento, antes de que cambiara de dirección completamente **- Esto puede ser inoportuno, pero tengo que regresar al espectáculo de mi madre. **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- Y ya que se supone que estás enferma, tendrás que ir a casa. **

Escuché cuando le dijo a Jordan que condujera hacia mi departamento.

**- ¿Cuándo es nuestro próximo espectáculo, jefa?** - Pregunté, medio rogando que su respuesta fuera pronto, sabiendo que entre más tiempo antes de verla, mejor.

**- No estoy segura. Tengo que ir a Cincinnati esta noche - **Frunció los labios - **No soy tu jefa. **

**- ¿Cincinnati? ¿Esta noche? **

**- Sí, esta noche.** **Tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Mi jet partirá temprano esta noche **- Un jet privado, por supuesto** - Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde para arreglar lo de los Hamptons. Nos iremos el viernes en la tarde. **

**- ¿Entonces estarás fuera toda la semana?** - No sé por qué pregunté. No debería haber importado.

**- Aún no estoy segura. **

**- Oh -** Ya se sentía distante, como si ya se hubiera ido. Volteé mi cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos.

El carro se detuvo al lado de la carretera. Miré por la ventana polarizada y vi que estábamos en frente de mi apartamento. Jordan salió del carro, y poco después la puerta se abrió.

No quería salir. Se sentía incómodo y horrible, mi segunda ruptura _tipo-nada-en-absoluto_ en una semana. ¿Por qué esta dolía tanto?

Sin mirar a Quinn, me bajé del carro.

**- Rachel **- Me llamó cuando me puse de pie por completo. Puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y agaché la cabeza para volver a entrar - **Gracias por el día de hoy. Creo que verdaderamente dejaste una impresión en mi madre. Buen trabajo. **

Permanecí en la acera hasta que Jordan cerró la puerta y había regresado al carro. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, a pesar del caluroso día de verano. Envolviendo los brazos a mí alrededor, me dirigí a mi pequeño aparta-estudio que se sentía grande por toda la soledad que retenía.

En mi puerta encontré una bolsa de café gourmet y me derretí en lágrimas, completamente derretida por su gesto. _Mi banda elástica miente._ Quinn nunca paraba. Sacudí mi cerebro tratando de averiguar cuando había arreglado que me entregaran esto y me di cuenta que tuvo que ser antes de la conversación en la limusina. Fue un gesto dulce. Me pregunté si ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Ya sea que se arrepintiera o no, me dio una excusa para acercarme a ella una vez más. Saque mi celular y escribí un mensaje de texto pensando cuidadosamente.

_**Gracias por el café. Y por todo lo demás. R **_

Era un adiós para lo grandioso que fue lo que sea que habíamos tenido. Fugaz como fue. Necesitaba el cierre. Tal vez ella también.

Lo envié y tuve un momento de pánico, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto terminando nuestra relación, preguntándome si podía deshacerlo, rogando porque su respuesta me demostrara que estaba teniendo las mismas dudas que yo tenía.

Pero Quinn no respondió en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>_

Volví a buscar información de Quinn por Internet.

No porque sintiera que necesitaba saber más cosas de ella, sino porque la distancia entre nosotras me parecía tremendamente grande. Se trataba de una sensación familiar, una sensación que ya había tenido con personas con las que había salido para después descubrir, en la terapia, que había estado exagerando. Pero esto era distinto. Estábamos lejos de verdad, no solo en mi imaginación psicótica. Y no podía soportarlo. Tenía que acercarme a ella del modo que fuera, aunque solamente fuese a través de Internet.

Había ya nuevas entradas de blogs y nuevas noticias sobre el desfile de moda. El evento tuvo estupendas críticas y se recaudó más dinero del que se había previsto. Eché un vistazo a las fotos de las modelos, con cierta melancolía por haberme perdido esa parte del día. Y había fotos mías con Quinn, besándonos en la puerta de la limusina cuando llegamos. Me quedé más tiempo mirando esas fotos y guardé una sacada desde muy cerca para ponérmela en mi fondo de escritorio.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de mis búsquedas fueron sobre Industrias Fabray y sus vínculos empresariales en Cincinnati. Estuve buscando más tiempo del debido, tratando de deducir si Quinn iba a ir allí de verdad, pero no encontré nada que me sirviera de ayuda. ¿De verdad tenía trabajo o solo quería alejarse?

Eso no debería importar. Nuestra próxima misión no sería hasta el viernes. Pero la necesidad de saber me consumía, devorándome la mente, y llegué a pasarme horas agotando cada vía de búsqueda que se me pudiera ocurrir.

Al menos, me limité a buscar por Internet y a comprobar el móvil una y otra vez para ver si había alguna respuesta suya. No llamé al aeropuerto para preguntar si el avión de Industrias Fabray había despegado. Eso no sería una conducta sana.

Además, no tenía ni idea de cuál era el aeropuerto.

RQRQ

Me desperté a la tarde siguiente con un nudo en el pecho. Sentía los músculos agitados incluso antes de tomar café. Eran mis habituales síntomas de ansiedad, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que había causado el ataque. ¿Preocupada por mi reunión con David? ¿O estrés por Quinn?

En un intento por relajarme, puse un DVD de yoga antes de prepararme para salir. La concentración y la respiración uniforme me desentumeció en gran parte, pero los nervios seguían presentes.

Pasé más rato del habitual arreglándome para mi reunión en el club. No por David, sino por mí. A veces, ponerme guapa me hacía sentirme bien y estaba dispuesta a probar todos los trucos del manual para liberarme de la tensión. Pero por mucho que hiciera, la ansiedad seguía estando presente, circulando por mis venas como una constante corriente eléctrica.

Me dije a mí misma que simplemente estaba nerviosa por el ascenso. Me sentiría mejor después de reunirme con David.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta, recibí un mensaje. Lo miré impaciente. Pero no era de Quinn.

Era de David.

_**Ha surgido un imprevisto**_ - decía -_** Lo aplazamos para el miércoles a las siete. D**_

Entonces lo supe. El estrés no tenía nada que ver con David, pues el aplazamiento de nuestra reunión no cambió en nada el modo en que yo me encontraba. Debería haber sentido alivio o un incremento de la tensión, puesto que iba a tener que aguantar dos días más. Además, debería preguntarme qué sería lo que había sucedido. David y yo teníamos la suficiente confianza como para que me lo contara. Pero no sentí deseos de preguntar.

_«Quinn»._ Era Quinn la que seguía apareciendo en mi mente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pensaba en mí?

Contesté a David para confirmarle que había recibido su mensaje y di vueltas por mi apartamento, tratando de decidir el mejor modo de sacarme de la mente a mi ex amante. Necesitaba ingresar en un grupo. Miré en Internet para asegurarme de que aún había sesiones de Adictos Anónimos los lunes por la tarde. Así era, pero todavía me quedaba bastante tiempo hasta que comenzase la sesión.

Podía salir a correr. Después de que Jordan me hubiera estado llevando tanto en el coche, me vendría bien un poco de actividad aeróbica. Me puse unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta sin mangas y unas zapatillas y salí.

El ejercicio me ayudó a aclararme las ideas mientras las endorfinas recorrían mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera mejor y más segura. E invencible. Por eso, cuando vi que mi recorrido me había conducido hasta el edificio de Industrias Fabray, me convencí de que aquello no significaba nada. No significaba tanto el hecho de estar allí. Sobre todo, porque solo entré para ir al baño del vestíbulo antes de retomar la carrera.

Me sentía tan bien por el ejercicio que decidí no ir a terapia y seguir corriendo un rato más, continuando hasta el túnel de Lincoln antes de dar la vuelta. Volví a pasar por el edificio de Industrias Fabray en el camino de vuelta, volví a entrar, deteniéndome esta vez un poco en el vestíbulo, mirando los ascensores en busca de algún rastro de Quinn en el edificio. Conseguí obligarme a salir de allí antes de entrar en uno de los ascensores y pulsar el botón hasta la última planta.

Al día siguiente no fui tan fuerte.

No solo regresé tres veces al edificio, sino que las tres me metí en el ascensor. Me dije a mí misma que eso no podía considerarse exactamente acoso, pues Quinn no estaba en la ciudad, aunque aún no sabía si era verdad; además, en ningún momento llegué a pulsar el botón para subir a la planta de Quinn. En lugar de eso, dejé que el destino me llevara adonde quisiera, subiendo con la primera persona que montase para ir a la planta que fuera y, después, obligándome a regresar al vestíbulo. Tomé aquel ascensor como una ruleta. Si me llevaba a la planta superior, es que estaba destinada a detenerme en el despacho de Quinn. Pero ninguna de las veces acerté con la bala, pues los demás pasajeros no eligieron nunca su planta.

Hasta el miércoles.

Aunque tras mi turno de trabajo de la noche anterior llegué a casa casi a las seis de la mañana, me desperté y volví al edificio Fabray antes de la una de la tarde. Mi primera subida me llevó solamente hasta la quinta planta. Cuando salió el pasajero y las puertas se cerraron, me apoyé en la pared posterior de la cabina y suspiré, sabiendo que el ascensor regresaría al vestíbulo si no pulsaba ningún botón.

Pero en lugar de bajar, subió. Alguien debió de llamarlo desde una planta superior. Contuve la respiración mientras veía cómo la aguja iba subiendo cada vez más. Entonces, se detuvo en la planta superior. No en la planta superior secreta que requería un código y que me llevaría hasta el apartamento, sino en la planta donde estaba situado el despacho de Quinn. Me preparé para lo que iba a ver cuando las puertas se abrieran, esperando enterarme de algo según quién entrara en la cabina conmigo.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi. Tres hombres vestidos con traje se reían y bromeaban cuando las puertas se abrieron. Y con ellos estaba Quinn.

**- Rachel** - Su voz sonó tan calmada como siempre, apenas con un atisbo de sorpresa en su tono.

Me quedé helada, mi cuerpo incapaz de moverse, mi boca incapaz de hablar. Una oleada de emociones desordenadas me recorrieron el cuerpo: estaba contenta de verla, pero petrificada. Enfadada al ver que, al final, estaba en la ciudad y, en cierto modo, satisfecha de que mis sospechas fuesen ciertas.

Quinn alargó una mano hacia mí. Automáticamente, mi brazo se movió para estrecharla y tiró de mí para que me colocara a su lado. Miró a los hombres que estaban con ella.

**- Caballeros, mi novia ha decidido sorprenderme con una visita a mi despacho.**

Conseguí sonreír antes de clavar los ojos en mis zapatillas de correr grises.

**- Eso nunca puede ser bueno** - dijo uno de los otros hombres y todos se rieron -** Bueno, entonces, te dejaremos con ella. Gracias de nuevo por reunirte con nosotros.**

Apenas oí las despedidas que aquellos hombres intercambiaron con Quinn antes de ocupar mi lugar en el ascensor y no sé cómo conseguí recorrer la corta distancia hasta su despacho. Estaba bloqueada, con la mente aterrada por el hecho de encontrarme en un sitio donde no debería estar.

Las puertas del despacho se cerraron cuando entramos. Quinn debía de haberme cogido de la mano durante todo el camino hasta allí, pero no me di cuenta hasta que la soltó y se apartó de mí.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rachel?**

No me atrevía a mirarla, pero la falta de rabia en su tono me sacó de mi confusión. Podía salir airosa de aquello. Durante mi época obsesiva se me había dado bien buscar excusas. Le daría una explicación, ella me creería y todo saldría bien.

Pero no quería volver a ser esa chica.

Fue justo entonces cuando me di cuenta de la seriedad de lo que había estado haciendo: la había estado acechando. Por primera vez en años. Había vuelto a caer, probablemente con la peor persona con la que podía volver a hacerlo. Si las órdenes de alejamiento y los litigios me habían parecido una pesadilla cuando Ian me denunció, el último objeto de mis obsesiones, solo tenía que imaginar lo que sería con una mujer poderosa como Quinn.

Pero había algo peor: recuperarme de mi adicción a Ian había sido difícil, pero posible. Sin embargo, Quinn… Ni siquiera podía soportar no estar cerca de ella del modo que fuese, cualquiera que fuera el contexto.

Quinn estaba esperando mi respuesta. Pude notar cómo me examinaba. Crucé los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y respiré hondo.

**- Pues… quería saber si habías vuelto.**

Casi me eché a llorar por la sinceridad de mis palabras, pero si Quinn se dio cuenta, no lo mostró.

**- Volví anoche a última hora. Podrías haberme llamado. O haberme enviado un mensaje.**

Mi mente trataba de recorrer los pasos para salir airosa de conductas insanas. Me los habían repetido muchas veces durante la terapia. _«Expresar abiertamente y con sinceridad tus temores»._ Cerré los ojos para controlar las lágrimas.

**- No respondes a mis mensajes.**

**- No respondí a un mensaje.**

Abrí los ojos y vi que me estaba mirando fijamente apoyada sobre su mesa. Me limpié la única lágrima que se escapó por mi mejilla y le miré a los ojos.

**- Ha sido mi único mensaje.**

Oí cómo sonaba aquello. Ridículo, una exageración. No estábamos juntas. ¿Por qué iba a tener que responder a mis mensajes? Seguro que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su elección de novia ficticia. Ahora que veía hasta dónde llegaba mi locura.

Permanecimos con la mirada fija la una en la otra, pero no pude interpretar su expresión. Me pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que su rostro se suavizara.

**- No sabía que era tan importante para ti. En el futuro, me esforzaré por responder.**

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Se incorporó para ponerse de pie.

**- Pero no puedes venir aquí así. ¿Qué crees que pensarán si ven a mi novia en el vestíbulo y subiendo a los ascensores cuando yo ni siquiera estoy en la ciudad?**

**- ¿Cómo lo has…?**

**- Pago a gente para que se entere de cosas, Rachel.**

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Yo había decidido hablar con sinceridad, pero no esperaba tener que llegar a tanto. Que ella supiera que había estado varias veces en su oficina, que había deambulado por el edificio… era humillante.

Cayeron más lágrimas.

**- Yo… lo siento. No he podido evitarlo.**

**- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.**

Hablaba con severidad, pero ¿había cierto tono de compasión?

Su reacción era del todo inadecuada. Debería haber estado más enfadada, más asustada.

**- ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?**

**- ¿Así cómo? -** preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- **¡Lo he fastidiado todo, Quinn! Deberías estar llamando a los de seguridad para que me acompañaran a la salida. Soy un desastre y tú te muestras de lo más tranquila.**

Ahora las lágrimas caían a toda velocidad. Nada las podía detener.

Su rostro se suavizó y dio un paso hacia mí.

**- No** - dijo en voz baja, abrazándome con su tono pese a que sus brazos no lo hacían -** A eso me refería con lo de estar con alguien que me comprendía. Sé lo que es la obsesión. Sé lo que es tener que hacer cosas que sabes que no deberías hacer.**

Me secó una lágrima de la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, dejando la mano apoyada en mi cara más tiempo del necesario.

**- Cuando creas que no puedes evitar comportarte así, habla conmigo.**

El nudo de ansiedad que llevaba días sintiendo se deshizo con sus palabras. ¿Tenía ella razón? ¿Podríamos ayudarnos una a la otra con nuestro dolor? ¿Podríamos curarnos una a la otra?

La miré a los ojos y deseé de nuevo creer lo que ella creía, sintiéndome esta vez mucho más cerca de decir que sí.

Pero antes de poder decir nada, la voz de su secretaria resonó en el despacho:

_**- Señora Fabray, su cita de la una y media ha llegado.**_

Quinn lanzó un suspiro y dejó caer la mano de mi cara.

**- Perdona por tener que dejarlo aquí, Rachel, pero tengo otra reunión ahora. Y esta noche me vuelvo a ir.**

Mi ánimo se vino abajo. No sabía si le creía, pero sí sabía que no quería que hubiera distancia entre nosotras. Eso era lo que había provocado mi episodio obsesivo de esa semana. En fin, ella me había dicho que se lo contara…

**- Odio que te vayas. Hace que me sienta un poco afligida** - Muy afligida, la verdad.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

**- Estaré de vuelta mañana** - Me agarró la mano y la apretó - **Ven mañana conmigo al concierto.**

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

**- Sí.**

**- Te recogeré a las seis. Ponte el vestido.**

RQRQ

Lo organicé todo para asistir al grupo de terapia antes de la reunión con David. Había cometido un error, pero Quinn estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Más que dispuesta. Y eso hacía que fuese mucho más fácil creer que no estaba condenada a comportarme como una completa loca con ella. Tenía que esforzarme por estar bien.

Incómoda por tener que contarles mi situación a todos, cuando podían estar al corriente de mi relación con Quinn, hablé de forma vaga cuando llegó mi turno.

**- Yo… he cometido un pequeño error.**

Era una descripción bastante precisa. Mi comportamiento no había sido tan malo como podría haberlo sido. Pero todo viaje comienza con un solo paso, incluso los viajes que no deberíamos emprender, y, al ritmo que había avanzado esa semana, estaba claro que iba a estar rodando por el camino de la obsesión antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

Lauren asintió compasiva.

**- Cuando llegues a casa, quiero que elabores una lista de tus conductas negativas recientes, incluyendo las que solo habías pensado poner en práctica. Después, haz una lista de conductas sanas que puedes usar como sustitutivas cuando te sientas impulsada a realizar una que sea insana. ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**- No.**

Ya lo había hecho antes. Más de una vez. Aún me sabía de memoria todos los comportamientos sustitutivos de la última vez que había vuelto a caer: _«Correr, hacer yoga, un turno extra en el trabajo, concentrarme en los estudios, visitar a Brian»_. Estaba claro que tenía que actualizar mi lista.

**- Bien. Tú conoces tus pautas. ¿Sigues escribiendo un diario?**

**- Hace un tiempo que no** - Mucho tiempo.

Lauren sonrió.

**- Te recomiendo que vuelvas a empezar.**

Siempre se le había dado bien dar una rápida patada en el culo.

**- Vale.**

Lo iba a hacer. Pero algo me decía que, de todos los consejos que me habían dado ese día, el mejor había sido el de la misma Quinn: _«Cuando creas que no puedes evitar comportarte así, habla conmigo»._

Estuve en silencio el resto de la sesión, repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez una vieja cita que me gustaba en la que me comprometía a modificar mis actos: _«Si no hay lucha, no hay progreso. Si no hay lucha, no hay progreso»._

Me sentía mejor después de la terapia de grupo, más fuerte y con las ideas claras. Después, mientras Jordan me llevaba al trabajo, amplié mi lista de comportamientos sustitutivos, incluyendo marcarme el objetivo de ver las cien mejores películas según el Instituto de Cine Americano y seguir leyendo los cien mejores libros que aparecían en .

Mi buen humor y mi actitud sana me dieron el coraje suficiente para enviarle a Quinn un mensaje antes de entrar a la reunión con David por la noche:

_**- ¿De verdad tienes que irte de la ciudad otra vez? R**_

Esta vez, recibí una respuesta al instante:

_**- Eso me temo. Q**_

Me había escuchado, había cambiado su comportamiento al saber cómo me afectaba no recibir una respuesta. Antes de poder decidir cómo responderle, me envió otro mensaje:

_**- Pero me alegra saber que estás pensando en mí. Q**_

Un hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo.

- _**Siempre**_ - contesté antes de poder evitarlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Ya no éramos amantes. ¿Nos estábamos convirtiendo en otra cosa? ¿Algo así como amigas? ¿Amigas flirteando con mensajes?

Lo que fuese que estábamos haciendo me hacía sentirme bien. Tan bien que tras mi último mensaje envié otro más peligroso:

_**- ¿Estás pensando tú en mí? R**_

David abrió la puerta de la oficina e interrumpió mi momento de buenas sensaciones antes de que Quinn tuviera oportunidad de responder.

**- Entra, Rach.**

David estaba rígido y su voz sonaba tensa. Su seriedad hizo que me escondiera el teléfono en el sujetador.

**- ¿Va todo bien?** - Me acordé de su mensaje del lunes -** ¿Qué pasó el otro día?** – pregunté mientras me sentaba delante de su mesa.

**- Esto.**

David lanzó un periódico doblado sobre la mesa antes de sentarse en su silla enfrente de mí.

Desconcertada, cogí el periódico y busqué qué podría haberle puesto de tan mal humor. Allí estaba, ocupando el primer lugar de la sección de noticias de sociedad del lunes, la fotografía a todo color de Quinn y yo besándonos.

**- Ah, esto.**

David era la única persona a la que me había dado miedo contárselo. Temía que sacara conclusiones. Conclusiones erróneas.

Y eso hizo.

**- ¿Quieres explicarme esto, Rach? -** Se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas, sin dejar de hablar el tiempo suficiente como para que yo le contestara -** Porque te voy a decir lo que parece. Parece** **que deseabas tanto conseguir tu preciado ascenso que, como no has podido obtenerlo jugando** **conmigo, has decidido ir a por quien pudiera darte lo que querías.**

Extendí una mano delante de mí para que dejara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

**- Eso no es así, David. Nunca ha sido así.**

¿Cómo podía pensar David que me había gustado porque quería conseguir un ascenso? ¿Que yo no había sido sincera cuando estuve con él?

**- ¿No?** - Dejó de moverse y se inclinó hacia mí con las manos sobre la mesa -** Dime entonces qué es, Rach.**

**- Es que… No puedo…**

Mi vacilación aumentó con el sonido del teléfono sobre mi pecho. Sabía que era una respuesta de Quinn y estaba deseando leerla. Pero era imposible hacerlo en ese momento. No con David furioso delante de mí.

**- Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba -** Se incorporó y una mirada de auténtica repugnancia se unió a su ceño fruncido -** Ahora me veo obligado a darte el ascenso, a imponer tus ideas, sin importar si lo** **iba a hacer de todas formas, y a temer por mi trabajo** - Se rio fríamente -** Probablemente te esté** **preparando para que ocupes mi propio puesto.**

**- No, David -** Aquello era peor de lo que me había imaginado. No quería que pensara que yo estaba intentando arrebatarle su puesto de trabajo. Nos había imaginado a los dos juntos dirigiendo el

Sky Launch. Aunque la parte romántica de ese dúo ya no me pareciera atractiva, seguía queriendo que llegáramos a ser esa pareja empresarial.

**- ¿Tiene Fabray alguna idea respecto a mí?**

**- David, no sigas.**

Entrecerró los ojos.

**- ¿Sabe que eres la zorra del Sky Launch?**

Aquello supuso el punto de inflexión. En lugar de sentirme mal, me cabreé. Y cuando me cabreaba, hacía uso de todas las armas de mi arsenal.

**- David, si de verdad crees lo que estás diciendo, que tengo algún poder sobre Quinn, quizá deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con tu modo de hablar conmigo.**

Levantó las cejas, sorprendido por mi tono firme y mi forma de hablar tan directa.

**- Y ahora, siéntate para que podamos hablar de esto de un modo civilizado** - continué. Esperé a que se dejara caer sobre su silla -** Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido bien. Crees que estoy saliendo** **con Quinn para poder conseguir un ascenso en el club. Un ascenso que básicamente tú me has** **prometido por mi buen trabajo aquí durante los últimos años. Un ascenso que me había ganado** **incluso antes de que tú y yo nos besáramos.**

**- ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a estar saliendo con ella?** - Sus palabras eran desafiantes, pero ya no había enfrentamiento.

**- No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero estoy saliendo con Quinn porque…** - En ese momento estaba de servicio, pero la razón que le di fue sincera -** Porque me gusta. Y yo le gusto a ella. Conectamos.** **Pero incluso antes de nuestra primera cita, ya me había dejado claro que no intervendría para** **ayudarme a ascender aquí. Yo lo acepté porque sabía que podía conseguir el puesto de encargada por** **mis propios méritos. Dime una cosa, ¿Quinn te ha ordenado que me asciendas?**

**- No -** contestó mientras dejaba caer los hombros.

**- ¿Y me ibas a ofrecer el puesto antes de ver nuestra foto en el periódico?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces, ¿de qué estamos hablando?**

Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

**- Rach… yo… no sé qué decir. Supongo que me he precipitado. He dicho cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.**

**- Lo entiendo. Sabía que te pondrías así -** Dejé escapar un silencioso suspiro, aliviada porquese hubiera calmado tan fácilmente -** Quizá debía habértelo contado antes.**

David negó con la cabeza. Después, me miró directamente a los ojos.

**- No, estaba actuando por celos. Y no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Fui yo quien rompió.**

**- No pasa nada.**

Miré hacia otro lado. Su comentario sobre los celos siguió flotando entre los dos. En otro momento, yo le habría caído encima. Ahora se me hacía raro que él sintiera algo por mí. Así que cambié de tema:

**- Eh… en cuanto al ascenso… ¿has dicho que me lo ibas a dar?**

Sonrió.

**- Sí, claro que sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho Fabray?**

Hasta hacía poco, Quinn y yo no hablábamos mucho cuando estábamos juntas. Pero eso no se lo iba a contar a David.

**- La verdad es que no.**

**- Bueno, pues me alegro de ser el primero en decírtelo. Felicidades** - Extendió la mano para estrechar la mía y, a continuación, la retiró - **¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ven aquí.**

Los dos nos pusimos de pie y nos juntamos a un lado de la mesa para darnos un abrazo. Yo me aparté primero. Él se dio cuenta y disimuló adoptando una actitud profesional.

**- Y hemos hecho caso de tus sugerencias. Vamos a ampliar el horario a partir de agosto. Lo cual ****quiere decir que tienes mucho trabajo por delante para preparar el local y pensar en montones de ****reuniones de marketing y promoción.**

Coloqué una mano sobre su brazo.

**- Gracias, David.**

**- Te lo mereces.**

Las horas que faltaban hasta la apertura del club las pasamos preparando un plan de trabajo. Fue entretenido y estimulante, exactamente lo que mi mente obsesiva necesitaba. El trabajo entró automáticamente en mi lisa de conductas sustitutivas. Ahora tenía un puesto retribuido con un salario fijo y muchos de mis turnos se desarrollarían en horario diurno. ¿Se sentiría orgulloso Brian?

Cuando el club abrió, me convertí en la sombra de David para aprender más labores de gerencia. Cuando cerramos, estaba agotada y agradecida por no tener que ir a casa caminando.

Cuando Jordan me estaba ayudando a entrar en el asiento de atrás del coche, después de que terminara mi turno, me acordé de leer el mensaje de Quinn.

_**- Siempre. Q**__ -_ decía.

El corazón se me paró. Volví a leer el mensaje que yo le había enviado para estar segura de que recordaba bien lo que decía. Le había preguntado si ella estaba pensando en mí y su respuesta fue _«Siempre»._

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>_

Jordan me estaba esperando a las seis con el Maybach frente al portal de mi casa, pero antes incluso de que me abriera la puerta vi que el asiento de atrás estaba vacío.

**- La señora Fabray va a llegar más tarde a la ciudad** - se explicó Jordan - **Se encontrará con usted en el Lincoln Center. Tengo su entrada.**

Después de pasarme todo el día nerviosa porque iba a ver a Quinn sin saber cuál sería el contexto de nuestra velada, no quería estar sola.

**- ¿Te importa si subo delante contigo?** - pregunté.

**- Estoy seguro de que la señora Fabray preferiría que se sentara detrás.**

Aparté la puerta de atrás de las manos de Jordan y la cerré sin entrar.

**- Entonces, no se lo digamos, ¿vale?**

Jordan negó con la cabeza mirándome y dio la vuelta en dirección al asiento del conductor. La Filarmónica de Nueva York iba a tocar las sinfonías dos y tres de Brahms. Qué bien. Me encantaba el arte y habían pasado siglos desde que no disfrutaba de un evento de cualquier tipo.

Por suerte, no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta la una de la noche, pues me iba a quedar después de cerrar para aprender a hacer el inventario mensual. Santana había venido a mi apartamento esa tarde para ayudarme a abotonarme la parte trasera del vestido y se había llevado ropa mía al trabajo para que pudiera cambiarme cuando llegara. Eso quería decir que Quinn y yo teníamos toda la velada para… ¿Para qué? ¿Teníamos que actuar esa noche? ¿Se trataba de una cita? ¿Íbamos a salir en plan amigas? No tenía ni idea.

Eché un vistazo a Jordan y me sentí animada para buscar respuestas a alguna de mis preguntas.

**- Jordan, ¿qué te ha contado Quinn de mí?**

Jordan se encontraba en el despacho cuando habíamos estado negociando las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo. ¿Qué pensaba él de nosotras?

Jordan no respondió.

**- Se supone que no debes charlar conmigo, ¿verdad?** - Por su expresión supe la respuesta -** Eh, vamos. Probablemente también te haya dicho que me tengas contenta. Y ahora mismo una confirmación es lo que me haría feliz.**

Lanzó un suspiro, como si no creyera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**- Me dijo que usted es la mujer de su vida.**

**- ¿Sí?** - Claro que le diría eso. Ese era mi papel al fin y al cabo: interpretar a la mujer de su vida. Pero ¿había habido otras? -** ¿Cuántas mujeres ha habido en su vida?**

**- No me han contratado para llevar a otras, señorita Berry. Solo la he llevado a ella. Puede que en alguna ocasión haya tenido una cita, pero no muy a menudo.**

Fruncí el ceño, pues no quería pensar en Quinn teniendo citas.

**- Lo cierto es que por ninguna de ellas ha mostrado tanto interés como con usted.**

Puse los ojos en blanco. No quería que me tratara con condescendencia.

**- No tienes por qué decir eso.**

**- No. Pero es la verdad. **

¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? ¿Que yo era especial para ella? ¿O que era la única a la que ella había contratado para alardear?

Pero no podía hacerle a Jordan esas preguntas.

**- ¿Tú qué piensas de Quinn? **- le pregunté en su lugar.

**- ¿Yo? -** Jordan me miró sorprendido -** Pues que es una buena jefa. Muy clara en cuanto a sus expectativas. Exige mucho, pero las ventajas a cambio van en la misma proporción.**

Me gustó saber eso, que era una jefa decente. Pero no era eso lo que yo quería saber.

**- Me refiero como persona.**

Jordan se rio.

**- No la conozco de otra forma que como empresaria **- Me miró -** Puede que usted sea la única persona que he visto que la conozca como mujer.**

**- Lo dudo **- No solo porque no la conocía, sino porque sospechaba que Quinn no dejaba que nadie la conociera.

**- Yo no estaría tan segura.**

Quise continuar con la conversación, pero habíamos llegado al Lincoln Center. Me sentí rara al llegar allí sola, pero Jordan me indicó que fuera al Avery Fisher Hall y me dio toda la información que necesitaba.

-** Esta noche es un concierto para donantes. Así que habrá un ligero bufé en el vestíbulo. La señora Fabray ha insistido en que se sirva usted misma.**

Sonreí imaginándome a Quinn dándole órdenes a Jordan. ¿Había sido por teléfono? ¿Le había mandado un mensaje? En cualquier caso, me di cuenta de que se había tomado muchas molestias para esa noche.

**- ¿Sabes cuándo llegará?**

Jordan negó con la cabeza.

**- Una reunión a última hora ha retrasado su despegue. Pero ha asegurado que vendrá en cuanto pueda** - Hizo una pausa antes de volver a subirse al coche - ** Señorita Berry, si me permite decirlo, está usted muy guapa.**

Me sonrojé y le di las gracias, pero su cumplido me dio el coraje para entrar yo sola a la sala. Asistentes elegantemente vestidos entraron en tropel conmigo, los más ricos de la ciudad, la gente que tenía dinero como para hacer donaciones a algo tan trivial como el arte. A mí siempre me habían gustado los vestidos bonitos, pero nunca me habían interesado los nombres de los diseñadores hasta ese momento, en el que lo único que servía para camuflarme dentro de aquel mar de ropa cara era mi propio vestido de firma. Me encontraba fuera de mi ambiente. Necesitaba una copa.

Tal y como Jordan había dicho, había mesas de bufé a lo largo del vestíbulo y los camareros se movían por la sala con bandejas llenas de deliciosos aperitivos y copas de champán. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, pero cogí un hojaldre de cangrejo al pasar para así tener algo en el estómago cuando me bebiera el champán que poco después cogí. Pasé los cuarenta y cinco minutos siguientes bebiendo mi copa muy despacio y mordisqueando verduras con los ojos fijos en las puertas de entrada en busca de mi cita.

Cuando la multitud fue disminuyendo, me dirigí a regañadientes al asiento que aparecía en mi entrada. Un palco, por supuesto. Se me levantó el ánimo cuando vi que había espectadores que entraban en el palco delante de mí. Quizá Quinn se las hubiera arreglado para escabullirse y entrar antes que yo.

Pero cuando el acomodador me mostró mi asiento, vi que los que estaban a ambos lados del mío estaban vacíos. Otros tres asientos de nuestro palco estaban ocupados por una pareja de mediana edad y una mujer de mi edad, una mujer a la que conocía. Era Celia.

**- ¡Rach!** - me saludó Celia mientras se sentaba **- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. ¿Dónde está esa mujer tuya tan guapa?**

Su tono de voz no era exactamente bajo y me di cuenta de que quería que sus acompañantes la oyeran.

Sentí que el pecho me oprimía. Definitivamente, no se trataba de una cita.

**- No me lo podía perder. Estaba deseando volver a verte** - Hice lo que pude por fingir que sabía que Celia estaría allí lo mismo que ella parecía saber que yo asistiría - **Quinn se ha retrasado con** **su vuelo. Ha estado fuera de la ciudad casi toda la semana.**

Admito que esperaba que la mención a que Quinn no estaba en la ciudad fuera para Celia una novedad. Pensaba que, de algún modo, necesitaba tomarle la delantera y tener información que Celia desconociera sobre mi supuesto amor era el único truco del que podía hacer uso.

**- Ah, sí. Me dijo que se volvía a ir cuando hablé con ella ayer** - Demasiada información privilegiada - **Deja que te presente a mis padres, Warren y Madge Werner. Esta es Rachel Berry,** **la novia de Quinn.**

El señor y la señora se intercambiaron una mirada antes de inclinarse por encima de sus asientos para estrecharme la mano.

**- Me alegro de conocerte por fin -** dijo Madge -** Judy me ha hablado mucho de ti.**

_«Ah, sí»._ Lo que fuera que Judy Fabray tuviera que contar a su mejor amiga sobre mí no podía ser nada que yo quisiera saber. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Quinn? ¿Cómo podía dejarme sola con esa gente?

**- Judy es un encanto** - dije con toda la cortesía de la que fui capaz. La verdad es que no me costó sonreír al decirlo, como si hubiera hecho una broma privada sobre el monstruo que Quinn tenía por madre.

**- ¿Verdad que sí?** - murmuró Celia para que yo pudiese oírla.

Su indirecta hizo que me sintiera más cómoda. Hasta que Madge empezó a interrogarme.

**- ¿Y dónde fue conociste a Quinn?**

Repetí la historia, adornándola con tantos momentos románticos como pude sin exagerar demasiado, mirando todo el tiempo hacia atrás, deseando que Quinn apareciera.

**- Berry** - dijo Warren cuando hubo una pausa - **¿Algún parentesco con Joel y Patty?**

**- No, lo siento.**

Si estaba tratando de saber hasta dónde llegaba mi estirpe, me temo que iba a quedar profundamente decepcionado.

El alivio me inundó cuando las luces se atenuaron poniendo fin a nuestra conversación. Simultáneamente, mi resentimiento hacia Quinn fue en aumento. Le envié un mensaje rápidamente, algo que debía haber hecho una hora antes: _**«¿Dónde estás?». R**_

La respuesta a mi mensaje llegó en forma de susurro a mi oído cuando el director salió al escenario y el público empezó a aplaudir:

**- Justo a tu lado.**

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y levanté los ojos para ver que Quinn se había deslizado hacia el asiento que estaba a mi lado. Estaba allí. A pesar de la tenue iluminación del teatro, supe que estaba guapa, vestida con un traje clásico. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera vestido rápidamente, y la cara desaliñada, lo cual aumentaba el factor sensual.

Hizo un gesto hacia el señor y la señora Werner y, a continuación, me agarró de la mano.

Su mano en la mía, su calor, su fuerza. No importaba si era para que lo vieran los demás, yo la necesitaba y permaneció allí aferrada hasta el descanso, soltándola solo para que pudiésemos aplaudir.

Mientras el público seguía aplaudiendo, ella se inclinó hacia mí.

**- ¿Qué te parece?**

**- Me ha encantado.**

Jamás había escuchado a la Filarmónica de Nueva York y Brahms no había sido nunca mi compositor

preferido, pero el concierto había sido impresionante. El hecho de haberlo disfrutado con la mujer más atractiva del planeta sentada a mi lado no lo hizo peor.

**- Sabía que te gustaría** - Cuando las luces se encendieron, me colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y me habló con un susurro provocando nuevos escalofríos en mi espalda -** Que empiece la** **función.**

Se puso de pie y me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y, a continuación, se volvió hacia los Werner.

**- Madge, Warren. Ojalá hubiera estado aquí para hacer las presentaciones. Supongo que ya os conocéis todos.**

**- Así es** - contestó Madge -** Nos ha presentado Celia.**

**- Bien. Quería que las personas más importantes de mi vida se conocieran** - Después, a la vista de todos, me rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina -** Siento** **haber llegado tarde, cariño. Estás espectacular. La mujer más guapa que está aquí esta noche.**

Había dicho que estaba espectacular cuando compramos el vestido y, lo mismo que entonces supe que lo decía por mí, esa noche sabía que lo hacía por los Werner. De no ser así, no me llamaría _«cariño»._

La miré a los ojos sin necesidad de fingir mi mirada de adoración.

**- Eso no puedes saberlo. Apenas has mirado a nadie más.**

Acarició su nariz contra la mía.

**- Porque no puedo apartar los ojos de ti.**

Dios, podríamos habernos dedicado a escribir empalagosas novelas de amor. Se nos daba muy bien. A ella se le daba muy bien.

**- ¿Has estado fuera de la ciudad esta semana?** - preguntó Warren sin que pareciera que le importaba interrumpir el fingido momento entre Rachel y Quinn -** Celia me ha dicho que estabas** **de viaje de negocios.**

Yo oculté un mohín. Eso no lo había dicho Celia. Lo había dicho yo.

Quinn me besó suavemente en la frente antes de soltarme para dirigir su atención a Warren.

**- Sí. Novedades con Plexis.**

Warren negó con la cabeza.

**- Esa empresa lleva tiempo dándote problemas.**

**- Perdonad** - interrumpió Madge -** Mientras ustedes tenéis una aburrida conversación de negocios, nosotras vamos a refrescarnos.**

No estaba segura de si Madge pretendía incluirme como una de _«nosotras»_, pero decidí quedarme. Quería escuchar esa aburrida conversación de negocios. No quería dejar a Quinn.

Sin embargo, Celia me agarró del brazo, obligándome a acompañarlas, y Quinn pareció esperar a que nos fuésemos para continuar. Además, necesitaba hacer un pis.

No pasé por alto la mirada de advertencia que Quinn lanzó a Celia. Incluso yo, que no había tenido una amistad de toda la vida con esa mujer, sabía que aquella mirada le estaba diciendo que tuviera cuidado con lo que me decía.

No tenía por qué haberse preocupado. La conversación de camino a los servicios y mientras esperábamos en la cola fue banal y de lo más trivial. Sobre todo, consistió en comentarios sarcásticos de Madge sobre lo que otras personas llevaban puesto y en tratar de averiguar qué me había regalado Quinn y cuánto costaba.

Fue después de salir del baño cuando la conversación se volvió interesante. Madge y Celia se estaban empolvando la nariz en el espejo lateral y no me vieron salir. Me acerqué al lavabo para lavarme las manos y me di cuenta de que podía oír su conversación a la perfección.

**- Es guapa** - dijo Madge **- Lamento que sea tan guapa.**

**- Mamá, déjalo** - gruñó Celia.

**- Estoy segura de que no es más que un devaneo, cielo. Es la primera novia de verdad de Quinn. Nunca se queda uno con la primera.**

Me estuve lavando las manos durante un buen rato.

**- Madre, ya no siento eso por ella. Te lo he dicho. De todos modos, es una psicópata. No te gustaría que nuestros hijos tuvieran esos genes.**

**- Tiene mejores genes que la mayoría. Y sé que dices que ya no te interesa, Ceeley, pero no tienes por qué fingir conmigo. Simplemente, asegúrate de que se ha hecho análisis de todo tipo cuando vuelvas a estar con ella.**

**- ¡Mamá!**

Una inmensa ola de rabia me invadió. No solo porque Madge hubiera insinuado barbaridades sobre mi vida sexual, aunque eso me dolió. Sino también porque Celia, la mujer que probablemente era la mejor amiga de Quinn, la había llamado psicópata. No me extrañó que Quinn se mostrara tan precavida y apartada del mundo. Incluso las personas que se suponía que más la querían parecían no comprenderla ni tener empatía con ella cuando luchaba con sus demonios internos, a los que seguramente tenía que enfrentarse a diario.

No me extrañaba que hubiera venido en mi busca.

Me eché agua fría en la cara en un intento por hacer desaparecer mi rabia. A continuación, me sequé las manos y volví con las Werner. Aunque acababa de estar con Quinn, de repente sentí un enorme deseo de estar de nuevo con ella. Lamenté haberla apartado de mí. Ahora me daba cuenta de que me necesitaba de un modo tan intenso que no se podía expresar con palabras. Y yo la necesitaba a ella. Prácticamente, eché a correr hacia el palco.

Quinn colocó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando llegué adonde estaba, pese a continuar con su charla con el señor Werner, y yo me derretí. Deseé tener aún más contacto con ella, compartir físicamente la revelación que había experimentado en el baño, así que metí la mano bajo su chaqueta, desesperada por tocarla más, deslizando los dedos por la parte baja de su espalda.

Ella se puso rígida.

Retiré la mano y se relajó.

Tuve que concentrarme para no dejar que la punzada de su rechazo se me notara en la cara. Quizá no se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle. Así que probé de nuevo, en la oscuridad, cuando la sinfonía empezó a tocar otra vez, colocándole la mano en la pierna. Después, seguí subiendo por su muslo.

Me detuvo, cogiendo mi mano con la suya. La retuvo ahí durante el resto del concierto y, aunque seguía manteniendo el calor y la fuerza, me pareció más una restricción que algo confortable.

La decepción se apoderó de mí con un frío estremecimiento. Había llegado demasiado tarde. La había apartado y ahora la atracción había desaparecido. Di las gracias por estar a oscuras. Así no se daría cuenta de que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Después de que terminara el concierto, salimos con los Werner al aparcamiento en lugar de adonde los coches recogían a los asistentes.

**- He venido conduciendo yo -** dijo Quinn respondiendo a mi expresión de extrañeza.

Mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras caminábamos. Su tacto era constante, pero todo fingido. La presión y la pasión que me había demostrado en privado ya no estaban presentes.

También habían desaparecido sus ojos. Antes, siempre que estaba con ella, sus ojos no se apartaban de mi cuerpo, de mi cara. Ahora no establecía contacto visual y apenas me hablaba. En cambio, charlaba relajadamente con Celia, compartiendo bromas íntimas. A cada paso que dábamos, me sentía cada vez más consternada. En mi garganta empezó a aparecer la congoja y me concentré en obligarme a conseguir que volviera a bajar, manteniéndola a raya.

Nos separamos de nuestros acompañantes al llegar al Mercedes. Celia me dio un abrazo rápido mientras Quinn estrechaba la mano de Warren y daba un beso a Madge en la mejilla. Yo saludé con la cabeza a los Werner y, a continuación, Quinn me abrió la puerta para que subiera al asiento delantero.

Antes de entrar, Quinn se despidió de Celia. Miré por la ventanilla mientras el estómago se me revolvía. La abrazó y le susurró en el oído algo que la hizo reír. Yo me sequé la única lágrima que pudo escapar a mis defensas.

Además de destruirme, el hecho de verlas así me volvió loca. Loca de remate, loca de rabia. ¿No se suponía que Quinn tenía que demostrar que ella y Celia no debían estar juntas? Y después de haber oído lo que Celia pensaba realmente de Quinn, yo sabía que no debían estarlo. Celia era un error para Quinn.

La envidia se extendió por mis venas como el hielo líquido. Puede ser que Celia no tuviera una historia de amor con Quinn, pero yo tampoco. Y ella tenía su amistad. Por el momento, parecía que yo no tenía nada.

No hablamos recorriendo la larga cola para salir del aparcamiento y Quinn tarareó fragmentos de la sinfonía de Brahms mientras conducía. ¿Era yo la única que sentía la fuerte y pesada tensión? Una tensión que parecía crecer a cada minuto.

Cuando estuvimos en la calle, no pude seguir controlando mi sensación de frustración y pena.

**- Así que sabías que Celia estaría en el concierto esta noche.**

No era una pregunta. Yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que ella lo dijera. Abrió los ojos de par en par, como si le sorprendiera mi tono severo.

- **Sabía que Celia iría con sus padres, sí -** Me miró de reojo -** Sus padres, que son amigos de mis padres, recuerda.**

Exacto. Engañarles a ellos era tan importante como engañar a Judy Fabray.

¿Cuál era mi problema? Crucé los brazos alrededor del pecho y me golpeé la cabeza contra la ventanilla una, dos y tres veces. No debía estar enfadada. Ella me había dicho que iba a fingir que estaba conmigo. No debería ponerme celosa. Celia la tenía como amiga mucho antes de que yo apareciera. Y no tenía con Quinn nada más que eso.

Ni yo tampoco. No desde que yo misma le había puesto fin a todo cuatro días antes. Resultaba curioso haber temido que estar con Quinn me habría hecho caer en malos hábitos. Al contrario, el no estar con ella había sido lo que había dado rienda suelta a mi ansiedad esa semana y lo que hacía que me sintiera tan despreciable en ese momento.

Otra lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Le di un toque con el nudillo.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Quinn con tono preocupado. O puede que solo fuera asombro.

Pensé qué responder. Podía mantener levantada la barrera entre las dos y evitar la pregunta. O mentir. O confesar mi envidia. O podía ser sincera.

Incapaz de soportar un minuto más la soledad que se había instalado en mi pecho, la sinceridad se impuso.

**- Quiero estar contigo** - susurré con la cara apretada contra el cristal, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarla.

**- Rachel… -** Sentía sus ojos sobre mí.

**- Sé lo que dije **- Me limpié los ojos, decidida a mantener el resto de mis lágrimas dentro de ellos -** Pero puede que estuviera equivocada. Es decir, no sé si tienes razón… si pasar el tiempo** **contigo puede hacer que me sienta mejor. Lo que sí sé es que desde que nos hemos separado yo he** **estado peor** - Tomé aire entrecortadamente y me atreví a mirarla -** Te echo de menos - **Una risa nerviosa se escapó de mi garganta - **Ya te dije que soy de las que se encariñan.**

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

**- ¿Adónde crees que te estoy llevando?**

Miré por la ventanilla, pues no había prestado atención a cuál era nuestro destino. Lincoln. Nos dirigíamos al este. Estábamos a unas manzanas de distancia de Industrias Fabray. El loft.

Me incorporé mientras el rubor iba subiendo lentamente por mis mejillas.

**- Ah - **dije mientras el dolor de la soledad que sentía dentro se consumía con una chispa de deseo. Entonces, fue el enfado el que se impuso -** ¿Te dije que no quería más sexo y me estas** **llevando a tu apartamento sin preguntar?**

**- Rachel** - dijo suspirando frustrada -** eres un manojo de señales contradictorias. Durante el concierto parecía que estabas queriendo que…**

**- Y tú me has ninguneado -** le interrumpí -** ¡No me hables de señales contradictorias!**

Me puso la mano en la rodilla.

**- Trataba de evitar mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Una tarea difícil contigo, preciosa **- Bajó la voz - **Sobre todo con tus movimientos de manos y con lo buena que estás con ese vestido.**

Pestañeé.

**- Ah - **volví a decir.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo conseguía separar ambos planos, delimitar lo fingido y lo real sin que se cruzaran mientras que yo no dejaba de enredarme?

-** Si quieres que pregunte, lo haré, aunque ya sabes que no es mi estilo -** Interpretó mi mirada silenciosa como un _«sí»,_ aunque en realidad yo simplemente trataba de procesarlo todo **- ¿Puedo llevarte a mi cama, Rachel?**

Su petición apareció con un rugido que hizo que mis botones de la pasión estallaran como fuegos artificiales.

**- Sí** - casi gemí mientras ella se detenía ante un semáforo en rojo.

Llevó una mano hasta mi cabeza para atraerme hacia ella. Su boca estaba hambrienta y rebosante de necesidad y su lengua sabía a pura lujuria y al café Amaretto que se había tomado durante el descanso. Sentí que las bragas se me humedecían y que los botones del corsé de mi vestido se apretaban contra mi pecho.

El pitido de un claxon hizo que volviera a poner su atención en el volante. Se movió en su asiento y mis ojos se fijaron en el bulto que asomaba en sus pantalones. La boca se me hizo agua, deseando tenerla dentro de mí.

Quinn volvió a moverse.

**- Esos ojos hambrientos no ayudan a calmar la situación.**

Y entonces llegamos. Nos detuvimos junto al aparcacoches de Industrias Fabray. No fui consciente de los movimientos que Quinn hizo al saludar al aparcacoches, darle las llaves, pasar detrás de mí en dirección a los ascensores, con su mano firmemente apoyada en mi culo.

En el ascensor estábamos solas. Quinn introdujo el código para subir al ático y, nada más cerrarse las puertas, me apretó contra la pared metálica del ascensor. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mis labios y su aliento se mezcló con el mío.

**- Estás muy guapa, Rachel.**

**- Entonces, bésame.**

Un lado de su boca se curvó con una sonrisa seductora.

**- Creo que me voy a tomar mi tiempo** - Despacio, recorrió con su mentón mi mandíbula y bajó por mi cuello. Yo moví la boca para tratar de capturar la suya, pero ella fue más rápida, siempre un paso por delante de mí. Su despiadada seducción me puso cachonda como nunca, haciendo que un charco de humedad apareciera entre mis piernas.

Su ritmo lento me estaba matando.

- **Creo que voy a hacer que te muevas más deprisa.**

Deslicé una mano hacia abajo para acariciar el bulto de sus pantalones.

**- ¡Fóllame, Rachel!** - siseó mientras yo amasaba su erección a través de la tela.

**- No voy a negarme a eso -** Sentí cómo se ponía más dura bajo mi mano -** Lo cierto es que me gustaría follarte con la boca.**

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer lo que había dicho, el ascensor se detuvo en la planta superior. Me sacó de la cabina y me soltó para buscarse las llaves. Le acaricié la espalda mientras abría la puerta, incapaz de dejar de tocarla.

**- Entra** - dijo con un gruñido mientras sostenía la puerta para que yo entrara.

No habíamos hecho más que cruzar el umbral cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de nosotras y ella me empujó contra la pared. Encendió una luz y, a continuación, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y mi boca con la suya, embistiendo con su lengua por dentro para enfrentarse a la mía. Me encantaba su agresividad, como si no pudiera cansarse de mi sabor. Desde luego, yo no me cansaba del suyo.

Pero hablaba en serio cuando le había dicho que quería mi boca en otra parte de su cuerpo y, aunque a Quinn le gustaba dominar el tiempo que pasábamos juntas, yo quería darle placer. Mientras ella seguía agarrándome la cara, controlando la intensidad de nuestro beso, mis manos le bajaron la cremallera y se deslizaron por dentro para acariciarle. En cuanto sintió mi caricia a través del tejido de sus calzoncillos, Quinn lanzó un gruñido sobre mis labios.

Sus gemidos encendieron mi deseo. Me liberé de su abrazo y la hice girar para echarla contra la pared. Iba a necesitar apoyarse en algo para lo que yo tenía planeado. Después, forcejeé con sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos hasta bajárselos lo suficiente para sacarle la polla.

**- Ahí está el grandullón** - ronroneé mientras hacía girar la mano sobre su capullo. Atrapando una gota de líquido preseminal, enrollé los dedos sobre su miembro y dejé que mi mano lubricada se deslizara por su erección.

Volvió a gemir y yo me puse de rodillas. Sostuve la polla por la base con una mano, enrosqué mis labios alrededor del capullo y chupé con suavidad. Ella ahogó un grito y me agarró del pelo, tirando de ella hasta el punto de convertirse en un picor delicioso.

**- Dios mío, Rachel. Lo haces tan… ah… tan bien.**

Su elogio me animó. Acaricié su miembro con mi puño de arriba abajo y enseguida alcancé un ritmo uniforme mientras lamía y chupaba su capullo dentro de mis ahuecadas mejillas. La traté a cuerpo de reina, deslizando mi lengua por su polla gruesa y rugosa y rozando suavemente con los dientes su glande. Se le puso más gruesa con mis atenciones y mi propia excitación llegó hasta su punto álgido.

No había pensado si se la chuparía o no hasta que llegase al orgasmo, pero, de repente, deseé con desesperación que así fuera. Necesitaba que llegara al clímax, quizá tanto como ella, y mi boca reflejó con avidez esa necesidad.

**- Para, Rachel.**

Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, sus manos apartaron mi cabeza y la polla salió de mi boca con un ruido seco.

Sorprendida y confundida, dejé que me levantara.

**- ¿He hecho algo mal?**

**- No, preciosa. Tienes una boca increíble -** Volvió a buscar mis labios para un beso más profundo -** Pero necesito correrme dentro de tu coño. Llevo días pensando en eso** - Me pasó los brazos por la espalda y empezó a toquetear los botones de mi corsé -** Y tienes que estar desnuda.**

Gruñí, sabiendo que iba a tardar siglos en quitarme el vestido.

**- Para eso vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo** - murmuré sobre su cuello.

- **Tiene que ser así -** Me apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza para poder ver lo que hacía por encima de mi hombro -** Tengo que llegar a tus pechos. Me encantan tus pechos.**

Suspiré y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa.

**- Entonces, tú también vas a tener que desnudarte.**

Negó con su cabeza contra la mía.

**- Para eso vamos a tardar más tiempo.**

**- Pero me encanta sentir mis pechos sobre los tuyos desnudos.**

Su risa sofocada se convirtió en un gruñido de frustración.

**- No quiero saber cómo has podido meterte dentro de este vestido. Date la vuelta.**

Lo hice mientras me levantaba el pelo para que ella pudiera manejarse mejor. Sus dedos se movieron con destreza y enseguida había desabrochado los suficientes botones como para poder quitarme el vestido.

Sentí que sus dedos me soltaban y la oí quitándose torpemente su propia ropa. Todavía de espaldas a ella, me terminé de bajar el vestido y pasé mis pies por encima. Después, me quité las bragas. Me dejé los zapatos puestos, pues sabía que le gustaba follarme sin quitarme los tacones. Antes de darme la vuelta, respiré hondo, consciente de que cuando la viera desnuda me quedaría sin respiración.

_¡Vaya si tenía razón!_ Solo había conseguido verla desnuda la vez de la ducha, pero no me había olvidado de cómo me afectaba aquella imagen. Su abdomen bien firme. Entre sus piernas, se alzaba orgullosa su erección hermosa sin ropa que dificultara su visión.

Mis ojos llegaron por fin hasta su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba mirándome con la misma lascivia y el mismo deseo intenso que yo sentía por ella. Nos miramos a los ojos. Y a continuación, estaba en sus brazos, mientras me besaba con un deseo aún más profundo y mis pechos se aplastaban contra los suyos. Rápidamente, me pasó las manos por debajo del culo para subirme. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con los brazos mientras ella ajustaba mis caderas encima de su polla.

Se detuvo en mi abertura.

**- No te he preparado.**

**- Casi lo estoy. Métete dentro, Quinn.**

Sonrió mientras se metía dentro de mí con una fuerte embestida. Su polla ardía dentro de mi coño, que aún no estaba completamente húmedo, pero me pareció igual de maravillosa. Profunda y muy dura.

No tardó nada en alcanzar un ritmo constante, impulsándose dentro de mí con cada embestida. Me sorprendía por la fuerza que debía de necesitar para sostenerme en esa postura y follarme con tanta potencia. Sabía que estaba en forma, pero no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto. Saberlo hizo que mi excitación aumentara y mi sexo se humedeciera, permitiéndole deslizarse adentro y afuera con facilidad. Mis pechos rebotaban con nuestro movimiento y sacudidas de placer me recorrían el cuerpo cuando mis sensibles pezones se acariciaban con su pecho.

**- Sí, Quinn. Dios mío, sí.**

Seguimos con la mirada fija la una en la otra y pude ver la tensión y el placer grabados en su frente mientras seguía sacudiéndome para que llegáramos al orgasmo.

**- Cómo… me… gusta** - jadeaba -** Estás… jodidamente… buena.**

Su estímulo y el sonido de nuestros muslos golpeándose me estaba volviendo loca, casi estaba llegando al orgasmo. Con cada embestida de sus caderas mi sexo se tensaba alrededor de su erección de acero. Me giró hacia la pared para que pudiera apoyarme mejor, de modo que ajustó su postura para poder embestirme con más ímpetu. Con la nueva posición pudo liberar una mano y me acarició el clítoris mientras su capullo buscaba un punto sensible.

**- Córrete conmigo, Rachel -** me ordenó - **Córrete.**

Su tono autoritario y el movimiento en círculos de su pulgar fueron mi perdición. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared, y mi coño tembló mientras el orgasmo estallaba dentro de mí. Ella fue detrás, pronunciando mi nombre entre gemidos mientras soltaba dentro de mí largos y calientes chorros.

Bajé las piernas de su cintura y busqué aturdida el suelo con los pies, sabiendo que posiblemente ella no podría seguir sujetándome tras aquella liberación tan violenta. Aunque ya no seguía sujetando mi cuerpo, no me soltó.

**- ¿Podemos repetir?** - pregunté entre jadeos antes de que nuestros cuerpos se hubieran enfriado.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras me soltaba para mirar su reloj.

- **¿Tienes que estar en el trabajo a la una? Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas para volver a hacerlo dos veces más.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>_

**- Muy bien, Q, tenemos que hablar seriamente.**

Llevábamos menos de diez minutos de camino hacia los Hamptons, pero yo estaba demasiado preocupada como para posponer la conversación. Me giré en el asiento delantero del Mercedes y me subí las gafas de sol a la cabeza para poder ver a Quinn con claridad.

Ella me miró de reojo, sus ojos ocultos tras las Ray Ban oscuras.

**- Suena interesante.**

Respiré hondo.

- **Tengo alguna queja sobre lo de anoche.**

Levantó una ceja con expresión escéptica por encima de las gafas de sol, pero mantuvo la vista sobre la

carretera.

**- No sobre esa parte de la noche** - dije golpeando juguetonamente su brazo -** Me refiero a la parte anterior. La última estuvo bien.**

**- ¿Solo bien?** - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**- Más que bien** - contesté riéndome -** Fue espectacular. Increíblemente espectacular -** Mis muslos se tensaron solo con pensar en el sensual placer que habíamos experimentado la noche anterior en el apartamento. Un atisbo de inseguridad apareció sigilosamente bajo mi elogio, haciendo que me preguntara si ella sentiría lo mismo. Reuní valor para preguntarle -** ¿Qué te pareció a ti?**

**- Bien.**

Su sonrisa me hizo saber que estaba bromeando, pero, de todos modos, le di un pequeño pellizco en la pierna. Otra excusa para tocarla.

Soltó una mano del volante y me agarró la mía con la que le había pellizcado.

**- ¡Cuidado! Voy conduciendo -** Se llevó mi mano a la boca y me mordió el dedo antes de soltarla -** Pero ¿tienes quejas?**

Aparté los pensamientos que había provocado su boca sobre mi piel.

**- Sí que las tengo. No estaba preparada para la situación en la que me pusiste. Tengo que conocer más detalles con antelación. No sabía que los Werner iban a estar en el concierto de anoche. ¿No podrías, al menos, haberme puesto sobre aviso?**

Quinn se quitó las gafas de sol y me miró fijamente, como si tratara de evaluar mi grado de seriedad.

Yo hablaba muy en serio. Estaba cansada de dar siempre palos de ciego con ella y con el mundo por el que me hacía serpentear con tanta ligereza.

Guardó las gafas de sol en el compartimento que había sobre su espejo. Ya no las necesitaba, pues el sol se estaba poniendo y nosotras nos dirigíamos hacia el este.

**- Excepto por tu manía de poner las manos todo el rato encima de mí…**

**- ¡Eh, no exageres!**

**- … Estuviste magnífica** - Ella también hablaba en serio, lo cual me sorprendió. Yo me había sentido de todo menos magnífica -** ¿En qué habría cambiado tu modo de actuar cualquier** **información que yo te hubiera dado?**

Abrí la boca, pero no encontré ninguna respuesta concreta.

**- Me habría encontrado más relajada si hubiera estado preparada** - Fue la mejor razón que se me ocurrió -** Lo mismo te digo del día del desfile de moda. Podría haber manejado mejor a tu** **madre, a Celia…** - Me detuve, pues me refería a lo que había descubierto sobre su pasado pero solo quería sugerirlo - **Ya sabes, todo el día habría ido mejor si hubiera estado preparada.**

**- Una vez más, me parece que estuviste brillante.**

**- No por dentro. Y son las cosas de dentro las que me llevan a hacer locuras. Como acechar edificios de oficinas** - Hice un gesto de dolor al mencionar aquel vergonzoso comportamiento quedeseaba poder olvidar. Pero si quería encontrarme bien, tenía que afrontar mis inseguridades y elhecho de no tener información sobre Quinn me conducía a muchas de ellas **- En fin, te tengo atrapada en un coche más de dos horas…**

**- ¿Estás segura de que no soy yo quien te tiene atrapada a ti?**

**- Vas conduciendo. Soy yo la que se ocupa del entretenimiento.**

Aunque sus ganas de jugar, tan poco habituales en ella, me parecieron también tremendamente entretenidas.

**- Me gusta cómo suena eso** - dijo sonriendo mientras lanzaba una mirada a mis piernas desnudas.

Controlé el deseo de tirar de la falda pantalón de color negro, uno de mis premios por haber ido de compras a la tienda de Brittany. Me gustaba que a ella le gustara mirarme, pero aquella mirada me ponía a cien y yo quería seguir concentrada.

**- Deja de interrumpirme. Vamos a jugar a conocernos una a la otra** - Alcé una mano para hacerla callar -** No te atrevas a decir lo que sea que estás pensando. Si hay alguna esperanza de** **engañar a tu familia cuando estemos con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, tenemos que saber más** **cosas la una de la otra.**

**- Yo ya sé muchas cosas sobre ti.**

Esta vez su mirada se posó en el escote de mi camiseta ajustada.

**- No es verdad** - Chasqueé los dedos junto a mi cara para hacer que su atención se centrara más arriba -** ¿Alguna vez has llegado a conocer a alguna mujer… aparte de en lo sexual? No me refiero** **a investigar su pasado.**

**- No a propósito.**

Su respuesta fue rápida y sincera. Y eso me enfadó.

**- Quinn, eres un poco imbécil.**

**- Eso me han dicho** - Levantó la vista hacia mis ojos amenazantes -** Vale. ¿Cómo es ese juego tuyo?**

El triunfo hizo desaparecer mi enfado.

**- Iremos por turnos. En el tuyo puedes hacer una pregunta o decir algo sobre ti misma. Lo que prefieras. Nada demasiado intenso. Cosas básicas. Yo voy primero. No me gustan las setas.**

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

**- ¿No te gustan las setas? ¿Qué pasa contigo?**

**- Son repugnantes. Saben a aceitunas podridas.**

**- No saben para nada a aceitunas.**

**- Saben a aceitunas podridas. No las soporto** - Puse un mohín para expresar mi asco, pero por dentro estaba eufórica porque había mostrado interés por lo que le había dicho. No estaba segura de que fuera a ser así. Sobre todo, con un tema tan simple como los sabores de las comidas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, aparentemente perpleja por mi confesión.

**- Pues eso supone un gran inconveniente. Seguro que es una dificultad para que disfrutes de las mejores experiencias culinarias.**

**- Explícame eso** - Por algún motivo, las setas parecían esenciales en gran cantidad de recetas sofisticadas - **Imagina mi horror cuando mi pareja del baile de graduación me preparó una cena y** **resultó ser pollo marsala.**

Su ojo se movió con un tic, casi imperceptible.

**- ¿Tu pareja del baile de graduación? ¿Fue una relación seria?** - Su voz también se había vuelto ligeramente tensa.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Estaba celosa?

**- ¿Es esa la pregunta que haces en tu turno?**

**- Pues… sí, supongo que sí.**

Estaba celosa. De una pareja del baile del instituto. Me sentí halagada.

**- Para mí, fue una relación seria. Para Joe no.**

**- Joe me parece un tipo terrible.**

Pero su sonrisa volvió.

**- Gracias. Lo era -** Quinn se incorporó a la carretera interestatal y yo guardé las gafas de sol en el bolso - **Me toca -** Apoyé la espalda en el asiento y me mordí el labio. Había conseguido que nos centráramos en el juego, pero ahora lo que quería era respuestas. Algo bueno **- ¿Por qué nunca llamas a la gente por su apodo?**

Soltó un gruñido.

**- Porque los apodos son ordinarios. Hay que llamar a las personas por su nombre. Por algo lo tienen.**

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era demasiado formal. A veces, no estaba segura siquiera de que me gustara esa mujer. En parte, esa era una de las razones por las que quería jugar a esto. Tenía que saber si mi atracción iba más allá de lo físico.

Y la verdad es que quería que me llamara por mi diminutivo.

**- Pero los apodos muestran cierto grado de familiaridad.**

**- Tú le dices a todo el mundo que te llame Rach. Incluso a la gente que acabas de conocer.**

Porque responder al nombre de Rachel me parecía raro. Las únicas personas que de verdad me habían llamado así habían sido mis padres.

**- Quizá me relaciono familiarmente con todas las personas a las que conozco** - Hice un esfuerzo por pronunciar con despreocupación mis siguientes palabras, como si no me importara -** Y a Celia** **la llamas con un diminutivo.**

**- ¿Hablas en serio? -** Se había dado cuenta de que estaba molesta. No había sabido disimular lo suficiente -** Es la única persona en todo el mundo, Rachel. La conozco de toda la vida. Ni siquiera** **me enteré de que su verdadero nombre era Celia hasta casi cumplir los diez años.**

Crucé las piernas, encantada al comprobar que se fijaba en ellas, y balanceé un pie con fastidio.

**- Si estás tratando de convencer a la gente de que yo te importo más que Celia, deberías llamarme con un diminutivo. Es una muestra de cariño.**

Y lo cierto era que yo deseaba su cariño.

**- ¿Llamarme Q es una muestra de cariño?**

Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo. Levanté las caderas para poder sacarlo y Quinn me miró al hacerlo.

- **Sí. No uso palabras tiernas como _«amorcito»_ o _«cielo»._ Pero _«Quinn»_ es demasiado formal.**

**- A mí me gusta ser formal.**

**- A mí me gustan los chupa chups con sabor a cereza, pero no por eso son apropiados para cualquier situación.**

**- ¿Chupa chups?**

**- Sí… chupa chups.**

Pensé responder con una réplica sensual, pero me distraje al leer el mensaje de mi teléfono. Era de Brian, quien me pedía que le llamara. No había hecho caso a ninguno de los mensajes que me había enviado durante la última semana y no iba a empezar a responderle ahora. Contrariada, dejé caer el teléfono sobre mi regazo. Mi hermano no sabía que había encontrado una solución a mis problemas económicos y seguía esperando que sucumbiera a sus condiciones. Eso no iba a pasar.

**- ¿No te gusta que te llamen _«cariño»_?**

La pregunta de Quinn me devolvió al coche.

En mi respuesta estaba presente la tensión que me había dejado Brian.

**- No mucho.**

Solo porque no era nada original ni sincero. No era un apelativo que Quinn hubiera escogido especialmente para mí.

**- Me quedo con **_**«Rachel».**_

Me giré hacia ella y la fulminé con la mirada.

**- Venga ya. De vez en cuando me llamas **_**«preciosa»**_** delante de otras personas.**

**- Ni hablar** - murmuró.

**- ¿Cómo? Sí que me llamas así a veces.**

Respondió en voz baja con un tono grave y serio:

**- Eso es privado.**

Me estremecí. Aunque su tono de voz no indicaba que el asunto estaba zanjado, no insistí. Su respuesta había sido perfecta. Sensual e incluso un poco romántica. No es que ahora fuera a hacerme ilusiones de romanticismo, pero sí había una especie de dulzura.

Vaya, Quinn siempre conseguía sorprenderme. Negué con la cabeza.

**- Te toca.**

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Otro mensaje de Brian. Esta vez decía que iba a verme a primera hora del día siguiente. Y yo no iba a estar. Me iba a reír a su costa. Sonreí mientras apagaba el teléfono y me lo guardaba de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Cuando volví a centrar mi atención en Quinn, ella me estaba mirando con expresión interrogante.

**- ¿Quién te envía tantos mensajes?**

Había algo en sus celos que me hizo responder con un ronroneo:

**- ¿Es esa tu pregunta?**

**- Sí.**

Pensé en inventarme algo, algo que le provocara celos de verdad, pero se suponía que el juego consistía en dar respuestas sinceras.

**- Mi hermano. Es un imbécil.**

**- ¿Tan imbécil como yo? -** preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes.

**- Peor. Él es un imbécil y no lo sabe.**

Quinn sonrió.

**- ¿Y no vas a hacer caso a Brian?**

Conocía el nombre de Brian. Así me di cuenta de que ya sabía que tenía un hermano. Me pregunté qué más sabría Quinn sobre Brian. Y sobre mis padres. Sobre mi vida entera.

Bueno, si quería saber algo más sobre mi relación con Brian tendría que esperar a su turno.

- **Ya me has hecho una pregunta. Me toca a mí. Perdí la virginidad a los dieciséis años.**

Pretendía sorprenderla, aún molesta por los constantes mensajes de Brian y los detalles que Quinn conocía sobre mí pero que no debía saber hasta que yo se los contara.

**- ¿A los dieciséis? Joder, Rachel. Creo que no quiero saberlo.**

**- Lo siento** - respondí con una sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

**- En serio, dudo mucho que ese tema vaya a surgir en ninguna conversación con mi familia.**

**- Nunca se sabe.**

**- ¿Con quién fue?**

Sus celos me parecían realmente excitantes.

**- ¿Es la pregunta de tu turno?**

**- No.**

Ladeé la cabeza cuestionando su sinceridad.

Cambió de idea. No podía evitarlo.

**- Sí.**

Ni siquiera traté de ocultar mi entusiasmo.

**- Fue un tío que conocí en una fiesta. Pensé que el sexo me haría olvidar que mis padres habían muerto. No fue así.**

**- No. Supongo que no.**

Su comentario parecía mostrar empatía y me alegró que no insistiera. Había sido una época terrible de mi vida. El accidente mortal de mis padres me había empujado a comportamientos de los que no me sentía orgullosa. Sexo con desconocidos, beber en exceso, experimentar con drogas… Y luego la adicción que había seguido teniendo: el amor obsesivo, que no debería llamarse amor en absoluto, sino más bien un deseo obsesivo por ser amada. Si yo estuviera de verdad con Quinn, es decir, si fuese su novia de verdad, ella tendría que conocer todos los detalles, y me gustaba pensar que en ese caso se los contaría. Sin embargo, me extrañó comprobar que por una vez me alegraba de no estar de verdad con Quinn, porque así no tenía que contárselo.

¡Anda! ¿Significaba eso que había otros momentos en los que sí quería estar con ella? ¿Cuándo había empezado esto?

Lancé una mirada a Quinn, que parecía enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué haría falta para entrar ahí? Traté de adivinar qué era lo que le podía tener tan absorbida.

**- ¿Qué has estado haciendo en Cincinnati?**

**- Trabajar.**

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Era mucho más fácil acostarse con esa mujer que conseguir que te contara algo de verdad.

**- Esa no es una buena respuesta.**

**- Con mi novia no hablaría de trabajo.**

**- No serías mi novia si no lo hicieras** - A pesar de que por fin creía que Quinn había estado de verdad fuera de la ciudad, la inseguridad seguía inquietándome. Insistí para que me proporcionara más información - **¿Tu padre y tu madre no hablaban de trabajo?**

**- Mis padres no hablan de nada. Si mi padre está en casa cuando lleguemos, no dormirá en la misma habitación que mi madre. Un matrimonio sin amor, ¿recuerdas?**

**- Entonces no es un buen ejemplo** - Probé con otra táctica -** Oye, soy licenciada en Empresariales. Me gusta saber sobre ese tipo de asuntos** - Me lamí los labios a propósito -** ¿Mi inteligencia no te pone cachonda?**

**- Tu inteligencia, no la mía.**

Pero ella estaba ocultando una sonrisa. Deslicé una mano por su pierna.

**- Vamos. Ya te he demostrado la mía. Muéstrame la tuya.**

No pudo resistirse a mi actitud de absoluto flirteo. Lanzó un suspiro.

**- Ha habido quien ha mostrado interés por Plexis, una de mis empresas más pequeñas. Pero no quiero vendérsela a ese comprador en particular. Los demás miembros del consejo de administración no piensan lo mismo.**

Quinn frunció el ceño y pensé que había terminado, pero continuó:

**- Lo cierto es que ha sido bastante estresante tener que pelear por mantener Plexis cuando hay tantos que se oponen. Muchos pretenden obtener un considerable beneficio con la venta. Sé que este comprador arruinaría la empresa. La destrozaría. Habría gente que perdería su trabajo.**

Yo estaba fascinada. Por lo poco que había revelado, vi algo más que la pasión por sus empresas y por las personas que trabajaban en ellas. Vi cómo se relajaba y puede que incluso disfrutara hablándome de algo que le preocupaba enormemente. ¿Contaba con alguien para compartir esos asuntos? No me pareció probable.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente y cambió de postura. Estaba segura de que se sentiría molesto si supiera todo lo que yo había percibido a partir de una conversación tan breve. Así que cambié el tono de la conversación, aligerándolo.

**- ¡Gracias! ¿De verdad ha sido tan difícil?**

Apretó la boca formando una línea recta, pero vi un brillo en sus ojos.

**- A eso no voy a responder. No es tu turno **- Se detuvo solo un segundo antes de continuar - **Vale. No ha sido para tanto. Esto es lo que digo en mi turno.**

- **Quinn… **- dije en voz baja, confiando en que no notara hasta dónde llegaba mi adoración solo con pronunciar su nombre.

- **¿Sí, preciosa?**

**- La verdad es que no eres una imbécil.**

Se llevó un dedo a la boca.

**- ¡Chis! Vas a echar a perder mi reputación.**

Continuamos con el juego durante la cena en un bar de almejas de Sayville y recorrimos unos cuantos tópicos, desde nuestras películas preferidas hasta las peores citas, pasando por los primeros besos. Quinn y yo teníamos muy pocas cosas en común, pero eso sirvió para despertar más mi interés y tuve la clara impresión de que a ella le ocurría lo mismo. La mayor parte de nuestras diferencias parecían venir más de nuestro pasado que de nuestros gustos. Yo no sabía si me gustaba la ópera… nunca había estado. Y mi pasatiempo favorito, comprar una entrada para el cine y colarme a ver más películas después, se debía a una carencia de dinero que Quinn nunca había sufrido.

Por debajo de todo aquello, las dos sabíamos que compartíamos algo esencial: nuestros pasados destructivos. Aunque rara vez hablamos de ello, ensombrecía muchas de nuestras confesiones. Pero al contrario que con otras personas, cuando me tocaba hablar de mí misma, no tenía la sensación de estar ocultando la verdad. No estaba mintiendo, como había hecho con tantas otras personas. No hablábamos de ello, pero tampoco se escondía en los recovecos de nuestro interior amenazando con darse a conocer. Eso hacía que los sencillos intercambios que había entre las dos fueran más fáciles y enternecedores.

Tras la cena, cuando volvimos a ponernos en marcha, seguimos jugando a un ritmo más tranquilo, dejando que largos momentos de cómodo silencio invadieran los espacios que había entre turno y turno. Por fin, Quinn abandonó la autopista de Old Montauk para seguir un camino privado. En la verja que se encontraba a medio camino, introdujo un código que abrió las puertas de madera y continuamos junto a un seto alto hasta la entrada circular. Detuvo el coche delante de una casa tradicional de dos plantas.

**- Hemos llegado** - dijo con una voz cantarina nada propia de Quinn Fabray.

Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras alzaba los ojos hacia la mansión, muy iluminada con brillantes antorchas, como la fuente que estaba en el centro de la entrada circular. Había intentado no pensar demasiado en el dinero de Quinn, pues no quería que se convirtiera en el centro de mi atracción por ella, pero si hubo un momento en el que supe apreciar su riqueza, fue ese. Aquella casa de piedra era impresionante y excesiva, como las que solo se ven en las películas.

**- Esto es… ¡Uf!**

Quinn se rio.

**- Vamos. Te va a encantar por dentro.**

Abrí la puerta del coche y al instante me sentí abrumada por el olor del océano, que se mezclaba con el de una gran variedad de flores veraniegas. Las puertas de la casa se abrieron y se acercó un hombre mayor algo calvo con un traje gris claro.

- **Buenas noches, Martin -** lo saludó Quinn mientras deslizaba su brazo por mi cintura -** Esta es mi novia, ****Rachel Berry. Martin es nuestro asistente.**

**- Un placer, señorita Berry** - dijo Martin estrechándome la mano. Después de soltarla, habló con Quinn - **Señora Fabray, dejaré sus maletas en la suite de invitados del ala oeste.**

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras le entregaba a Martin las llaves del coche.

**- ¿Están todos en el ala oeste?**

**- Sí, señor.**

**- Entonces, ponnos en la habitación principal del ala este.**

Con la mano aún en la parte inferior de mi espalda, Quinn me condujo por la doble puerta al interior de la casa. La entrada estaba vacía, salvo por una mesa ornamentada colocada en la curva de la amplia escalera.

**- Quinn, ¡estamos en la cocina!** - gritó la voz de Brittany desde la parte posterior de la casa.

**- Sé que es tarde, pero por lo menos tenemos que saludar** - se disculpó Quinn en tono apesadumbrado **- ¿Te importa?**

Yo no estaba cansada en absoluto. Esa era mi mejor hora del día. Si no hubiésemos salido de la ciudad, estaría empezando mi turno en el club.

**- Para mí no es tarde.**

Por algún motivo, eso hizo sonreír a Quinn.

**- Bien.**

La sensual promesa de su tono hizo que las piernas se me tensaran. Dios mío, con su incesante flirteo en el coche y la intimidad de nuestro juego para conocernos, yo estaba más que seducida. Lo único que necesitaba era una cama y estar a solas con Quinn. Y lo de la cama era opcional.

Quinn me llevó por el vestíbulo posterior de la entrada hacia la parte de atrás de la casa; sus dedos en mi cintura no suponían suficiente contacto. En la cocina, dejó caer la mano y yo suspiré ante aquella pérdida.

Por suerte, pude disimular el suspiro con otro de asombro al ver la estancia en la que habíamos entrado. La cocina era más grande que mi apartamento. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo claro y las encimeras de granito moteado en marrón y blanco. Todos los electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable, lo que contrastaba notablemente con el suelo de madera. Aunque no soy una persona a la que le interesen mucho las cocinas, admiré la belleza de aquella.

Vimos a Adam y a Britt inclinados sobre la isla del centro, terminando lo que parecían ser las últimas migas de una tarta.

**- Yo estoy embarazada** - dijo Britt antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar nada -** No sé cuál será la excusa de Adam.**

**- ¿Era una de las tartas de Millie?** - preguntó Quinn.

Britt asintió.

**- Entonces, ahí tienes su excusa. Nadie hace las tartas mejor que Millie. No puedo creerme que no hayáis dejado nada para nosotras.**

**- Hay más para mañana** - intervino Adam -** Nos han prohibido estrictamente que las toquemos. Millie es nuestra cocinera** - aclaró mirándome -** Es impresionante.**

**- Ahora que he dado de comer al pequeño** - dijo Britt frotándose el vientre **- puedo saludarte como es debido. ¡Rach!** - Envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos -** ¡Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido!**

**- Gracias** - contesté sorprendida por su euforia.

**- ¿Cómo os ha ido el viaje? ¿Habéis comido algo?**

**- ¿Te estás ofreciendo para prepararles algo?** - Adam se llevó la mano junto a la boca y fingió que susurraba -** Britt no sabe cocinar.**

Ella entornó los ojos con expresión juguetona.

**- Pero sí sé cómo funciona un microondas.**

**- No es necesario que demuestres nada. Nos paramos en Sayville** - le explicó Quinn.

**- ¿El bar de las almejas? Vaya, estoy celosa** - Britt se acercó a su hermana para darle un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla -** Pero sigo alegrándome de que hayáis venido. Han pasados siglos** **desde que no venías.**

Quinn se soltó de ella, pero sonrió.

**- Yo también me alegro. ¿Ha venido papá?**

Britt llevó la fuente vacía de la tarta al fregadero y la llenó de agua para dejarla en remojo.

**- Sí, se ha acostado ya. O se está escondiendo de mamá. Está en la casa de los huéspedes. **

Intercambié una mirada con Quinn recordando nuestra anterior conversación sobre el matrimonio sin amor de sus padres.

**- ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y Sam?**

**- Yo estoy aquí -** Miré hacia atrás y vi a Judy Fabray apoyada en el arco de la entrada. Iba vestida con una bata y llevaba una copa de algo de color marrón claro con hielo -** Sam ha salido con esa chica, Gardiner. No creo que vuelva hasta muy tarde.**

**- Hola, madre.**

Quinn se acercó a ella y la besó en las dos mejillas.

**- Has venido** - Judy me miró **- Las dos.**

**- Rachel y yo rara vez nos separamos** - mintió Quinn atrayéndome hacia ella.

**- Buenas noches, señora Fabray** - Había estado temiendo volver a verla, pero intenté que mi saludo sonara lo más cálido posible. El brazo de Quinn alrededor de mi cintura me ayudó - **Gracias por la invitación. Tiene una casa preciosa.**

Asintió.

**- Estoy segura de que querréis instalaros. He elegido para vosotras una habitación del ala oeste.**

Quinn se enderezó.

**- Le he dicho a Martin que prepare la habitación principal del ala este.**

Un hormigueo de electricidad se extendió desde la parte inferior de mi vientre por el resto de mi cuerpo. Quinn y yo compartiendo una suite… Solo pensarlo hizo que me revolviera. Había tratado de no darle muchas vueltas a cómo pasaríamos las noches en los Hamptons. No sabía si iban a estar llenas de sexo o si se iban a considerar como horas de servicio. Pero ahora que la idea se había planteado abiertamente, no podía dejar de pensar en las distintas posibilidades carnales.

Estaba claro que Judy no pensaba lo mismo en cuanto a que su hija y yo compartiésemos una cama.

**- Quinn, eso está muy apartado del resto de nosotros.**

Su cólera era evidente. Al igual que con Quinn, tuve la sensación de que rara vez se enfrentaba nadie a ella. Imaginé que aquel rasgo que compartían daría lugar a comidas familiares bastante incómodas.

Y yo estaba a punto de compartir varias de esas comidas antes de que el viaje llegara a su fin. Qué suerte.

Quinn sabía cómo manejar a su madre.

**- Necesitamos esa distancia, madre** - Su tono de voz era concluyente.

- **¿Por qué? No mordemos a nadie.**

**- Rachel sí** - replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa -** Y puede ser bastante ruidosa.**

Pasé por diez tonos de escarlata. ¿De verdad creía que a cualquier novia ficticia le gustaría que su vida sexual fuera tema de conversación con la madre? Aunque sí era cierto que podía ser bastante ruidosa.

Quinn, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Judy, cuya reacción probablemente era el resultado que había buscado con su escandaloso comentario, respondió:

**- Venga, madre, no me mires así. Ni Rachel ni yo éramos vírgenes a los dieciséis años.**

Judy frunció los labios y pasó a nuestro lado, terminándose la copa antes de dejarla en el fregadero.

Quinn se inclinó hacia mí para susurrarme algo al oído y el calor de su aliento hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

**- Pues mira por dónde eso de la virginidad me ha sido muy útil.**

Le di un codazo en las costillas, exasperada por ser la víctima al burlarse de su madre.

**- No te enfades, Rachel **- Me atrajo por delante de ella y me envolvió con sus brazos apoyando mi espalda sobre su pecho - **Confía en mí. Queremos que nuestra habitación esté lejos de ellos.**

Suspiré al sentir su tacto, consciente de que nos estaban viendo, pero disfrutando de todos modos de aquel contacto.

Y puede que ella también lo disfrutara. O simplemente quería alejarse de su madre, puesto que en ese momento dio las buenas noches a su familia.

**- Os veremos por la mañana. Es tarde y queremos acostarnos.**

O puede que de verdad quisiera irse a la cama. Dios sabía que yo sí quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>_

Mientras subíamos las escaleras y girábamos hacia el ala este, los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Sabía que Quinn tenía la firme intención de separar lo falso de lo real y eso hacía que me preguntara qué pasaría entre las dos por la noche cuando nos quedáramos solas. Lo esperable era que hubiera sexo y ella se había asegurado de que nuestra habitación estuviera apartada de los demás. Pero ¿quería esa privacidad para que pudiésemos tener relaciones íntimas o para que su familia no supiese que no las teníamos?

Aquello era muy confuso. Ella sabía separar las cosas con mucha facilidad, pero para mí era imposible. Todo lo que sabía y lo que sentía por ella me daba vueltas en la cabeza en todo momento. No había separación entre lo fingido y lo real, salvo por cómo reaccionaba ella ante mí.

En silencio y preocupada por la inminente situación, la seguí a través de la puerta de doble hoja que daba a una preciosa suite principal. La habitación tenía dos vestidores de madera de caoba ornamentada y una cama grande a juego con dosel. Nuestro equipaje se encontraba a los pies de la cama, frente a una pequeña zona de estar con dos sillones y una mesa de caoba. Había una chimenea en el contramuro y el suelo era de madera cubierto casi al completo por una alfombra afelpada. Aunque la decoración era tradicional, había una televisión de pantalla plana en el centro de la pared enfrente de la cama.

Mientras yo miraba la habitación y me preocupaba por nuestra situación, Quinn se quitó la chaqueta canturreando, claramente ajena a mi inquietud. Después, se aflojó la corbata y la lanzó sobre uno de los sillones. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se detuvo al ver que yo no me había movido desde que habíamos entrado en la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, desembuché lo que me tenía tan inquieta.

**- ¿Estoy de servicio o no estoy trabajando?**

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

**- Mi familia no está por aquí** - Sí, ella se había ocupado de eso -** No estás de servicio. Además, ya te dije que el sexo nunca formaría parte de la farsa y pretendo tener sexo contigo ahora.**

El escalofrío que me invadió hizo que se me pusiera de punta todo el vello del cuerpo.

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Claro.**

Siguió mirándome fijamente mientras continuaba desabotonándose, moviéndose más despacio de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Tomé aire lentamente.

**- Nunca hemos pasado una noche juntas.**

**- Es verdad -** Dio un paso hacia mí y su ladina sonrisa creció -** ¿Estás nerviosa?**

_«Sí»._

**- No.**

Levantó una ceja como si hubiera notado que yo mentía.

**- Deberías. Vas a estar a mi alcance toda la noche. Creo que mañana estarás escocida.**

Mis nervios desaparecieron, sustituidos por una intensa excitación.

**- Eso suena estupendo.**

**- Bien. Prepárate para acostarte** - Hizo una señal hacia la puerta del baño que había dentro de la habitación -** No tardes demasiado. Estoy deseando lamerte hasta dejarte sin sentido.**

No vacilé. Cogí el bolso pequeño donde estaban mis artículos de aseo mientras me apresuraba al interior del baño. Después de cerrar la puerta al entrar, mi dedo se quedó inmóvil sobre el pomo mientras pensaba si debía echar el pestillo. Pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Cualquier invasión que Quinn planeara hacer sería bienvenida.

Tras lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, hice otra pausa. ¿Qué debía ponerme? Había metido en la maleta un camisón sugerente, sin estar segura de si lo usaría o no. Los camisones siempre parecían sugerir un tono romántico. ¿Era verdad eso? No importaba, pues había dejado mi maleta en el dormitorio. ¿Debía salir vestida? ¿Desnuda?

Decidí quedarme en ropa interior, agradecida por llevar bajo la ropa un bonito sujetador negro de encaje y una braguita larga de encaje a juego.

Quinn había apagado las luces del techo y encendido las lámparas de las mesillas de noche. Estaba de espaldas a mí y pude ver que se había quitado la camisa, la corbata y el sujetador, y que sus pies estaban descalzos y que eran muy sensuales. Dios, los pies en general no me parecían sensuales, pero los suyos sí.

Se dio la vuelta y me quedé sin respiración. Nuestra relación sexual seguía siendo muy reciente. Ver su pecho desnudo seguía excitándome muchísimo. Sus ángulos, el modo en que los pantalones le colgaban pronunciando sus caderas, sus abdomen bien firme. No creía que me pudiera cansar nunca de contemplarla.

Al final, mi mirada fue hasta su rostro, donde vi sus ojos devorándome allí mismo.

**- Buena elección** - dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia mi atuendo y sentí un cosquilleo en la piel por su aprobación -** Ven aquí.**

Su gruñido en voz baja me atrajo hacia ella con la misma efectividad que si hubiera tirado de mí con una cuerda. Me detuve cuando estuve a su alcance, pero no me tocó. En lugar de ello, dio una vuelta alrededor de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, aumentando la ya de por sí alta temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Se detuvo detrás de mí y la sentí en mi cuello, su aliento rozándome la piel.

**- Qué hermosa** - murmuró antes de que sus labios me mordisquearan la oreja -** Necesito conseguir que te corras** - Di un respingo cuando sus manos pasaron rozando mis brazos -** Una y otra vez** - Me lamió el lóbulo -** ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?**

No me salían las palabras. Respondí con un gemido incoherente, echando mi cuerpo sobre ella, dejando que su calor me envolviera.

Dejó escapar una carcajada maliciosa y, a continuación, me dio la vuelta para que la mirara, su boca detenida a pocos centímetros de la mía.

**- No sabes si podrás soportarlo, ¿verdad, preciosa? Vamos a averiguarlo.**

Me tomó con su boca, absorbiendo mi respiración con su beso devastador, haciéndome sucumbir bajo su control. No opuse resistencia y me entregué a ella de la forma que me exigía. Y con cada exigencia, ella me iba venciendo a medida que enseñaba a mi cuerpo cómo ser adorado y venerado. A ser poseído y dominado. Como si yo hubiera nacido simplemente para darle placer, pero, por la misma razón, ella hubiera nacido para dármelo a mí.

Sí que me lamió hasta que perdí el sentido e hizo que me corriera una y otra vez. En varias ocasiones, temí no poder soportarlo. Pero ella me llevó a cada orgasmo, tanto a los que llegaban despacio como a los que irrumpían en mí con violencia, con la experiencia y la seguridad de una amante que me conociera desde hacía mucho más tiempo que ella.

Después de varios orgasmos de las dos, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama a mi lado, rozando mi hombro con el suyo. Yo no estaba segura de si era para pasar la noche o para tomarse un descanso. Mi cuerpo estaba débil, los músculos relajados. El sueño amenazaba en los bordes de la conciencia, pero la aparté a un lado, pues no quería que nuestra noche terminara todavía.

Giré la cabeza hacia ella y la sorprendí mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

**- Ha sido… increíble** - dije suspirando mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

De repente, se colocó encima de mí, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Entrelazó sus manos con las mías y las levantó por encima de mi cabeza.

**- ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita?**

_«Todo. Cada minuto»._ Pero esa respuesta parecía sosa y yo sabía que ella quería algo más concreto. Varios momentos increíbles aparecieron en mi mente y cada uno hizo que me sonrojara al pensar en ellos, como cuando ella había subido por mi cuerpo y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mi cuello ordenándome en silencio que le comiera la polla. Aquello había sido bastante excitante.

O cuando me había ordenado que jugara conmigo misma mientras ella chupaba y pellizcaba mis pechos. Una vez más, bastante excitante. Y también un poco raro. Pero solo hasta que entré en calor.

Incapaz de elegir en voz alta una de ellas, le planteé la misma pregunta:

**- ¿Cuál ha sido la tuya?**

Acarició mi mentón con su nariz.

**- El modo en que respondes a cualquier cosa… a todo… lo que te hago** - Me lamió el labio inferior y yo lo abrí para besarla, pero ella se apartó -** Te toca.**

Estaba inusualmente juguetona e hizo que yo también lo estuviera.

**- No te lo voy a decir -** sonreí.

**- Dímelo.**

Juntó mis manos y las agarró con una de las suyas. La otra la bajó para apoyarla ligeramente en mi cadera.

Mi tórax desnudo me hacía sentirme vulnerable. Podía hacerme cosquillas sin piedad. La provoqué, de todos modos.

**- Oblígame.**

**- No puedo obligarte a hacer nada.**

Movió la mano por mi lado sensible y yo me estremecí.

**- Creo que sí podrías -** Me preparé para su asalto - **Me han dicho que se te da bastante bien obligar a las mujeres a hacer cosas.**

De repente, yo ya no estaba jugando, sino insinuando algo más profundo. No tenía la intención de llegar a ese punto, pero su confesión de que manipulaba a las mujeres por puro capricho siempre acechaba bajo la superficie del tiempo que pasábamos juntas. Tumbada y desnuda debajo de ella, completamente desprovista de todos los sentidos por los múltiples orgasmos, fue avanzando hacia arriba hasta que escapó de mis labios.

Su ojo se movió con un tic, la única muestra de que lo que yo había insinuado le afectaba.

**- Sí que se me da bien obligar a las mujeres a hacer cosas.**

No pude evitarlo, la alenté a seguir la conversación:

**- Pero no a mí.**

**- No** - Bajó el volumen de voz, ya sin tono juguetón -** A ti no.**

**- ¿Es que no soy…** - busqué la pregunta que quería hacer, pues necesitaba saber la respuesta, aunque aún no sabía cómo plantearla - **lo suficientemente… interesante como para jugar a eso?**

Con mis manos aún agarradas por encima de la cabeza, se apoyó en el otro brazo para poder mirarme.

**- Dios mío, Rachel, ¿quieres que te haga eso a ti? ¿Que te posea? Te destrozaría -** Su tono de voz era oscuro, pero también sinceramente curioso -** ¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba la verdad que encerraba mi respuesta:

**- No, pero también un poco sí. Mi cerebro funciona de ese modo tan estúpido. Si no me haces a mí lo que normalmente les haces a las otras chicas, es que debo de tener algo malo.**

Se rio mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama a mi lado.

**- Ah, así que eres tú, ¿no? No es que yo tenga algo malo. Qué egocéntrica eres.**

Libre para poder moverme, me puse de lado y la observé.

**- Soy muy egocéntrica. Quiero ser especial. Me temo que no lo soy.**

**- Sí que lo eres -** Sus palabras sonaron rotundas -** Más aún de lo que imaginas -** Giró el cuerpo para ponerse frente a mí -** Porque mi deseo de destruirte no es mayor que mi necesidad de** **poseerte. Para mí eso es un avance.**

Las dos éramos ahora vulnerables. Dos almas dañadas que derramábamos nuestro maltrecho estado en una sesión de terapia privada. ¿Era eso lo que ella había querido que hubiera entre las dos? ¿Contarnos cosas así, sin juzgarnos, sin sentir vergüenza? Era… bonito.

Dejó de preocuparme el sentirme expuesta y hablé con total sinceridad.

**- En ese caso, trataré de no obsesionarme con qué es lo que significa que para ti sea distinta. Eso será un avance para mí.**

Asintió, asimilando el peso de mis palabras.

**- ¿Sabes por qué lo haces?**

**- ¿Que por qué me obsesiono con las personas con las que salgo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Mis terapeutas me han dicho que probablemente sea porque no me sentí querida de niña. Y que se agravó con la muerte temprana de mis padres. Así que busco constantemente afecto y cuando lo recibo dudo de él, porque no sé en realidad qué es lo que se siente.**

**- ¿Cómo lo superaste?**

Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que creía que me iba a preguntar y me di cuenta de que estaba preguntando tanto por ella como por mí. Una vez que había llegado hasta esas profundidades de la franqueza, podía zambullirme en ella.

**- No lo he superado. Es una batalla constante. Mucha autoafirmación. Muchos trucos estúpidos, como el llevar gomas elásticas para recordarlo.**

Asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo en ese momento lo de mi goma elástica.

**- ¿Sigues cayendo en viejos hábitos?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Conmigo?**

**- Ya sabes la respuesta** - La voz me salió en un susurro. Quise apartar la vista, pero teníamos los ojos fijos la una en la otra y en la ternura de su mirada encontré el valor para seguir hablando **- No me creí que te hubieras ido de viaje de negocios. Creía que no querías verme. Por eso fui a tu** **oficina.**

Su rostro se ensombreció, como si mi sinceridad la hubiera aplastado. Cerró brevemente los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, miraban oscuros e intensos. Extendió la mano para colocarla en mi nuca, asegurándose de que le miraba fijamente el rostro.

**- Rachel, nunca te voy a mentir** - Su voz era ronca -** No cuando no estemos de servicio. Siempre te diré la verdad. Lo juro.**

Aflojó la mano y su dedo pulgar me acarició la piel desnuda.

**- ¿Me has oído?**

Asentí y cubrí su mano con la mía.

**- Esta, Quinn…** - Me quedé sin habla, mi garganta tensa por la emoción -** Esta ha sido mi parte favorita.**

Durante una milésima de segundo me preocupó haberla asustado con mi intensidad, que eso pudiera alejarla. Pero no fue así. En cambio, puso su mano sobre mi culo y me atrajo hacia sí. Me acarició el muslo para que lo moviera hacia delante y lo apoyara alrededor de su cintura. Después, se deslizó dentro de mí, mi coño ya húmedo por los anteriores orgasmos. Sus movimientos eran lentos y su ritmo constante, menos bruscos de lo que a menudo solían ser, y no hizo uso de su habitual lenguaje sexual. Pero después de lo que habíamos compartido, sus comedidas embestidas me parecían fuertes, más intensas por la conexión que por lo que me satisfacían.

El orgasmo llegó rápidamente para las dos, el mío recorriéndome el cuerpo en oleadas que me hicieron tensar el vientre y encoger los dedos de los pies, provocando fuegos de artificio que se cruzaban por mi visión, y el suyo lanzando chorros calientes y prolongados mientras pronunciaba mi nombre entre gruñidos. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme, aunque los entrecerró cuando se corrió, lo cual hizo que la sensación de intimidad fuera más profunda. Sabía que me había dicho la verdad, confiaba en ella. En sus palabras, en sus acciones. Me sentía curada. Había caído en algo que no tenía nada que ver con el amor. La sanación.

Y también era amor. Si yo podía soportar admitirlo, aquello era exactamente amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>_

Torrentes de rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas, calentándome y despertándome antes de lo habitual según mi horario de sueño. Antes de verlo, supe que estaba sola. Cuando me di la vuelta miré con los ojos entrecerrados el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche, al lado de donde Quinn debía estar durmiendo. Las nueve y veintisiete.

Parpadeé varias veces para adaptar la vista mientras pensaba si quería levantarme e ir en busca de mi amante o darme la vuelta y volverme a dormir. Aún no me había decidido cuando se abrieron las puertas del dormitorio y apareció Quinn vestida solamente con unos pantalones de pijama de seda negra y transportando una bandeja con el desayuno.

**- Bien, estás despierta** - dijo mientras yo me incorporaba, con el olor a café despertándome aún más.

**- Le estoy mostrando a mi familia la estupenda novia que soy trayéndote el desayuno a la cama. ****Tortillas. Sin setas, por supuesto. No hay chupa chups con sabor a cereza.**

Guiñó un ojo mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de la zona de estar.

**- De todos modos, este es uno de esos momentos poco apropiados para un chupa chups. Y deberías haber dicho novia **_**«increíblemente»**_** estupenda. El desayuno en la cama es lo mejor.**

Aunque por lo que se me hacía la boca agua era por la nunca tediosa visión de Quinn descalzo y sin camisa.

**- No soy tan estupenda **- Dejó la bandeja y se desató el cordón del pijama, dejándolo caer al suelo y mostrando su hermoso pene erecto. Se deslizó bajo las mantas y se puso encima de mí -** Voy** **a hacer que te lo tomes frío.**

**- Un desayuno frío me parece perfecto **- balbuceé antes de que su beso me impidiera hablar o pensar.

RQRQ

Era casi mediodía y todavía no estábamos listas para vestirnos. Quinn se había ofrecido a prepararme un baño para poner en remojo mis miembros entumecidos después de tanto sexo, pero opté por compartir una ducha, pues deseaba alargar nuestro tiempo de intimidad lo más posible antes de que volviésemos a estar de servicio.

Después de secarnos y vestirnos, Quinn con unos pantalones caqui y un polo y yo con un vestido veraniego de color crema, me dejó para bajar los platos sucios del desayuno mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme. Decidí peinarme el pelo en una coleta, una opción fácil y rápida, para poder ir tras ella rápidamente, aunque la idea de ocultarme en el dormitorio el mayor tiempo posible se me había pasado por la mente. Lo cierto era que, por mucho que no deseara enfrentarme a Judy, quería estar más con Quinn.

Sin saber aún cómo moverme por la casa, me dirigí primero a la cocina, esperando que ella estuviera todavía allí. Me detuve en la puerta batiente al oír unas voces, las de Quinn y Judy.

**- … No os he invitado para que os quedéis todo el día en la habitación follando como conejos - **estaba diciendo Judy.

En efecto, yo no iba a entrar todavía. Acerqué la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

**- Entonces, ¿para qué nos has invitado?**

La voz de Quinn era tranquila. Su capacidad para manejar a su madre sin sobresaltos me impresionaba. ¿Era Judy la primera mujer a la que había dominado? ¿Había practicado con ella sus aptitudes para la manipulación? ¿Nuestro elaborado plan para engañarla constituía ahora un sustitutivo de los juegos que ella había ejercido con otras mujeres?

No le estaba juzgando por nada de eso. Solo sentía curiosidad.

**- Os he invitado porque creo que ella… cualquier mujer con la que te impliques, a decir verdad, tiene derecho a protegerse. Tiene derecho a saber.**

**- Se llama Rachel, madre -** Me sorprendió la aspereza de su tono -** Y ya lo sabe -** Se rio secamente - **Me encanta ver que crees que es imposible que nadie pueda sentir nada por mí por lo** **que fui en el pasado.**

Sentí una presión en el pecho, dolida por lo que sabía que Quinn debía de estar sintiendo. Brian también me había echado en cara mis errores, siempre dudando de que alguna vez pudiera mejorar.

La falta de apoyo familiar hizo que la curación fuera más difícil.

Tal vez Quinn y yo pudiéramos ser la una para la otra el apoyo que necesitábamos. Esta era una idea peligrosa, pues confería demasiada importancia a nuestra relación únicamente física; pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Hacía mucho tiempo que mis emociones habían entrado en juego. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir negándolo?

Quizá podríamos ser… algo más.

No oí parte de la conversación, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, pero cuando Judy levantó la voz volvió a atraer mi atención.

**- … No entiendo cómo has podido contárselo. ¿Y si te pone en evidencia? ¿Y si nos pone a todos en evidencia? Nuestra familia no necesita un escándalo así.**

**- Mi vida es algo más que un escándalo que está esperando salir a la luz, madre.**

**- Tu vida son muchos escándalos. Escándalos que tu padre y yo tapamos continuamente. Tu camarera la puta es uno más.**

Aunque me había prometido que no dejaría que me afectara, aquel insulto de Judy fue un puñetazo en la barriga. Los ojos me empezaron a picar, pero antes de que pudieran aparecer las lágrimas, la defensa de Quinn suavizó el golpe.

**- No te atrevas a hablar así de Rachel. Si lo haces…**

**- ¿Te has enterado de algo interesante?**

Me alejé de la puerta con un respingo cuando la desconocida voz que habló detrás de mí me sorprendió. Sentí vergüenza, porque me había pillado escuchando a escondidas. Me obligué a mirarle a los ojos y me sonrojé aún más. Aquel rostro cincelado era más atractivo en persona que en las fotos que había visto en Internet y el parecido con su hija era evidente. Parecía más joven de los sesenta años que yo sabía que tenía, su figura era esbelta —solo con una ligera panza— y sus rasgos llamaban la atención sobre su perilla y su pelo largo y entrecano.

El padre de Quinn ladeó la cabeza y se acarició la perilla, un gesto que pareció tan natural que me imaginé que lo haría con frecuencia.

**- Por la expresión de tu cara diría que ya sabes quién soy.**

**- Sí. Usted es Russel Fabray.**

**- Y tú… eh… no me lo digas… -** Me examinó de tal modo que supe que le gustaba lo que veía, pero no sentí que me mirara de forma lujuriosa - **Eres un poco mayor para Sam y Britt no tiene amigas que sean más guapas que ella. Eso solo nos deja a Quinn. He oído rumores de que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero pensaba que no era cierto.**

Su tono era encantador y tranquilo y un deje en su forma de arrastrar las palabras revelaba sus raíces tejanas. Su actitud me tranquilizó, pese a que me hubiera sorprendido en una situación embarazosa.

**- Soy la novia de Quinn, Rachel Berry** - Extendí la mano hacia él -** Pero, por favor, llámeme Rach, ****señor Fabray.**

Estrechó mi mano entre las suyas y la sostuvo mientras hablaba.

**- Mis amigos me llaman Russel y tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser grandes amigos** - Me dio unas palmadas en la mano y aquel gesto consiguió mantenerse en el lado bueno de la línea que separaba lo agradable de lo repulsivo. Cuando la soltó, señaló con la cabeza hacia la cocina - **¿Quién está ahí dentro?**

Una sonrisa culpable apareció en mis labios.

**- Su esposa y Quinn.**

Russel giró la cabeza de forma dramática.

**- Por favor, evita recordarme que estoy casado con esa mujer -** Me guiñó un ojo con picardía - **Está claro que no queremos entrar ahí. ¿Has dado una vuelta por Mabel Shores?**

**- ¿Mabel Shores?**

**- Si Quinn no te ha dicho el nombre de esta casa, es que no te la ha enseñado. Qué suerte estar disponible para tener el honor de hacerlo** - Me ofreció su brazo -** ¿Vamos?**

Vacilé solo un segundo, puesto que el comportamiento carismático de Russel hacía imposible decirle que no. Además, Quinn había dicho que nuestra farsa tenía como objetivo convencer a su padre y a su madre. Pasar un rato con su padre solo podía ser beneficioso para la causa. Y lo cierto era que, aunque sabía que Quinn me esperaba, posponer mi cara a cara con Judy me parecía una excelente idea.

Russel me condujo sin ninguna prisa por la casa, proporcionándome datos históricos y arquitectónicos salpicados de ocasionales anécdotas humorísticas. La planta principal tenía una espaciosa sala de estar, biblioteca, gimnasio, una sala multimedia y dos habitaciones de invitados. La decoración seguía siendo tradicional, pero muy actualizada y elegante.

No me enseñó la planta de arriba, arguyendo que no había mucho que ver aparte de los dormitorios. También evitamos ir al comedor y a la cocina, así que salimos por la puerta de cristal del despacho, en el lado opuesto de la casa, para explorar los jardines.

Hablamos tranquilamente durante el recorrido y el encanto de Russel no flaqueó en ningún momento.

Aunque me doblaba sobradamente en edad y era el padre de mi amante, me encantaron él y su descarado flirteo. Era inofensivo y divertido y mucho más agradable de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría ser un hombre de negocios tan conocido. Empecé a figurarme cómo era la familia Fabray y entendí de dónde procedía la acogedora hospitalidad de Britt ahora que había conocido a Russel. Incluso pude distinguir lo que Quinn había heredado de él, pues reconocí que su magnetismo y su destreza en el sexo venían de su padre. Y el comportamiento juguetón que Quinn adoptaba a veces. Así era su padre.

Cuando hubimos rodeado la mayor parte de los jardines de la zona este y nos dirigíamos de nuevo hacia la casa, Russel se puso algo serio.

**- Entonces, tú y Quinn… Qué agradable sorpresa.**

**- No estoy segura de querer saber qué es lo que hay en nosotras de sorprendente.**

**- Nada malo. Quinn no suele salir con muchas mujeres. Me alegra ver que la chica a la que finalmente ha traído a casa es alguien tan encantadora como tú. Espero que la relación continúe.**

Sonreí.

**- Gracias** - Saboreé mis siguientes palabras conforme las decía, deleitándome en la dulzura de la sinceridad con que las pronuncié **- Me siento muy unida a ella. Me he enamorado de una forma** **bastante intensa.**

Russel se quedó mirándome para interpretar mi expresión.

**- Sí, eso me parece. Es maravilloso. De verdad.**

Su sinceridad me conmovió y una oleada de emoción me invadió el pecho. Me sentí bien al ver que alguien apoyaba nuestra fingida relación. Sirvió para que creyera aún más en la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más.

Sin embargo, mi confianza duró poco. Las siguientes palabras de Russel me recordaron las barreras que había entre Quinn y yo:

**- ¿Qué estaba diciendo Judy de ti? Estaba deseando preguntártelo.**

**- ¿Cuándo? ¡Ah!**

Miré hacia otro lado, fingiendo admirar las flores de un color púrpura parecido al de las uvas que se alineaban junto al camino empedrado.

Insistió suavemente con un tono comprensivo en sus palabras:

**- No ha debido de ser muy agradable. Estabas lívida cuando te vi.**

Suspiré pensando cómo resumir mejor lo que había oído y cómo me hacía sentirme esa situación.

**- No le gusto.**

Russel se encogió de hombros.

**- A Judy no le gusta nadie -** No se molestó en ocultar su desdén hacia su mujer y me pregunté cómo habría terminado junto a ella -** Pero imagino que sobre todo no le gustas tú. Por eso me** **parece tan delicioso que a mí sí me gustes.**

Negué con la cabeza sin hacer caso de su broma.

**- ¿Es por mí o es por Quinn?**

**- Las razones por las que me gustas no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con Quinn.**

Lancé a Russel una mirada severa.

**- Me refería a Judy… a su esposa. ¿Por qué sobre todo no le gusto yo?**

Russel se acarició la perilla y retomó el paseo hacia la casa.

**- No es por ti.**

_«Tu camarera la puta»._ Le seguí mientras los insultos que había oído a Judy volvían a resonar en mi cabeza.

**- ¿De verdad? Apuesto a que se alegraría de ver a Celia en los brazos de Quinn.**

**- Porque adora a Celia. Siempre ha sido así.**

Llegamos al porche de la parte posterior de la casa y Russel me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

Me hundí en un confortable sofá de dos plazas y enrosqué los pies debajo de mi cuerpo.

**- ¿No quiere que Quinn sea feliz?**

Russel se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de mí, una mesita de madera nos separaba. Entonces, fue él quien suspiró.

**- No quiere que nadie sea feliz. Especialmente Quinn. Han lidiado muchas batallas en una** **guerra que ha durado toda la vida y no es una mujer indulgente.**

Una vez más, pensé en mi relación con Brian. Por muy incordio que se hubiera mostrado últimamente, no podía decir que no entendiera sus motivos. Él y yo habíamos lidiado nuestras propias batallas y las heridas eran profundas. Y yo no era hija de Brian. Imaginé que la relación entre los dos sería mucho peor si lo fuera. Además, aunque mi hermano podía ser dominante, ni su actitud ni la mía eran comparables a la batalla de rencores que mostraban Quinn y Judy.

Apoyé la cabeza en el sofá y me quedé mirando el techo de hormigón de textura rugosa.

**- Entonces, no hay forma de que pueda ganármela.**

**- No **- Su respuesta fue firme, definitiva.

Si eso era cierto, el trabajo por el que me estaban pagando estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

**- Parece que su hija sí lo cree.**

Russel negó con la cabeza con expresión triste y tardó un largo rato en responder.

**- Es una pena. Creía que hacía tiempo que a ella le traía sin cuidado.**

Su expresión era franca y pude ver que, aunque lo ocultaba, se sentía muy afectado por el encono existente entre su mujer y su hija.

Entonces, volvió a ponerse la máscara y el dolor de su rostro fue sustituido por el anterior carácter despreocupado.

**- Sin embargo, a mí sí que es fácil ganarme. Puedo darte algunas ideas, por si las necesitas - **añadió guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí, dejando escapar los serios pensamientos y emociones que me estaban ahogando.

**- Ya me lo he ganado.**

Fingió decepción.

**- Maldita sea. Nunca se me ha dado bien poner cara de póquer.**

**- Pero apuesto a que sigue ganando muchas partidas.**

**- ¿Quieres que juguemos luego y así lo averiguas? -** Se inclinó hacia mí levantando las cejas con expresión sugerente -** ¿A solas? ¿En la casa de los huéspedes? ¿Desnudos?**

Volví a reírme.

**- Jugaré en la casa principal, viejo verde. Con los demás presentes y completamente vestida.**

**- Acabas de quitarle toda la gracia.**

Los dos nos estábamos riendo cuando Quinn apareció en la puerta de la casa. Sus rasgos parecieron mostrar preocupación al ver a su padre.

**- Aquí estabas -** Vino detrás de mí y me colocó una mano firme sobre el hombro -** Me había preocupado y ahora veo que hacía bien estándolo.**

**- Estoy bien** - Puse mi mano sobre la suya y levanté el cuello para mirarla a los ojos -** Russel me ha estado enseñando Mabel Shores. Lo he pasado de maravilla.**

**- Entonces, ¿no ha tratado de seducirte?** - Su tono era de escepticismo.

**- Claro que sí** - Lancé una sonrisa a Russel -** Pero hemos sido buenos.**

Quinn dio la vuelta para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá y puso una mano posesiva sobre mi rodilla.

**- Rach, te aseguro que con la edad se adquiere experiencia** - dijo Russel como si su hija lo hubiera desafiado marcando su territorio - **Si de verdad quieres pasarlo de maravilla…**

Quinn apretó la mano.

**- No me gusta esto.**

Russel se rio, confirmando mis sospechas de que le gustaba jugar con su hija.

**- Relájate, Quinn. Solo estoy bromeando.**

Desenrosqué las piernas y me incliné sobre Quinn, secretamente emocionada por su muestra de celos.

**- Estamos bien, Q. Él sabe que estoy totalmente entregada a ti. ¿No es así, Russel?**

**- Sí -** Hizo una pausa mirando a Quinn - **Me pregunto si mi hija también lo sabe.**

Quinn no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Pero sí que se quedó mirándome durante varios segundos, quizá tratando de averiguar exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido entre Russel y yo. O quizá notara que su padre sabía algo que ella no, que mis emociones se estaban volviendo más profundas y auténticas. Que mi cariño por ella era real.

Aparte de lo que finalmente pensara, me atrajo hacia ella y acarició mi cabeza con su mejilla. Había prometido que sus acciones en público estarían todas dedicadas a nuestro auditorio, pero esta me pareció diferente. Casi como si ella quisiera creer también que nuestra relación era real.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>_

**- La comida está lista. ¿La sirvo aquí fuera?**

Me giré en los brazos de Quinn para ver quién había hablado y vi a una mujer mayor en la puerta de la casa. Tenía el cabello completamente gris y su rostro más arrugas que el de Russel o el de Judy, pero supuse que tenía más o menos su edad. Se estaba limpiando las manos con un delantal blanco que llevaba puesto sobre un vestido azul marino liso.

**- Millie, eres un ángel** - dijo Russel - **Es una idea estupenda lo de comer aquí.**

**- Voy a decirles a Adam y a Sam que vengan con ustedes.**

No era una pregunta, pero entendí que con lo que decía les daba a los Fabray la posibilidad de objetar algo, lo cual no hicieron.

Poco rato después, Adam y Sam estaban sentados con nosotros en el porche disfrutando de un almuerzo de bocadillos de carne fríos, ensalada de frutas y limonada. Aunque muy sencillo, fue uno de los mejores almuerzos que había tomado desde hacía siglos.

Esperé hasta que no pude seguir conteniendo la curiosidad y pregunté por qué Judy y Britt no comían con nosotros. No es que deseara la compañía de Judy, pero me habría encantado pasar un rato con la hermana de Quinn.

**- Han salido a comprar cosas para el bebé** - respondió Adam entre mordisco y mordisco a su bocadillo de jamón. Dio un sorbo a su limonada -** Britt quería invitarte. Te ha estado buscando** **antes de irse, pero no ha podido encontrarte.**

**- ¡Lástima! Ha debido de ser cuando estábamos recorriendo el jardín. Lo siento, Rach** - Russel no parecía lamentarlo tanto.

Mi reacción ante tal posibilidad salió sin pensar:

**- A la mierda. No pensaba ir a ningún sitio con Judy y mucho menos de compras** - Me tapé la boca con la mano -** ¡Perdón!**

Sam fue el primero en estallar con una carcajada, a la que se unieron después Russel y Adam.

Incluso Quinn dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

**- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en eso** - dijo Adam cuando pudo hablar.

**- Creo que mamá piensa lo mismo de ti -** comentó Sam colocando los pies sobre el borde de la mesa -** Parecía encantada cuando ha visto que Britt no te encontraba.**

**- ¡Sam!** - El tono de Quinn era de advertencia.

**- No pasa nada, Q -** Puse una mano sobre su pierna con cuidado de no mostrar ante los demás lo mucho que disfrutaba sintiendo sus apretados músculos a través de la tela de los pantalones -** Tu** **madre y yo estamos muy lejos de ser amigas. No es ningún secreto.**

Quinn asintió, pero con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad le importaba tanto la opinión de su madre? Russel tenía razón. Era una lástima.

Tras el almuerzo, Adam y Sam me acorralaron para jugar a la X-Box 360 con ellos en la sala multimedia. Quinn se tendió en el sofá a nuestro lado con sus gruesos informes y carpetas ocupando la mayor parte del sofá mientras trabajaba en su ordenador portátil. Al final, Russel sacó una baraja de cartas y jugamos al póquer utilizando pistachos como fichas. Tal y como había sospechado, Russel ganó la mayoría del tiempo, aunque Sam también tenía buena maña con el juego.

Tras perder todos mis pistachos con un farol que Sam no se creyó, me desperecé y miré a Quinn. Aunque no había participado en nuestros juegos, nunca me olvidé de que estaba al lado y su presencia invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo como una constante vibración eléctrica. A veces, cuando le lanzaba una mirada, lo cual hice a menudo, vi que ella ya me estaba observando. Era nuestro propio juego de calentamiento secreto, mirándonos la una a la otra, desnudándonos con los ojos. Después, supe que cumpliría las promesas que había en su sensual mirada.

Esta vez, sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla y sus gafas descansaban en la parte baja de la nariz mientras movía los dedos por el teclado a un ritmo que indicaba que estaba pensando mientras escribía. Crucé por detrás de ella y me incliné para apoyar mi mejilla en su cuello, envolviéndola con mis brazos.

Al sentir mi roce, Quinn levantó una mano del ordenador y me dio una palmada en el brazo.

**- ¿Fin del juego?**

**- Para mí** - Me incorporé y le acaricié los hombros -** Vaya, Q, estás tensa -** Quinn lanzó un suspiro mientras le masajeaba los nudos de la espalda con mis dedos - **¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan** **estresada?**

Esperaba que no fuera nuestro teatro de novias, aunque la tensión de sus músculos podía atribuirse a las actividades de la noche anterior. Esa mujer había realizado algunos movimientos que debieron de requerir una gran cantidad de fuerza.

**- Es este problema con Plexis.**

Hizo una pausa y supe que estaba pensando si decir algo más o no. No era propio de ella compartir sus problemas, pero yo creía que la había convencido de que podía hablar conmigo de cuestiones del trabajo. Continué masajeándole la espalda mientras esperaba, dándole así la oportunidad de continuar.

Mi paciencia fue recompensada.

**- El consejo quiere vender. Yo tengo que presentarles una propuesta atractiva para convencerles de que es más rentable quedarnos con la empresa.**

Aunque ella no podía verme, asentí. Miré con atención la pantalla por encima de su cabeza mientras disfrutaba de los apagados gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta según le liberaba de la tensión con el masaje.

**- ¿Estás redistribuyendo la producción?** - pregunté. Pero no necesitaba su respuesta. Por lo que ella había escrito, vi que así era -** Conseguirías mucho más si pasaras esas secciones de** **Norteamérica a tu planta de Indonesia. Allí tienes mucha más capacidad.**

**- Ah, tú eres de las que recurren a quitarles el trabajo a los americanos para ahorrar costes.**

**- Normalmente no** - contesté formando un puño con la mano para apretar la piedra que había bajo el omoplato de Quinn - **Pero vas a perder todos tus puestos de trabajo en Estados Unidos si** **no haces algo, ¿verdad? Perder unos cuantos es mejor que perderlos todos.**

**- Sí -** admitió.

Sonreí al ver que cambiaba los datos para aplicar lo que yo había sugerido, entusiasmada por haberle dado una idea que había aceptado. Apreté un poco más las manos y sentí que el tenso músculo de Quinn casi se había soltado.

**- Respira hondo.**

Lo hizo. Apreté el nudo una vez más y noté cómo se relajaba al hacerlo.

**- Gracias -** dijo ligeramente asombrada mientras movía los hombros.

Yo sacudí las manos.

**- De nada.**

Volví a centrar mi atención en el trabajo de Quinn y vi el documento de requisitos técnicos de un nuevo producto sobre el montón que tenía a su lado.

**- Además** - dije extendiendo el brazo para coger el papel -** si en su lugar empiezas a producir esta bombilla de bajo consumo en la planta americana, mantendrás esos puestos de trabajo y ahorrarás dinero con la nueva ley fiscal. Y tendrás una deducción fiscal por contratar a trabajadores estadounidenses.**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Esa ley solo sirve para nuevas empresas.**

**- No, sirve para cualquier producto que no haya sido fabricado antes en Estados Unidos, sea o no de una compañía nueva.**

**- Creo que no es así.**

Yo había asistido a un seminario completo sobre el nuevo código tributario durante mi último semestre en Stern. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Su oposición supuso un desafío.

**- ¿Tienes un ejemplar del código fiscal actual?**

**- En mi Kindle. Por ahí debajo.**

Quinn señaló con la cabeza el montón de informes que había a su lado. Rodeé el sofá y empecé a remover los papeles para buscar el aparato.

**- ¿No estarías más cómoda en una mesa?**

**- Quería estar cerca de ti** - dijo sin mirarme con los labios ligeramente curvados.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Las otras dos personas dentro de la habitación no nos estaban prestando atención. No la miré y oculté mi sonrojo mientras buscaba el Kindle. Cuando lo encontré, busqué rápidamente la ley a la que me había referido y le pasé la prueba a Quinn.

**- Vaya, vaya** - dijo después de leerlo - **Parece que tienes razón.**

Se movió para devolverme el Kindle, pero se detuvo para mirarme fijamente. No supe interpretar lo que significaba eso, pero la intensidad de su mirada hizo que sintiera una presión en el pecho y calor en las piernas.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada** - respondió negando con la cabeza -** ¿Te importaría decirme qué piensas sobre el resto de mi propuesta?** - preguntó tras pasarme el Kindle.

El corazón se me aceleró, encantada por la invitación. Por lo que sabía de Quinn, invitar a su novia o a la mujer con la que se acostaba a que trabajara con ella en un proyecto de negocio no era su habitual modo de actuar. Aquello era un nuevo territorio para ella, lo cual lo convertía exactamente en el territorio que a mí más me gustaba marcar.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde trabajando juntas: Quinn intercambiaba ideas conmigo y yo buscaba más información cuando ella la necesitaba. Aunque siempre me había gustado el mundo de los negocios, no se me había ocurrido que pudiera ser tan divertido, de ahí la razón por la que había preferido dirigir un club nocturno en lugar de buscar un trabajo de oficina. Pero ahora ese tipo de trabajo me parecía bastante atrayente. Sobre todo si ese trabajo implicaba trabajar mano a mano con Quinn Fabray. Aunque, con todos los roces fortuitos y las miradas abrasadoras que intercambiamos, dudé que pudiéramos conseguir trabajar juntas durante un periodo de tiempo largo sin quitarnos la mayor parte de la ropa.

Pero lo cierto es que eso hizo que el trabajo pareciera más interesante.

El delicioso olor a asado de carne que salía de la cocina hizo que el estómago me sonara. Me desperecé.

**- ¿Es casi la hora de cenar?**

**- Justo venía a deciros que la cena está servida** - respondió Britt desde atrás.

**- No me había dado cuenta de que estabas en casa. ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?**

**- Hace unos minutos. Mamá tiene dolor de cabeza, pero los demás ya están esperando en el comedor.**

**- Dolor de cabeza, ¿no?**

Miré a Quinn. Empezaba a sospechar que Judy me estaba evitando. ¿Cómo había terminado esa mañana la conversación en la cocina? ¿Había ganado Quinn la batalla concediéndome así una tregua de la maldad de su madre?

**- Le suelen dar de vez en cuando.**

Su expresión era tensa, sin revelar nada más. Lo cual era todo lo que quería saber. Tendría que recompensar luego a Quinn por su amabilidad.

Después de la cena, Sam se fue con sus amigos y los demás nos dirigimos a la sala multimedia. Quinn volvió a su ordenador portátil y supuse que iba a sumergirse en el trabajo de nuevo. En lugar de eso, me pasó el portátil.

**- Muy bien, Rachel. Dime algo que quieras ver de tu lista y lo bajamos de iTunes.**

Asombrada, cogí el ordenador y vi que había abierto la lista de las mejores películas del Instituto de Cine Americano. Traté de no sonreír mucho, pues no quería parecer demasiado sorprendida de que ella hubiera recordado mi objetivo de ver todos los títulos de esa lista. Al fin y al cabo, era mi _«novia»._ Se suponía que debía recordar esas cosas.

Pero en realidad no era mi novia y aquel detalle me pareció especialmente conmovedor.

**- ¿Vas a verla tú también?** - pregunté, preocupada de repente porque pretendiera seguir trabajando en su dilema sobre Plexis sin mí.

**- Sí**

Ya había empezado a meter sus informes en el maletín mientras hablaba.

Elegí _Cowboy de medianoche_ tras saber que Quinn no la había visto tampoco. Adam se encargó de preparar la película y, a continuación, se acomodó a un lado del sofá con Britt. Después de que Quinn despejara la zona, dio una palmada en el asiento junto a ella, con el brazo extendido a modo de invitación. Encantada, me hundí en el sofá a su lado, acurrucándome en su cálido abrazo.

El Instituto de Cine Americano había dado a _Cowboy de medianoche_ el número cuarenta y tres de su lista de las cien mejores películas. Pero cuando la vi abrazada a Quinn… se convirtió en mi nueva número uno.

Cuando terminó, nos separamos todos para irnos a dormir. En nuestro dormitorio, Quinn se sentó en la cama, completamente vestida, y volvió a sacar su portátil.

Aunque había renunciado a su ordenador durante la película, feliz por abrazarme y comer palomitas del microondas, había estado trabajando la mayor parte del día. La miré fijamente y sus rasgos intensos aparentaban cansancio. Habíamos estado despiertas hasta tarde la noche anterior y no sabía a qué hora se había despertado antes de subirme el desayuno. No me sorprendería que también hubiera estado trabajando.

-** Q, eres una adicta al trabajo. ¿Vas a estar con eso toda la noche?**

Sonrió sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

**- Preciosa, no es con el trabajo con lo que voy a pasar toda la noche. Pero necesito unos minutos para enviar esta nueva propuesta antes de poder dedicarme a ti. ¿Te importa?**

**- Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a prepararme para acostarme -** Apagué las luces como había hecho ella la noche anterior y, a continuación, me aproveché de que estaba distraída para sacar el camisón que había traído antes de meterme en el baño.

No me di prisa en desvestirme y aproveché la oportunidad para afeitarme las piernas y aplicarme loción antes de ponerme el picardías de encaje rojo que había comprado el viernes por la tarde. El picardías sin espalda ni mangas me acentuaba los pechos, una zona de mi cuerpo que a Quinn le gustaba especialmente. Me quité la goma del pelo y lo dejé suelto sobre los hombros, revuelto en plan seductor.

Cuando me quedé satisfecha con mi apariencia, abrí la puerta del baño y me apoyé en el marco, esperando la reacción de Quinn.

Me encontré con un ronquido amortiguado.

Con las manos aún apoyadas en el portátil abierto, Quinn se había quedado dormida, completamente vestida. Lancé un suspiro, considerando cómo debía abordar aquella situación. Por supuesto, quería despertarla, pero no se habría quedado así de dormida si no estuviera agotada de verdad. Además, tuve que recordarme que la noche era cuando más despierta estaba yo, no ella.

Suavemente, le quité el ordenador de las manos y lo coloqué en la mesilla de noche. Aquel movimiento no le perturbó lo más mínimo. Estaba fuera de combate. Decidí dejarla dormir, pero yo no estaba nada cansada. Me pregunté si Russel seguiría despierto. Quizá quisiera jugar otra partida de póquer, aunque estar a solas con ese hombre no me parecía del todo una buena idea. Miré por la ventana y vi que la casa de invitados estaba a oscuras. Probablemente era lo mejor.

La piscina se extendía bajo mi ventana y, de repente, unos largos a medianoche me parecieron algo divino. Cambié mi lencería por un biquini, me puse la bata y cogí una toalla. Después, me coloqué las chanclas y apagué las luces antes de salir al jardín.

La piscina era climatizada y se estaba increíblemente bien en ella. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Llevaba meses sin nadar, desde que había caducado mi inscripción en el gimnasio ese mismo año. Y tenía esa piscina para mí sola. Perfecto.

Nadé treinta largos en serio antes de relajarme con, más o menos, otra docena a un ritmo pausado. Después, me senté en un escalón de la parte menos profunda de la piscina para dejar que la frecuencia cardiaca volviera a la normalidad mientras descansaba en aquel agua tan cálida.

**- ¿Dónde está Quinn?** - La voz de Judy me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Yo me di la vuelta y la encontré de pie detrás de mí, vestida con la misma bata que llevaba la noche anterior

y, de nuevo, con una copa de líquido ámbar en la mano. Me pregunté si bebería mucho o si mi presencia en su casa la había llevado a ello.

**- Está… Se ha quedado dormida.**

Salí de la piscina y cogí mi toalla, sintiéndome pequeña en su presencia. Ella provocaba en mí ese efecto en general, pero tampoco le había preguntado a nadie si podía hacer uso de la piscina y me preocupó haberme aprovechado de la hospitalidad de mi anfitriona. Aunque Judy no había sido nada hospitalaria, así que quizá esa preocupación fuera discutible.

Aparté la vista de ella mientras me secaba, pero oí cómo se sentaba en una tumbona detrás de mí.

**- Ella no la quiere, ¿sabe?**

La oí, pero no di crédito a mis oídos. Me giré para mirar sus ojos entrecerrados.

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- No puede** - Removía el líquido de su copa mientras hablaba, con un atisbo de dolor en su voz **- Es incapaz.**

_«Incapaz»._ Eso era exactamente lo que Quinn había dicho. ¿Había sido su madre la que le había obligado a creer aquella estúpida idea sobre sí misma? La anterior hostilidad que había sentido hacia ella cuando la escuché en la puerta de la cocina regresó y salió de mis labios como veneno:

- **Puede que esté usted proyectando su propia incapacidad para sentir ninguna emoción.**

Su voz se volvió más fría, pero siguió siendo calmada, controlada:

- **Sus palabras no me afectan, señorita Berry. Esta es mi casa. Quinn es mi hija. Yo soy la que está ****al mando aquí.**

**- Váyase a la mierda.**

Sonrió.

**- Quinn ha estado en terapia varios años. Una terapia exhaustiva.**

_«También yo»._ Tiré la toalla y me envolví en la bata, tomándome mi tiempo para asegurarme de que mi tono era tan tranquilo como el suyo cuando volviera a hablar.

**- Me lo ha contado.**

**- ¿Sí? Pero no todos los detalles -** Se inclinó hacia delante y en sus ojos se reflejaron las luces del jardín haciendo que resplandecieran con un color rojo. No podía tener un aspecto más malvado aunque hubiera querido - **De haberlo hecho, usted sabría que no puede querer a nadie. Es un**a **sociópata. Se lo diagnosticaron a los veinte años.**

Me sorprendió. Y por la falta de fuerza en mi respuesta, ella lo supo.

**- Quinn no es ninguna sociópata.**

¿Lo era?

**- Es mentirosa y manipuladora, egocéntrica, exagerada, poco sincera y superficial. Incapaz de sentir remordimientos. Solo entabla relaciones sexuales promiscuas e impersonales** - Recitóaquellos rasgos con facilidad, como si siempre estuvieran bullendo en la superficie de su conciencia

**- Consúltelo. Encaja con la definición a la perfección. No le importan los sentimientos de los demás. No puede amar a nadie.**

**- No me lo creo.**

Pero mi voz se quebró.

**- Es usted verdaderamente ingenua.**

**- Y usted una verdadera bruja.**

Cogí mi toalla y me puse las chanclas, pues necesitaba alejarme de ella y de sus terribles acusaciones. Pero sus palabras ya habían causado su efecto. Empecé a dudar, y ella lo supo.

**- Está con usted solamente por el sexo -** Se puso de pie para bloquearme el camino hacia la casa **- Es atractiva** - Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi escote -** Y claramente concuerda con su tipo.**

Parece ser que sus preferidas para follar son las morenas.

No tuve nada que decir en mi defensa. Quinn me había dicho que nuestra relación era solamente sexual. Pero era consciente de mis obligaciones con mi trabajo y hablé como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad.

**- Si fuese solamente sexo, no me habría traído para que la conociera.**

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

**- Eso le da a ella una ventaja más. Puede sacarme de quicio y divertirse con usted a la vez. La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con usted. Se trata de mí y de mi hija -** Dio un paso hacia mí ynecesité toda mi fuerza para no encogerme -** Usted, señorita Berry, es insignificante.**

Pensé que de una bofetada la tiraría a la piscina. La verdad es que se merecía las dos cosas. Pero nuestro enfrentamiento fue interrumpido por Sam y otros cuatro adolescentes que entraron alborotadamente en la zona de la piscina, vestidos con bañadores y con toallas en las manos.

**- ¿Mamá? -** dijo Sam al ver a su madre de espaldas. Judy se apartó a un lado y Sam me vio -** Rach -** me saludó sorprendido al verme o quizá se dio cuenta por mi mirada de que me encontraba afligida -** No sabía que había nadie aquí.**

**- Rachel y yo nos estábamos conociendo.**

Judy cambiaba de tono con la misma facilidad que Quinn.

Sam levantó una ceja expresando su escepticismo.

Yo aproveché la intrusión de los chicos.

**- La piscina es toda vuestra. Ya he terminado.**

Sin mirar atrás, entré rápidamente en la casa por la cocina y subí hacia el ala este sin pararme hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

Entonces, las lágrimas empezaron a caer abundantes y pesadas. Me apoyé en la pared y me fui deslizando hasta quedarme sentada, incapaz de seguir de pie con el peso de mi pena. Muchas emociones y pensamientos entraron en conflicto por ocupar el primer puesto. Los insultos de Judy me habían dolido, pero lo que más daño me causaba era la posibilidad de que tuviera razón.

¿Qué era lo que había visto yo que me demostrara lo contrario? Habíamos tenido momentos, Quinn y yo, en los que creí que de verdad le importaba, que sentía por mí algo más que atracción física, pero ¿me los había imaginado? Yo misma tenía mi historial de dar a momentos sin importancia un peso más fuerte del que tenían.

Y la descripción de Judy de lo que era un sociópata encajaba con Quinn. No tenía por qué buscar la definición. Había participado en suficientes sesiones de terapia como para estar familiarizada con los síntomas. Pero nunca había relacionado a Quinn con su descripción hasta que su madre lo había dicho. ¿Había ignorado yo a propósito esa conexión?

¿O Judy se equivocaba?

Algunos terapeutas me habían diagnosticado erróneamente al principio de mi terapia. Y la interpretación de mis problemas por parte de Brian había sido de lo más equivocada. ¿Y si Quinn tenía tan mala concepción de sí misma porque Judy también la tenía? Quizá Quinn nunca había tenido oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Quizá yo fuera eso… una oportunidad.

Esta posibilidad me calmó, aunque era lo suficientemente lista como para ser consciente de su inverosimilitud.

Me limpié la cara con la toalla húmeda y me puse de pie. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pude.

**- ¿Rachel?** - Oí que Quinn extendía la mano para encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche -** ¿Eres tú?**

**- Sí** - Me giré hacia la puerta para cerrarla y darme unos instantes para recomponerme -** No estaba cansada, así que he ido a nadar.**

Respiré hondo y, a continuación, puse una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de mirarla.

**- Bien, me alegra que…** - Se echó hacia delante con el cuerpo en tensión - **Oye, ¿qué te pasa?**

**- Nada.**

¿Era tan transparente? No podía hablar con ella. No en ese momento.

**- Tienes los ojos rojos. Has estado llorando.**

**- No, no. El cloro. Me molesta en los ojos.**

Me froté los ojos hinchados, esperando así dar credibilidad a lo que decía.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando si estaba siendo sincera.

Yo no podía soportar aquel escrutinio. Si insistía, me rompería. Y necesitaba poner en orden mis emociones sobre ella y lo que había dicho su madre antes de hablar de ello. ¿Qué me diría? Lo podía negar o no. Si lo hacía, ¿podía fiarme de ella? Si no lo negaba, ¿podía fiarme de lo que dijera?

**- Eh… voy a meterme en la ducha** - dije tratando de buscar una vía de escape.

**- Voy contigo.**

No protesté. Pero no hablamos cuando entramos en el baño y nos desvestimos. Quinn me ayudó a desatarme la parte superior del biquini antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa. Dejé el biquini mojado en el borde de la bañera y entré en la ducha, ajustando la temperatura hasta que casi estuvo hirviendo.

Cuando Quinn vino conmigo, con el pene casi erecto, me venció el deseo. No sabía toda la verdad sobre Quinn y sí muchas verdades irrecusables sobre mí. Pero enfrentada a su cuerpo desnudo, como era consciente de que, me amara o no, podía hacer que me sintiera mejor, al menos por un momento, la atraje hacia mí desesperadamente, buscando su boca con un ansia que nunca antes había experimentado.

**- Rachel… -** Se apartó, agarrándome firmemente de los hombros - **Te pasa algo. Cuéntamelo.**

**- Estoy bien. Es solo que…**

La quería. Esa era la razón de que estuviera tan destrozada por lo que Judy me había dicho. La quería y deseaba… necesitaba… creer que Quinn también me podría querer.

Incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras todavía, me conformé con otra versión de la verdad:

**- Te necesito.**

Ella sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero asintió.

**- Estoy aquí, preciosa.**

Entonces, tomó el mando y me satisfizo de una manera que solo ella podía hacer, complaciéndome de un modo tan profundo que sólo ella era capaz.

Me entregué a ella y me permití olvidar que quizá no podría amarme nunca de ningún otro modo que no fuera aquel, con su boca, su lengua y su polla.

Quizá eso pudiera llegar a ser suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>_

Me desperté temprano y me di cuenta de que Quinn ya estaba trabajando detrás de mí en la cama, de nuevo con su portátil. Pero no dejé que viera que estaba despierta para así darme tiempo de procesar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Quizá porque era un nuevo día o tal vez porque no estaba cara a cara con Judy, la cuestión no me parecía tan agobiante como la noche anterior. Lo cierto era que, cualquiera que fuese nuestra relación, no cambiaba el hecho de que yo estuviera enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Y estar enamorada de Quinn Fabray me ponía de su parte, fuera ella o no capaz de corresponder a mis sentimientos. Y estar de su parte significaba demostrarle a Judy que su hija no era la sociópata insensible que ella creía que era, una tarea que podía resultar imposible, pero decidí esforzarme al máximo. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el trabajo para el que me habían contratado.

Y si lo realizaba bien, aquella tarea podía resultar incluso agradable.

Decidida, me desperecé y me incorporé apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama para echarme sobre Quinn. Necesitaba que saliera de su ordenador para que subiese a bordo conmigo.

**- Buenos días, preciosa** - Me miró y sus ojos se posaron sobre mis pechos desnudos antes de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla con ojos parpadeantes - **¿Has dormido lo suficiente?**

**- Sí** - El despertador de la mesilla decía que habían pasado pocos minutos de las ocho. Para mí era temprano, pero me sentía descansada, adaptada en cierto modo a su horario de sueño tradicional.

Lo sorprendente era que Quinn siguiera en la cama a esa hora de la mañana, aunque despierta y trabajando. Durante nuestro juego para conocernos la una a la otra había descubierto que normalmente se levantaba alrededor de las seis. Supuse que esa mañana se había quedado más rato por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior. Había notado mi angustia y le preocupaba que me sintiera así. ¿No demostraba eso su capacidad para amar?

Ahora no era el momento de ponerse a analizar. Aparté ese pensamiento para sopesarlo después.

Le rocé el hombro con los labios y le pasé los dedos por la base del cuello.

**- Quinn, ¿vas a trabajar todo el día?**

Dejó de teclear y acarició su mentón contra mi sien.

**- ¿Te molesta que trabaje?**

**- Lo cierto es que no. Pero estaba pensando…** - Respiré hondo y, a continuación, me lancé en plancha -** La verdad es que no vi a tu madre ayer. ¿No deberíamos intentar pasar más tiempo con** **ella hoy?**

Se puso en tensión.

**- No sé si eso es necesario.**

Había supuesto que nos había mantenido a su madre y a mí separadas a propósito, que trataba de controlar la animadversión que había entre nosotras. Aunque le agradecía el detalle, era contraproducente. Habíamos ido a los Hamptons por ella.

**- ¿No es ella la persona a la que tenemos que impresionar con nuestra fabulosa relación de mentira?**

**- Estar aquí juntas ya es suficiente** - Alzó la cabeza y, una vez zanjado el asunto en su mente, volvió a la pantalla.

Pero no estaba zanjado para mí. Me moví para ponerme de rodillas delante de ella y llamar su atención.

**- No, no es suficiente -** Levantó los ojos para mirarme -** Creo que deberíamos atacarla a lo grande. Restregarle lo nuestro en la cara. Pero tienes que dejar de lado tu trabajo para que sea convincente de verdad. Demostrarle que estás tan enamorada de mí que ni siquiera puedes concentrarte en tus negocios. Que solo puedes pensar en mí.**

Quinn se pasó una mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué? ¿No es una buena idea?**

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Podría serlo -** Cerró la tapa de su ordenador y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche -** Pero ¿de verdad ****quieres estar con mi madre? Puede ser…**

**- ¿Una verdadera bruja?**

**- Iba a decir **_**«desagradable»,**_** pero lo que has dicho también vale.**

Por supuesto que no quería estar con Judy. Pero me había dado cuenta de que me odiaba aún más que yo a ella. Pasar el tiempo con ella podría ser más desagradable para ella que para mí.

**- Solo serán dos días más. Puedo soportarlo.**

Quinn levantó una mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla.

**- Eres bastante increíble, ¿sabes? **- Bajó la mirada - **La verdad es que me está costando concentrarme en nada que no sean tus preciosos pechos desnudos.**

Me atrajo para besarme y metió su ávida lengua dentro de mi boca.

Cuando movió la mano alrededor de mi pecho, me aparté.

**- No, no, no. No podemos quedarnos aquí encerradas toda la mañana. Tenemos que bajar para que nos vean. O para que nos vea Judy, al menos. ¿A qué hora es el desayuno?**

**- A las ocho y media - **respondió con un suspiro.

**- Vaya, entonces voy a tener que ducharme después **- Me levanté de la cama de un salto y empecé a rebuscar entre la ropa de mi maleta -** Espero que a nadie le importe que huela a sudor y** **sexo.**

Quinn se acercó a su maleta.

**- Yo no me pienso quejar.**

Cuando saqué un atuendo que ponerme recordé la noche del concierto, cómo había reaccionado Quinn a mi mano sobre su pierna.

**- Te advierto ahora mismo que voy a jugar a esto a tope **- Me puse unas bragas rosas - **Prepárate para muchos cariñitos, caricias, besos y cosas así** - Después, me puse unos pantalones cortos de color canela.

Quinn también se vistió rápidamente, colocándose unos vaqueros sin molestarse en ponerse ropa interior.

**- Gracias por avisar. Aunque probablemente sea yo la que empiece la mayoría de los cariñitos, caricias, besos y demás -** se detuvo para pasarse una camiseta oscura y lisa por encima de la cabeza** - ya que es de mis sentimientos de lo que tratamos de convencerla, no de los tuyos.**

Me quedé inmóvil. ¿Sabía ella que mis sentimientos eran más profundos? ¿Estaba tratando de dar a entender que lo sabía?

No. Estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas. Me pasé las manos por detrás para abrocharme el sujetador.

**- Bien dicho** - Me giré para mirarla - **Pero ¿sabrás hacerlo?**

**- ¿Me estás desafiando?**

**- Si eso sirve de algo… -** Me pasé una blusa azul sin mangas por encima de la cabeza.

**- No necesito que me desafíes. Puedo hacerlo.**

Deslicé los pies dentro de las chanclas y contuve una carcajada, pues sus palabras me parecieron muy poco propias de ella. Cuando me recompuse, la miré a los ojos.

**- Entonces, ¿que comience el juego?**

**- Que comience el juego.**

Dios, era adorable.

Llegamos a un comedor vacío y, después, entramos tranquilamente en la cocina, donde Millie nos señaló de inmediato el porche antes de empezar a recoger rápidamente platos y cubiertos para nosotras. Quinn me cogió de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apretó, una silenciosa reafirmación antes de entrar en el campo de batalla. Después, me sacó por la puerta de cristal para llegar adonde Britt, Adam, Russel y Judy estaban ya comiendo huevos, patatas guisadas, jamón y fruta. Supuse que Sam estaría durmiendo después de su aventura nocturna. Era un adolescente, así que no se podía esperar que se levantara antes del mediodía.

Judy fue la primera en vernos.

**- Bueno, bueno. Han conseguido salir del dormitorio.**

La expresión de Britt fue de asombro y, después, de vergüenza cuando nos vio.

**- ¡Mamá!**

Adam farfulló un saludo poco entusiasta concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba leyendo en su teléfono. Russel nos saludó con la cabeza, después guiñó un ojo y volvió a sentarse en su silla como si se dispusiera a ver algo entretenido.

Judy dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se dio pequeños toques en los labios con una servilleta.

**- Es una simple observación. No esperaba que bajaran tan temprano -** Posó los ojos sobre mí - **Sobre todo, cuando Rachel estuvo nadando hasta tan tarde.**

Esa frase intentaba recordarme algo: _«Soy yo quien está al mando. Usted es insignificante»._

Me moví nerviosa mientras Quinn me lanzaba una mirada, probablemente comprendiendo que mi estado de ánimo de la noche anterior se debía a Judy. Ella sabía que no le había hablado a Quinn de nuestra conversación. De haberlo hecho, probablemente Quinn y yo no habríamos salido del dormitorio a primera hora de la mañana. Había apostado y había ganado aquella mano. Pero a mí aún me quedaban cartas para seguir jugando.

Mantuve una expresión tranquila e incluso levanté ligeramente el mentón.

**- Quinn y yo queríamos asegurarnos de pasar un rato con usted -** Mis palabras se deslizaban como la miel, pero, por debajo, eran pimienta picante -** ¿Le apetece? Lo digo porque usted también** **estuvo levantada hasta tarde. Y tenía ese molesto dolor de cabeza.**

**- No lo tendrías si dejaras de empinar el codo** - se burló Russel.

Judy no hizo caso a su marido.

**- Me encuentro mejor. Gracias** - Su tono firme contradecía su hipocresía -** Y nunca rechazo una oportunidad de pasar un rato con mi hija. Por favor, sentaos con nosotros.**

En ese mismo momento, Millie colocó dos cubiertos más y Quinn acercó dos sillas a la mesa mientras Britt y Adam ocupaban ya el sofá de dos plazas. Cuando me senté, me puse una servilleta en el regazo y cogí la taza de café que me daba Quinn. Delante de mí pusieron un plato de desayuno con comida.

Desayunamos en silencio durante varios minutos, con los ruidos habituales de cualquier comida como único sonido. Quinn y yo intercambiamos varias miradas, las dos deseosas de hacer gala de nuestro supuesto romance, pero sin saber ninguna cómo mostrarlo. Bajo la mesa, mi pierna se movía con nerviosismo hasta que ella la detuvo con una mano firme. Dejó la mano apoyada sobre ella mientras continuaba comiendo y mi piel se estremeció con su contacto.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. El olor de las flores del verano flotaba en el aire y la brisa era cálida y agradable.

Hacía un día precioso, el entorno era bonito y aquella sensación me relajó lo suficiente como para romper el silencio:

**- Bueno** - Esperé a que todos los ojos se posaran en mí para continuar -** ¿Cuál es el plan del día?**

El rostro de Britt se iluminó como si estuviera agradecida por la conversación.

**- Adam y yo queremos ir a la playa. ¿Verdad, cariño?**

**- Ajá -** murmuró Adam sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

¿Qué les pasaba a las personas de aquella casa? Siempre absorbidos por sus aparatos electrónicos.

Si a Britt le importaba la actitud distraída de Adam, no lo demostró.

**- Hace una temperatura perfecta para un día de playa. Podemos relajarnos y disfrutar de un baño de sol. Millie nos preparará el almuerzo para llevárnoslo. ¿Queréis venir con nosotros?**

Llevaba en casa de los Fabray más de un día y aún no había ido a ver el mar, que estaba al borde de la propiedad de los Hamptons. Lo de la playa me pareció maravilloso.

**- A mí me apetece. ¿Quinn?**

Quinn adoptó una sonrisa demasiado amplia, pero probablemente fui yo la única que lo notó.

**- Cariño, yo voy adonde vayas tú.**

Me sorprendió no morirme de vergüenza al oír las palabras que había escogido.

**- Quinn, se te va a llenar el ordenador de arena** - dijo Judy - **Y no hay buena conexión a Internet. ¿No prefieres trabajar aquí?**

El convencimiento de Judy de que Quinn iba a pasarse el día trabajando se adecuaba perfectamente a mi plan. Pero ¿cumpliría ella su parte? En ningún momento se había mostrado del todo de acuerdo.

Quinn dejó el tenedor en la mesa y miró directamente a Judy.

**- La verdad es que hoy no voy a trabajar nada, madre -** Movió la mano desde debajo de la mesa hasta mi cuello y me acarició suavemente por debajo del pelo **- Le he prometido a Rach que le** **voy a dedicar toda mi atención durante el resto de este viaje.**

Yo habría preferido que hubiera dicho que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el trabajo, pero, aparte de que su versión era mucho más creíble, la utilización de mi diminutivo había sido perfecta. Incluso Adam levantó la vista el tiempo suficiente como para intercambiar una mirada de sorpresa con su mujer.

La reacción de Judy fue divertidísima. Ahogó un grito.

Aunque me hubiera gustado deleitarme en cada segundo de la conmoción de Judy, dirigí mi atención a Quinn.

**- Gracias, Q.**

Mi gratitud era más profunda que el superficial teatro que estábamos interpretando. Agradecí que hubiera escuchado mis sugerencias, que me hubiera oído y que, a continuación, actuase en consecuencia.

Los ojos avellanas de Quinn borraron a nuestros espectadores de mi visión.

**- De nada** - murmuró -** Te lo mereces.**

¿Era su respuesta tan sincera como mi agradecimiento? ¿O simplemente era una actriz excelente?

**- Mamá, ¿vienes a la playa con nosotros?**

Britt prácticamente daba saltos en su asiento ante la idea de una excursión familiar de las que tanto le gustaban.

La expresión de Judy no se inmutó y su voz sonó tranquila:

**- Sí. ¿Por qué no?**

Russel soltó una carcajada.

- **¿Judy pasando el día en la arena? Eso tengo que verlo.**

De nuevo, Judy no hizo caso a su marido, pero Russel pareció igualmente encantado.

**- Adam** - dijo Britt mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas -** ve a despertar a Sam. Podemos sacar la moto acuática.**

**- Eh… vale.**

Adam se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones caqui, arrugó su servilleta convirtiéndola en una bola y se puso de pie, aparentemente agradecido por tener una excusa para marcharse. Se me ocurrió que nunca lo había visto cerca de Judy. Quizá se hubiera concentrado en su teléfono para evitar relacionarse con ella. Muy inteligente.

Britt dirigió su atención a Russel.

**- Y papá, como te vuelvas a poner un tanga, juro por Dios…**

**- Está bien** - Apoyó la espalda en su asiento - **Iré vestido como un viejo. Pero solo por ti.**

Mientras su familia conversaba alrededor, Judy permaneció sentada solemnemente con mirada calculadora. Al menos, eso es lo que interpreté al ver sus ojos entrecerrados, sin fijar la vista en nada de lo que había en la mesa delante de ella y con las manos entrelazadas.

- **Quinn** - dijo por fin -** los Werner llegan esta noche a su casa de los Hamptons.**

**- Qué bien -** Empujó con el tenedor lo que le quedaba de jamón sin que su rostro se inmutara - **¿Por qué me lo dices?**

Coloqué una mano sobre la rodilla de Quinn, preparándome para lo que deparaba aquella conversación.

**- Celia viene también** - Ahí estaba la bomba explosiva de Judy - **Como ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que estéis un rato juntas, la he invitado a almorzar mañana.**

El rostro de Quinn era de acero, con la mandíbula apretada mientras dejaba el tenedor con un ruidoso tintineo. Celia constituía para mí un punto débil. Provocaba mis celos de un modo absurdo e ilógico, pero, aun así, real. Para evitar que mis emociones me delataran, me mordí un labio. Con fuerza.

El rostro de Britt se puso colorado.

**- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?**

Russel, que había puesto los ojos en blanco al oír a Judy, se acercó entonces a su hija y apoyó el brazo en su propia pierna.

**- Sinceramente, Britt, ¿te sorprende este tipo de comportamiento de tu madre?**

Judy levantó las cejas con fingida inocencia.

**- ¿Qué he hecho?**

Britt respondió con un gruñido. Quinn permaneció en silencio mientras la rabia salía en oleadas de su cuerpo.

O Judy estaba encantada con la rabia de su hija o no se dio cuenta.

**- La cuestión es que hemos estado hablando de volver a decorar las habitaciones principales. He pensado que esta era una oportunidad para que viniera a mostrarnos algunas ideas mientras se ponía al día con su querida amiga** - comentó y apareció su nauseabunda sonrisa dulce -** Rachel, tú ya conoces a Celia. ¿Sabías que se encargó de la decoración de las oficinas y de la casa de Quinn?**

Lancé una mirada a Quinn, que apenas podía contener su rabia.

**- Sí.**

Di un sorbo al café para pensar mis siguientes palabras. El apartamento que había sobre su despacho no era la casa donde Quinn vivía. Yo nunca había visto su casa, pero, por supuesto, Judy suponía que sí. Cualquier cosa que dijera tenía que pensármela cuidadosamente.

**- Celia tiene un gusto excelente. Creo que ha sabido captar muy bien el estilo de Quinn, tanto en su casa como en su lugar de trabajo.**

En cualquier caso, aquello era cierto en cuanto a su despacho y al loft. Esperaba que también lo fuera en su casa.

**- ¿Cuál es tu habitación favorita?**

**- Judy… -** El tono de Russel era una advertencia.

Quinn se puso tensa a mi lado y yo me metí un bocado de huevos en la boca para darme tiempo. Ella había dado a entender que nunca llevaba mujeres a su casa, lo cual a mí me había parecido una buena medida de seguridad. No podía acechar la casa de alguien si no sabía dónde estaba. Pero ¿sabía Judy que su hija no llevaba a su casa a ninguna mujer? ¿Estaba tratando de tenderme una trampa o me estaba portando de forma paranoide?

Además de la preocupación por responder correctamente, estaba la presión de los celos: Celia había estado en la casa de Quinn. Tenía que haber estado si había diseñado el interior.

Me tragué aquel escozor amargo con los huevos y le di a Judy la única respuesta que podía ofrecerle, por muy pobre que fuera.

**- Pues me gusta toda la casa. No podría escoger ninguna habitación.**

Quinn me agarró la mano, que aún tenía apoyada en su rodilla, y la entrelazó con la suya.

**- ¿No me habías dicho que lo que más te gustaba era la biblioteca?**

Gracias a Dios. Se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para darme una pista.

**- Solo porque tiene libros.**

Por supuesto que me encantaría la biblioteca, pues era una ávida lectora.

Judy sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

**- Apenas tiene libros.**

Solo Quinn podía tener una biblioteca sin libros.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

**- Lo cierto es que nos estamos encargando de mejorar ese aspecto -** Intercambié con ella una mirada que esperaba que expresara mi gratitud -** A Rachel le encanta leer, así que he comprado** **unos cuantos desde que nos conocimos. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no has ido por allí, madre.**

**- No me han invitado.**

**- ¿Y desde cuándo eso es un impedimento para ti?**

Esta vez, el comentario de Russel consiguió que su mujer frunciera el ceño y él respondió con un inocente gesto de desdén.

Judy volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mí.

**- Entonces, ¿oficialmente vivís juntas?**

**- No** - respondí.

Quinn contestó al mismo tiempo:

**- Sí.**

La miré a los ojos sorprendida. Decir que vivía con ella era una mentira bastante grande como para no comentarla antes conmigo. Y mucho más como para hacerlo público.

Me penetró con la mirada.

**- Pero prácticamente ya estás viviendo conmigo. Cuando venza tu alquiler el mes que viene. ¿O es que has cambiado de idea?**

En mi pecho se formó una burbuja de emoción incontrolada. Por un momento, pensé que era real, como si me estuviera pidiendo que entrara en su vida.

Pero no era real. Aunque sí había sido una estupenda jugada por parte de Quinn, con la que seguro que irritaría a su madre. No podía echarla a perder.

Tragué saliva y sonreí con timidez.

**- No, no he cambiado de idea. Simplemente, no sabía que se lo íbamos a decir ya a tu familia.**

**- ¡Qué narices! Se lo estoy diciendo a todos** - Prácticamente, su rostro se iluminó. Dios, qué bien se le daba - **Es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.**

Russel asintió con los ojos brillantes.

**- A mí me parece estupendo.**

Judy miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

**- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Russel? Llevabas años sin salir con nosotros de vacaciones.**

**- Britt me ha invitado.**

**- Venía Quinn y hacía mucho tiempo que no nos juntábamos toda la familia.**

Britt actuaba con las mejores intenciones. ¿Cómo había podido vivir toda su vida en esa familia y no darse cuenta de que nunca podría ser la tribu de los Brady que tanto anhelaba? Yo los conocía solamente desde hacía un rato y veía su incompatibilidad anunciada con un gran letrero de neón.

**- ¿Cómo es tu familia, Rach?** - preguntó Britt, a propósito de familias incompatibles - **¿Estáis muy unidos?**

Respiré hondo.

**- La verdad es que no. Mis padres murieron en un accidente por conducción ebria. Mi hermano ha cuidado de mí, pero ahora estamos… -** aún no había pronunciado en voz alta aquella palabra antenadie, pero era la verdad y tenía que decirlo- **separados.**

**- ¡Oh, no!** - Britt se llevó la mano a la boca.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, pero levantó una ceja mientras soltaba mi mano y me acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Sabía que Brian había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo y probablemente comprendió que esa separación había sido reciente.

Russel negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

**- Espero, al menos, que ese borracho recibiera su merecido.**

Juro que miró a Judy cuando pronunció la palabra _«borracho»._

Esa era una oportunidad para mentir. Lo había hecho cuando la gente me preguntaba, pero ahora quería decir la verdad. Si así iba a sorprenderles o a ganarme su simpatía, no lo sabía.

**- Se puede decir que sí. El borracho era mi padre. Lo cierto es que era un verdadero alcohólico.**

**- Lo siento** - contestó Russel en voz baja -** No lo sabía.**

Los ojos me brillaban.

**- Fue hace años. He aprendido a asumirlo.**

No podía mirar a Quinn. No le había contado nada de mis padres, pero si había investigado lo suficiente como para descubrir lo de mis órdenes de alejamiento, seguramente ya lo sabría. No podía soportar que me mirara con compasión.

**- Un pasado muy poco ideal** - dijo Quinn con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos la oyeran, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, mientras sus dedos continuaban con su amplio recorrido por mi espalda -** Es algo que Rachel y yo tenemos en común.**

Me giré hacia ella y descubrí que no me miraba con compasión, sino que me comprendía. Cada vez me daba más cuenta de que yo era especial para ella porque se identificaba conmigo. ¿Éramos de verdad tan parecidas?

**- No me gusta lo que estás insinuando** - gruñó Judy.

**- No estoy insinuando nada, madre. Estoy manifestando una realidad nada agradable.**

**- Durante el resto del día guárdate para ti tus desagradables realidades, ¿de acuerdo?** - No ocultó la furia que sentía. Apartó la silla y se levantó de la mesa -** Ahora, si me perdonáis, voy a** **prepararme para nuestra excursión a la playa.**

Después de todas las cartas que habíamos jugado durante el desayuno, Quinn la había herido con un breve comentario. La prueba estaba a la vista en su expresión.

Miré a Quinn con una disimulada sonrisa victoriosa y ella me la devolvió con el mismo brillo de placer en sus ojos. Esta mano la habíamos ganado nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>

**Quedan solo tres capítulos para el final de la primera parte. Les recuerdo que es una trilogía.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>_

La segunda partida empezó casi dos horas después, en la arena de la playa privada que había bajo Mabel Shores. Tardamos más de una hora en cambiarnos y subir las sillas de la playa y la moto acuática del cobertizo al Ford Raptor que la familia utilizaba para recorrer los setecientos metros cuesta abajo hasta la playa. Millie preparó un almuerzo para más tarde y una nevera portátil con bebidas.

Judy se había sosegado cuando llegamos a la playa y decidió dormitar mientras los demás terminábamos de colocar las hamacas y el resto de las cosas. Cuando me recosté junto a Quinn bajo una gran sombrilla con los colores del arco iris, me convencí de que podía relajarme y disfrutar de la cálida brisa y del sonido acompasado de las olas revolviéndose sobre la arena.

La idea de la tranquila serenidad desapareció cuando Adam y Sam sugirieron una partida de vóley playa.

**- Rachel** - Quinn levantó los ojos de su tableta electrónica -** Nosotras podríamos formar un equipo.**

**- ¿Tú juegas?**

Yo había estado a punto de poner mi hamaca bajo el sol para tratar de conseguir un cancerígeno bronceado, pero me podía dejar persuadir por un partido amistoso.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y con cierto desafío reluciendo en sus ojos.

**- No te sorprendas tanto. Se me da muy bien.**

Estaba segura de que así era por su tono de voz e, imaginando lo competitiva que debía de ser una mujer con tanto éxito, supuse que era bastante buena.

**- Pocas veces pierde** - confirmó Russel, que volvía de darse un baño en el mar. Agitó su pelo largo y mojado antes de sentarse -** Ha salido a su viejo.**

Quinn negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, al parecer no quería atribuir a su padre ninguna de sus habilidades.

**- Fantástico -** Judy se removió en su asiento, recordándonos a todos su presencia - **Yo trato de relajarme y todos los demás vais a estar haciendo ruido y comportándoos como salvajes interrumpiendo la tranquilidad.**

**- Para eso son las playas -** dijo Russel levantando la voz hacia atrás, sin molestarse en mirar a su esposa directamente -** Puedes volverte a casa si no te gusta.**

La oposición de Judy hizo que me decidiera.

**- Acepto -** Me quité el pareo y empecé a untarme con protector solar las zonas de mi cuerpo que ahora quedaban desnudas mientras Adam y Sam ponían la red en los palos que estaban clavados en la arena.

**- ¿Ese es tu bañador? -** refunfuñó Quinn a mi lado - **Vas prácticamente desnuda. Va a distraer a todos del juego.**

**- Considéralo un arma secreta.**

**- Pero uno de esos voy a ser yo** - Se ajustó despreocupadamente su bañador largo azul marino. Yo le lancé una sonrisa y me derretí por dentro ante su clara excitación.

**- Eso luego, grandullona** - Era una promesa -** Mientras tanto, ¿te importaría darme crema en la espalda?**

Me incliné hacia delante y me abracé las rodillas. Quinn cogió la loción y se sentó detrás de mí, rodeándome con las piernas. Ahogué un gemido mientras sus manos me aplicaban la loción, amasando mi piel durante más tiempo y con más profundidad de la necesaria.

**- Me encanta acariciarte la piel** - murmuró junto a mi oído y, a continuación, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, suavizándolo después con un suave lametón de su lengua.

Fue un gesto tremendamente sexual, algo que no esperaba que hiciera delante de los demás. O había finalizado su juego o ya no le resultaba tan fácil separar unas cosas de otras como antes.

Giré la cabeza hacia ella para ver si podía interpretar su expresión, pero me detuve al ver que su madre nos observaba, formando con los ojos unas estrechas hendiduras de rabia. Así que ese era el motivo que había tras el despliegue de Quinn. Sentí en mi pecho una oleada de satisfacción, pero, a la vez, también otra de decepción. Aunque, en general, disfrutaba de la tristeza de Judy, nuestro deber era conseguir su aceptación, no su enemistad. Esta tarea era imposible, yo ya lo había aceptado. Pero sabía que Quinn no y me dolía el sufrimiento que su madre le provocaba.

**- La red está lista** - anunció Adam dando una patada a un montón de arena en dirección a nosotras para asegurarse de que le prestábamos atención.

Quinn se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Cuando me puse de pie, no me soltó, ni siquiera mientras me tiraba de la parte baja del bañador con la otra mano para subírmelo tras haber estado sentada. Durante todo el rato sentí la mirada de Judy y sabía que me encontraba dentro de su radar. Iba a lanzar un disparo enseguida, lo intuía.

**- Maldita sea. Yo quiero jugar** - se quejó Britt - **Sabéis que sería la mejor del equipo.**

**- Sí que lo serías, cariño** - Adam se agachó para acariciarle el vientre que sobresalía por encima de la parte inferior de su biquini - **Pero juegas con mucho ímpetu y eso no sería bueno para** **nuestra pequeña Gominola.**

**- Sí, tienes que cuidar de mi primer nieto** - dijo Russel orgulloso.

Judy miró a su marido.

**- Pero técnicamente no será nuestro primer nieto, Russel** - Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que todos los oídos la habían sintonizado -** El bebé de Celia y Quinn reclama ese título.**

Un zumbido me invadió los oídos y sentí que me mareaba, como si estuviera en un carrusel. _«El bebé de Celia y Quinn». _¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

Mi sorpresa aumentó al ver la reacción de Quinn. No lo negó. En vez de eso, trató de atraerme más hacia sí.

**- Rachel** - susurró.

**- ¡Judy! -** oí que siseaba Russel - **¿Cómo te atreves a comparar eso con el bebé de Britt?**

Apenas escuché cómo Britt decía algo, pero no pude entender nada que no fuera la fría decepción que me agitaba los huesos. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que pensar, tenía que respirar. Me solté de la mano de Quinn y me fui, caminando rápidamente por la playa para alejarme de la familia Fabray.

**- Vete a la mierda, madre** - dijo Quinn detrás de mí cuando aún podía oírlo.

_«Un bebé. Quinn ha tenido un bebé. Con Celia»._ Ni siquiera podía tratar de imaginarme dónde estaba ese bebé o qué le había pasado, demasiado dolida ante la simple idea de que existiera.

Aquello era ridículo. Quinn no era mía, nunca lo fue. Pero un bebé… solo una forma más de pertenecer a Celia. Era de Celia.

Seguí caminando cuando Quinn me llamó. Pero no me escapé de ella cuando vino corriendo para alcanzarme.

**- Estoy bien** - dije forzando una sonrisa - **Estoy interpretando el papel de novia herida.**

Adecuó su paso al mío, pero no intentó tocarme.

**- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?**

Había esperado no tener que admitir que las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas. Me las sequé con la palma de la mano mientras mantenía aún la sonrisa.

**- Solo estoy sorprendida** - Mi voz sonaba tensa a pesar de la alegría que había tratado de insuflarle -** No sabía que te habías acostado con ella.**

**- Y no lo he hecho.**

**- Está claro que sí.**

**- No. Mi madre cree que dejé embarazada a Celia. Pero no.**

Sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera y una burbuja de esperanza se empezó a formar dentro de mí.

**- ¿Y eso por qué?**

Me pasó la mano por la cara antes de contestar.

**- Porque cuando Celia se quedó embarazada yo les dije a nuestros padres que era mío.**

Crucé los brazos por encima de mi pecho esperando algo más, pero no dijo nada.

**- ¿Te vas a explicar?**

**- No -** Imitó mi postura -** No es relevante.**

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar más rápido esta vez. ¿Cómo esperaba que participara en esta falsa relación de mierda si no tenía toda la información? Quizá yo no fuera más que una pieza en sus juegos mentales. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido.

**- Rachel, para.**

Me siguió y me agarró del brazo. Esta vez, yo me solté.

**- ¡Para!** - Me alcanzó y me agarró con fuerza por los hombros. Me dio la vuelta para que la mirara -** ¡He dicho que pares!**

**- ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?** - Mis lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos.

**- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?**

Dejé escapar una sola carcajada, enfurecida por lo insensato de su pregunta.

**- Qué gracia. Me pides que confíe en ti cuando tú no me cuentas absolutamente nada. **

Es decir, ¿qué sabía yo sobre ella? Además de su pericia en la cama y unos cuantos chismorreos al azar que me había explicado en un largo viaje en coche, no me había contado nada.

Su voz se volvió más tensa.

**- Sabes más cosas sobre mí que la mayoría de la gente.**

Sentí aquello como una acusación. Que yo sabía eso… lo único que ella no quería que nadie supiera. Pero ni siquiera había sido ella quien me lo había contado. Y no era más que un detalle de la compleja constitución de Quinn Fabray.

**- No** - dije levantando el mentón con actitud desafiante -** Sé una cosa sobre ti que la mayoría de la gente no sabe. Es muy diferente.**

**- Es lo único que importa.**

**- Y una mierda** - Si de verdad pensaba así… ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega como para creer que lo único que importaba de ella eran los errores de su pasado? Aquello me rompió el corazón y la voz se me quebró al hablar -** Hay muchas más cosas en ti aparte de eso.**

Quise tocarla, acariciarle la cara, hacer que lo comprendiera. Extendí una mano vacilante hacia ella, pero dio un paso atrás.

**- Está claro que sí me conoces** - espetó - **si es que te sientes bien diciendo algo así.**

Su tono era desagradable, sarcástico. No me creía. Estaba dándole la vuelta a mis palabras, a lo que había querido decir.

Aparté la mirada de ella tratando de asimilarlo todo. Sí que sabía cosas de ella, cosas que había descubierto estando con ella. Sí que creía que ella era mucho más que la mujer que manipulaba a otras mujeres por capricho. Lo veía en ella, lo notaba cuando me besaba y cuando estaba tumbada entre mis piernas.

Y si de verdad creía en su sinceridad en esos momentos, tenía que decirle que confiaba en ella.

Lo cual significaba que en ese momento me estaba diciendo la verdad. El hijo de Celia no era de ella. Pero entonces, ¿por qué les había dicho a sus padres que lo era?

Al comprender lo que pasaba, sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago con una tonelada de ladrillos.

**- Es porque la quieres, ¿verdad?** - Decirlo en voz alta hizo que el peso se volviera aún mayor - **Por eso ****les dijiste a tus padres que el bebé era tuyo.**

**- ¡No!**

Su desafiante protesta hizo que me diera la vuelta para mirarla.

**- No hay ninguna otra razón lógica.**

Para asumir una responsabilidad tan enorme por otra persona era necesaria una conexión emocional. Aquello demostraba que no se trataba de ninguna sociópata, que podía querer a alguien hasta ese punto, pero eso suponía para mí muy poco consuelo en ese momento.

**- Déjalo ya, Rachel.**

Era una orden, dada con un tono grave y tranquilo que supuse que pocos rebatirían. Pero estaba decidida a oír cómo confirmaba la verdad que me mataría.

**- Estás enamorada de Celia.**

Levantó los brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

**- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si por lo menos fuera capaz de tener ese sentimiento, no sería de Celia de quien estaría…** - Se interrumpió a sí mismo cerrando la boca de golpe.

_«No sería de Celia de quien…»._ Sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos como una canción que me encantaba oír.

Dio un paso hacia mí. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y levantó mi mentón hacia ella.

**- No estoy enamorada de Celia. Te prometí que sería sincera contigo, Rachel, pero no sirve de nada si no confías en mí.**

Yo seguía dándole vueltas a su lapsus. No sería de Celia de quien… ¿qué? ¿Estaría enamorada? Entonces, ¿de quién? ¿De mí?

Pero eso no lo iba a reconocer. Por ahora, aquella casi declaración era suficiente. Me calmó los nervios y me apaciguó el corazón.

Quinn me alisó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y yo me quedé mirando sus ojos avellanas, observando en ellos una ternura que no había visto antes.

**- Nunca me he acostado con Celia** - Su voz sonaba suave, pero convincente -** Por favor.**

**- De acuerdo.**

Levantó una ceja sorprendida.

**- ¿De acuerdo?**

**- De acuerdo, confío en ti.**

**- ¿Sí?**

Pensé en lo mucho que había deseado contar con la confianza de Brian, en lo decepcionada que me había sentido al darme cuenta de que aún no la tenía. Quinn necesitaba que alguien…, que yo le creyera. Debería habérselo dicho a cada segundo. Si la amaba como creía hacerlo, tendría que esforzarme por darle más confianza en sí misma.

**- Sí** - respondí con una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo se relajó como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de los hombros.

**- Gracias** - Me besó en la frente -** Gracias.**

Estuve concentrada en ella durante ese rato, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de lo raro que era todo. Nos estábamos abrazando, intercambiando promesas que eran propias de algo más que simples amantes. _«¿Qué estamos haciendo?»._ Casi se lo pregunté. Sentí la forma de aquellas palabras en la lengua, pero no pude reunir el aire para expulsarlas por mis labios. ¿Lo había notado ella también?

Si se había dado cuenta, no me lo mostró y bajó mi cabeza hacia su hombro, donde no pudiera verlo en sus ojos. Y estaba bien así. Disfruté de su abrazo, del calor y la seguridad que me proporcionaba, independientemente de lo que eso significara para nosotros.

**- Mira. Mi madre se va** - dijo después de que pasara la ocasión de abordar lo que acababa de pasar.

Me separé de ella y miré hacia el grupo que habíamos dejado atrás. Como era de esperar, Judy iba caminando sola por el camino que llevaba a la casa con su enorme pamela. Sin ella allí, la idea de volver con los demás era más tolerable.

**- Deberíamos volver.**

**- Deberíamos** - Había en su voz cierto tono de renuencia y sus ojos bajaron a mis labios - **Primero tendríamos que besarnos y hacer las paces** - Ya había empezado a bajar su cara hacia la mía - **Por si alguien nos Britt.**

No me dio tiempo a decir que sí antes de que una mano me rodeara el cuello por detrás y su lengua se deslizara en el interior de mi boca. Al contrario que la mayoría de nuestros besos, que normalmente reservábamos para el sexo, este fue dulce y tranquilo. Eso no quiere decir que careciera de pasión. Quinn chupó, lamió y mordisqueó primero mi labio superior y, después, hizo lo mismo con el inferior. Luego, su lengua volvió a meterse dentro de mi boca, acercándose a la mía, buscándola y girando alrededor de mí en una lenta espiral.

Ella había calificado aquello como un beso para nuestros lejanos espectadores, pero fue completamente nuestro, una mezcla armónica de ella y yo, tan completamente fusionada que ya no sabía distinguir dónde empezaba ella y dónde terminaba yo ni a quién pertenecía cada sabor. Y fue más: una canción de amor sin palabras, una promesa sin temor. Fue una chispa, el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Nos separamos titubeantes, temerosas las dos de romper el hechizo. Después, deslicé mi mano en la suya y retomamos nuestros papeles de novias.

Quinn cambió después de aquello, quizá porque Judy se había ido, pero preferí creer que tenía más que ver con la fe que yo había puesto en ella. Se volvió juguetona y animada. Primero la vi durante el partido de voleibol contra Adam y Sam. Dominó el juego con gran destreza, del mismo modo que estaba segura de que dominaba una sala de juntas. Pero entre un juego y otro, me sorprendió chocando su mano con la mía en el aire y dándome suaves palmadas en el culo. No me pareció que estuviera actuando. No había necesidad de convencer a Adam ni a Sam de nuestra relación.

Recibí con agrado aquel cambio, aceptándolo quizá con demasiada rapidez, mientras la línea entre lo real y lo fingido se volvía más difusa.

Después de ganar los dos tiempos del partido, dimos una vuelta en la moto acuática. Quinn conducía y yo iba sentada detrás y me agarraba a ella con fuerza. Conducía con seguridad por las agitadas aguas y yo sentí la excitación de la velocidad y la cercanía de su cuerpo y lo fácil que era simplemente estar con ella.

Cuando perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al agua, me agarré a ella, me reí y la besé sin piedad antes de levantar la moto acuática y subirme detrás.

**- ¿Otra vez, preciosa?** - gritó por encima del sonido del motor.

**- Otra vez.**

Después de recoger y regresar de la playa, nos cambiamos de ropa y bajamos al porche, donde Russel preparó una barbacoa de salchichas y perritos. Judy dijo que tenía otro insufrible dolor de cabeza y solo apareció un momento para darnos las buenas noches, aunque sospeché que en realidad había bajado para llenarse la copa.

Terminamos la velada con varias partidas de póquer en las que Russel nos desplumó a todos. Después, Quinn y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio, cada una recorriendo con la mirada los paisajes del cuerpo de la otra mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Apenas se había cerrado la puerta después de entrar cuando Quinn me atrapó contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras tomaba mis labios con un beso desesperado y hambriento explorando y buscando mi lengua hasta que empecé a jadear dentro de su boca. La cabeza me daba vueltas y las bragas se me empaparon al instante por la excitación, pero reuní la fuerza suficiente para apretar mis manos con firmeza contra su pecho.

**- Espera, Quinn -** dije sin aliento.

**- Joder, Rachel. Tengo que meterme dentro de ti. No puedo esperar más.**

Volvió a acercarse, pero giré la cabeza y su boca se dio contra mi mandíbula.

**- Enseguida, Q -** Salí rápidamente de entre sus brazos - **Baja las luces como hiciste la otra noche -** Caminé hacia atrás mientras hablaba hasta que llegué al vestidor donde habíamos guardadolas maletas. Quinn había colgado varias prendas de ropa y había guardado otras en los cajones,pero yo aún no me había molestado en deshacer la maleta - **Acomódate en la cama. Desnuda** - leordené con un guiño.

**- Vaya, tú llevas las riendas** - dijo apoyándose en la pared con un brazo extendido -** Qué adorable.**

**- No me hables con condescendencia -** Me agaché en el interior del vestidor para buscar el picardías que se había perdido la noche anterior. Cuando lo encontré, lo enrollé apretadamente en mi puño para que no pudiera verlo aún y fui al baño.

**- No lo estoy haciendo. Estoy excitada** - Se acarició la entrepierna de sus pantalones -** Ya se me ha puesto dura.**

Curvé los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**- Bien. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho -** Me detuve en la puerta del baño - **¡Y no te quedes dormida!**

**- Entonces, no te quedes una eternidad dentro del baño.**

Sonreí y cerré la puerta. Nerviosa con los preparativos, me cambié a la velocidad del rayo. El día había sido más que maravilloso y real. Durante mucho tiempo no había sentido tanta felicidad como con Quinn. Y estaba segura de que a ella le ocurría lo mismo. Nos estábamos encariñando una con la otra. Y ahora quería celebrar esos sentimientos con mi amante, confirmar lo profundo de mis emociones con mi cuerpo si aún no podía expresarlo con palabras.

Dejé que el pelo me cayera sobre los hombros, apagué la luz del baño y, a continuación, abrí la puerta. La iluminación era tenue, así que di un paso hacia delante para que pudiera verme.

Quinn estaba sentada desnuda sobre la colcha. Se quedó sin respiración cuando me vio.

**- Dios mío, Rachel. Eres increíblemente hermosa **- Se puso de rodillas - **Quizá deje que lleves eso puesto mientras te follo.**

Estaba acostumbrada a su descarado lenguaje sexual, pero me sonrojé de todos modos.

**- Ven aquí - **dijo con un gruñido.

Empecé a caminar hacia ella y, entonces, me detuve.

**- Espera. Soy yo la que lleva las riendas, ¿recuerdas?**

Se sentó sobre sus pies e inclinó la cabeza.

**- Entonces, encárgate tú.**

Sentí cómo un hormigueo se extendía desde el vientre hacia todo mi cuerpo, excitada por el modo dominante en que renunciaba a su autoridad. Siempre había sido ella quien había dominado nuestro sexo, pero ahora me dejaba a mí al mando; esa elección incluso podía reducir la intensidad de la experiencia para ella, aunque yo esperaba que no fuera así. Esto añadía un elemento de presión que no me había esperado, pero que también me excitaba.

**- Siéntate con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero **- Mi orden sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Quinn sonrió y, a continuación, hizo lo que le había ordenado.

Eché los hombros hacia atrás para cobrar más confianza de la que tenía, y también para mostrar el pecho embutido en aquel picardías. Me acerqué a los pies de la cama. Mirándola, subí sobre ella y avancé lentamente hacia Quinn.

Mantuve la mirada en su rostro viendo cómo sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de los míos a mis pechos mientras me deslizaba hacia ella. Mis manos recorrieron sus pantorrillas mientras me acercaba y, después, pasaron por sus rodillas hasta sus firmes muslos. Me detuve en la base de su pene, duro como una piedra, y bajé la cabeza. Lamí todo su miembro con un lengüetazo.

Las pupilas de Quinn eran ascuas encendidas de deseo.

**- Hazlo otra vez.**

Lo más normal en mí habría sido cumplir su orden, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi control.

**- Quizá lo haga.**

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Había puesto a prueba mi dominio y yo había aprobado.

Volví a bajar la cabeza, esta vez besándole el capullo, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Le lamí el glande una vez más, deleitándome con su sabor salado antes de introducir su erección por mis labios hacia el calor de mi boca.

Lanzó un gemido.

- **Ah, preciosa, qué bien me la chupas.**

La provoqué, toqueteándole y acariciándole las pelotas con una mano mientras lamía, chupaba y saboreaba su polla con mi lengua, sin entrar en ningún momento en un ritmo constante. Enseguida, introdujo los dedos entre mi pelo y empezó a hacerse con el control, inmovilizando mi cabeza encima de su pene mientras se movía para meterse en mi boca, imponiendo el ritmo que tanto deseaba.

Dejé que se hiciera con el control solamente un momento, disfrutando de los gruñidos y gemidos que acompañaban a sus embestidas. Entonces, tiré de su brazo para que lo apartara de mi cabeza y levanté el cuerpo, dejando que su polla se saliera de mi boca.

Lanzó un gemido.

**- ¿Quieres más?** - la tenté - **Vas a tener que esperar -** Subí por su cuerpo, abrí las piernas para montar a horcajadas sobre su cintura y sentí su miembro firme golpeándose contra mi culo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, curiosos.

Extendí las palmas de mis manos sobre su torso desnudo y me incliné para tomar su boca. Su beso era codicioso y ardiente y su lengua se movía por el interior de mi boca. Movió las manos hacia los lados de mi cara, sujetándome en aquella postura con mis labios apretados sobre los suyos, pero moví la cabeza para soltarme.

**- ¿Qué quieres?** - preguntó jadeante.

La llevé al límite de su paciencia para que me permitiera ser la parte dominante. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y eso me complacía inmensamente. Aunque no me había otorgado su confianza en otros aspectos, sí me la estaba dando en esto. Era un gran paso para ella y, aunque una buena parte de mí quería dejarla que me tomara del modo que deseara, seguí aferrada al papel contrario por lo mucho que significaría probar para las dos.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué responder a su pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

**- Tócame los pechos** - dije por fin.

Quinn deslizó las manos por el interior de mi picardías de seda. Con una sacudida de sus pulgares, los pezones se me pusieron duros como una piedra, y los pechos pesados y sensibles mientras ella los apretaba con sus firmes manos.

Bajé la cabeza para lamerle los labios, pero, en cambio, ella hundió la suya en mi escote. Me bajó la tela del camisón y se metió la punta de mi pecho en la boca. Chupó y tiró de mi pezón, haciendo que de mi garganta se escapara un pequeño grito.

**- Ah, Quinn. Dios.**

Una mano se deslizó bajo el delgado encaje de mis bragas y me rozó el clítoris de camino a la caliente abertura de mi coño.

**- Ya estás húmeda, preciosa** - dijo soltando el pezón de su boca para hablar. Lamió ligeramente la punta y yo me estremecí -** ¿Quieres que te meta los dedos? Dime.**

A Quinn se le daba muy bien convertir mi mente en papilla mientras mi cuerpo se volvía maleable bajo sus manos. Sucumbí al placer que me ofrecía, pero a mi manera.

**- Quiero tu polla dentro de mí -** dije en voz baja, sin sentir ningún alivio al decir aquellas palabras.

Sonrió, pero no se movió para obedecer mi orden. En lugar de eso, chupó mi otro pecho, provocando un gemido involuntario por mi parte.

**- Pero todavía no estás lista para mí, preciosa -** aclaró después.

**- Ya estoy lo suficientemente preparada** - Esta vez hablé con más contundencia -** Quiero montarte.**

Un destello de deseo cruzó por su rostro. Con un movimiento repentino, me rompió las bragas,sacó la tela rasgada de debajo de mí y las lanzó a un lado. Yo sentí un escalofrío ante aquella accióntan primaria y la lujuria recorrió mis venas como un reguero de pólvora. Desesperada por tenerla,por poseerla, me moví hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio sobre ella. Cogí su precioso y gruesopene con la mano y levanté el capullo hacia mi húmeda abertura. Mi excitación aumentó cuando supolla palpitó en mi mano.

**- No se me ocurre la razón por la que merezco esto** - dijo Quinn con voz ronca, colocando las manos sobre mis pechos -** Debería ser yo quien te recompensara por tu creíble interpretación de** **novia de hoy.**

Me quedé inmóvil. Su comentario me dolía, pero no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo. ¿Me estaba recordando que ese día había sido fingido? ¿O estaba tratando de provocar una reacción en mí? ¿Se estaba poniendo en guardia para evitar que los sentimientos entrasen a formar parte de nuestra relación?

O quizá era que no sentía nada de lo que yo creía y sus palabras simplemente manifestaban que le había parecido acertada nuestra representación ese día.

No, no era verdad. Creía con todo mi corazón que algo más había surgido entre las dos. Quizá ella no era capaz de admitirlo ante mí, o incluso ante sí misma, pero yo lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Me fui deslizando sobre su palpitante polla y me la metí dentro ahogando un grito. Tenía razón. No estaba del todo preparada y la sentí grande y entera dentro de mí. Me retorcí, tratando de calmar la dentellada de malestar mientras me la metía más adentro. Quinn colocó la mano sobre mi torso y me empujó para que me echara hacia atrás. Esa posición me abrió más y me deslicé hasta el fondo.

**- Joder -** gruñó -** Cómo me aprietas, Rachel. Me gusta.**

Levanté las caderas para elevarme por su miembro antes de volver a bajar.

Quinn se movió nerviosa debajo de mí, deseando ser ella quien marcara el ritmo. Pero yo mantuve mi velocidad constante deslizándome suavemente arriba y abajo por su dura erección. Sus manos se movían sobre mí sin cesar, pasando de mis pechos a mis muslos y mis caderas antes de que por fin colocara una palma de la mano sobre mi estómago y moviera su dedo pulgar por mi clítoris ejerciendo una deliciosa y firme presión.

**- Dios. ¡Ah, Dios!** - grité estrujándola y apretándome sobre ella. Aquella sensación tan exquisita de su polla rozándose contra las paredes de mi vagina sumada a la atención experta que le estaba dedicando a mi tierno clítoris me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba a punto, casi alcanzando el orgasmo, aunque no era capaz de llegar a la descarga que tanto deseaba. Aparecieron lágrimas en mis ojos y gotas de sudor en mi piel -** Soy feliz, Quinn. Me has hecho feliz -** No podía evitar decírselo. Mis palabras se mezclaban con mis roncos gemidos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, resplandeciendo bajo sus pesados párpados con el intenso deseo de follarme. Se abrieron de par en par al oírme y una nueva chispa encendió el oscuro deseo que ya estaba allí.

**- Y yo también te he hecho feliz** - Aquello salió de mi boca lo mismo que deseé que saliera el orgasmo que no llegaba. Noté la expresión de alarma en el rostro de Quinn, pero no pude evitar seguir hablando -** Nos estamos enamorando. Estos somos nosotras, enamorándonos.**

**- Basta.**

De repente, me dio la vuelta para ponerme debajo de ella, manteniendo nuestra conexión por las ingles. Me dobló las piernas por las rodillas y las echó hacia atrás mientras se volcaba dentro de mí, aporreándome con un deseo que amenazaba con partirme en dos. En esa posición, se metió hasta el fondo, más hondo de lo que nunca había estado. Quería castigarme por mis palabras, por saber que ella había conectado conmigo. Pero aquel castigo no hacía más que demostrar que yo tenía razón.

Y darme cuenta de aquello, unido a sus enloquecedoras embestidas, hizo que me entregara por completo a ella. Me corrí con tal fuerza que mi cuerpo se volvió loco, estremeciéndose debajo de ella sin control.

Quinn siguió embistiéndome, golpeando todo mi cuerpo con cada acometida, hasta que me volví a correr. Esta vez, ella me acompañó y enterró su polla aún más dentro a medida que se vaciaba mientras mi coño le ordeñaba haciendo que lanzara chorros largos y calientes.

Cuando las dos nos quedamos quietas, ella se dio la vuelta, se separó de mí y se desplomó a mi lado sobre la cama. Sin palabras, tiró de mí para colocarme bajo su brazo, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Yo me puse tensa dentro de su abrazo. Normalmente, ella se quedaba abrazada a mí durante más tiempo y me tocaba y acariciaba antes de quedarse dormida. Pero yo la había desafiado esa noche en más de un terreno. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo. Al menos, seguía agarrándome. Eso debía de ser una buena señal.

Yo tardé más tiempo en quedarme dormida, pero, cuando finalmente caí, dormí profunda y placenteramente.

Por la mañana me desperté sola, pero, a pesar de que recordaba que Celia venía de visita ese día, me sentía feliz. Hasta que fui al armario a buscar algo para ponerme y vi que lo único que había dentro eran mis pertenencias.

La ropa y la maleta de Quinn habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>

**Quedan solo dos...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>_

Me tragué el ácido que había empezado a aparecer en mi garganta y me vestí rápidamente sin molestarme en arreglarme el pelo ni lavarme la cara ni ponerme unos zapatos. Solo que sus cosas no estuvieran no quería decir que se hubiera ido, me decía a mí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras tratando de calmar la creciente inquietud. Tenía que haber alguna explicación.

Seguí el sonido de las voces y encontré a Britt y a Judy inclinadas sobre la mesa del comedor examinando varias cartulinas extendidas delante de ellas. Britt levantó la cabeza cuando me acerqué y sonrió.

**- Buenos dí…**

**- ¿Dónde está Quinn?** - la interrumpí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Judy me miró amenazante por encima de sus gafas de leer.

**- Se ha ido con Celia.**

En sus palabras había un regusto de placer.

Britt puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para dedicarme toda su atención.

**- Le ha surgido un asunto de trabajo. Una especie de emergencia. Ha tenido que tomar el avión de ****inmediato a Cincinnati.**

**- Celia la ha llevado en coche.**

**- Mamá, de verdad, ¡déjalo ya!**

Nunca había visto a Britt enfadada y no parecía propio de sus rasgos, habitualmente suaves y serenos. Aquello sirvió para callar a Judy.

**- Celia había llegado ya para enseñarnos los diseños cuando Quinn se ha enterado de que tenía que marcharse. Ella se ha ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto, de modo que ella pudiera dejarte el coche para que volvieras a la ciudad cuando quisieras.**

No estaba. Se había ido. Con Celia.

De repente, el aire de aquella casa me parecía cargado y asfixiante. Me costaba respirar. ¿De verdad se había ido Quinn por una emergencia de trabajo? ¿O estaba huyendo de nuestra conexión emocional del día anterior? Me había prometido que no me mentiría, pero esta vez no me había dicho nada en absoluto. Simplemente se había esfumado.

Además, hasta ese momento no había querido enfrentarme a ello, pero cuando afirmó que siempre me diría la verdad podía estar mintiéndome.

Era demasiado doloroso tener que abordar aquello, sobre todo en presencia de otras personas, especialmente de Judy. Regresar a casa se convirtió en mi prioridad número uno. Ella había dejado el coche para mí.

**- Pero yo no sé conducir.**

Britt se encogió de hombros.

**- Quinn ha dicho que quizá no querrías. En ese caso, Martin puede llevarte.**

**- No voy a prescindir de mis empleados para…**

Britt levantó las manos en el aire y lanzó una penetrante mirada de odio a su madre.

- **¡Entonces la llevaré yo! O Adam o Sam.**

**- Yo te llevaré.**

Me di la vuelta y vi a Russel detrás de mí. Una sensación de gratitud se formó dentro de mí, tan intensa que aparecieron unas lágrimas en mis ojos.

**- Gracias. Dame diez minutos para hacer la maleta.**

Salí corriendo antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y entré a toda velocidad en el dormitorio. Nuestro dormitorio. Sentí el dolor de aquel pensamiento en ausencia de Quinn. Tras sacar mi maleta del vestidor, revolví la habitación para recoger las cosas que había ido dejando por allí los últimos días: mi bañador, mi bata…, el camisón rojo.

Cuando salí del baño con el cepillo de dientes y el resto de artículos de aseo, Britt estaba de pie en la puerta.

**- Rach, no tienes por qué irte todavía.**

Pasé a su lado y dejé caer las cosas en la maleta.

**- Quédate hasta mañana. Podemos dedicarnos a cosas de chicas; por ejemplo, ir a que nos hagan la manicura.**

Había personas realmente estupendas en la familia Fabray. Adoraba a Brittany. Y Russel se había convertido rápidamente en un amigo. Incluso Sam y Adam, a pesar de su personalidad infantil, habían conseguido hacerse con mi cariño.

Pero la bondad de todos ellos era superada por el horror de Judy.

Y ninguno de ellos significaba nada para mí en comparación con lo que sentía por Quinn.

**- Gracias, Britt, de verdad. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin Quinn.**

**- Lo comprendo.**

Cerré la cremallera de la maleta, me volví hacia Britt y examiné sus ojos para ver si de verdad lo comprendía. Por la ternura que vi en su mirada, pensé que sí que lo entendía.

Era posible que me comprendiera más de lo que yo pensaba. Respiré hondo.

**- ¿Ha dicho ella… algo sobre mí? -** pregunté. Me mordí el labio, avergonzada por mostrarle mi inseguridad -** ¿O ha dejado algún mensaje?**

No pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta.

**- Creo que iba a llamarte o algo así. ¿Has mirado tu teléfono?**

Mi teléfono… No lo había mirado desde que lo metí en el bolso cuando íbamos de camino hacia allí. Volví al vestidor y encontré el bolso colgado en una percha detrás de la puerta. Rebusqué en su interior y rápidamente localicé el teléfono.

**- Está sin batería -** dije -** Olvidé traer un cargador.**

**- ¿Es un USB normal? Puedes usar mi cargador del coche.**

Quise abrazarla.

**- Gracias, Britt.**

**- No hay de qué** - Observó cómo yo ponía la maleta sobre sus ruedas -** Martin puede bajarlo.**

**- Ya la bajo yo.**

No quería esperar y tener que llamar a alguien para que bajase una maleta que yo misma podía llevar. Eché un vistazo a la habitación una vez más y, después, me dirigí a la puerta.

**- Rach…** - me detuvo Britt antes de que cruzara el umbral.

Era difícil prestarle atención cuando cada fibra de mi cuerpo deseaba marcharse. Me moví nerviosa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí con rostro tierno y compasivo.

- **Sé que te quiere** - dijo con voz firme - **Sé que es así. Pero ha sufrido… cosas… que hacen que le cueste abrirse. Así que, por favor, no tomes esto como…, en fin…, como una prueba de nada si no puede decirte lo que siente.**

Sentí cómo los ojos se me nublaban. Podía ser que Britt estuviera tan confundida como yo, pero me gustó escuchar aquello. Tragué saliva.

**- Lo sé.**

**- Bien.**

**- Pero…** - Puede que nunca volviera a tener otra oportunidad de mantener esa conversación - **¿Por qué lo crees? Es decir, ¿qué te hace pensar que me quiere o siquiera que pueda quererme?**

Seguramente, Britt sabría lo que Judy decía sobre su hermana. Que era una sociópata, que no podía sentir nada por los demás. A menos que todo aquello hubiera sido la táctica que había seguido su madre para enfurecerme. Pero sospechaba que en lo que decía había algo más que eso. Estaba basado en alguna verdad, en la opinión de un terapeuta, en el diagnóstico de un médico.

Britt cerró los ojos un momento y dejó salir un chorro de aire continuo.

**- No lo sé, Rach. Es diferente cuando está contigo. Nunca la había visto como la veo contigo.**

**- Puede ser que estés viendo lo que quieres creer.**

**- Puede ser** - Levantó el mentón - **Pero no voy a perder la fe en ella. Espero que tú tampoco.**

**- Yo tampoco.**

Pero quizá Quinn ya había perdido su fe en mí. Y si no en mí, en sí misma.

Cuando volvimos abajo, Britt me dejó en el vestíbulo para ir a coger el cargador del teléfono de su coche. Russel había ido a la cochera para traer el Mercedes al camino circular de la entrada. Yo daba vueltas a un lado y a otro mientras esperaba a que llegara.

Supe que Judy se encontraba detrás de mí sin verla. Esperé que se fuera si no le decía nada y mantuve los ojos fijos en el camino de la entrada. Me equivoqué.

**- No debería sorprenderla que la haya dejado.**

Seguí sin mirarla, pero imaginé la sonrisa de satisfacción que probablemente tenía, me imaginé a mí misma borrándosela de la cara de una bofetada. Pero la violencia no hacía tanto daño como una buena discusión verbal. El problema era que si mordía su anzuelo, probablemente ella ganaría. Otra vez.

**- Ya le he dicho que ella no siente nada** - Era una guerrera. Se le daba bien aquel juego. No tuve ninguna duda de que había sido ella quien le había enseñado a Quinn a ser tan buena en sus propios juegos - **Por nadie** - añadió.

**- Eso es mentira -** Yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencerla. Judy había conseguido la reacción que estaba buscando. Pero si iba a pelear, lo haría con todas mis fuerzas -** He comprobado** **lo contrario.**

**- ¿Por cómo parece quererte? Es una buena actriz.**

Me giré para mirarla.

**- No. Por cómo parece quererla a usted -** Escupí aquellas palabras como si fuesen veneno - **Cuando no hay ningún motivo por el que deba hacerlo. Cuando usted la ha apartado, la ha** **traicionado, la ha destruido y la ha convertido en la mujer confundida que es por su falta de cariño,** **apoyo y fe. Si es capaz de querer a una mierda como usted después de todo lo que le ha hecho, no me** **cabe ninguna duda de su capacidad para amar.**

_«A usted, maldita bruja»._

Entonces, abrí la puerta de la casa y salí, arrastrando la maleta tras de mí y aliviada al ver que Russel se detenía cuando yo salía. Judy no me siguió.

Britt le había dado el cargador a Russel en el garaje. Me lo entregó a cambio de mi equipaje. Mientras Russel metía la maleta en el maletero del coche, me subí al asiento delantero y enchufé el cargador y el teléfono antes de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Nos habíamos puesto en marcha antes de que el teléfono estuviera la suficiente carga como para encenderse. Tenía doce mensajes de texto y cuatro mensajes de voz. Abrí los de texto y me salté los once de Brian para ir de inmediato al único que había de Quinn.

_**- Crisis en Plexis. Te llamo en cuanto pueda. Q**_

El corazón se me hundió. Debía sentirme agradecida de que hubiera dejado un mensaje, pero ¿no me merecía algo más? Ella me había hecho creer que sí.

Accedí a mi buzón de voz con una ligera esperanza. Ella nunca me llamaba y dudé que alguno de los mensajes fuera suyo. Escuché el primero lo suficiente como para escuchar la voz de Brian y, al instante, lo borré y pasé al siguiente. Todos eran de mi hermano. Los borré todos sin escucharlos completos.

Russel fue la compañía más considerada que habría podido desear. Tras pedirme que introdujera mi dirección en el GPS, me habló lo suficiente como para darme a entender que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba. A continuación, dejó que me regodeara en mi silencio.

Durante casi una hora estuve dando vueltas al teléfono en mis manos, abriendo la aplicación de los mensajes y volviéndola a cerrar sin usarla. La antigua yo, la loca y obsesiva, le habría enviado ya varios mensajes a Quinn, cada uno de ellos aumentando el tono y las acusaciones. Necesité toda mi fuerza para no hacerlo, pero sí permití que mi imaginación los redactara.

_«¿Por qué te has ido? ¿De verdad es un viaje de trabajo?»._

_«No puedo seguir estando "de servicio". Lo dejo»._

_«¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?»._

_«Te quiero_».

Finalmente, dejé caer el teléfono en el bolso, apoyé la cabeza sobre la ventanilla del coche y cerré los ojos. Me permitiría enviar un mensaje bien pensado cuando llegara a casa. Después, iría a una sesión de grupo. Tenía que conseguir llegar hasta allí sin cometer ninguna estupidez.

Debí de quedarme dormida, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos estábamos en el portal de mi casa. No había aparcamientos libres en toda la calle, así que Russel había encendido las luces de emergencia y se había detenido en doble fila junto a los coches aparcados.

De pie junto a la puerta del conductor, Russel se apoyó sobre la parte delantera del coche.

**- Si esperas aquí, puedo buscar un aparcamiento y ayudarte a subir a tu apartamento.**

Por muy inofensivo que fuese Russel, invitarle a subir a mi apartamento no me pareció una buena idea. Y no necesitaba ayuda ni ninguna compañía.

**- Puedo hacerlo sola. Pero gracias** - En la acera, con mi maleta, sentí el deseo de decir algo más, de expresarle mi inmensa gratitud -** Gracias por traerme hasta aquí y por…, en fin, por…** - _«por no tratarme como Judy me trata» _-** por ser tan amable.**

Maldita sea, otra vez me estaba quedando sin palabras.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

**- La verdad es que no soy tan amable. Solo lo parezco cuando se me compara.**

No tuve que preguntarle a quién se refería con lo de la comparación.

**- Russel** - no debería entretenerlo estando mal aparcado, pero de repente necesitaba saberlo - **¿por qué sigue casado con ella?**

**- Ojalá pudiese decir que es porque recuerdo la dulce mujer que una vez fue, pero nunca fue una mujer dulce** - Miró los coches que había detrás, pero no pareció inmutarle que tocaran el claxoncuando pasaban junto a él por el carril de al lado -** Judy llegó a nuestro matrimonio con un par de negocios que su padre nos había regalado. Yo tomé el control cuando su padre se jubiló y he dedicado toda mi vida a conseguir que triunfaran. Ahora es Quinn quien los dirige. Si me divorciara de Judy, la mayoría de las participaciones pasarían a manos de ella. Mientras** **estemos casados, a Judy no le importa lo que hagamos con ellos. Y nunca me ha pedido el divorcio. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.** - Volvió a mirarme - **A veces me pregunto… Si yo me hubiera desentendido de los negocios, si me hubiera divorciado cuando los niños aún eran pequeños, ¿podría haber cambiado lo que son ahora? Pero ella habría pedido la custodia compartida, como mínimo. Y podría haberlos echado a perder aún más, poniéndolos en mi contra. No es una situación ideal, pero es lo que hay.**

_«No es una situación ideal»._ Eso se parecía a lo que había dicho Quinn. No, no era ideal, pero así era la vida.

En mi pequeño estudio, dejé la maleta junto a la puerta y me desplomé sobre la cama. Las lágrimas afloraron durante un largo rato sin parar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba exactamente. Lo único que sabía era que sentía dolor. Sentía dolor por la marcha de Quinn, por su poca disposición a abrirse a mí. Sentía dolor porque las barreras entre nuestra relación fingida y la real ahora eran tan confusas que ya no sabía cuál era la diferencia. Sentía dolor por las palabras y el odio de Judy. Sentía dolor por la madre que había sido para su hija y el hermano que Brian había sido para mí. Sentía dolor por las cosas que yo había hecho por Brian, por las cosas que probablemente Quinn habría hecho por su familia.

Y sobre todo, sentía dolor porque estaba sola y enamorada. Y esa era la peor combinación de todas.

Había pasado una hora antes de calmarme lo suficiente para enviarle el mensaje que me había prometido a mí misma que podía enviarle. Fue lo más inofensivo que se me ocurrió, un mensaje que decía todo lo que me atrevía a expresar sin temor a alejarle más.

_**- Estaré aquí cuando regreses. R**_

Ni siquiera habían pasado treinta segundos desde que lo envié cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Teníamos un portero en el edificio y solo a los inquilinos se les permitía entrar sin pedir permiso. Pero Quinn sabía manejar sus hilos, ¿no? Era la única persona que conocía con tal poder.

La esperanza de que se tratara de ella, por muy débil que fuera, hizo que me pusiera de pie y que fuera a echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

La persona que estaba en el pasillo llevaba un traje negro y almidonado, pero no Quinn, sino Brian.

Debía haberme imaginado que sería Brian. Su nombre aparecía en el contrato de alquiler para que le permitiesen subir. Apoyé la cara en la puerta y me debatí entre dejarle pasar o no.

**- Abre, Rach** - Un golpe fuerte al otro lado de la puerta hizo temblar mi cara - **Sé que estás ahí. El portero me ha dicho que acabas de subir.**

_«Joder»._ Debía de estar hospedándose en la ciudad, seguramente en el Waldorf. ¿Qué coño era tan importante como para tener que verme? Quizá tenía que haber escuchado sus mensajes.

A regañadientes, entreabrí la puerta.

Él la empujó para pasar. Estaba enfadado. Probablemente porque no le había hecho caso.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Brian? ¿Me estás acosando?**

Esa broma me hizo sonreír, pese a que los ojos de Brian resplandecieron con más rabia.

**- No me has devuelto ninguna llamada.**

Vi que Brian apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y volvía a abrir las manos. Sabía que nunca me pegaría. Al menos esperaba que no lo hiciera nunca. Pero le había visto enfurecerse lo suficiente como para hacer un agujero en la pared de un puñetazo. Quizá al final sería una ventaja que figurase su nombre en el contrato de alquiler en vez del mío. Tendría que pagar cualquier desperfecto.

Cerré la puerta y observé a Brian con una sonrisa fingida.

**- Ah, ¿me has llamado?** - La inocencia no solía ser la mejor táctica con Brian, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en otra cosa -** Tenía el móvil sin batería y estaba fuera de la** **ciudad.**

**- Sí, eso me ha dicho tu jefe del club.**

Dios, incluso había llamado a David. ¿Quién coño se creía?

Brian se pasó una mano por el pelo y, a continuación, dio un paso hacia mí.

**- Has estado con ella, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Quién es ella?**

Pero sabía que debía de estar refiriéndose a Quinn. Ese era el _«ella»_ con quien yo había estado y David lo sabía. Pero no entendía por qué estaba preocupado Brian.

Brian le dio un puñetazo a la cómoda.

**- Joder, Rach, no te andes con juegos. Esto es serio **- Se acercó a mí con los ojos entrecerrados - **Quinn Fabray. ¿Has estado con Quinn Fabray?**

**- Sí **- Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho -** Y con Russel Fabray también. Y con Judy Fabray, Brittany Fabray y Sam Fabray. En su casa de los Hamptons. Brian, ¿cuál es tu problema?**

Alzó las cejas casi tanto como la voz.

**- ¿Que cuál es mi problema? Tú eres mi problema. Siempre, Rachel. Te he visto en las páginas de sociedad. ¿Estás saliendo con ella?**

Pues no. Pero eso me lo guardé para mí.

**- No puedes salir con Quinn Fabray, joder. ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Sabes lo que es?**

Durante un brevísimo momento sentí que el pecho me iba a explotar. No sabía cómo, pero Brian se había enterado de algún modo de los juegos de Quinn con las mujeres y estaba preocupado por mí. Llevaba años sin sentir que se interesaba por mí. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba esa sensación.

**- Es una puñetera gigante, Rachel. Eso es lo que es** - continuó Brian -** Si la jodes, cuando la estés ****jodiendo no podré ayudarte. Los Fabray son tan poderosos que te aplastarán como a un gusano.**

**- Espera, espera un momento** - Tragué saliva y traté de entender lo que Brian había dicho **– No estás preocupado por mí. Estás preocupado por… Quinn.**

**- ¿Por qué iba a estar preocupado por ti?** - Me apuntó con el dedo índice -** Eres tú la que tiene ****antecedentes de volverse loca con los tíos.**

**- Vete.**

Solo conseguí susurrar esa palabra.

**- Acoso, persecución con el coche, allanamiento de morada, acecho…** - Fue levantando un dedo por cada delito que nombraba.

**- Vete** - dije más alto. No había palabras que describieran lo muy traicionada que me sentía y ni siquiera había motivos para defenderme de sus acusaciones, porque él ya me había declarado culpable sin necesidad de juicio.

**- ¿Te habían invitado a los Hamptons?**

**- ¡Vete de una puta vez!** - grité - **¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!**

No se movió.

**- Es mi nombre el que aparece en el contrato, no el tuyo.**

**- Entonces cambiaré el contrato. O me mudaré** - Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí para que saliera - **Pero te juro por Dios que si no te vas ahora llamaré a la policía y, aunque no consiga nada,** **al menos habrá en tu vida un vergonzoso incidente con tu hermana. Así que te ordeno que te vayas de** **una puta vez. Ahora.**

**- Abandono, Rachel.**

Levantó las manos para mostrar que se rendía, pero siguió sin moverse.

**- ¡Vete!**

Esta vez se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**- Me voy. Pero te lo advierto, no cuentes conmigo. Que no se te ocurra pedirme ayuda ni aunque ****te pongas de rodillas** - Tras cruzar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se encaró conmigo - **Estás sola en este lío.**

Le cerré la puerta de golpe en sus narices.

Brian había salido de mi vida. Había salido de mi vida para siempre.

Porque ya había llorado demasiado antes o quizá simplemente porque estaba harta de familiares que oprimían a sus seres queridos cuando lo que estos necesitaban era compasión y apoyo, lo cierto es que el suspiro que salió de mi cuerpo no fue de frustración, sino de alivio.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>

**Solo queda un capitulo de esta primera parte.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>_

David estaba apoyado sobre su mesa con la mirada fija en el nuevo sofá de cuero marrón que había al otro lado de la habitación.

**- ¿Deberíamos moverlo a la otra pared?**

Era la cuarta vez que me lo preguntaba desde que había llegado yo. La verdad es que me daba igual dónde estuviera el sofá. La única razón por la que había ido al club tan temprano era para tener algo con lo que ocupar la mente. Habían pasado treinta y tres horas desde que me había ido de los Hamptons y más tiempo desde que no veía a Quinn y lo único que quería hacer era comprarme un billete de avión a Cincinnati para buscarla, sin importarme lo que costara.

Pero otra parte de mí, un muy pequeño pero sorprendentemente sólido brote de calma en el centro de mi ser, creía que Quinn volvería. Que volvería a buscarme. Que sentía algo por mí. Sabía que era así. Y quizá esa sensación, aunque ella no pudiera admitirla, sería suficiente para traérmela de vuelta. Por fin.

Con suerte.

Si no me aferraba a ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza, me desmoronaría. Era lo único que evitaba que me volviera loca. Eso y tratar de concentrarme en mi trabajo.

**- Está bien, David. Déjalo.**

**- ¿Estás segura? Es una idea tuya, Rach. Haz que quede bien.**

**- Queda perfectamente bien como está.**

Supuse que los nervios de David tenían que ver más conmigo y con mi estado de ánimo que con la ubicación del sofá. Se acercó y se sentó.

**- Además es bastante cómodo. Ven a comprobarlo.**

Lancé un suspiro, dejé el informe del inventario sobre la mesa y fui con él.

**- Pues… no está mal **- dije sentada en una esquina.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba pensando que ese nuevo sofá me recordaba al del apartamento que había encima del despacho de Quinn. Había sido eso lo primero que me había atraído de él cuando lo vi en el catálogo. Me encantaba la sensación de su color oscuro, pero también la calidez y suavidad de su respaldo y sus brazos curvados.

Ahora me preguntaba si cada vez que viera ese mueble me traería a la mente pensamientos de la mujer que no me había llamado ni enviado ningún mensaje desde su desaparición.

Mis pensamientos viajaron al correo electrónico que había recibido esa mañana de su banco, el que me había concedido el préstamo para mis estudios. En él se decía que mi deuda había quedado saldada por completo. Y la tarjeta de crédito sobre la que había mantenido silencio también aparecía con el saldo a cero. El hecho de tener las dos deudas pagadas daba a entender que el acuerdo había terminado.

Sin embargo, yo no quería en absoluto terminar con Quinn Fabray.

**- ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabecita, Rach?**

Me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos. ¡Sí que era una mala compañía!

- **Cosas **- respondí sintiéndome mal por aquel menosprecio, pero no tan mal como para ampliar mi respuesta.

Él asintió y apoyó el tobillo sobre su otra pierna.

**- ¿Está contenta Fabray con ese negocio de Plexis?**

Giré la cabeza hacia él.

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

David me miró sorprendido.

**- Imaginaba que lo sabrías. Ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.**

Se puso de pie y se acercó a su mesa.

Yo no había visto las noticias por la mañana. Consciente de que me pondría a acechar a Quinn por Internet, no había encendido el ordenador más que para ver mi correo desde que Brian se había ido el día anterior. Había sido difícil controlar la obsesión pero, después de haber echado a mi hermano de casa, tenía una renovada sensación de autocontrol. Así que había apagado el ordenador y me había pasado la noche viendo algunas de las películas de la lista del Instituto de Cine Americano que no había visto aún mientras me comía medio litro de helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate.

Y había llorado un poco más. En términos generales, una noche muy productiva.

David revolvió en la papelera.

**- Aquí está.**

Regresó al sofá y me pasó el periódico doblado por la mitad. Ojeé el artículo que me había señalado. El titular decía: _«Venta de Plexis a DWO»._ Tras leerlo por encima, me enteré de los aspectos esenciales del artículo. DWO, una corporación rival de Industrias Fabray, había convencido a los demás accionistas de que vendieran pese a que la dirección, una Quinn Fabray que se resistía, trataba de evitar la venta.

Sentí un agujero en el estómago. A Quinn le preocupaban mucho Plexis y la gente que trabajaba allí. Debía de estar destrozada por la pérdida. No me extrañaba que hubiera salido corriendo para Cincinnati el día anterior. Probablemente estaría realizando un último esfuerzo a la desesperada por salvar la empresa.

Lo cual significaba también que me había dicho la verdad. No había salido huyendo de mí. ¿Por qué era tan egocéntrica y siempre pensaba que todo tenía que ver conmigo?

Cerré los ojos y sentí que el sofá se hundía a mi lado mientras David se sentaba de nuevo.

**- Te gusta más de lo que admites.**

**- Sí. La quiero** - Levanté los ojos hacia David al recordar cómo había reaccionado él la última vez que habíamos hablado sobre mi relación con Quinn - **No quería enamorarme, pero ha pasado** **sin más.**

David sonrió, aunque mantuvo la mirada baja.

**- Así es como suele ocurrir.**

Tiré el periódico al suelo, apoyé los codos en las rodillas y me tapé la cara con las manos. Complicado…, así es como era aquello. Muy complicado.

David apoyó la espalda en el sofá.

**- ¿Y ella siente…?**

Lo miré por encima del hombro. ¿De verdad quería hablar David de ese tema? En fin, era él quien me había preguntado.

**- No estoy segura.**

**- Menudo desastre** - David se echó hacia delante. Estaba tan cerca de mí que pude oler el ligero aroma de su gel de baño y sentir el calor de su aliento - **Por si te sirve de algo, te diré cómo me siento yo: estúpido.**

**- ¿Estúpido?**

Me crucé de brazos. Me sentía curiosamente vulnerable sentada tan cerca de un tipo por el que antes había estado chiflada.

**- Sí** - Bajó la voz -** ¿Cómo he podido dejar que te me escapes entre los dedos?**

**- David…**

No quería aquello, no en ese momento. Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo estaban con Quinn. Ella era la única persona en la que podía pensar. Eso me asustaba un poco: pensar solo en una persona. Podría ser el comienzo de una obsesión.

Pero, por otra parte, aunque no estaba segura porque carecía de esa experiencia, ¿no podía atribuirse ese tipo de pensamientos al hecho de estar enamorada? Lauren lo había dicho. Siempre que supiera controlar mi conducta, siempre que mi sensación de cariño fuese bienvenida, ¿qué problema había en pensar en Quinn, en elegirla a ella entre todos los demás? Pensé que quizá no pasaba nada. Esperé que así fuera.

Abrí la boca para hablar, para decirle a David que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad, pero él pareció entenderlo sin que yo tuviera que decir nada.

Suspiró y asintió. Después, se encogió de hombros.

**- Simplemente he pensado que debías saberlo.**

**- Gracias** - contesté, pues no sabía qué más decir. Y porque le agradecía que se hubiera tomado tan bien mi rechazo.

Se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia mí.

**- Volvamos al trabajo.**

Le agarré la mano y dejé que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. David sostuvo mi mano después de levantarme.

**- Pero si alguna vez vuelves a estar en el mercado…**

Aunque no existiera Quinn, David y yo no podríamos estar juntos. Él había sido una opción segura, alguien que no provocaría en mí conductas obsesivas. Pero la seguridad tenía como precio no involucrarse emocionalmente de una forma sincera. Quizá arriesgaba más con Quinn, pero también podía conseguir algo real.

**- Te tendré en mente. Tenlo por seguro** - respondí con una sonrisa.

- **¿Podemos terminar esto con un abrazo?**

Asentí y David me atrajo a sus brazos. Su abrazo me hizo sentirme… bien. Más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Pero no consiguió que el corazón me latiera más rápido. Me reconfortó, pero no me calentó hasta los huesos como ocurría con los brazos de Quinn. Aun así, fue bonito y decidí disfrutar de aquella buena sensación.

David fue el primero en separarse. De repente. Se llevó un puño a la boca, tosió y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente desde mi cuerpo hacia un punto situado detrás de mí.

Yo fruncí el ceño, confundida ante su extraño comportamiento, y a continuación me giré para ver qué había detrás de mí.

**- Hola, Fabray** - dijo David cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn.

La sangre desapareció de mi cara. Aquel abrazo había sido inocente, pero yo sabía qué era lo que parecería. Y no era del todo inocente, no cuando David quería más y también porque habíamos estado juntos en el pasado. Sobre todo porque yo no se lo había contado a Quinn.

La expresión de Quinn era estoica, con sus ojos clavados en los míos. No revelaban nada y eso me aterrorizó. No solo porque no pude interpretar su reacción ante lo que acababa de presenciar, sino porque eso significaba que se había cerrado más. Por el modo en que me había dejado y las circunstancias de la última vez que nos habíamos visto, podría haber tenido la misma expresión vacía si no me hubiera sorprendido abrazando a mi jefe.

**- Eh…, os dejo un poco de intimidad, chicas.**

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo David salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta tras él. Mi mirada no se alejó en ningún momento de la mujer que estaba delante de mí.

Sola con Quinn, la tensión se volvió más sofocante. Estaba tan increíblemente guapa como siempre con su traje gris oscuro y una corbata azul lisa. No habló, no se movió. Simplemente me miraba. Miraba a través de mí.

Tragué saliva temiendo echarme a llorar. Llevaba más de un día deseando verla, había sufrido por ella. Ahora que estaba allí todo iba mal.

**- Quinn… -** empecé a decir sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Entonces, recordé el artículo -** He leído lo de Plexis** - Levanté una mano y di un paso hacia ella -** Lo siento mu…**

**- ¿Qué está pasando entre él y tú?** - me interrumpió. Su tono era tranquilo, controlado, pero su ojo derecho se movía con un tic.

**- Nada** - respondí con un fuerte suspiro -** David estaba…, eh… -** Pero ¿adónde quería llegar a parar con mi explicación? ¿Que David me había tirado los tejos y yo le había rechazado, así que nos estábamos dando un último abrazo? -** Ha sido un abrazo de amigos, nada más.**

Quinn apretó la mandíbula.

**- La expresión de su cara no era de simples amigos -** Avanzó un paso hacia mí -** ¿Has follado con él?**

**- ¡No!**

Entrecerró los ojos, estudiándome.

**- Pero casi.**

**- No.**

Pero aquello no era del todo cierto. En el pasado habíamos estado muy cerca de follar. De hecho allí mismo, en el despacho. Pero no me pareció un buen momento para hablar de ello. Además, todo eso había sido antes de Quinn.

**- ¿Por qué no te creo?**

**- Porque te cuesta confiar en alguien** - Sentí una punzada de culpa, pues sabía que su desconfianza muy bien podría deberse a que había notado que le estaba ocultando algo. Aun así, no me gustaba que me interrogaran. Y era cierto que a Quinn le costaba confiar en otra persona -** De** **todas formas, ¿qué problema hay?**

Volvió a dar otro paso hacia mí.

**- Ya te lo dije** - respondió con un gruñido -** No me gusta compartir.**

Una oleada de euforia me recorrió el cuerpo. Aún me consideraba suya. Recordé que cuando me había dicho esas mismas palabras por primera vez me había excitado al máximo. Su crudeza, la forma tan primitiva en que me reclamaba como suya.

Pero ahora, a pesar de que eso significaba que aún tenía algo por lo que luchar con Quinn, aquella frase me había tocado un punto sensible.

- **¿Y yo sí tengo que compartirte con Celia?**

**- Maldita sea, Rachel. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No hay nada entre Celia y yo.**

Me sentí incómoda por haber insinuado lo contrario. Había acusado muchas veces a antiguos amantes de haberme engañado, pero siempre se había tratado de una paranoia mía porque dudaba que alguien pudiese amarme de verdad. Aquellas acusaciones mías habían puesto fin a mis relaciones y el estómago se me revolvió ante esa posibilidad con Quinn.

Aun así, Quinn guardaba secretos en lo concerniente a Celia. No es que mi mente me estuviera jugando malas pasadas, porque era ella quien lo había confirmado. Me había pedido que confiara en que esos secretos no tenían nada que ver con nosotras. Pero si quería mi confianza, tendría que darme la suya.

**- Y no hay nada entre David y yo.**

**- ¿De verdad?** - Su tono era gélido - **No es eso lo que parecía cuando he entrado.**

Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

**- ¿Lo mismo que no era eso lo que parecía cuando te fuiste con Celia mientras yo seguía desnuda en tu cama?**

Los ojos de Quinn brillaron con un destello de rabia. Me agarró de los hombros y me atrajo hacia ella hasta que mi cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de la suya.

**- ¡Dejarte esa mañana ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo, joder!** - protestó - **No hables de ello con tanta ligereza.**

Entonces, aplastó su boca con la mía antes de que yo pudiese digerir lo que había dicho, antes de que pudiese comprender la dulzura de sus palabras. Mordisqueó y tiró de la piel tierna de mis labios con un beso abrasador e impaciente.

Mi cuerpo suplicó entregarse a su exigente pasión y su boca y su lengua me persuadían para que me doblegara ante ella, pero mi cerebro seguía aferrado a nuestra discusión y al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Por Dios, estábamos en el despacho del club!

Me separé de sus labios.

**- Quinn, para.**

Pero no paró. Comenzó a besarme en el cuello y su mano fue hasta mi pecho y lo estrujó y acarició por encima de la tela de mi vestido. Su polla se apretaba contra mi muslo y sentí cómo se endurecía.

**- ¡Para!** - repetí empujándole el pecho con ambas manos.

**- No -** me murmuró al oído - **Tengo que follarte. Ahora.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás marcando tu territorio?**

Aquel comentario no era del todo en serio, pero ella se apartó y lo que vi en sus ojos me dijo que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Me revolví para soltarme de sus brazos y la náusea regresó en dolorosas oleadas.

**- ¡No eres mi dueña, Quinn! Deja de jugar conmigo como si fuese otra de tus mujeres. Conmigo no, ¿recuerdas?**

**- ¿Piensas que no lo sé todavía? Cada minuto de cada día me recuerdo que no puedo conquistarte. Que no puedo hacerte eso** - Su boca se retorció -** Pero eso no significa que no desee hacerlo.**

Más valdría que me hubiera golpeado. Aunque me había repetido a mí misma que era posible que yo fuera una más en la lista de mujeres con las que había jugado, lo cierto es que creía que era diferente. Las lágrimas que antes habían amenazado con salir empezaron a rodar libremente.

**- Así que soy como las demás.**

**- No. No lo eres** - Su voz se volvió más tensa -** Ya te lo dije, mi deseo de hacerte daño no es mayor que mi necesidad de conseguirte.**

**- Ya has hecho las dos cosas** - conseguí decir entre sollozos.

**- ¡Joder!**

Su rostro estaba anegado por el horror, como si le hubiera dicho que había matado a su madre. O quizá no a su madre, sino a alguien a quien ella tuviera cariño.

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de mí. Eso fue devastador, sentir tanto dolor, ver el eco de mi sufrimiento en su rostro a través de mis lágrimas torrenciales. No podía soportar sentirme así, como si estuviera perdiéndola. Necesitaba su consuelo y consolarla a ella del único modo que sabía que me permitiría. Me lancé hacia ella y mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Solo tardó unos segundos en rendirse ante mí y, a continuación, se mostró del modo que más me gustaba, dominante y llevando las riendas. Y yo adopté el rol contrario y me entregué a ella.

- **Rachel… -** dijo con un gruñido.

Su mano volvió a posarse en mi pecho y lo amasó haciendo desaparecer mi ansia mientras devoraba mi boca. Me envolvió con el otro brazo y me atrajo hacia ella con tanta fuerza que me sentí poseída por todos lados. Incluso por dentro, las llamas del deseo se elevaron intensamente y, al instante, mi excitación se despertó por el bienvenido asalto de su cuerpo.

**- ¡Quinn! -** grité contra sus labios sin importarme esta vez que estuviésemos en medio de una pelea ni que la puerta del despacho no estuviera cerrada con llave - **Yo también te necesito.**

Ella ya sabía antes que necesitábamos aquello, cuando yo la había empujado. Era una amante tan perfecta que conocía mi cuerpo y lo que este necesitaba mejor que yo. Cuando me sometía a ella, todo se volvía fácil. Por un momento, olvidé las barreras que se levantaban entre las dos mientras ella me tomaba de tal modo que no había ninguna barrera que nos pudiera separar.

Quinn echó mi cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que choqué con el sofá con mis pantorrillas y un fugaz pensamiento de _«¡Oh, sí! ¡Vamos a estrenar el sofá!»_ pasó por mi mente cuando me soltó y metió las manos bajo mi vestido corto acampanado para bajarme las bragas por debajo de las rodillas. Me empujó sobre el sofá, me abrió las piernas y me subió el vestido por el vientre, dejando completamente expuestas ante ella mis partes más íntimas.

Me sentí hermosa así, tumbada en espera de mi amante, de quien sabía que me daría y tomaría de mí lo que le placiera.

Bajó los ojos hacia mí y el deseo le nubló la vista mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se bajaba los pantalones lo suficiente como para liberar la abultada polla de su prisión. Por muy rápido que se moviera, me pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que se pusiera sobre mí haciendo que abriera más las piernas. A continuación, se deslizó dentro de mí con tal fuerza que ahogué un grito.

Me golpeó con fuertes embestidas, concentrada en su propia necesidad, en su propio deseo de llegar al orgasmo. Pero incluso a través de la niebla de su propio deseo, se ocupó de mí, presionando habilidosamente su dedo pulgar sobre mi clítoris, masajeándome para que llegara al clímax.

Puede que aquel acto fuera sobre todo físico, pero apareció una conexión más profunda a partir de la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Cada caricia aliviaba el escozor de sus anteriores palabras y estuve segura de que la motivación que había tras cada profunda embestida era ahuyentar su propio tormento, liberarse de la culpa de haberme herido.

No me colmó con su habitual lenguaje sexual, pero a duras penas nos manteníamos en silencio, porque yo gemía debajo de ella y Quinn repetía mi nombre una y otra vez como un mantra, como una oración. Entonces, aquel sonido se volvió gutural mientras se doblaba sobre mí y se corría dentro de mí con una erupción tan violenta que hizo que yo me desatara con ella con un grito tembloroso.

**- ¡Quinn!**

Cayó sobre mí y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, donde sentí el alivio de su aliento caliente sobre mi piel. Me encantaba estar allí, enterrada debajo de ella, con su polla aún dentro de mí, siendo nuestro precioso vínculo tan frágil que necesitaba de aquella conexión carnal. La respiración de Quinn se volvió más regular y su cuerpo se fue relajando hasta que su peso cayó descansó sobre mí con una dulce agonía.

**- Quería conseguirte** - dijo justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme si se habría dormido -** Pero no quería hacerte daño** - Apretó su brazo alrededor de mí - **Eso es lo último que desearía.**

La comprendía perfectamente. Tras haber destruido a tantas personas, tras haber echado a perder mi relación con mi único pariente vivo, era un infierno imaginar que podía hacer daño a una persona más. Había estado mucho tiempo evitando intimar con nadie. Pero ahora estaba preparada para dejar atrás ese miedo y poder así conseguir la recompensa de la intimidad.

Acaricié el pelo de Quinn.

**- Eso forma parte de las relaciones, Q. La gente sufre -** Le besé en la frente -** Pero también puedes ****hacer que sea mejor.**

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

**- Dime cómo.**

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y le acaricié la piel con los pulgares.

**- Déjame entrar** - le supliqué.

**- ¿No ves que ya lo he hecho?**

Cerré los ojos, esperando poder detener un nuevo torrente de lágrimas. Se había abierto, pero solo lo suficiente para que yo pudiese introducir la punta de los dedos de los pies en el umbral de la puerta que ella mantenía tan firmemente cerrada. Era un gran paso para ella. Pero no me estaba dejando entrar de verdad. Lo único que compartía conmigo tenía que sonsacárselo de sus labios. No me había dado su confianza. Aquello no era suficiente para poder construir nada a partir de ahí, y si eso era todo lo que iba a abrir esa puerta, no tendríamos esperanzas de futuro.

Tragué saliva y abrí los ojos, dejando que se escapara una lágrima solitaria. La limpié, me di la vuelta para salir de debajo de ella y me subí las bragas.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro. Después, oí el sonido de su cremallera y, para mí, aquello supuso una metáfora. Se estaba guardando, se estaba cerrando. Otra vez.

Pero cuando se puso de pie, me envolvió con sus brazos por detrás.

**- ¿Por qué actúas como si estuviera huyendo?** - me dijo al oído con voz ronca.

**- Porque me dejas fuera. ¿No es eso lo mismo que salir huyendo?**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de cuando apareciste en nuestro dormitorio llorando y ni siquiera me explicaste por qué?**

**- Eso fue distinto.**

Pero quizá no lo fuera. No le había contado lo que había dicho su madre porque me dolía demasiado. Porque estaba avergonzada.

Me dio la vuelta para que la mirara.

**- ¿Qué te dijo, Rachel?**

Me había lanzado un guante. Si quería que se abriera, yo también tendría que hacerlo.

- **Que yo era insignificante. Me llamó puta.**

Dirigí los ojos hacia una mancha de pintura de la pared, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Maldijo en voz baja.

**- Mi madre es una mujer despiadada y cruel** - Colocó dos dedos debajo de mi mentón y me movió la cara para que la mirara - **No eres una puta, Rachel. Ni siquiera nada parecido. Y la** **magnitud de tu importancia en mi vida no puede expresarse con palabras.**

**- También dijo que nunca podrías amarme.**

Se quedó inmóvil. A continuación, dejó caer la mano de mi cara.

**- Eso ya te lo he dicho yo antes.**

Sentí en las tripas el fuerte dolor de sus palabras. Me solté de sus brazos.

**- Bien, pues ella me lo repitió** - Volví a girarme hacia ella - **Ahí tienes. Ya me he abierto. ¿Estás contenta?**

**- Rachel…**

Sentí un dolor en lo más profundo de mi ser. Esa era la razón por la que no se lo había contado, porque, a pesar de lo que ella y Judy habían dicho, yo había creído que ella podría amar. Que podría amarme.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y me salpicaron la cara.

**- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no me enamoraría de ti, Quinn? Aunque tú no querías que ocurriera, ****¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?** - Me limpié la mejilla mojada con el torso de la mano - **¿Esto no significa nada para ti?**

Se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

**- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Por supuesto que sí. Pero, Rachel, no sabes si seguirías diciendo lo mismo si me conocieras.**

**- Sí que te conozco.**

**- No del todo.**

**- ¡Solo porque no me dejas entrar!**

Estábamos caminando en círculos sin llegar a ningún sitio.

Abrió los brazos a ambos lados.

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Lo que les hice a las demás mujeres? ¿Quieres saber lo de Celia? Fue por mí por lo que se quedó embarazada. Porque pasé todo un verano haciendo que se enamorara de mí aunque yo no sentía nada por ella. Por diversión. Por entretenerme con algo. Y ****entonces, cuando la hube destrozado por completo, ella se volvió destructiva, se acostaba con todos, salía de fiesta, se drogaba. Todo lo que se te ocurra lo hizo. Ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre.**

Exhalé y me limpié las lágrimas que quedaban en mi cara.

**- Así que dijiste que era tuyo.**

**- Sí.**

**- Porque te sentías responsable.**

**- Sí. Perdió el bebé a los tres meses. Probablemente por todo el alcohol y las drogas que había estado consumiendo antes. Estaba destrozada.**

**- Es terrible.**

Me di cuenta de que se sentía tan responsable por la muerte del niño no nacido de Celia como por su concepción. Eso suponía tener que soportar mucho peso, mucha culpa.

Pero, aunque podía admitir que Quinn hubiera tenido algo que ver en aquella situación, eso no me desanimó.

**- Es terrible** - repetí -** Pero no lo entiendo. Creías que eso haría que no te amara… ¿Por qué?**

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

**- Porque eso lo cambia todo. Yo hice aquello. Esa es la que yo soy. Es mi pasado y es muy feo.**

Un sollozo amenazaba con hacer aparición, pero lo contuve tragando saliva con fuerza. Muy feo… Había muchas cosas feas en mí y siempre subyacían debajo de toda conversación, en todo momento. Eran veneno y destrucción. Yo sabía muy bien lo que era feo.

Me partía el corazón ver que esa misma oscuridad acechaba a Quinn. Que ella creyera que su historia era tan terrible que podría cambiar las cosas entre nosotras. No podía. Y no lo haría.

Me puse delante de ella y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros.

**- ¿Crees que tu fealdad es diferente de la mía?**

**- Esto no es como seguir a alguien por ahí ni hacer muchas llamadas de teléfono, Rachel.**

**- Fue una tragedia imprevista, Quinn. Un juego que se te fue de las manos. Tú no planeaste que Celia se quedara embarazada ni que tuviera un aborto. Y no puedes reducir las cosas que yo he hecho a un simple comentario como ese. He hecho daño a mucha gente. Mucho daño. Pero eso fue antes. No son pasados ideales, ¿recuerdas? Eso no significa que tengan que definir nuestro futuro. Ni siquiera nuestro presente.**

Dejó escapar un soplo cálido mientras su pulgar limpiaba una lágrima que aún me quedaba en la comisura del ojo.

- **Cuando estoy contigo, casi me lo creo.**

**- Eso solo quiere decir que tienes que pasar más tiempo conmigo.**

Chasqueó suavemente la lengua.

**- ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir?** - Bajó el dedo pulgar por mi cara para acariciarme la mejilla - **Ayer por la mañana, cuando recibí la llamada para que fuera a Cincinnati no podía ni siquiera** **observarte durmiendo en aquella cama. Si lo hacía, no podría marcharme.**

Mi pecho se infló con aquella confesión.

**- Pensaba que te habías ido porque te habías asustado** - Su mirada perpleja me obligó a explicarme - **Por todo aquello del amor.**

**- No me asusté. Me sorprendió, solo eso.**

**- ¿Te sorprendió?**

**- Que fuera eso lo que estábamos sintiendo** - Su mirada era tierna **- Que fuera amor.**

Apenas podía respirar, temerosa de que si lo hacía interrumpiría la dirección de nuestra conversación.

**- Lo era** - dije tragando saliva -** Lo es.**

**- Ah -** Sonrió -** Nunca había sentido esto antes. No lo sabía -** Deslizó las manos por ambos lados de mi torso -** Pero, Rachel, yo nunca he tenido una relación romántica sana. Todas las** **mujeres que me han querido… -** Su voz se volvió tensa -** No quiero destrozarte también a ti.**

**- No vas a destrozarme, Quinn. Al principio creía que sí. Pero resulta que tú haces de mí alguien mejor. Y creo que yo hago lo mismo contigo.**

**- Así es.**

**- Si decides no…** - busqué el modo de decir lo que quería expresar - **continuar… con lo que sea esto que tenemos, dolerá. Pero no me quedaré destrozada.**

**- Pero ¿te dolería?**

**- Sería una enorme putada.**

**- Entonces, será mejor que continuemos** - Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos - **Rachel, estás despedida. Ya no puedes seguir siendo mi novia de mentira** - Su rostro se puso serio **- Mejor, sé mi novia de verdad.**

La alegría me invadió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

**- Creo que ya lo soy.**

**- Lo eres.**

**- ¿Puedo seguir llamándote Q?**

**- Desde luego que no.**

Movió la boca para juntarla con la mía y me besó con unos labios dulces y tiernos, pero aun así apasionados.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, sobre el brazo del sofá, con su cuerpo envolviendo el mío, besándonos y abrazándonos. El tiempo no importaba en ese momento que estábamos compartiendo.

Pero finalmente, cuando recordé que el club abriría enseguida y que seguía teniendo que trabajar durante mi turno, separé mis labios de los suyos para hacerle la pregunta que sabía que estaba consumiendo la mente de las dos:

**- ¿Y ahora qué?**

Un lado de la boca de Quinn se curvó con una sonrisa sensual.

**- Ven a mi casa cuando termines aquí.**

_«Sí. ¡Por supuesto que sí!»_

**- No salgo hasta las tres.**

**- No me importa. Te quiero en mi cama.**

**- En ese caso, sí.**

Con enorme reticencia, me aparté de ella. Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara y ella la agarró y se puso de pie de esa forma suya tan elegante. Soltó mi mano, se tiró de la parte posterior de la chaqueta y se acomodo la corbata, volviendo a transformarse en la mujer que la mayoría de la gente conocía: Quinn Fabray, la reina del mundo de los negocios.

Yo me quedé mirándola hipnotizada, aún sorprendida de que esa mujer fuese mía. _«Mía»._

Aquella era la primera vez que me lo decía a mí misma y sonó tan maravillosamente que creí que nunca me cansaría de decirlo. _«Mía, mía, mía»_

Miró hacia atrás mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta.

**- Bonito sofá** - dijo como si lo viera por primera vez.

**- Gracias** - Me reí.

Me estudió con una mirada risueña antes de arreglarme el pelo y colocarme el cuello del vestido. Después, cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

**- Dile a Jordan que te lleve al Bowery. Él sabe dónde es.**

**- ¿No al picadero?** - Mi voz sonó inusualmente alta, teñida de sorpresa y emoción.

**- No. A mi casa. Le dejaré una llave al portero.**

Yo no había estado con ella en ningún otro sitio aparte del loft y ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Antes me había parecido bien. Pero ahora que me había invitado, no se me ocurría ningún otro sitio donde prefiriera estar.

Y, además, estaba preparada. Preparada para dejar de tener miedo a cometer errores, preparada para permitirme curarme del todo de mi pasado, preparada para empezar de nuevo sin miedo a arrepentirme.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y reí entre dientes. ¿Desde cuándo hacía yo esas cosas?

**- Estamos haciendo esto de verdad, ¿no? Seguir adelante.**

**- Sí.**

Me atrajo para darme otro abrazo, al parecer tan incapaz de soltarme como yo de soltarla a ella. Tan amarrada a mí como yo a ella.

**- Voy a hacer temblar todo tu mundo** - le dije al oído antes de chuparle el lóbulo.

Ella me mordisqueó el cuello, despertando una vez más mi deseo.

**- Estoy deseándolo** - contestó.

**- Yo también.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>

**Acá termina la primera parte de esta trilogía, en unos días comienzo a subir la segunda parte.**


End file.
